Playing James
by chishiki
Summary: Adaptação do romance de Sarah Mason. / A repórter Lily Evans cobre funerais de bichos de estimação. Quando seu chefe lhe dá o cargo de reporter criminal, ela e o detetive James Potter são forçados a conviverem juntos, para azar deles.
1. Capítulo 1

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** _O enredo _pertence exclusivamente a **Sarah Mason** e _os personagens _pertencem exclusivamente a **J.K. Rowling**. _Sem_ intenções de reprodução sem a autorização das autoras, mesmo porque eu vou fazer umas _pequenas alterações _no enredo em partes que eu acho que devam ser alteradas.

**Shippers principais: **James Potter/Lily Evans; Remus Lupin/Dorcas Meadowes; James Potter/Fleur McKinnon; Ben Diggory/Lily Evans.

**Resumo: **Adaptação do romance de Sarah Mason: "Playing James". / A jornalista Lily Evans achava que não podia haver trabalho pior do que cobrir funerais de bichos de estimação até seu chefe lhe oferecer o cargo de repórter criminal, onde não há espaço para as palavras "nem" e "morta".O detetive James Potter não fica nada satisfeito ao descobrir que vai ter uma fiel sombra durante seis semanas,mas Lily não é mulher de se acovardar;com persistencia e determinação talvez ela consiga amolecer o detetive mais ranzinza do planeta e de quebra fazer sucesso.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

- Emergência.

- Alô? É da Emergência? - Por favor, não pensem que eu sou burra, sei que a mulher _disse_ Emergência. Mas quero confirmar. Ter certeza. Se vocês estivessem na minha situação iam querer confirmar também.

- Sim, é da Emergência. Em que posso ajudar?

- Eu estou com um problema.

- Que tipo de problema?

- Estou com um preservativo... Entalado.

- Entalado onde? - pergunta a mulher gentilmente.

Eu me enfureço. ONDE, ALÉM DO ÓBVIO, UM PRESERVATIVO PODERIA ESTAR ENTALADO?

- Na minha... Minha... - digo eu, procurando em vão o termo médico apropriado -... Xoxota.

- Vagina? - pergunta ela.

Eu me arrepio com o uso óbvio da palavra.

- Isso mesmo.

- Por favor, espere um instante. - diz ela abruptamente.

Por favor, espere? POR FAVOR, ESPERE? Esse é o problema, ESPERAR. A questão não é esperar, e sim soltar.

Na verdade, preciso explicar uma coisa. Eu não estou com um preservatido entalado. É obvio que não. De forma alguma. Se estivesse eu saberia.

Então, porque estou telefonando para a Emergência? Bem, eu disse _uma parte_ da verdade. É claro que não sou eu. É Dorcas Meadowes, a minha melhor amiga, que, neste exato momento está sentada no sofá à minha frente, chorando no meu rolo de papel toalha.

- Eu estou esperando! - digo claramente ao telefone.

Achei que devia dizer a Dorcas que, se ela tentasse relaxar um pouco, talvez o preservativo se soltasse, mas acabei ficando calada. Dorcas estava desesperada quando apareceu na minha casa hoje pela manhã. Eu achei um horror o que aconteceu, mas, pensando bem, não é uma coisa tão terrivel assim e certamente ela não vai anotar na sua agenda de "Dias Especiais". O pobre Ben, meu namorado extraordinário, foi enxotado do apartamento com tanta pressa que acabou levando a colher com que estava comendo o cereal.

Ok, vocês devem estar imaginando o que aconteceu com a Dorcas. Remus é o rapaz com que ela namora tem seis meses. Ele se mandou pro trabalho alegando que tinha uma reunião importante e deixou o abacaxi pra eu descascar. Não tive coragem de fazer a Dorcas ligar pra Emergência e também não me dei ao trabalho de explicar que o problema era da minha amiga. Ninguém acredita nesse papo de amiga, embora nesse caso seja a pura verdade.

* * *

Dorcas e eu somos amigas desde os onze anos de idade e crescemos juntas na Cornualha. Duas amigas não poderiam ter histórias de vida mais contrastantes. A família da Dorcas é cheia de frescura, com louça fina servida na mesa, bem diferente da minha família, cujos pratos não combinam com os outros e as galinhas comem os restos de milho que ficavam da salada da minha mãe. Nós amamos as famílias uma da outra, talvez pelas diferenças. Eu adorava o aconchego da casa dela e ela adorava a bagunça da minha - ficavamos sentadas na escada comendo maçã e ouvindo a gritaria do meu pessoal. Ela ficava encantada com a balburdia.

Seria mais facil se o problema do preservativo fosse meu e não da Dorcas, pois eu estou plenamente acostumada com situações de crise. Quer dizer, quantas famílias você conhece que têm o telefone do hospital gravado na discagem automática do telefone? No nosso telefone ela ocupa o número 6, depois da tia Gertrudes e antes da casa da Dorcas.

A recepcionista da Emergência volta ao telefone, espero de coração que ela tenha falado com um profissional experiente em retirar preservativos entalados, em vez de entrar na sala dos médicos gritando: "Ouçam essa! Eu tenho uma boa pra contar pra vocês. Uma garota liga pra cá com um preservativo entalado na..."

- Alô? - diz ela.

- Alô. - respondo, da forma mais despreocupada possível.

- Eu falei com uma das enfermeiras e ela disse que você deve vir pra cá imediatamente para retirarem o preservativo.

- Muito obrigada. Já estou indo. - desligo agradecida. Pelo menos eles não resolveram explicar via telefone a técnica usada para desentalar preservativos. Fiquei imaginando como Dorcas eu iamos nos virar.

A dita cuja me encara intrigada.

- Vamos ter de ir lá, Dor.

Ela afunda o rosto nas mãos e desanda a chorar. Afago suas costas e pergunto gentilmente: - Dor, você está bem? Não quer ir lá?

'Tá bem, 'tá bem, é uma pergunta boba, mas é preciso começar por algum lugar e não estamos com cara de quem vai para a Emergência.

- Eu... Eu... Pode ser que eu encontre alguém lá. - seus ombros ficam rígidos com o esforço de dizer estas palavras.

- Ah, Dor. Assim é que se fala! Nada como um namorado novo pra fazer a gente esquecer o babaca do antigo! - Eu me levanto e pego a bolsa; Dorcas pára de chorar e fica me olhado. Eu sento novamente.

- Oh, você dizia encontrar um conhecido? Desculpe. - encaro meus sapatos. São All Stars vermelhos, eu adoro eles.

- Se minha mãe descobrir, nunca vai me perdoar. - diz Dorcas melancolicamente.

Olho para cima, indignada com o pessimismo dela.

- Como ela vai descobrir? Sua mãe mora na Cornualha, meu Deus!

- E se alguém nos vir e contar pra ela?

- Quem, por exemplo?

Dorcas me olha como se eu fosse uma retardada. Suspiro: - Aaah.

Quando estudávamos na Cornualha, tinha uma garota extremamente irritante e fofoqueira. O nome dela era Teresa. Teresa Falsa Santa era uma garota extremamente católica e certinha. Se vestia com o maximo de pudor que vocês possam imaginar e ela sempre tinha um cadastro em alguma comunidade religiosa; sem falar no crucifixo de freira que levava no pescoço. Ah, eu quase esqueci.

Ela odeia a mim e a Dorcas.

Sem motivo aparente, porque nós nunca fizemos nada para ela, e eu falo sério. Ela é uma fofoqueira do cacilda, e sempre fazia de tudo pra Dor e eu levarmos bronca, ainda mais com toda rigorosidade (que eu teimo em chamar de frescura) dos pais dela e tudo o mais. O problema é que ela também se mudou para Bristol, e a ultima coisa que queremos é que ela espalhe aos sete ventos que Dor tem um preservativo entalado em _certos lugares_.

E com que prazer ela espalharia!

- Vou registrar você com meu nome. Meus pais provavelmente nunca saberão disso. - E nem se importariam se soubessem. Minha mãe sem dúvida daria outra interpretação à história; e, se meus irmãos descobrissem, piscariam o olho quando passassem por mim no corredor e diriam "Então, hein?". Meu pai? Meu pai talvez me ligasse, mas ele acreditaria se eu dissesse que o lance era da Dor. - Remus vai avisar no trabalho que você teve que ir para o hospital caso você não apareça?

Dor trabalha com o Remus, ele é mais ou menos o chefe dela. Ela faz que sim com a cabeça tristemente.

- Você se importa se eu der uma parada no jornal quando estivermos indo para o hospital? - pergunto. - É no caminho, e preciso dizer a eles onde eu estou. Talvez a gente fique horas na Emergência.

- Você não vai contar nada para eles, vai? - pergunta Dorcas, arregalando os olhos.

- Dorcas, apesar de eu ser uma repórter, eu sou uma pessoa muito discreta.

Ajudo Dorcas a sair do apartamento, segurando-a pelo cotovelo. Ela está andando mal, com as pernas meio abertas. De repente paramos.

- Lá vamos nós! - eu grito, mostrando a direção do hospital para que ela não fique com medo de novo. Quando me viro, ela está me olhando com raiva. - O que foi?

- Eu não estou doente nem grávida! Por favor, largue meu braço! - exclama Dorcas. Eu largo o braço dela e vamos andando devagar até o carro, olhando a toda hora para trás na esperança de ver o preservativo caído na calçada. Mas não temos essa sorte. Tudo bem! Eu até que gosto de ir à Emergência. É a minha veia dramática.

Dorcas tem dificuldade de entrar no meu carro, mas todo mundo tem porque ele é muito apertado. Só há duas formas de entrar e sair de um MG esporte: da forma que elegante ou do meu modo. A forma elegante é a que se vê nos filmes e na entrega do Oscar¹. Para entrar, elas põem primeiro o traseiro no banco e depois giram as pernas para dentro. Para sair, as pernas vão primeiro e o traseiro por último. Do meu modo, o traseiro nunca vai em primeiro lugar; fica tomando frio do lado de fora enquanto as pernas se enfiam no carro e só depois ele entra. Para sair eu praticamente me atiro na calçada.

O nome do carro é Tristão. Sei que é uma bobagem dar nome a objetos inanimados; em geral não faço isso, mas meu carro tem tanto caráter e tanta suscetibilidade que despersonalizá-lo pode ser mais uma maldade com sua natureza efêmera.

Tento pedir a Alá dessa vez para que Tristão não me deixe na mão (Deus não foi muito benevolente da ultima vez). Prendo a respiração quando ligo o motor e respiro aliviada quando ouço seu ruído. Mas relaxar completamente está fora de questão: Tristão pode parar a qualquer momento sem precisar de motivo. Já passei muitas noites felizes no acostamento duro da estrada que vai para a Cornualha, esperando aparecer o caminhão do socorro. Como sou mulher e estou sempre sozinha, tenho prioridade quando chamam a polícia. Já até conheço o pessoal da polícia rodoviária e todos eles trapaceiam incrivelmente quando jogam cartas comigo. Acho que vou sentir a falta deles se (_a_) Tristão se comportar bem ou se (_b_) for substituído por um Volvo confiável chamado Brian.

Dorcas percebe meu olhar aflito e tenta entrar. Põe um pé com firmeza do lado do carona e se segura. Eu me animo diante do desafio de uma situação de "emergência", e finalmente tenho uma desculpa para botar o pé na tábua. Sacolejamos ao passar pelas lombadas, viramos para o lado errado nos balões da rua e a toda hora manobramos, sinalizamos e olhamos pelo espelho.

Depois de dez minutos e vários incidentes na rua dou uma parada espetacular na frente do jornal, digo a Dorcas que não vou demorar e entro pela porta do _Bristol Gazette_. Sigo pelo corredor ladeado de platas até o elevador e cumprimento alegremente um dos seguranças que nunca precisaram agir.

O elevador pára no terceiro andar e eu viro á esquerda para chegar ao escritorio do editor. Bato na porta e ouço uma voz gritar: "ENTRE".

Albus Dumbledore está na sua posição habitual quando eu entro. Pés em cima da mesa, falando ao telefone e fumando seu décimo cigarro do dia. A gravata escandalosa está virada para o lado, concorrendo com a camisa turquesa espalhafatosa. Al tem barba e cabelos brancos, curtos, e usa oclinhos de meia lua. Ele tem olhos muito, muito azuis. Sua jovialidade pode virar fumaça à menção da siples frase: "Mas _eu_ achei que..."

Ele desliga o telefone.

- Lily, você pretende tomar muito o meu tempo? Tenho uns problemas hoje.

- Uma amiga minha precisa ir ao hospital para... Para... Por uma certa razão e eu tenho de ir com ela.

Ele tira o cigarro da boca e atravessa-o por cima de uma xícara de café. Ele franze os olhos desconfiado, e solta um halo de fumaça.

- Qual é o problema dela?

- Problema dela?

- É, qual é o problema dela?

- Problema dela?

- Lily! Pare de repetir a mesma coisa como se fosse um papagaio demente e conte o que aconteceu com a sua amiga. Certamente ela está indo ao hospital porque tem um problema, não é?

- É claro que ela tem um problema - eu digo com a voz tensa, percebendo sem graça a situação absolutamente constrangedora. Eu devia ter ficado mais tempo no elevador pensando o que deveria falar ali.

- Não é de _você_ que estamos falando, é? Será que existe mesmo "uma amiga"?

Viram? Ninguém cai nesse papo de amiga.

- Existe sim! Ela se chama Dorcas e está esperando no carro! - digo indignada.

- Então, qual é o problema dela?

- É coisa de mulher - respondo de forma evasiva. Isso deve explicar tudo.

Felizmente, à pura menção de problemas ginecológicos, Al muda drasticamente de atitude. Faz um sinal para eu sair, como se estivesse travando uma batalha perdida.

- Tente não demorar muito - diz ele resignado.

- Obrigada, Al!

Vou saindo, mas quando coloco a mão na maçaneta ele me faz uma pergunta.

- Você disse que estava indo ao hospital?

Eu pisco, nervosa. Será que ele está tentando descobrir alguma coisa?

- Disse.

Al começa a mexer freneticamente em uma pilha de papéis à sua frente.

- Você pode fazer uma matéria enquanto estiver no hospital.

- O quê? - pergunto interessada, voltando para a mesa dele.

- Um suspeito de fraude tentoufugir e acabou envolvido em um acidente de carro. A polícia está no hospital esperando o homem ser medicado.

- Não seria melhor o Pete ir? - Pete Presunçoso é o repórter policial no jornal; portanto é area dele.

- Pete está fazendo outra matéria.

- Tudo bem, então! - digo animada. O cargo de repórter policial não é muito cobiçado, pois o nosso relacionamento com a polícia é longe de ser ideal; e a minha posição de pouca relevância na equipe, em razão da minha idade, raramente me dá oportunidade de fazer uma matéria interessante. Pego um caderno de anotações e o resumo do caso e vou depressa me encontrar com Tristão e Dorcas antes que Al mude de idéia. Qualquer mudança é bem vinda, considerando as matérias que faço atualmente.

- Vou ter de fazer uma matéria - digo para Dor um instante depois, enquanto enfio as pernas no carro.

- O quê?

- Uma matéria no hospital. Al quer que eu trabalhe nisso enquanto estiver lá. - puxo o cinto de segurança e ao mesmpo tempo ligo o carro.

- Lily! Eu achei que você ia ficar lá comigo! - exclama Dor indignada. Eu olho para ela contendo a vontade de rir.

- Eu _vou_ ficar lá com você. É só uma pequena matéria que terei que fazer.

Saímos de novo e seguimos a toda velocidade pelas ruas, chegando cedo demais ao nosso destino. Avistamos uma vaga perto de um BMW. Resistindo a tentação de dar uma virada brusca e puxar o freio de mão, estaciono paralelo ao BMW (sou craque em estacionamento paralelo).

- Puxa - digo sem ar. - Foi divertido, não é?

- Você devia ter me deixado de cabeça para baixo, pendurada pelos tornozelos - diz Dor, apavorada.

- Eu precisava trazer você depressa pra cá, Dor! Você podia morrer de Síndrome de Choque Tóxico, ou coisa parecida! - digo soltando o cinto que aperta meus ossos.

- Ou então morrer de choque comum, do jeito que você dirige. - diz Dor ao sair do carro.

Entramos no prédio e eu vou à recepção com Dor mancando atrás de mim. Ficamos na fila atrás de um menininho levado que engoliu um dinossauro de plástico. Aparentemente é a terceira vez na semana que isso acontece; foi primeiro um estegossauro, depois um raptor e finalmente um tiranossauro. Dor e eu esperamos enquanto a recepcionista anotava cuidadosamente tudo isso.

Dorcas olha em volta, aflita, com medo de estar sendo espionada pela Teresa Falsa Santa, e eu observo a sala de Emergência enquanto a palavra tiranossauro é soletrada; ela - a Emergência, não a palavra tiranossauro - não mudou muito desde que eu estivera aqui há algum tempo. Foram duas vezes, a primeira porque dei uma pancada no rosto com uma raquete de tênis e precisei levar seis pontos na sobrancelha. Como eu sangrava muito, passei na frente de todo mundo que estava na fila.

Como recompensa, o médico que cuidou de mim era simplesmente maravilhoso, George Clooney em pessoa. Aquele homem moreno e vibrante quase fez com que eu me esquecesse por que estava aqui. O sangue no rosto não deixava que eu usasse meu charme natural, então tentei mostrar os pés, que são a minha segunda melhor parte do corpo (segundo me dizem). Mas creio que ele não notou meus pés, pois quando perguntei se precisava tirar as sandálias ele disse que não era necessário. Eu lembro que seu nome era dr. Kirkpatrick. Acho esse nome absolutamente magnifico, e fiquei imaginando ser a sra. Kirkpatrick (embora isso esteja fora de cogitação, porque eu amo o Ben).

Finalmente o menino é levado lá para dentro e Dor e eu chegamos à mesa da recepção.

- Alô! - digo toda animada para a mulher.

- Em que posso ajudar?

- Telefonei antes e me disseram pra vir pra cá. Estou com um problema um pouco delicado.

A recepcionista levanta as sobrancelhas surpresa e aperta os lábios cheios de batom rosa, pega um formulário e me pede para preenchê-lo. Preencho o formulário e Dorcas e eu vamos nos sentar na sala de espera.

Dou uma palmadinha no joelho da Dor, que me olha com ar tenso.

- Está vendo? Foi fácil.

- Quando eu for chamada você entra comigo?

Dou uma olhada rapida em volta e vejo dois sujeitos com cara de policiais conversando animados em um canto; talvez sejam os policiais ligados ao caso da fraude.

- Bom, eu tenho que fazer aquela matéria - respondo, olhando pra eles.

- Por favor - pede Dorcas, voltando os olhões azuis pidões para mim.

Eu suspiro.

- Tudo bem. Mas aqueles homens ali têm cara de serem policiais; eu só vou fazer umas perguntas a eles enquanto esperamos e volto logo. Além do mais, o menino do dinossauro deve levar pelo menos uns dez minutos lá dentro. - E com isso vou depressa falar com meus suspeitos.

- Olá! - digo para os dois homens. Os dois estão de cmisa e gravata, com as mangas arregaçadas, só que sem paletó. O que está à minha frente dá um sorriso; é um rapaz bonitão, de olhos azuis profundos e cabelos negros caindo nos olhos. O outro olha-se pra mim e me encara desconfiado, com os olhos castanho-esverdeados mais bonitos que eu já vi na vida por trás de óculos de aro redondo e cabelos negros rebeldes.

- Olá. - diz ele de repente.

- Ah...

- Deseja alguma coisa?

- Vocês são policiais?

- Você quer registrar alguma queixa? - ele me pergunta com ar ligeiramente irônico.

- Não, obrigada - agradeço ácidamente, estreitando meus olhos. Continuo: - Ao que parece, um dos suspeitos do caso Stacey sofreu um acidente de carro, não é?

- Verdade? De que jornal você é?

- Do _Bristol Gazette_.

- E o que quer saber?

- Qualquer coisa que possam me dizer.

- É melhor você conversar com nosso departamento de Relações Públicas. Estão preparando um _release_ para a imprensa.

- O suspeito foi gravemente ferido? Ele quase foi preso por vocês? Acusado de quê? Vocês prenderam alguma outra pessoa ligada ao caso? Ou...

- Qual é o seu nome? - ele interrompe. Começo a desejar que as maneiras do sr. Óculos se igualem ao seu aspecto.

- Lily Evans.

- Bom, Lily Evans - diz ele sério -, por mais persistente que você seja, terá de esperar o _release_ da imprensa. - E, segurando meu cotovelo, me reboca para a recepção.

- Você não pode fazer isso! - protesto, quando ele atravessa comigo a sala de esper. Dorcas observa curiosa. Ele não responde.

- Por favor, não atenda mais essa mocinha - diz ele para a recepcionista.

A mulher me encara. - Mas ela está aqui para ser tratada.

- É, eu estou aqui para ser tratada - repito indignada.

- Verdade? - ele solta meu cotovelo me olhando de alto a baixo. - E qual é o problema dela? Ela me parece bastante saudavel.

Eu e a recepcionista hesitamos.

- Então?

- É um problema pessoal. - respondo impassível.

- Uma coincidência enorme, não é? Vir ser atendida aqui quando um dos suspeitos da matéria que você precisa fazer está sendo atendido no hospital _também_!

- Bom, sinto muito pela coincidência - digo sarcasticamente. Ele estreita os olhos perigosamente para mim. Eu o encaro com a mesma ação.

- Lily? - chama uma voz atrás de mim. É Dorcas. - Eles estão chamando você - diz ela num tom ácido. Com o maxilar trancado ela acena com a cabeça.

- Dá licença, senhor, mas eu tenho que ser atendida. - empino o nariz e marcho para junto de Dorcas. - AQUELE IDIOTA ASQUEROSO! - falo assim que entramos no corredor da Emergência.

- O quê, Lily?

- Mal-educado, repulsivo, horrível...

- Lily?

- Covarde, corrupto, detestável...

- LILY!

Eu dou um pulo. - O quê?

- Será que pode se concentrar em mim um segundo? - fala Dor aborrecida.

- Claro que sim, Dorcas - eu falo, afagando o braço dela. - Afinal estamos aqui por sua causa. Ele estava praticamente acusando aquela pobre senhora de...

- LILY! PARE COM ISSO!

- Tá bem! Tá bem! Desculpe! - eu recuo um passo para o lado oposto onde Dor caminhava. - Eu estou cem por cento aqui com você, amiga.

A enfermeira pára junto de uma cama, puxa uma cortina a nossa volta e diz que o médico chegará logo. Esperamos uns segundos e fico falando furiosa comigo mesma.

Finamente digo: - Dorcas, você se importa se eu der uma olhada para ver se consigo encontrar o sujeito que se acidentou? Ele deve estar por aqui e não posso aceitar a idéia daquele sujeito nojento lá fora passar por cima de mim. Volto daqui a pouco...

Dor faz um sinal impaciente pra mim e eu vou atravessando a enfermaria.

Passo pelas camas, imaginando como vou conseguir encontrar o suspeito se nem ao menos sei o nome dele (não estava nas minhas notas) nem o tipo de acidente que sofreu. Paro quando percebo uma pessoa num canto distante.

É um policial inglês antiquado, de uniforme preto e branco, com uma expressão amistosa que seu colega à paisana não possuía. Refreio a tentação de correr até lá toda alegre e ando à passos lentos. Dez minutos depois tenho todas as informações necessárias para a matéria. Porém, avisto ao longe o sr. Óculos, que parecia ter me visto. Escapulo por uma porta, quase fazendo um sinal de vitória para ele.

Volto para a divisória de Dor.

- Dorcas? - chamo do outro lado da cortina. - Posso entrar?

- Pode, Lily.

Enfio a cabeça pela cortina e vejo Dor sentada na beira da cama, olhando desanimada para a frente. - O médico já veio?

- Não. Ainda não.

Antes que eu possa falar sobre a matéria, a cortina é puxada para um lado e uma enfermeira pergunta.

- Qual de vocês é Lily Evans?

- Sou eu - respondo de forma automática, antes de pensar.

A enfermeira aponta para mim e diz a alguem que se aproxima: - É ela a paciente.

E o maravilhoso doutor Kirkpatrick irrompe pela cortina. Detalhe: nem é pela porta.

Eu nunca fiquei tão constrangida em toda a minha vida. Nunca. As cicatrizes emocionais desse momento ficarão comigo por um longo tempo. Provavelmente não poderei fazer sexo de novo sem passar pelo menos por um ano em terapia.

O dr. Kirkpatrick continua lindíssimo. Sei que falei que sou apaixonada por Ben, mas isso não me impede de admirar outras pessoas e pior ainda, querer lhes causar uma boa impressão. Mas acho que seria justo dizer que essa boa impressão nunca seria passada para o dr. Kirkpatrick. A primeira coisa que ele disse foi:

- Você já esteve aqui antes, não é? Estou reconhecendo o seu nome.

Merda. A enfermeira me olhava com um ar estranho, como se eu estivesse a toda hora com preservativos presos ao corpo.

Fiquei roxa e não fui capaz de dizer uma só palavra. Infelizmente não era ele que estava sem graça.

- Não precisa ficar constrangida. Tire a calcinha e suba na cama.

* * *

AAAAAAHHH! Eu queria morrer! Como estava arrasada! E o que a minha amiga fazia no meio disso tudo? Uma boa pergunta. Ela também aparentemente, ficara sem fala diante da beleza dele e não conseguira tomar as rédeas da situação. A que ponto as coisas poderiam ter chegado se ela tivesse continuado muda?

Àquela altura, eu ainda não havia dito uma só palavra (nem feito charme). Olhei para a Dorcas com tanta raiva que achei que o cabelo dela ia pegar fogo. É justo dizer que a nossa amizade balançou durante alguns segundos. Ela sabia exatamente o que eu queria dizer, esse era o problema. Com os olhos apertados, minha vontade não era dizer: "Você pode me dar a mão para eu subir na cama?" Era berrar: "ASSUMA A SITUAÇÃO AGORA!"

Foi aí que a coisa piorou mesmo. Seguiu-se uma pequena animosidade entre mim e a enfermeira. Ela tentava me fazer subir na cama, dizendo: "Vamos, vamos, o médico não pode ficar esperando o dia todo", quando eu finalmente recobrei a voz. Com o rosto ainda ardend, gritei: - DORCAS, DIGA PARA ELES A G O R A! - Nesse momento Dorcas recobrou também a consciência e dise que era ela que estava com o problema e não eu. Afundei na cadeira ao lado da cama absolutamente exausta. Não é todo dia que a gente tem uma enfermeira eficiente tentando tirar sua calcinha.

Primeiro fomos repreendidas pela enfermeira por termos feito uma brincadeira de mau gosto e disperdiado o tempo do hospital. Depois ela passou a um estado de fúria devida exclusivamente a mim e a Dorcas. O querido dr. Kirkpatrick ficou alvoroçado; provavelmente ele não via tanta confusão assim desde a última vez em que eu estivera lá, e tenho certeza que vou ser "o assunto" por algum tempo. Dá quase pra ouvir os comentários: "E você se lembra daquela vez em que..." E uma gargalhada geral.

A toda hora ele acariciava o braço da Dorcas, que chorava, e dizia: - Não é tão ruim assim.

Tive vontade de gritar: "É muito ruim sim, senhor doutor. E não acaricie o braço dela,

ela

não

merece

um

carinho. "

Mas teria sido uma coisa pouco caridosa. Por que eu estava com medo que o dr. Kirkpatrick me achasse pouco caridosa depois de tudo o que ele havia acabado de presenciar, nunca vou ficar sabendo.

Desculpem, mas não quero mais falar sobre isso. São onze horas da manhã, e eu já bati de frente com um policial à paisana e fui apalpada por uma enfermeira que achava que eu estava guardando um preservativo dentro do corpo de proposito.

Que se danem os biscoitos recheados de marmelada. Eu quero mesmo é tomar um brandy.

* * *

Oscar¹ - prêmio cinematográfico. Todos os direitos reservados.

* * *

N/A: Oi :D

E aí, que tal minha adaptação? Eu mudei algumas coisas, escrevendo algumas frases mais curtas do que estavam no livro e acrescentando uma fala ou outra. Esperam que curtam, ahah.

Beijo,

Julie Padfoot.

* * *


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

O _Bristol Gazette _não era o meu jornal preferido quando comecei a trabalhar logo que saí da universidade há quatro anos. Eu havia planejado morar em Londres e estava desesperada para trabalhar em um dos jornais de circulação nacional, só que os candidatos precisavam ter uma boa experiência de trabalho. A única experiência de trabalho que eu tinha era catar morangos nas férias (eu devia ser a única pessoa no mundo que realmente sentia prazer em fazer isso) e trabalhar de garçonete. Deduzi que teria que baixar o facho quando abri a vigésima carta me recusando, e teria aceitado QUALQUER COISA quando apareceu esse emprego em Bristol. Tive muita sorte, porque vocês não têm idéia do tipo de mentira que tive que contar pra conseguir o cargo de repórter esportiva. E aliás, não queiram saber.

Quando Al chegou à brilhante conclusão de que eu era uma negação absoluta em esportes (que deve ter sido quando eu perguntei se o Tiger Woods tinha se classificado para o torneio de Wimbledon) ele me colocou no cargo de repórter de qualquer evento. Eu sou a mais nova da minha equipe, então eu sempre tive que cobrir as matérias que ninguém mais queria cobrir. A minha especialidade era cobrir funerais de bichinhos de estimação. Só que é bem difícil mostrar uma boa capacidade de escrever quando se tem que falar sobre um gato morto.

É sexta-feira e estou atrasada para o trabalho, como sempre. Embora o jornal fique a dez minutos de carro da minha casa, eu nunca consigo chegar na hora. Enquanto espero o elevador para o terceiro andar, fico tentando desviar meus pensamentos do incidente no hospital ontem; qualquer paletó branco me assusta. O elevador chega ao meu andar e a porta abre. Eu entro e dou de encontrão em Pete Pettigrew, vulgo, Pete Presunçoso, o repórter policial que está carregando uma caixa enorme de papelão. O encontrão é tão forte que meus peitos quase passam para as costas.

Pete Presunçoso e eu não nos damos bem. Eu o acho presunçoso e ele me acha uma chata, mas felizmente não fingimos que nos gostamos.

- Pete! - digo sobressaltada, resistindo à vontade de ficar de joelhos para segurar meus peitos. - Para que essa caixa? Você não está indo embora, está? - pergunto esperançosa.

Pete Presunçoso mostra um sorriso satisfeito. Não costumo acertar em cheio, mas dessa vez parece que consegui.

Dane-se.

O sorriso de Pete logo se transforma num sorriso superior. - Acabei de dar o meu aviso prévio; arranjei um emprego no _Daily Mail_. Como disseram que não preciso trabalhar durante o aviso prévio, já estou saindo.

- Certo. Então boa sorte. - consigo dizer.

- Obrigado.

Entro no elevador e Pete sai.

- A propósito, Lily - ele diz quando a porta começa a se fechar -, Al quer ver você. - Dá mais um sorriso antes da porta se fechar.

O elevador começa a subir e ao chegar ao terceiro andar, viro à esquerda e bato à porta do editor, esperando o costumeiro "ENTRE".

Al está falando ao telefone, conversando com algum pobre coitado que fez algo errado. Olho em volta: o escritório de Al é curiosamente impessoal. Não tem fotos dele ou de sua família e as paredes estão vazias. A única coisa que tem na mesa dele são papéis, tantos papéis que me pergunto como ele distingue uma coisa de outra. Ironicamente, penso que é porque ele gosta tanto do trabalho. Al desliga o telefone.

- Oi, Al.

- Lily! Como vai aquele seu primo. Ontem à noite eu o procurei no Torneio da Espanha.

Quando eu estava tentando arranjar um emprego como repórter esportiva, acabei inventando uma história e um primo fictício, desportista famoso, chamado Buntam. Ia chamá-lo Bunbury, como um personagem de Oscar Wilde¹, mas assim que a primeira sílaba saiu da minha boca, percebi que Al provavelmente saberia de onde eu tinha tirado o nome. Graças a Buntam, Deus o abençoe, eu consegui o emprego. O problema é que ele participa dos campeonatos de golfe (eu sou um bocado ambiciosa).

- Ele estava doente. Não pôde jogar.

- Que pena! O que ele teve?

- Ah... Gripe.

- Gripe? - repete Al. Gripe não era um motivo sério para manter Buntam fora de um campeonato importante.

- Bom, sintomas de gripe. Mas, na verdade, foi uma febre tifóide - digo com convicção.

- Febre tifóife? Na Espanha?

- Bom, ele não pegou isso na Espanha.

- É claro que não.

- Isso mesmo! Você sabe como são as doenças tropicais, não é? - digo sorrindo para Al. É uma pena que eu não saiba como são as doenças nem como são apanhadas. - Ele foi infectado na Africa. - A velha Africa parece um continente grande o suficiente para abrigar todos os tipos de epidemias, e Al parece aceitar bem isso, então acresento com firmeza: - É, na Africa.

- O que ele foi fazer lá?

- Na Africa? - pergunto inutilmente, pra ganhar uns segundos para pensar. Al meneia a cabeça. - Ele foi jogar golfe, é claro. Para fins de caridade.

Uma visão improvável surge à minha frente, com planícies acidentadas e savanas entremeadas de quadras de golfe pequenas e bem cuidadas.

Felizmente, Al não tem a mesma visão. - Puxa, que azar o dele!

- Bem, você conhece o Buntam. Ele é perseguido por desastres! - Resisto à tentação de me abanar com uma das folhas de papel espalhadas na mesa de Al.

- Ele é azarado mesmo! De quantas competições ele participou este ano? Duas? E nas duas eu estava fora. Quanta coisa aconteceu com ele. Que pena. Quem sabe eu consigo ver seu primo jogar na próxima vez.

- Quem sabe! - Mas não conte com isso, acrescento mentalmente.

Fico tão cansada com o esforço da minha ginástica gramatical que levo uns segundos para me lembrar por que estou ali.

- Você queria me ver?

- Queria. Gostei da matéria que você escreveu ontem sobre a fraude no caso Stacey.

- Obrigada.

- Sua amiga está bem?

- Dorcas? _Ela_ está bem.

- Ótimo. É por causa da sua matéria que queria ver você; Pete está deixando o jornal.

- Eu sei. Acabei de encontrar com ele no elevador. - digo sem pensar. Mordo o lábio. Eu não deveria estar no elevador às nove e quinze da manhã, deveria estar no meu escritório.

Al me lança um olhar severo, mas prossegue mesmo assim.

- Mas tenho boas notícias para você. Como é mesmo o ditado? As desgraças de uns beneficiam os outros? Uns são beneficiados pelas desgraças de outros? - Acho que a primeira versão que é a certa. Al tem o péssimo hábito de trocar metáforas: é difícil a gente saber o que ele realmente quer dizer. Acabo com a agonia.

- É mesmo?

- É, uma ótima notícia!

- É mesmo?

- É. Sabe quem vai ganhar o cargo de repórter policial?

Eu sou meio lerda para perceber as coisas, admito, mas dessa vez acho que sei onde Al quer chegar. Pisco os olhos, nervosa. Repórter policial não é um cargo muito cobiçado aqui no jornal e Pete Presunçoso estava fazendo as últimas tentativas de melhorar as relações com o departamento de polícia local. A polícia é realmente agressiva conosco e nós retribuímos a agressão falando mal dela nas matérias. Quando fica vago o cargo de repórter policial as pessoas chegam a se esconder atrás de suas mesas. É um buraco negro na carreira e eu estou com a sensação de estar sendo sugada para dentro dele.

Al levanta-se, anda em volta da mesa e debruça-se na sua borda. Será que por um instante devo fingir entusiasmo e depois mostrar o que estou sentindo? Ou tento mostrar logo o que estou sentido, na vã esperança de não ser eu?

Argh, isso não vai dar certo.

Preciso pagar minha comiga, portanto decido mostrar entusiasmo e um pouco de alegria. Al parece ficar satisfeito e retribui-me com um sorriso. Boa decisão, Lil's.

- Vai ser você. Vou lhe dar essa chance.

- Que bom! Mas, mas... Você acha que eu tenho experiência suficiente para lidar com a polícia? - Que horror. Por favor, diga que não! Por favor, diga que não! Por favor, diga que...

- É claro que tem! - Que merda. - Eu estou dando a você essa chance. Você merece! - Al balança a cabeça e assume um ar sério. - Lily, eu quero que você comece bem no seu novo papel. Já tivemos gente muito boa nisso...

OK, OK, o que ele está dizendo?

-... mas eles têm sido muito agressivos, muito atrevidos. Eu quero que você construa um relacionamento melhor com a força policial. Você sabe, pôr óleo na coisa, sujar a água. Coma uma torta simples, não pense em torta de maçã. Entende o que estou dizendo?

Na verdade eu não entendo, mas digo que sim.

- O _Journal_ sempre teve um bom relacionamento com a polícia e isso foi mostrado recentemente nas histórias criminais deles.

O _Briston Journal_ é o segundo maior jornal da região, e nosso principal adversário. Ficamos pessoalmente ofendidos quando ele nos chamou de "esporte clube que não sabe a diferença entre Tony Blair e Tony Bennett". Eu contestaria vigorosamente, mas não tenho a menor idéia de quem seja Tony Bennett. Eles se retrataram no dia seguinte sob a ameaça de serem processados, mas sempre que o _Journal _é mencionado sai fumaça dos ouvidos de Al.

Ele fecha a cara e continua. - Eles parecem sempre estar um passo à nossa frente no que diz respeito às notícias criminais. Acho que tem alguém lá dentro. De qualquer forma, preciso que você pegue o touro pelo chifre.

Dá uma palmadinha no meu ombro. - Fiquei satisfeito com a nossa conversa. Estou me sentindo muito melhor agora.

Que bom que alguém ficou satisfeito.

- Você começa na segunda-feira. Um bom fim de semana, caso eu não veja você mais hoje. Lembranças minhas ao Buntam - ele acrescenta, fazendo um sinal indicando a porta.

* * *

No ano passado criamos uma caixinha de palavrões no escritório durante seis meses, na qual depositávamos dinheiro quando chamávamos um palavrão, dinheiro esse destinado à fins caritativos. Três meses depois recebemos uma carta da Associação dos Cegos agradecendo a colaboração e informando que o dinheiro estava sendo usado para treinar quatro _golden retreviers_. Eu era certamente responsavel por dois cães de guia e uma pata do terceiro, só que por mais que eu seja a favor de uma causa tão digna, meu salário é pequeno e palavrão não é uma qualidade atraente em uma mulher, então inventei um sistema de palavrões usando frutas e legumes que ninguém gosta e que felizmente deu certo aqui no escritório. Por exemplo, minha indicação para trabalhar com a polícia é RABANETE. A saída do Pete Presunçoso é maçã (mas não morangos nem nada _realmente_ gostoso, porque isso é para coisas realmente maravilhosas). Agora o escritório está cheio de frases como: "Dá pra acreditar? É realmente um nabo, não é?"

É claro que o sistema é sujeito à interpretações. Há uma menina aqui no escritório que sempre grita ao telefone: "ISSO É TÃO KIWI!" Nós não sabíamos se deveríamos explicar de novo o sistema pra ela, mas descobrimos que ela é altamente alérgica a kiwi. Tive de encontrar alguma coisa melhor do que isso para anexar ao meu currículo.

Então, esse trabalho com a polícia é NABOS, BRÓCOLIS, ABOBRINHAS, COUVE-DE-BRUXELAS e qualquer outra coisa horrivel que vocês possam imaginar.

* * *

- Como foi o seu dia? - pergunta Ben interessado.

Olho para ele com ar sarcástico. É uma pergunta complexa. Estamos sentados na estufa do Henry Africa para tomar um drinque de fim de tarde de sexta-feira. As folhas enormes de palmeira estão me incomodando, e uma em particular fica arranhando minha cabeça; os últimos raios de sol atravessam as vidraças obrigando-me a quase fechar os olhos. Não estou no melhor dos humores.

- Peculiar - respondo. Dou um gole grande na vodca misturada com suco de laranja com o meu canudo.

- Peculiar em que sentido? - Ele chega mais para perto de mim pra me ouvir melhor naquele lugar barulhento.

Faço uma pausa e encosto o queixo no alto do copo, com o canudo ainda na boca; não adianta me afastar do copo. Até então eu não entendia a existencia dos canudos, mas de repente isso ficou bem claro: a gente não precisa mexer a cabeça.

- Eles me deram o cargo de repórter policial no jornal - falo, tentando dar um sorriso radiante.

- E isso é bom? Você não dizia que era horrivel trabalhar nessa área? O que aconteceu com Percy, não é esse o nome dele?

- Pete. - a folha de palmeira gigante faz cócegas no alto da minha cabeça de novo.

- O que aconteceu com Pete?

Dou suspiro profundo, engolindo mais um pouco de vodca.

- Se mandou pro _Daily Mail_.

- Ah, então é uma espécie de promoção, então?

Olho para ele de lado. Se ele soubesse...

- Essa é uma forma de ver a coisa.

- Lily Evans, repórter policial do _Bristol Gazette_. - ele desenha no ar o título do meu novo cargo.

- Parece uma coisa legal. - digo olhando meus cubos de gelo.

- Parece ótimo! - Ben fala com veemência. Em geral a sua veemência é seguida de um soco no braço ou uma palmada nas costas, coisas que não muito agradáveis se dadas por um jogador de rúgbi com 1m80.

- Al disse que me deu o cargo poque fiz uma boa matéria sobre a fraude no caso Stacey. - A folha de palmeira continua me irritanto, então dou um tranco nela e tento me controlar para não ser lembrada aqui pra sempre como "a menina que brigou com a palmeira".

- Foi a matéria que você fez no jornal? Com aquele policial chato?

- Isso mesmo.

- Mas você disse que o outro policial era mais simpático.

- Bom, não tive exatamente uma oportunidade de falar com ele.

- Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?

- Isso não basta?

- Quer dizer, algo interessante?

Penso em contar a ele sobre a conversa sobre Buntam com Al, mas penso, como sempre, que Ben não acharia graça alguma na história de Buntam. Às vezes Ben fica completamente confuso comigo e com as minhas maluquices e pergnta toda hora, muito espantado: "Mas como ele...?" ou "Por que você?" ou ainda "Mas o quê...?"

Sacudo a cabeça e pergunto: - Com quem você vai jogar amanhã?

- Bath.

- Oh, deve ser um jogo difícil - digo como se entendesse muito do assunto. Na verdade, não entendo nada, mas se usar comentários ambiguos não erro muito. - Você vai usar sapato vermelho ou azul? - pergunto, fazendo a conversa voltar a um ponto mais agradável.

- Lily! Eu já disse centenas de vezes que não é sapato, é _chuteira_. Vai depender do chão estar seco ou molhado, e não da outra cor que o outro time usará. - Ele sorri, inclina-se para a frente e me dá um beijo carinhoso na testa.

Ben é um namorado extraordinário. Ele é simplesmente perfeito. O conheci numa premiação, quando trabalhava no jornal como repórter esportivas (antes do Al descobrir que eu não sabia lhufas de esporte). Ben recebia o prêmio de "Jogador do Ano" pelo time local de rúgbi. Ele fez um discurso de agradecimento e contou uma piada sobre um labrador, um vigiário e uma prancha de skate.

Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de imca dele. Ben estava de smoking, o cabelo alourado caindo na testa, os olhos mais azuis que eu já tinha visto (depois dos de Al) e um bronzeado porque passou uma velejando. No outro dia eu não tinha feito uma mísera anotação e tive que telefonar para outros repórteres esportivos fazendo todo tipo de promessa para me emprestarem suas notas.

Quando quero costumo ser bem atraente. Claro que não sou que nem essas mulheres que acordam com uma cara ótima, fazem maratona o dia todo, deixam os filhos na escola, ajudam os idosos e continuam com uma cara ótima. Mas quando decido prender o cabelo e fazer uma maquiagem os resultados são agradáveis. OK, eu não sou exatamente alta nem baixa, tenho um metro e sessenta, cabelos vermelho-vivos, lisos e que acabam nos ombros, sardas (ARGH, eu tentei usar suco de limão e NÃO ajudou), olhos verde-esmeralda, magra, e um sorriso franco que na minha opinião não é nem um pouco elegante. Dor me garante que é bem alegre, o que é a

prova de que não é nada elegante. Uma vez, no colégio, fui a uma festa à fantasia como fada das flores. Fiz várias piruetas que achei que seriam apropriadas para uma fada e ganei o segundo lugar.

Como a Gigante Verde e Alegre.

Mas os deuses sorriram para mim quando conheci Ben, porque dei uma cantada nele e saí vitoriosa.

Eu, a Gigante Verde e Alegre, ganhei a parada.

- Vamos, Evans - diz Ben, esvaziando o copo - Vamos para casa.

Resisto à vontade de dar um chute na palmeira quando saímos e acenamos para o barman rodeado de gente. Caminhamos meio tontos pela rua cantando músicas de jogadores de rúgbi cujas letras eu não conheço, mas invento.

Moro em uma graça de apartamento em Clifton, parte chique de Bristol. Fica em cima de uma antiga mansão estilo Regência e tenho enormes janelas de painéis na minha sala de estar que me custaram metade de um salário para cobrir com cortinas. O quarto fica nos fundos e graças a Deus as janelas são menores e dão para um jardim comunitário.

Moro sozinha, mas espero que num futuro próximo Ben venha morar comigo. Preferi morar sozinha, e se vocês tivessem sido criados na minha família teriam preferido também. Às vezes acho que nasci por acidente, sou a mais moça numa família de cinco. Meus irmãos deram uma tremenda dor de cabeça para mamãe e nunca me esqueço de quando a peguei com um exemplar de _Como lidar com um adolescente complicado_. Quando perguntei qual dos meninos originara a compra do livro ela respondeu "Todos".

Compramos _kebabs_ no alto da Park Street. Ben e eu comemos tudo mnos a carne, porque ela sempre está esquisita: um colega do escritório comeu essa carne e teve intoxicação de cinco dias. Mas Ben tem estômago de avestruz e nunca fica doente. Deixamos a trilha de João e Maria pelo caminho e subimos a ladeira na direção de Clifton.

Sinto vontade de subir nas costas de Ben no meio da ladeira, mas não consigo. Só Deus sabe como alguém tão descoordenada como eu conseguiu sair com Ben durante tanto tempo. Depois da terceira tentativa, ele sobe a ladeira me carregando por uma perna enquanto a outra vai se arrastando pelo chão.

Quando caímos na cama, rimos às gargalhadas.

- Agora eu tenho uma coisa importante para a nova repórter policial cuidar... - diz ele.

* * *

Acordo muito cedo no sábado de manhã e continuo deitada na cama, pensando se alguma coisa ruim aconteceu comigo na véspera ou se foi um pesadelo. Aos poucos tudo volta à minha cabeça e lembro que ganhei o cargo de repórter policial. Em visto à reputação deles não sei como me sentir. Deixo Ben dormindo e me levanto para fazer chá e matar a horrivel sede. Meia hora depois volto para o quarto pra ver se Ben já acordou e se tem saco para falar sobre isso.

Ele continua dormindo. Dou umas voltas pela cama, abrindo e fechando as cortinas, e olho de novo para Ben. Ele abre um olho e balbucia: - Lily, me deixe em paz.

Volto para o corredor e numa tentativa patética de chamar a atenção agarro o telefone. Meu dedo disca o primeiro dígito do número de Dorcas. Lembrando da reação dela da última vez que telefonei tão cedo, redireciono o dedo para um número diferente.

- Oi, sou eu - digo, quando minha mãe atende.

- Quem?

- Eu, Lily.

- Lily, L-i-l-y? - ela brinca com o meu nome, fingindo que não sabe quem é. Essa é a idéia de humor da minha mãe e a forma de ela dizer que não telefono há duas semanas.

Me impaciento. - Lily, sua filha.

- Ooooh, _essa_ Lily! Que bom você telefonar, querida. - Apesar de ela estar a milhões de quilometros de distância, sorrio.

- Como está o tempo aí? - pergunto vendo a água escorrer pela minha janela.

- Horrível, querida. Absolutamente horrível. Com esse ar marinho, terrivelmente saudavel. Quase engasgo toda vez que respiro fundo. Tenho que fumar vinte cigarros por dia para compensar isso. Pode imaginar? VINTE por dia. Isso vai me levar cedo para o túmulo. - Apesar dos monólogos apaixonados sobre a névoa de Londres, acho que minha mãe realmente gosta de morar no campo, mas é claro que não consegue admitir isso.

- Como vai a peça?

Minha mãe conseguiu persuadir todo o elenco da peça em que ela é a estrela a começar os ensaios na Cornualha. O diretor, um velho amigo seu, concordou porque assim ela não cria caso em outro lugar. Um dos problemas em começar uma nova peça é que ela assume em parte a personalidade do seu personagem.

- Seu pai veio para o ultimo ensaio e um dos novos atores perguntou se ele tinha algum comentário a fazer. Ele disse que o ator devia dizer a fala sem cair por cima dos móveis.

- É um bom comentário esse.

- Não é mesmo? E como está o Ben?

Um sorriso perpassa meu rosto.

- Ele está ótimo, mas ainda está dormindo. Como vai o papai? E o Morgan? - Morgan é o pequinês da minha mãe. Ele é muito velho e só lhe restam dois dentes. É muito engraçado quando ele tenta morder os outros cachorros, porque ele precisa chupá-los primeiro.

- Ele anda tomado de gazes. - Espero que ela esteja falando do Morgan, não do papai. - E como vai o trabalho? - ela pergunta.

- Você está falando com a mais nova repórter policial do _Bristol Gazette_. - falo num tom que julgo falsamente animado. - Acho que foi uma espécie de promoção.

Mamãe suspira de admiração e fala: - Que maravilha! - Dou um risinho ao telefone. Uma das vantagens de sua mãe trabalhar no teatro é que ela sempre tem uma boa reação. - Mas o que aconteceu com aquele sujeito esquisito? Ele não trabalhava com a polícia antes de você?

- Pete? Ele arranjou um emprego no _Daily Mail_.

- Pior para ele - Nem sempre a idéia de punição da minha mãe combina com a minha.

- O cargo de repórter policial não é muito bom. - Para não dizer horroroso.

- Querida, você pode dar um jeito nisso. Tenho certeza que vai se sair muito bem. Merda de cachorro! Pare com isso, Morgan! SAIA DAÍ. Querida, preciso ir. Morgan está em cima da mesa comendo todo o cereal.

A verdade é que ele só consegue subir na mesa quando ela o coloca lá para atender o telefone. Eu me despeço.

- Lembrança para Dorcas! - ela diz, e desliga.

* * *

Oscar Wilde¹ - dramaturgo, escritor e poeta irlandês.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Oooooooi, galerë.

Que bom que gostaram da fic (!). Eu não sei se eu vou ficar postando assim um capítulo por dia, mas quem sabe? Com reviews, quem sabe? x)

Brigadão à; **Mari lP**, **Muffim**, **Anggie** e **Fer C. Potter** pelas reviews. Adorei que vocês tenham curtido.

Beijão-ão-ão.

Julie Padfoot.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer II: **Ok, ok, eu sei que disse no capítulo 1 que os personagens eram de J. K. Rowling. Acho que devo rever esse conceito; _nem todos_ os personagens são dela. Tipo assim, o Ben Diggory e Fleur McKinnon tem sobrenomes de personagens Potterísticos, mas o personagem em si é da Sarah Mason. ARGH, tomara que vocês tenham entendido, ahah.

**

* * *

****Capítulo 3**

Na segunda-feira, acordo grunhindo coisas ininteligíveis até para mim sobre o cargo de repórter criminal e tento adiar o inevitável. Levo quase uma hora esvaziando minha bandeja de correspondência, mandando e-mail para os amigos e falando com o pessoal da contabilidade. Preciso ir à delegacia de polícia para informar que sou a nova repórter policial, mas simplesmente não consigo enfrentar isso.

No fim de semana andei refletindo sobre a minha súbita mudança no trabalho; o lado bom é que eu não precisarei mais cobrir funeirais de bichinhos de estimação e talvez "Repórter Policial do _Bristol Gazette_" seja um título que realmente cause impacto, até é um pouco sexy. E estarei trabalhando em uma coisa mais importante, o que é realmente bom.

Com um _timing_ fantástico, Al enfia a cabeça pela minha baia e franze a sobrancelha.

- Lily, o que você _ainda_ está fazendo aqui? Sabe que pedra parada junta muito limo? Vá. Logo. Para. A. Delegacia. Talvez tenham ocorrido dez roubos, seqüestros ou incêndios criminosos enquanto você está sentada aí!

Dou um pulo, digo: "Eu já estava de saída", pego um bloco de anotações e lápis, apanho a minha bolsa e saio. Estou me sentindo como a Maria¹ da _Noviça rebelde_, quando a madre superiora manda-a para a casa dos Von Trapp pela primeira vez. Talvez um coro rápido de "Minhas Coisas Favoritas" ajude.

Talvez não.

Entro no Tristão e partimos numa nuvem de monóxido de carbono. Devo admitir que estou nervosa; odeio ser a garota nova no pedaço, que não sabe onde fica a máquina de café, nem que se deve falar com o Chefe quando o time de futebol dele perdeu, ou que não se deve tentar animar alguém que teve seu peixe de estimação jogado na privada. Essas pequenas nuances de familiaridade, que tornam o dia-a-dia mais agradável.

A delegacia de polícia é um prédio de concreto grande e feio, perto deo centro da cidade. Nunca entrei lá, isto é, em termos não profissionais, mas uma vez Dorcas e eu fomos parar lá por termos cortado caminho por um jardim particular ao sairmos de uma boate e tentarmos voltar para casa. Pulamos para esse tal jardim que era de um reformatório juvenil, depois fomos presas espalhafatosamente e levadas para a delegacia. Não guardo boa lembrança da minha passagem por essa delegacia.

Não sei bem qual é o procedimento a seguir (quer dizer, o do repórter policial, não do criminoso). Em geral, o antigo repórter policial orienta o que vai começar, mas Pete Presunçoso já foi e tendo em vista meu mau relacionamento com ele, a ajuda não teria sido de grande valia. Provavelmente ele teria me feito estacionar na vaga do alto comissariado e apertar a mão de todos. Posso imaginá-lo tentando me convencer de que os comentários dos repórteres são sempre bem-vindos no tribunal de justiça, que se pedirem silêncio quando eu começar a falar é uma indicação que posso continuar sem sem interrompida, e que devemos chamar o juíz pelo apelido carinhoso dado pela tia na infância.

Resolvo bater um papo com alguém no departamento de RP da polícia e dizer que eu sou nova ali; talvez eles me dêem uma pista do que devo fazer em seguida.

Quando entro nos portais sagrados da delegacia vejo algumas pessoas na área da recepção e vou direto à mesa do recepcionista, esperando pacientemente que o sargento levante os olhos do seu trabalho, mas isso não acontece.

Acho que seremos bons amigos.

Ele está uniformizado, de camisa branca, gravata preta e um blusão azul marinho charmoso como os usados pelos pescadores.

Sem olhar para mim ele diz: - Bom dia.

- Por favor, poderia me informar onde fica o departamento de Relações Públicas?

- Seu nome? - pergunta ele com rispidez, continuando seu trabalho.

- Lily Evans, a nova repórter policial do _Bristol Gazette_. - a essa altura já estou quase deitada sobre a mesa com a cabeça no colo dele, forcando-o a olhar para mim.

- Identidade, por favor. - Passo a minha carteira de identidade e finalmente ele levanta os olhos para ver se sou a mesma da fotografia horrível.

Franze a sobrancelha quando olha para a foto e olha para cima de novo. Puxo a franja para a frente, viro a cabeça para o lado e ajeito a cara.

- Agora está melhor - ele diz, largando a carteira de identidade em cima do balcão com ar de desprezo. Como sempre, quando me sinto desaprovada, desato a falar.

- Eu sei que a foto está meio diferente de mim, mas você vai rir se... Bom, talvez eu não... De qualquer forma, meu jornal tinha acabado de ganhar o prêmio "Melhor Jornal Local do Ano", e é claro que isso foi muito comemorado pelo jornal e eu naturalmente bebi uns dois ou três drinques e...

Ele me interrompe num tom grosseiro: - Você já esteve aqui antes?

Dou um pulo para trás. Não vou confessar de jeito nenhum o problema ocorrido no reformatório juvenil. Muito menos para ele. Minha voz sobe uma oitava.

- Na verdade, é a primeira vez que eu entro numa delegacia de polícia. Não é dos lugares mais alegres, é? Quer dizer, uns vasos de plantas aqui e ali e um sofá com almofadas coloridas espalhadas melhoraria...

Uma vóz ácida atrás de mim interrompe o meu monólogo.

- Eu realmente detesto interromper a sua descrição, por mais fascinante que seja, mas...

Eu me viro, com uma desculpa igualmente ácida, apesar de nervosa, na ponta dos lábios e dou com um par de olhos castanho-esverdeados olhando para mim.

- Oh, é você. - digo com a animosidade que Churchill² mostraria se cumprimentasse Himmler³, caso os dois se encontrassem em férias na Riviera.

- Sim, sou eu. - ele rebate sarcasticamente. - O que você deseja?

- Sou a nova repórter policial do jornal! - digo, incapaz de conter uma exclamação.

Ele estreita os olhos.

- Que maravilha. Nem precisamos disso.

Vira-se para o sargento da recepção, que quse se anima. Quase.

- Bom dia, senhor.

- Bom dia, Dave. Como vai? A família está bem?

- Todos bem, obrigado senhor.

Puxa! Começo a ficar enjoada do estômago. O sargento da recepção lhe passa alguns papéis e o Óculos (ou devo dizer Quatro Olhos? Não, seria depreciativo demais) se afasta. Ele deve ser bem importante, pois (_a_) foi chamado de "senhor" e (_b_) está à paisana. Incrível. Eu nem bem entrei no prédio e já consegui criar encrenca com a pessoa errada.

- Poderia me dizer, por favor, onde fica o departamento de Relações Públicas?

Ele mostra uns caminhos indefinidos, me manda passar pela porta de segurança e saio dali o mais rápido possível. Meu encontro com o Óculos me amedrontou um pouco.

Eu sou mesmo uma babaca.

Subo vários andares pela escada e atravesso alguns corredores. Este lugar me faz lembrar muito de uma escola. Talvez pelo cheiro de comida de alguma cantina próxima ou talvez pelas salas cinzentas impessoais. Só posso dizer que não se parece nada com os escritórios do _Bristol Gazette_, não se vê ninguém batendo papo em volta da maquina de café ou durante almoços prolongados.

O departamento de RP fica no segundo andar, e a porta de madeira não tem nenhuma diferença das outras alinhadas no corredor, a não ser pela menor placa que já vi em um escritório de Relações Públicas. Bato na porta espero pacientemente. Nenhuma resposta, então bato de novo e ponho a cabeça para dentro.

- Olá? - Não há ninguém à vista na sala, e digo de novo. - Olá?

Sei que disse que não havia ninguém à vista, mas quem sabe havia alguém escondido em um armário ou coisa parecida. E sabem o que mais? Eu mesma tenho vontade de me esconder em um armário quando encontrar um bastante confortável.

Ouço uns ruídos abafados vindos debaixo de uma mesa, e um instante depois uma moça deslumbrantemente glamurosa se levanta triunfante e aponta para mim. Está vestida com uma que meus olhos, pouco treinados nessa área acham que é um modelo Versace, Chanel ou algum outro costureiro com vários zeros na etiqueta de preço. Ela se equilibra em sapatos de salto altíssimo, saltos que se eu tentasse usar iria parar na emergência antes que dissessem: "Lily, acho que você não está se equilibrando muito bem". Seu cabelo é escuro e preso em um pequeno coque bem penteado, suas unhas são pintadas de vermelho vivo, e sua maquiagem é perfeita; eu levaria horas para fazer parecido. A primeira pergunta que me vem à cabeça é o que cargas d'água alguém assim, que combina com alguma empresa sofisticada de Londres, está fazendo em baixo de uma mesa numa delegacia de polícia local.

- Encontrei! - diz a moça. - Encontrei a minha pílula que caiu no chão! Meu nome é Robin. Eu sou a relativamente nova chefe do departamento de RP.

Dou um passo à frente, olho para baixo da mesa e tento ler o nome da pílula. Não que eu esteja extremamente curiosa; é só um ato reflexo, tão automático quanto o dentista checar seus dentes. - Lily Evans - digo, conseguindo ver a palavra "Prozac" antes de levantar os olhos.

Ela aperta a minha mão com firmeza. - Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Lily. Vim de Londres uns meses atrás e ainda estou me habituando com o trabalho, por isso você vai ter de me ensinar umas coisas.

- Bom, na verdade eu também sou nova aqui.

- Que tal tomarmos um café?

- Você já sabe onde fica a cantina, então?

- Querida, foi a primeira coisa que aprendi - ela diz, passando a minha frente para sairmos da sala.

* * *

Acho que que descobri a origem do cheiro da comida do colégio, que paira determinadamente no ar. A cantina fica no porão do prédio e parece ser administrada basicamente por personagens de um filme ambientado em um presídio. Apesar do aspecto pouco saudável, meus olhos são atraídos para uma máquina de café nova em folha colocada em uma superfície de aço inoxidável por trás do balcão. O paraíso do café.

- Tudo é bem _básico_ aqui - diz Robin baixinho quando chegamos perto do balcão. - Logo que cheguei eles ainda não tinham idéia do que fosse um bom café! Era como se eu estivesse falando holandês com eles! Tive um trabalhão para convencê-los a comprar uma máquina de café decente. - Os funcionários da cantina não tinham um ar nada amistoso, muito pelo contrário. Eu esperava ardorosamente que meu café chegasse livre e intacto de saliva, lâminas ou água de couve cozida.

- Eles estão com _mania_ de cappuccino no momento - diz Robin. - Mesmo que você peça outro café acaba sempre recebendo um cappuccino. Acho que cappuccino é uma grande novidade para eles.

Para mim, é um pequeno motim contra a fantástica Robin.

Pedimos, pagamos por dois cappuccinos e vamos conversar numa mesinha ao fundo da sala, equilibrando com cuidado as xícaras de café espumante.

- Então - diz Robin de repente, abrindo um envelope de adoçante -, em que jornal você disse que trabalha, Lily?

- _Bristol Gazette_. É o maior jornal local.

Ela se mostra imediatamente desconfiada. - Conheci o seu antecessor. Qual era mesmo o nome dele?

- Pete.

- Isso mesmo. Para onde ele foi?

- Ele arranjou um emprego no _Daily Mail_. - Robin levantou as sobrancelhas e entreabriu a boca. - OK. Não precisa falar bem dele. Não nos dávamos às mil maravilhas.

Ela pareceu aliviada. - Muito bem, ele era um pouco...

- Presunçoso?

- É. Presunçoso. - Nós duas demos um gole em nossos cafés.

Conversamos sobre várias coisas até eu fazer a pergunta que estava na ponta da minha língua desde que nos encontramos. Perguntei com naturalidade, no meio da conversa.

- Então, o que trouxe você a Bristol?

Podia ser imaginação minha, mas tenho certeza que ela pareceu aflita com a pergunta.

- Eu trabalhava em Londres. Em uma agência de publicidade - ela responde sucintamente. - E achei que estava precisando de uma mudança.

- E que mudança! Ainda mais num departamento de polícia.

- É mesmo.

Balançamos a cabeça. Pela primeira vez ficamos em silêncio e percebo que por alguma razão Robin não quer falar no assunto. Às vezes as pessoas deixam lacunas nas conversas, lacunas que não querem que sejam preenchidas, só que meu instinto fair play se fez valer e mudo de assunto para não causar-lhe mais desconforto: - Fiquei um pouco chocada quando fui indicada para trabalhar na polícia.

- Por quê?

- Ben, não é, quer dizer, históricamente falando, não é o melhor trabalho do mundo.

Continuo a dar explicações sobre a situação passada e digo que ser repórter policial é considerado horrível. Ela franze a sobrancelha e diz bem devagar: - Mas vamos ter que dar um jeito nisso, não é?

- Na verdade eu não sei que jeito poderemos dar, pois se é que me lembro, as coisas sempre foram assim. Uma vez um sujeito chamado Rob foi indicado para o cargo e literalmente se escondeu atrás de uma das radiopatrulhas. Ele só queria ver uma cena de crime em primeira mão. Você precisava ter visto a _confusão_...

Enquanto falo vou chupando a espuma do café na colher. Nesse momento pouco atraente de minha existência, Óculos entra marchando na cantina com uma pilha de papéis na mão. Tenho tempo de tirar a colher do meu esôfago e fechar a boca enquanto ele cumprimenta Robin de longe. Robin fica parada, olhando para ele.

- Robin?

Ela se vira para mim com a atenção dividida.

- Você me deu uma idéia. Podíamos virar essa situação toda, Lily. Podíamos. Imagine como seria bom para nós! Você poderia ter sua própria coluna e eu voltar gloriosa para Londres, mais cedo do que sonhei.

Dá para ver que Robin trabalha como RP, não dá? E por que ela quer voltar gloriosa para Londres? Mas estou ansiosa para ouvir qualquer conselho sobre a minha carreira em rápido declínio nesse momento, e o entusiasmo óbvio dela é um tanto contagioso.

- O quê? O que é?

- Ele é bonitão, não é? - diz Robin, olhando para o Óculos.

- É, é sim. Mas, e daí?

- Ele é o próprio vizinho de porta.

Olho de novo para o Óculos. Que tipo de vizinhos ela teve? Eu não gostaria que ele fosse meu vizinho de porta, especialmente depois de saborear as delícias de sua língua viperina. Só Deus sabe o que ele teria dito sobre mim.

Robin começa a juntar as suas coisas.

- Vamos, vou lhe dar umas informações e depois vou conversar com o Chefe sobre a minha idéia.

* * *

De volta ao escritório de RP ela me mostra a caixa dos relatórios onde todos os _releases_ de imprensa com detalhes de crimes cometidos são colocados para repórteres. Basta a gente entrar lá e pegar uma cópia. Ela se recusa terminantemente a dizer qualquer coisa sobre os detalhes da sua idéia e depois de algum tempo desisto de perguntar. Pego três _releases_ da caixa e sigo para o estacionamento onde deixei Tristão.

De volta ao jornal, dou uma olhada nos relatórios. Nada de muito entusiasmante: um ato de vandalismo de estudantes (agora eu não sou mais estudante e adoro levantar as mãos pro céu e dizer: "Deixem disso, estudantes!" Dá pra acreditar?), pegas de carros e falsificação de dinheiro, como vocês devem imaginar. Dou uns telefonemas, o caso vai ficando mais interessante, e quando me dou conta já são cinco e meia da tarde e ainda tenho que digitar a minha matéria.

Talvez ser reporter policial não seja tão ruim assim. Tomo o maior cuidado para ser gentil com o detetive do caso, embora ele deixe claro que o estou aborrecendo, e ao me lembrar disso, deixo meus dedos digitarem umas pequenas palavras ácidas, porém não faço qualquer referência desabonadora à polícia no meu relatório. A atitude positiva de Robin está dando certo. Talvez eu, Lily Evans, possa dar a volta por cima. Talvez possa fazer com que eles gostem de mim.

Voltamos de novo à _Noviça rebelde_, não é?

* * *

Dorcas vem dormir na minha casa hoje. Em geral pasamos as noites de segunda-feira juntas, como uma espécie de consolo. Um tributo ao início de uma semana de trabalho. Abrimos uma garrafa de vinho e tomamos sorvete. Às vezes assistimos a um vídeo ou simplesmente damos uma caminhada. Ben geralmente vai ao treino de rúgbi nas noites de segunda-feira e Remus está trabalhando para variar.

Dorcas ficou bem após o incidente com o preservativo. Na verdade, na manhã seguinte tínhamos esquecido o ocorrido, mas precisamos recorrer a uma caixa de sorvete e inúmeros vídeos na noite de quinta-feira. Remus não deu sinal de vida o fim de semana inteiro; Dorcas disse que ele tinha sido chamado para uma reunião. Ela é louca por ele, e eu espero que isso seja apenas um esfriamento natural da relação, o que sempre acontece depois da fase inicial do agarra-agarra.

Quando aperto o botão do interfone para Dorcas entrar fico esperando na porta ela subir as escadas. Dorcas surge dois segundos depois, com uma garrafa de vinho numa mão e dois Kinder ovos na outra. Seu cabelo castanho e comprido vai até abaixo dos ombros, e os seios vão sacudindo enquanto ela sobe os degraus da escada com suas pernas longas de gazela. Dorcas usa um número maior de sutiã do que o meu e eu realmente adoraria ter seios maiores, mas ela se queixa muito disso. Sabe o teste de conseguir segurar um lápis debaixo dos seios?

Dorcas diz que não só pode segurar vários lápis como também uma régua, um transferidor e uma borracha grande.

Olha só que útil? Se eu tivesse seios grandes assim na hora do sufoco para escrever era só meter a mão na blusa e TCHA-RAM, ums cinco lápis novos em folha.

- Oi - diz ela, me abraçando com o braço do vinho. - Como vai você?

- Ótima, e você? Está se sentindo melhor? Remus voltou no domingo?

Ela faz que sim com a cabeça. Só vi Remus umas duas vezes, o que é bastante estranho, mas ele trabalha tanto que não vê Dorcas com freqüencia, muito menos eu. Ele é bem bonitão, tem ar de intelectual, cabelos castanho-claro e olhos cor-de-mel.

- Eu já me desculpei com você sobre o meu incidente?

Dou um risinho. - Acho que já, mas você pode se desculpar mais uma vez, se quiser. Gosto do som das desculpas.

- Desculpe.

Pego a garrafa de vinho da mão dela e vamos para a sala. Dorcas se afunda em um dos sofás enquanto vou à cozinha buscar taças e um saca-rolha.

Ela grita da sala. - Como foi o seu primeiro dia?

Reapareço e começo a abrir a garrafa. - Tudo bem, só que a primeira pessoa que encontrei na delegacia de polícia foi aquele policial do hospital.

- Aquele chato?

- Isso mesmo!

- E ele reconheceu você?

- Imediatamente, mas a nova RP é simpática e pelo menos o dia não foi tão terrível.

Despejei o vinho nas taças, e Dorcas e eu começamos a beber, felizes da vida.

- Então, você viu Remus no trabalho? - pergunto.

Dorcas trabalha com computadores. Ela é brilhante. Diz que não entende nada, mas a verdade é que ela se sente perfeitamente á vontade no trabalho. Remus era seu superior quando ela começou, mas ela o ignorou durante meses achando que ele era um desses cê-dê-efes que trabalham com informática. Mas depois que trabalharam juntos num projeto e ela disse que ele tinha alguma coisa que a atraía, e _muito_.

- Que droga! Remus não falou comigo o dia todo, passou o tempo todo em uma sala de reunião velha e abafada. Meu Deus, que diferença do início do nosso relacionamento. Você se lembra, Lil? Ele me agarrava por trás dos armários do almoxarifado.

Eu me lembro muito bem, praticamente vivi isso junto com ela. Eles finalmente saíram numa noite quando ficaram trabalhando até tarde. As coisas entre Dorcas e Remus definitivamente não estão no mesmo pé de quando começaram.

Dorcas continua: - Então eu fui à cidade na hora do almoço para tomar ar fresco e adivinha quem eu encontro?

- Quem?

- A Teresa Falsa Santa. Você não vai acreditar, ela olhou dentro da minha sacola de compras e começou a dizer que Jesus Cristo tinha dado a roupa do corpo ao próximo e que eu devia fazer o mesmo.

- Não me diga!

- Eu sei que é uma blasfêmia, mas disse a ela que na época de JC não havia obviamente tops colantes e que eu tinha_ certeza _que ele saberia que o top novo que estava na minha sacola era muito sensual e não podia ser doado para ninguém. Foi horrível dizer isso, mas não resisti.

Eu ri muito, o que provavelmente é uma blasfêmia também, mas, segundo Teresa, Dorcas e eu jogamos fora nossa chance com Ele há muito tempo. Foi mais ou menos nessa época que descobrimos os namorados e o álcool.

No colégio, Teresa era a adolescente mais piedosa que se pudesse imaginar; lia a Bíblia nas horas vagas, não assobiava para os garotos, se vestia da forma mais pudica possível como eu já mencionei e por aí vai. Ela tem cabelos pretos, sedosos e levemente ondulados, cortados bem curtos. Ela até é bonita, mas sua expressão facial é ácida que nem limão. Eu acho que a santidade dela não é resultado de um grande amor ao próximo, porque acredite ou não ela é uma puta de primeira. Uma vez, ela espalhou que eu e o Matt, na época meu namorado, fomos apanhados em cima de uma mesa de sinuca. Especialmente que naquela idade eu não tinha autoconfiança suficiente para jogar sinuca em uma mesa de sinuca, que dirá trepar em cima dela!

Dorcas despeja mais vinho nas taças e enrosca os pés por baixo dos joelhos.

- Então, qual foi a última desgraça de Buntam ultimamente?

* * *

¹ Maria - personagem do filme _Noviça rebelde_, dirigido por Robert Wise em 1965.

² Churchill - Winston Churchill quis usar gás venenoso em civis alemães em 20 de julho de 1944.

³ Himmler - Heinrich Himmler, alemão. Estava metido na conspiração contra Hitler.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu ralei muito ontem à noite pra digitar esse capítulo, UAHUAHUAUHAUHAUA. Era vinte pra uma da madruga quando digitei esse N/A, HOHO.

Ouvi Paramore durante todo o trabalho e joguei cartas no PC... Mas vocês não querem saber disso! Agora, deixa eu responder às reviews, que eu não faço isso desde os dois últimos capítulos;

**Fer C. Potter**; ah, brigada, flor!. UHAUAHUAH, bem, ta aí o james. ele ainda é um chato de galocha, apesar de gato, mas logo logo isso vai mudar, haha. beijo, :*

**Muffim**; ui, você riu? eu postei mais, UHAUAHUA, e legal que você gostou. eu queria fazer uma long mesmo, oe. você acredita? *-* e o sistema de palavrões é mara, né? UHAUAHUAH ourta coisa, adorei as suas fics *-* beijo, :*

**Anggie**; EEI, você não é la do feb? eu vi a sua fic, jogo da verdade, eu ja li todos os capítulos, mas nem comentei. :/ continua ela, tá? *-* e brigada pelo comentário. beijo, :*

**Mari lP**; ansiosa? *-* aqui tá o três, tomara que você goste. beijo, :*

Gente, MUITO obrigada pelas reviews, tá?

Outra coisa, eu vou viajar no domingo, então, sábado eu vou tentar postar até o capítulo cinco antes de viajar, ok? A fic vai ficar parada até o final do mês, mas EU NÃO ABANDONEI, tá legal?

Beijão, galera bonita.

Julie Padfoot.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

No dia seguinte, no trabalho, recebo um recado para telefonar com urgência para Robin. Outro membro charmoso da Chefia de Polícia de Bristol me transfere para o ramal dela.

Robin atende.

- Robin, é Lily Evans, do _Bristol Gazette_. Nós nos conhecemos ontem.

- Lily! Eu já ia mesmo telefonar para você! Pare de fazer sua matéria! Tenho uma novidade pra você!

- Tem mesmo? - pergunto surpresa.

Ela fala atropelando as palavras. - Foi uma idéia que me ocorreu! Uma oportunidade e tanto para departamento de RP. Não sei como não pensei nisso antes. Você vai ver, Lily! Tive um trabalhão tentando persuadir o pessoal, mas eles acabaram aceitando. Mas só por seis semanas.

- Quem são eles? O que eles aceitaram?

Robin faz uma pausa dramática e depois diz bem lentamente:

- Eu. Arranjei. Para. Você. Ser. Uma. Detetive!

Ela respira fundo ao telefone, aparentemente esperando os gritos e os aplausos. O problema é que não entendo muito bem e franzo as sobrancelhas.

- Detetive? Como assim?

- Li-ly! - ela diz impaciente. - Em vez de usar os canais normais... eu escrevo os releases do RP, entrego a você e você os passa para o jornal, toda essa confusão... você pode sair como uma detetive e escrever suas experiências diretamente!

- Como se fosse uma espécie de diário?

- É, como uma espécie de diário. Você pode acompanhar o detetive o dia todo e contar em primeira mão para os seus leitores o que aconteceu. A todo lugar que ele for você vai. Um verdadeiro documentário.

É uma idéia brilhante. Simplesmente brilhante. E eu, Lily Evans, é que vou fazr isso. É a minha grande oportunidade. Tenho que me segurar para não começar a rebolar em volta da mesa.

- Robin! Você é maravilhosa! - digo, respirando forte pelo telefone. Steve, da contabilidade, olha intrigado para mim quando passa pela minha mesa.

- Querida, eu _sei_. Mas há umas regras óbvias que você terá que seguir.

- Por que eu? Por que eu fui escolhida e não um sujeito do _Journal_ ou um free-lancer?

- Bom, você pertence ao maior jornal da região. Além disso, nós mulheres temos de nos unir.

Viva a irmandade! Eu a bombardeei com perguntas.

- Quando posso começar?

- Imediatamente.

Pisco os olhos. É uma decisão apressada, até mesmo para nossos padrões.

- Preciso me encontrar com o Chefe?

- É claro!

- Quando?

- Hoje à tarde.

- Posso escrever sobe tudo o que eu vir?

- Pode, a não ser detalhes de casos confidenciais, certas partes dos procedimentos policiais e a identidade de pessoas envolvidas em um caso. Vamos precisar que você e o _Gazette_ assinem vários contratos e indenizações confidenciais.

- O que a polícia ganha com isso?

- O maior impulso de RP que a região já viu. Você tem que escrever em termos favoráveis, que é a outra parte do contrato.

Uma grande pergunta me ocorre. - A quem eu vou ser designada?

- Lembra daquele homem que estava ontem na cantina?

- O de óculos? O vizinho de porta?

- Acertou! Ele mesmo. Você vai ser designada para ele!

Minha pequena bolha de euforia estoura de repente, pois, embora eu não conheça o dos óculos, tenho a impressão de que ele não vai gostar nem um pouquinho da idéia. Um sorriso maldoso aparece no meu rosto: de repente me sinto doida para atazanar a vida dele. E depois percebi que se fizesse isso estaria sendo ingrata com Robin; o de óculos poderia reclamar e... Bem, aí a vaca vai para o brejo.

A perspectiva da vaca ir para o brejo é um tanto mais atraente do que a perspectiva de ficar a mercê dos comentários sarcásticos _daquele cara _durante um mês. Pergunto num sussurro meio furioso: - Por que ele?

- Bom, ele vai se casar no mês que vem. Você tem seis semanas e um início imediato. Achamos que seria uma espécie de planificação limitada para o diário, já que é algo experimental. Além do mais, é meio provável que ele não seja chamado para casos perigosos daqui em diante para que nada possa lhe acontecer antes do seu grande dia. O Chefe achou que poderíamos cuidar de vocês dois ao mesmo tempo. Por isso ele é a escolha óbvia.

- Pronto. Óbvio.

Depois do almoço tenho de ir à delegacia, pois é nessa hora que o chefe vai dar a notícia para o de óculos. Aliás, a frase foi de Robin, não minha. "Dar a notícia." É a forma de dizer quando a gente conta uma coisa que as pessoas não querem ouvir. Hum, não me parece que o Óculos vá receber bem isso. Ah, ele tem um nome. Sargento-detetive James Potter.

* * *

Entro no escritório de Al sem bater. Ele está ao telefone para variar e franze a sobrancelha com essa quebra de protocolo. Preciso avisar que ele tem que telefonar para o Chefe imediatamente para discutir os pontos delicados do contrato. Al desliga o telefone, e antes que possa dizer qualquer coisa, tipo: "Como vai Buntam?", pulo à frente e não lhe dou a chance de abrir a boca.

Al fica entusiasmado. Na sua animação, confunde ainda mais suas metáforas e me diz com alegria: - Isso vai tornar a coluna de crimes do _Journal _uma titica de galinha. - Liga imediatamente para o Chefe. Depois de vinte minutos de discussão e a promessa de mandar por mim hoje à tarde uma cópia do contrato enviado por fax, ele me convida para um almoço de comemoração (falando alegremente até chegar lá sobre a reação do _Journal_) em uma barcaça nas proximidades, chamada O Barco de Vidro.

Verdade seja dita, o menor balanço desse restaurante me deixa enjoada, mas é o lugar favorito do escritório e infelizmente vou muito lá. Dessa vez, porém, tiro da cabeça qualquer idéia de vomitar e peço o segundo prato mais caro do cardápio, sem me importar que Al possa achar que sou uma aproveitadora. Enquanto esperamos, mastigo automaticamente uma torrada, olhando firme para a linha do mar por cima do ombro de Al, como se fosse um hamster hipnotizado. Mas, ao que parece, Al não nota nada.

- Uma coisa boa, Lily. Realmente boa. A propósito, como você os persuadiu a deixá-la fazer isso?

A essa altura consegui olhar para ele de novo e dei de ombros com ar de modéstia. Ele não precisa saber, não é? Além disso, se soubesse que a idéia era de Robin e não minha, poderia ficar tentado a mandar alguém mais experiente no meu lugar.

- Contatos, contatos - eu digo.

- O sujeito do _Journal_ vai se ferrar! - diz Al, esfregando as mãos. - Isso vai deixar o pessoal de lá preocupado! Imagine a idéia que vão ter de nós! Exclusividade e uma pessoa do nosso jornal acompanhando a polícia em seus trabalhos. Sabe de uma coisa, Lily? Eu realmente não achava que você poderia dar a volta por cima. Achava qu nunca ficaríamos à frente do _Journal_ nesse setor, eles sobem nas pesquisas desde que contrataram aquele novo repórter policial.

- Bom, mas nós vamos ser os primeiros agora!

- O Chefe me disse que um detetive normalmente tem muitos casos em mãos ao mesmo tempo, então você pode escolher uns dois que ache que serão solucionados nessas seis semanas, certo?

- Certo - murmuro com hesitação.

Como poderei saber se um caso será soluciondo ou não?

- Vamos publicar seu diário todos os dias. O primeiro episódio só começará na semana que vem, o que lhe dará oportunidade de habituar-se com tudo e também de escrever uma boa introdução nesse meio tempo. E vamos precisar de um título. Um título realmente sugestivo. Que tal "O Verdadeiro Diário de Dick Tracy"? Isso mesmo, gostei. "O Verdadeiro Diário de Dick Tracy". É uma espécie de gancho. Vamos seguir isso durante o resto da semana. Prepare a introdução até quinta feira, primeiro capítulo na sexta.

O Verdadeiro Diário de Dick Tracy.

O sargento-detetive James Potter não vai gostar disso.

Nem um pouquinho.

* * *

Já passa de duas horas quando chego à delegacia. Encontro a mesma vaga no estacionamento e faço a mesma manobra com o Tristão. O mesmo sargento de ontem está na recepção e eu o cumprimento alegremente quando passo para o departamento de RP. Ele olha para mim de cara amarrada. Estou definitivamente fazendo progresso aqui. Chego no escritório de RP em metade do tempoe por alguma razão meu coração começa a bater forte. Não tenho idéia por que estou tão nervosa.

Robin parece estar me esperando. Seus olhos brilham e ela está inconfundivelmente inquieta e empolgada; sua roupa é diferente da que estava usando na véspera, mas é igualmente linda e seu cabelo está solto, o que permite que ela sacuda a cabeça o tempo todo. Sem dizer uma palavra ela agarra meu braço e me reboca pelo corredor até uma área do escritório com várias mesas, que eu não tinha visto antes. Há um vulcão em atividade; as pessoas estão se movimentando por todo lado. Há arquivos empilhados em todas as mesas e as pessoas berram ao telefone. O ambiente é cheio de animação e ninguém usa uniforme, o que é bastante curioso em uma delegacia de polícia: estão todos de camisa e gravata e não há nenhuma mulher em volta, a única parece um peixe fora d'água. No final da sala há uma pequena baia quadrada com janelas de vidro opaco, certamente o escritório do Chefe. Sendo uma estranha e mulher eu sou alvo de olhares curiosos quando atravessamos a sala.

Robin bate na porta e sussurra no breve instante em que esperamos para entrar na sala: - O Chefe queria saber tudo sobre você, então preenchi algumas lacunas. - Antes que eu possa perguntar quais eram exatamente as lacunas, ele nos manda entrar. Óculos, ou Potter, como seria melhor chamá-lo agora, está andando de um lado para o outro. Minha intuição é que acabaram de lhe dar a notícia. Ele pára de andar assim que entramos e olha para nós. Até mesmo a animada Robin se encolhe um pouco sob aquele olhar de Medusa.

O Chefe se levanta por trás da mesa e dá um sorriso jovial quando entramos. Ele é obviamente um RP de coração, e me faz lembrar um gerente de banco benevolente (não que eu tenha conhecido muitos ao longo da vida, mas imagino que eles sejam assim). É um homem grande, de bigode e cintura avantajada. Ele diz, num tom sincero: - Ah, aqui estão elas finalmente!

Dá um passo à frente e aperta a minha mão.

- Você deve ser Lily.

- Sou. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- Temos muito prazer em ter você a bordo! Robin nos disse que a conhece de Londres e contou muitas das suas aventuras jornalísticas, que você está acostumada a missões pioneiras. Você precisa me contar sobre a época que viveu anônima em Beirute. É uma história e tanto.

Sinto meu rosto esquentar. Como eu sou ruiva, tenho uma facilidade sobrenatural para ficar vermelha, apesar de nos ultimos dias isso não tenha acontecido muito. Um segundo mais tarde digo com uma voz que não parece a minha: - Hum. É. Preciso sim.

Eu nunca estive em Brighton, que dirá em Beirute! Consigo dar uma olhada para Robin, que sorri para mim com um olhar de advertência. Tenho a impressão que ela sempre consegue o que quer.

- Este é o sargento-detetive James Potter. James, conheça a sua nova sombra;

Potter mostra desconforto.

- Nós já nos conhecemos - ele diz entredentes, dá um passo na minha direção com os lábios apertados e aperta a minha mão sem olhar para mim. Assim que sinto a pressão esmagadora nos meus dedos, tento colocar a mesma força que ele no aperto. Acho que teria funcionado se os dedos dele não fossem longos daquele jeito.

- Lily, mandei trazerem uma mesa para você poder escrever suas matérias enquanto James escreve os relatórios - diz o Chefe. - Essa é uma coisa que você vai aprender. A quantidade de relatórios que esses oficiais têm de preparar... Mas imagino que você tenha aprendido a ser paciente na sua expedição ao Ártico.

O mais próximo que tive de uma expedição ao Ártico foi quando tirei um picolé do congelador. Uma expedição insignificante, suponho.

- Tenho certeza de qye tereu de aprender muita coisa - digo de forma conciliatória, qualquer coisa para sair do assunto de expedições e outras coisas sobre a minha carreira fictícia.

- Você trouxe o contato assinado pelo seu editor?

Pego na bolsa os papéis de fax que o advogado do _Gazzette_ examinou na hora do almoço. A assinatura apressada de Al vem no fim da última página. Me debruço sobre a mesa para assinar meu próprio nome ao lado de Al. Sinto os olhos de Potter nas minhas costas e, desconfortavel, mudo de posição. Passo o contrato para o Chefe que diz:

- Ótimo. Por que vocês dois não vão tomar um café na cantina para se conhecer um pouco melhor? Preciso finalizar umas coisas com Robin.

E com isso o meu novo companheiro e eu saímos do escritório.

* * *

James Potter atravessa o corredor com passos rápidos. Vou atrás dele com uma visão desconfortável das suas costas tensas e largas vestidas em uma jaqueta de tweed. Ele continua andando depressa e eu quase tenho de correr para alcançá-lo. Suas pernas parecem ter o dobro do tamanho das minhas.

Entro pela segunda vez na cantina em vinte e quatro horas. As pessoas em volta me olham desconfiadas. Potter não dá uma só palavra quando pedimos o café e nem mesmo olha para mim. Pega sua xícara primeiro e senta-se em uma das mesas. Eu faço o mesmo. Sento-me de forma tímida e defensiva à sua frente. Ele fala sem olhar para mim.

- Bom, você deve estar se dando os parabéns. Conseguiu persuadir Robin e o Chefe de que essa é uma boa idéia.

Puxa, será que vamos entrar direto no ringue de boxe, sem luvas? Não podemos falar algo como: "O tempo tem andado péssimo ultimamente, não?"

- Imagino que isso seja extremamente inconveniente para você, mas...

- Extremamente inconveniente? Ter de servir de babá a uma repórter oportunista, louca para enfiar os dentes em mim? Não, não, isso não é nenhuma inconveniência.

É UMA CHATEAÇÃO DE MERDA ISSO SIM!

Esse final é gritado em milhões de decibéis e põe a cantina em alvoroço. Todos se viram para nós e eu afundo na cadeira, mas Potter não tira os olhos castanho-esverdeados curiosamente penetrantes do meu rosto.

Considerando que meus olhos são de um tom de verde idêntico ao das esmeraldas, eu deveria ter um olhar tão penetrante quando o do Potter aqui, mas o caso é que eu só consigo esse olhar quando (_a_) estou querendo persuadir alguém, o que quase sempre dá em nabos e (_b_) estou chorando.

- Você acha que eu não tenho mais o que fazer a não ser arrastar você por todo lado?

Me irrito. Quem ele pensa que é para falar assim comigo?

- Escute, Potter...

- Para você eu sou o _sargento-detetive_ Potter - rosna ele entredentes.

- Sargento-detetive Potter - repito ácidamente. Potter estreita os olhos. - Eu não devo nada a você. Estou fazendo meu trabalho. Faça-me um mísero favor e tente _parar_ de falar desse jeito comigo. Outra coisa - digo rapidamente antes que ele avance e pratique um ato de canibalismo - É uma grande oportunidade para o departamento de RP. Imagine como isso vai fortalecer a reputação da força local.

- Você quer dizer que nossa reputação irá para a sarjeta, e também a imprensa quando você acabar com ela? Outra coisa - repete ele de forma ácida como um limão -, eu também não devo nada a você. Não me peça favores.

Estreito os olhos, mas percebo uma outr coisa: acho que ele não gosta muito da imprensa. Fico tentada a perguntar se ele teve alguma experiência ruim com a imprensa na infância. Talvez um repórter tenha tirado um caramelo da sua boca, derrubado seu pirulito na lama ou algo assim.

- Não, quero dizer que isso vai criar boas relações públicas. Vai mostrar às pessoas o bom trabalho de vocês aqui.

- Estou certo de que os criminosos de Bristol vão dormir mais seguros na cama sabendo que você estará a postos.

Ele se levanta com toda a força que a cadeira cai emborcada no chão e sai da cantina. Ignorando a cadeira, eu me levanto e vou atrás dele. Preciso dizer que fiquei muito irritada? Se ele pensa que vai me intimidar, que vá tirando o cavalinho, a vaquinha e o passarinho da vizinha da chuva. Eu tive minha chance e talvez isso dê um impulso na minha carreira, e não vai ser o Potter que vai me atrapalhar. Cuidado, James Potter, você terá uma fiel sombra nas próximas semanas.

* * *

Sigo-o até o escritório. Quando ele se senta no meio daquele labirinto de mesas, vejo que seus colegas estão se divertindo pacas com a situação. Todos dão risinhos ou piscam quando ele passa. O fato de ele estar de péssimo humor delicia-os ainda mais. Evito olhar para eles, para não exacerbar os ânimos. Potter se senta. A mesa em frente à dele está vazia, possivelmente me esperando, e eu me sento também. Digo em voz baixa, para que o resto do departamento possa ouvir: - Olhe aqui. Se você ficar desse jeito a coisa vai ser mil vezes pior. Mas posso garantir que tentarei a máximo fazer um trabalho ótimo de RP.

Ele me olha com seu ar cínico.

- Você já perguntou se alguém do departamento vai me aceitar? - pergunto.

- Foi a minha primeira pergunta.

- E o que eles disseram?

- O que você acha? Por que _você_ não pergunta se alguém vai lhe aceitar?

- Oh, não. A minha única chance aqui é você, e por mais ranzinza que você seja, é uma chance.

- Só não espere uma vida fácil - Potter estreita seus olhos castanho-esverdeados e rosna essa fala para mim.

Continuo a falar mesmo assim.

- Nós estaremos presos um ao outro durante seis semanas. Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, proponha umas regras.

Ficamos em silêncio uns instantes enquanto ele considera o que eu falei, então Potter diz lentamente:

- OK, regra um. Você não pode interferir no meu trabalho. Eu não quero ouvir um pio seu. Você está aqui apenas para observar.

Evito me estressar com o lance do pio.

- Compreendido. - faço um gesto com a mão como se estivesse passando um zíper nos meus lábios. Os olhos dele brilham.

Irritado, ele fala mais depressa.

- Regra dois. Você terá de me consultarse quiser usar qualquer detalhe dos meus casos nos seu jornal. Entendeu? Qualquer detalhe. Você pode arruinar um caso inteiro veiculando informações. E regra três - ele diz, debruçando-se sobre a mesa -, e você vai fazer o melhor trabalho de RP da sua vida, srta. Evans.

- Eu pretendo fazer isso.

- Ótimo.

- Ótimo.

Faz-se uma pausa, então acrescento:

- Tudo bem, acho que nisso nos entendemos. Devo começar amanhã de manhã. A que horas você chega?

- Oito em ponto.

- Eu o vejo às oito em ponto, então, sargento-detetive Potter.

E com isso eu me levanto e sou aplaudida pelo resto do departamento. Não posso deixar de sorrir e menear a cabeça enquanto passo pela multidão. Na verdade, isso quase restaura o meu humor. Talvez eu nunca me dê bem com James Potter, mas já sei que vou gostar do resto do pessoal do departamento.

* * *

**N/A**: GEEEEEEEENTE BOOOOA!

Tudo bem com vocês? Comigo tudo ótimo, brigada. Voltei de viagem ontem a noite, hoje são exatamente 15h57min16seg, meu horário. E aí, o que acharam do capítulo? Eu particularmente adorei esse aí por causa do James *-*

Ele AINDA é um chato, me desculpem, mas o livro Playing James é ótimo, e vão rolar umas paradas hilárias daqui pra frente. Desculpem a falta da palavra de que tentaria postar até o cinco, gente. Mas os capítulos do livro Playing James são enormes e eu sempre escrevo antes de dormir... Anyway, aqui o quatro. Comecei o cinco hoje mesmo, quem sabe ele não vem amanhã?

Muito obrigada a quem continuou comentando, mesmo depois do meu sumiço crônico, viu? Respondendo;

**Muffim; **uui, aquela cena da delegacia é hilaria mesmo, UAHUAH jura que você ama a fiquêê? *o* ohn, desculpa não ter cumprido minha promessa de tentar postar até o cinco, mas... já viu, né? posta logo em midnight sun, sim? eu to roendo as unhas do pe de suspense (?) paz e amor meninë. beijão;

**Luisa Santos; **aquela lily é uma coisa, né? HUAUHAUHAU aiai, que bão que você tá adorando, que bom *o* eu vi teu comentario numa outra fiquê minha, brigada por ele tambem, viu? :D tomara que você goste desse capítulo aqui, o james abalou geral, UI. vou continuar postando sim, incentivos rlz. beijão;

**Anggie; **HAHA, eu sabiiia que você era do feb, admiti que não tinha comentado, ai que vergoninha, mas eu comentarei! que mara, você adorou o capí, eles se detestam, mas quem sabe isso muda daqui pra semana que vem? ;) tô torcendo junto contigo, mesmo sabendo o final da historia, haha. brigada pelos parabens. beijão;

**Jaque Weasley; **nem me fale! quem quer saber de ben's? queremos é james! o/ andei dando uma olhada pelas suas fics, a que me atraiu foi a 'cego não, miope! e uso óculos' HUAHAUAH o começo é hilarious// rashei. brigada pela visita e pelo comentario. tomara que você goste desse capitulo, o james deu as caras *-* /falou a viciada/. beijão;

Beleza, a gente se vê. :*

Julie Padfoot x)


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

- Então, como é esse sargento-detetive Potter?

Estou ao telefone com Dorcas. Dou outro gole grande na minha vodca com limonada e, sentada no chão com as pernas cruzadas, inclino a cabeça para trás e me encosto na parede.

- O que você quer saber? Eu já disse como ele é. Mesquinho, mal-humorado...

- Quero saber como ele é fisicamente.

- Fisicamente?

- É, Lily - diz Dorcas impaciente -, como ele é em termos físicos. Tem verruga na cara? É vesgo? É dentuço? Estou perguntando como é a APARÊNCIA dele.

- Você não o viu no hospital?

- Vi, mas só de costas - ela admite.

- Oh! Oh! - Eu dou de ombros. - Acho que ele tem uma aparência normal. Podia ser um vizinho de porta - digo, repetindo a frase de Robin.

- Vizinho de porta? Quer dizer que ele se parece com Warren Mitchell? Pô! Que horror! Como...

Dorcas e eu tivemos experiências muito semelhantes com vizinhos de porta. Nada muito entusiasmante.

- Não, Dorcas. Não exatamente como Warren Mitchell.

- Então como quem?

- Ele só é bonitão. Nós sabemos que ele não é LEGAL, mas é bonitão. Olhos castanho-esverdeados. Óculos de aro redondo. Cabelo negro. Alto. Com boa constituição. Essa coisa toda.

Não é do meu feitio descrever um cara bonitão e no final dizer "Essa coisa toda." Mas James Potter realmente não me entusiasma muito. A personalidade de um homem importa muito para mim. O homem precisa ser divertido sem ser sarcástico demais. A pontuação do sargento-detetive é baixa, ele é apenas sarcástico. Precisa ser caloroso e simpático. Mais uma vez, sua pontuação é baixa. E precisa ser bom. O que eu mais gosto é de bondade. Uma pessoa pode ser boa comportando-se de modo desagradável com uma moça no primeiro dia de trabalho? NÃO PODE, NÃO.

Confesso que não fui a pessoa mais simpática do mundo com Potter, porém, ele vem com pedras na mão para cima de mim, isso ninguém poderia negar.

- Ele me parece legal - diz Dorcas com ar sonhador.

- Ele não é legal. Faz a gente se sentir com dez anos de idade, e não está nada contente de me ter à volta.

- Ele deve ter um bom físico sendo oficial de polícia.

- Onde está Remus hoje à noite? - pergunto de propósito.

- Na Escócia, em uma reunião.

- Como vai ele?

- Acho que vai bem. Não vejo Remus desde o fim de semana.

Dorcas e eu nos despedimos e desligo o telefone. Volto a pensar em outros assuntos. Que tipo de roupa uma repórter no cargo de sombra de um detetive deve usar? Acho que um toque de glamour seria bom. Ponho uma música de Aretha Franklin para me inspirar e vou para o quarto, abro as portas do armário e olho o que há dentro. Hummmmmm. Começo a colocar as roupas em cima da cama procurando aquele _je ne sais quoi_. Então separo uma calça preta de camurça, um colete lilás e uma bota preta de cano alto. Que, com toda a sinceridade, foram as primeiras roupas que tirei do armário.

* * *

-... não, tenho certeza de que creme está bom... tinta de chocolate? O que é isso?... Oh. OK, parece bom, não. Agora eu tenho de ir... aquela repórter está aqui... o quê? Tinta de creme no chocolate? Estamos falando da mesma coisa? Tenho certeza de que qualquer coisa que você escolher dará certo. Agora eu tenho realmente de desligar.

James Potter estava ao telefone desde a hora em que eu cheguei, e a última chamada era provavelmente da sua noiva. Ou pelo menos assim espero. Foi uma conversa que descaradamente tentei ouvir; é maravilhoso ouvir o sargento-detetive Potter sendo agradável.

Eu me surpreendi hoje de manhã. Com a ajuda de um rádio, dois despertadores e mais o despertador via telefone, consegui chegar à delegacia de polícia às oito hors. Como uma criança em uma escola nova, eu havia vasculhado o armário de material de escritório do _Gazette_ e me abastecera de vários blocos de anotações, lápis e várias fitas virgens para o meu gravador.

Aproveitei o tempo em que James Potter estava ao telefone para fazer amizade com o resto do departamento. Ou melhor, eles é que vierem fazer amizade comigo. Não tive de me esforçar. Vários sujeitos vieram até minha mesa e se apresentaram. Todos muito alegres e pareciam realmente simpáticos. Por que eu tive de cair nas mãos do emburrado ali havendo tantos outros homens disponiveis, nunca vou saber.

Eu estava feliz na minha cadeira giratória enquanto James Potter conversava ao telefone quando uma pessoa parou atrás de mim e disse com um sorriso:

- Oi, meu nome é Sirius. Você deve ser Lily.

Sorri também para ele. É a mesma pessoa que estava com James no hospital no episódio do preservativo. Há pessoas que têm alguma coisa que nos diz que vamos gostar delas. E eu vou gostar de Sirius.

- Você sabe o meu nome? - pergunto surpresa.

- O departamento todo não fala outra coisa. Você causou um rebuliço aqui. O Chefe e Robin fizeram uma longa palestra sobre esse projeto. - seu ar é muito sério.

- E ele? Acho que ninguém fez uma palestra para ele.

- Não se importe com James. - Ele faz um gesto de cabeça na direção de Potter. - Ele é um chato de galocha rabugento.

Rio quando ele diz isso.

- É que ele vai se casar no mês que vem - diz Sirius animado, passando o dedo pela garganta como se tivesse sendo enforcado. - Em que jornal você trabalha?

- _Bristol Gazette_.

Sirius abaixa a voz, inclina-se um pouco e murmura:

- Ele não gosta nada de repórteres, sabia?

Também me inclino e murmuro:

- Eu sei. Alguma sugestão?

- Que tal tomar o primeiro avião disponível para a Grécia?

Olho para Potter.

- Tentador, mas infelizmente não é possível.

- Tudo bem, daqui a uma semana vou fazer a mesma pergunta. Você provavelmente vai dar um pulo de alegria. - Ele se levanta e diz: - Bom dia para você, Lily, até mais tarde.

Assim que James Potter desliga o telefone, ele se levanta.

- Vamos, temos de sair agora. Houve um roubo de medicamentos no hospital local.

OOOOOOOOOOOH. Minha primeira ação. O sargento-detetive Potter já está saindo quando o alcanço.

Descemos as escadas. Eu digo "nós", mas Potter marcha uns dez passos à minha frente e tento segui-lo como se fosse uma aranha inválida. Maldita bota preta. Quando penso que vamos entrar na cantina de novo por alguma bizarra ironia do destino, viramos à esquerda e saímos em um estacionamento subterrâneo. Potter vai até uma pequena cabine, pede as chaves a um homem e se dirige a um carro cinzento discreto. Já ligou o motor e colocou o cinto de segurança quando sento no banco do carona.

- Você vai ter de andar mais depressa, sra. Evans, se não quiser perder os acontecimentos. Não vou hesitar em sair sem você.

- Acho que não perdi nada até aqui - digo insolentemente. - E para você é srta. Evans.

Potter arqueia as sobrancelhas, e diz "Ah", num tom que sugere que isso explica tudo. Tranco meus maxilares.

- Posso sugerir um calçado mais apropriado para você? - ele pergunta, olhando para a minha linda bota preta de cano alto.

- Vou me lembrar de tirar do armário o meu moletom assim que chegar em casa hoje à noite - digo, com meus maxilares ainda trancados.

O carro emerge do estacionamento subterrâneo para um sol brilhante. Dou uma olhada saudosa para Tristão quando passamos por ele no estacionamento ao ar livre.

Olho determinadamente pela janela, até que me ocorre que isso é exatamento o que aquele peste quer. Então pego o meu bloco de anotações, limpo a garganta e tento falar num tom mais civilizado.

- Então, o que os detetives investigam? Quer dizer, especificamente.

- Qualquer coisa, desde estupro até roubo ou crime. Qualquer coisa que exija investigação, em oposição às coisas que ficam a cargo dos sujeitos de uniforme.

- Uniforme?

- É, os policiais, srta. Evans. Em oposição a isso. - Ele aponta para a calça cáqui que está usando. Levanto os olhos e vejo a camisa Ralph Lauren e a gravata discreta. Começo a anotar rapidamente, para não parecer que estou olhando para ele.

- Então, há quanto tempo está na polícia, sargento-detetive?

- Nove anos.

- Veio para cá logo depois do colégio?

- Da universidade.

- Qual?

- Durham. - Paro de escrever e levanto as sobrancelhas, surpresa. Ele me encara com seus olhos penetrantes. - Está espantada, srta. Evans? Por eu ser bem qualificado? Ou esperava que eu tivesse um diplomazinho qualquer?

- Se tivesse, talvez fosse menos agressivo - retruco num tom ácido. Eu diria que ele está começando a me irritar profundamente, mas acho que isso já foi há tempos.

- Que comovente - ele murmura. O resto da viagem é feito em completo silêncio.

* * *

Assim que entramos no hospital, o cheiro forte e familiar de desinfetante nos atinge em cheio. Franzo o nariz ao me lembrar novamente do incidente com o preservativo da semana anterior. Olho em volta com cuidado, esperando não ser reconhecida, e fico aliviada quando a lógica se impõe. Eles devem ver centenas de pessoas ali por dia; portanto, não é provavel que se lembrem de mim. Mais confiante, sigo Potter até a recepção. Ele entrega sua identidade para a recepcionista.

- Estou aqui para investigar os roubos. - A recepcionista pega o telefone, fala com alguém rapidamente e desliga.

- O senhor vai ter de falar com o dr. Kirkpatrick. Ele fica na ala Munroe, indague com a recepcionista de lá. - Com estas palavras nós somos dispensados imediatamente e ela volta a ler sua revista.

Fico congelada. Dr. Kirkpatrick? DR. KIRKPATRICK? Ah, não. Isso NÃO PODE estar acontecendo comigo. James Potter sai andando às pressas, abrindo as portas com violência para chegar à ala Munroe. Eu vou atrás, tentando dar tempo ao meu cerebro para raciocinar. James Potter grita por trás do ombro. - Venha me seguindo!

Enquanto ando, vou considerando as várias opções diante de mim, inclusive desaparecer, pegar catapora entre a recepção e a ala Munroe e várias outras possibilidades extremas. O problema é que realmente preciso estar presente no meu primeiro caso, senão Potter irá pensar que ganhou a parada.

Certo. Só uma coisa eu posso fazer e vou levar isso a cabo.

* * *

Chegamos à ala Munroe em tempo recorde e James Potter pergunta pelo dr. Kirkpatrick. O homem enorme aparece e aperta a mão de Potter com cerimônia quando ele se apresenta. Puxo furtivamente uma mecha de cabelo por cima do rosto, imaginando se posso me esconder entre a lata de lixo e a máquina de refrigerantes. James Potter então se vira para mim e diz: - Essa é a srta. Lily Evans. Ela está aqui _apenas como observadora_. - Ele diz isso para o dr. Kirkpatrick, mas na verdade, a ênfase é dirigida a mim, para que eu me lembre da regra número um. Como se eu pudesse esquecer. O dr. Kirkpatrick fica olhando pra mim.

- Meu Deus! Não consigo ficar longe desse nome! Eles deviam lhe dar um lugar cativo no estacionamento!

Droga. Vai ser pior do que eu pensava. Muitas pragas por aquela memória assombrosa dele. Olho através dos vários fios de cabelo e dou um sorrisinho. O sargento-detetive Potter arqueia tanto as sobrancelhas que acho que elas vão pular por cima de sua cabeça.

- Ah, ah! Olá de novo - eu digo, com uma vozinha esquisita.

- Você esteve aqui na semana passada, não esteve? Interessante o cenário. - Nesse momento os dois olham para mim.

- É, é estive sim - digo automaticamente, enrolando o cabelo no dedo e ficando vermelha.

Meu Deus, será que vamos ficar tanto tempo falando sobre isso? Certamente haverá coisas mais importantes para se conversar. O euro? O aquecimento global? A dívida do Terceiro Mundo?

- Como vai a sua amiga? Está bem agora?

- Está muito bem, obrigada. Melhor do que nunca. - Por um instante penso em gritar: "Depressa, olhem para lá!", e sair correndo para ver o que aconteceu, mas agüento as pontas.

- Vocês vão rir sobre isso no futuro!

Será? Acho que provavelmente vamos sorrir sem jeito e mudar de assunto. Mas digo com naturalidade, bem alto:

- É! Tenho certeza que sim!

James Potter está boquiaberto. Para indicar que a minha parte na conversa terminou, pego o meu bloco de anotações, abro-o, passo a língua no lápis (coisa que eu nunca, nunca, tinha feito antes) e espero. Eles ainda estão olhando pra mim, e finalmente penso em dizer que o show de horror está definitivamente encerrado. O detetive consegue tirar os olhos de mim e vira-se para o lindo médico. Acho que ele quase se esqueceu do que viemos fazer.

- Tudo bem - ele diz meio atordoado. - Onde estávamos? Então, doutor. O senhor poderia nos falar um pouco mais sobre os roubos?

E lá fomos nós, em passo rápido. É a vez de James Potter pegar o bloco de notas. Primeiro, o médico nos mostra o armário onde os medicamentos estavam guardados. Constatamos que não há sinal de arrombamento na fechadura, e e Potter diz: - Suponho que este armário esteja sempre trancado.

- É claro. Somos muito rígidos a esse respeito. Apenas quatro pessoas têm a chave nesa ala, inclusive eu.

- O que foi tirado exatamente?

O médico apresenta uma lista de medicamentos com dez sílabas. O Potter tem um trabalhão para escrever todos aqueles nomes terríveis. No fim, pergunta: - Esses remédios são fáceis de serem vendidos?

- Alguns são, mas nem todos.

- O senhor ou alguma outra pessoa lembra quando o armário foi trancado pela última vez?

- Bem, todos os outros que têm a chave estiveram aqui ontem, mas só perceberam que os medicamentos estavam faltando hoje de manhã.

- Com que frequência esse armário é usado? Digamos, em um dia movimentado como o de ontem.

- Mais ou menos a cada hora, às vezes mais, às vezes menos.

- O senhor viu alguém suspeito?

- Não, mas o senhor terá de perguntar ao resto da equipe da enfermaria.

- Então, uma das pessoas que usam a chave poderia ter deixado o armário destrancado por acaso e o ladrão poderia ter se aproveitado da ocasião. O senhor confia na sua equipe, doutor?

- Inquestionavelmente.

- Então o senhor não acha que eles tiraram os medicamentos nem que o armário foi deixado destrancado de propósito?

- Definitivamente não.

- Vou mandar um policial entrevistar aqueles que têm a chave e talvez fazer algumas indagações na enfermaria e no resto do hospital, para ver se alguem percebeu alguma coisa suspeita.

Quando paro de fazer anotações tenho tempo de observar o belo doutor. Ele está passando a mão pelo cabelo curto e escuro. Fico pensando que gostaria de ter um cabelo assim. Percebo um pequeno estremecimento e fico chocada com a extensão da minha imaginação pornográfica. Ele é realmente interessante. Uma voz interrompe meus pensamentos.

- Srta. Evans? Alô?

Sou acordada dos meus devaneios. Olho para Potter. - Hum?

- Estamos indo embora.

- Beleza. - Pego a minha bolsa com pressa e me levanto, sentindo-me culpada e corando. Meu pobre sangue parece ter feito muito exercício ultimamente.

- Levo vocês até a porta de saída - diz o dr. Kirkpatrick.

Os dois homens passam pelas portas duplas e o médico espera por mim.

- Então, você trabalha na polícia?

- Não, na verdade eu sou repórter. Estou sendo a sombra do detetive ali durante seis semanas para o meu jornal.

- Que jornal?

- _Bristol Gazette_.

- Vou procurar ler sobre isso. - Andamos em silêncio e o meu cérebro procura desesperadamente um assunto próprio para conversar. Os segundos vão passando. Finalmente pergunto:

- Então o senhor é médico? - Boa, Lily. Conversa suicida.

- É o que dizem. - Ele sorri e seus olhos se enrugam. Ele deve sorrir muito. Procuro outro assunto e felizmente me lembro de um que tiro do fundo do baú.

- O senhor trabalha muitas horas extras?

- Trabalho demais e ganho pouco. Mas tenho chance de conhecer pessoas interessantes. - Seus olhos brilham para mim e meu coração bate forte. No meio de todo o tumulto emocional eu quase tropeço numa cadeira de rodas e vários pares de muletas que alguém deixou do lado do corredor.

Quando chegamos à saída principal do hospital, o dr. Kirkpatrick aperta a mão do sargento-detetive Potter primeiro, depois a minha.

- Foi um prazer conhecer você, Lily. Mais uma vez. Quero dizer, em termos não profissionais.

James Potter e eu nos dirigimos para o carro.

- Então na semana passada não era apenas fingimento, não é? - ele pergunta.

- Eu venho bastante aqui. Tenho tendência a me acidentar - digo com um riso bobo, encorajado pelo dr. Kirkpatrick.

- Incrível - ele murmura.

Saímos do hospital e pergunto: - Então, o que você acha?

- Vou mandar um policial interrogar a equipe. Eles podem estar envolvidos. E quero ver o seu diário antes de ele ser mandado para o jornal. Não quero que você atrapalhe essa investigação.

- Você já deixou isso bem claro.

- Bom, você sabe como são os repórteres. Por mais que se diga uma coisa eles sempre acham que ouviram outra.

* * *

Paramos para tomar alguma coisa no caminho para a delegacia de polícia. James Poter entra em um café e me pergunta de cara amarrada o que eu quero. Fico esperando no carro. Mas o rádio está chamando, não pára de chamar. Será que devo seguir a regra número um (que diz que eu não posso falar com ninguém)? Por outro lado, James Potter pode se zangar se perdermos alguma coisa.

O rádio ainda está chamando.

Aperto um botão e digo "Alô?"

- É a unidade dezessete? - perguntam.

- Acho que sim.

- Você é a repórter, não é? - Há grandes pausas entre cada resposta.

- Sou, sim.

- Onde está a unidade dezessete?

- Ele... foi tomar um café.

- Diga à unidade dezessete que houve um código cinco na Hanbury Road, número onde.

- OK, dez-quatro - eu digo, imitando as falas dos programas de crime da televisão.

Minha primeira chamada de rádio! Fico tão empolgada. James Potter volta para o carro e me passa uma xícara de café fumegante, muito bem-vinda. Pego a xícara e digo: - Acabamos de receber uma mensagem pelo rádio.

- Nós não recebemos uma chamada, _eu_ recebi uma chamada, e que direito você tem de responder a uma chamada de rádio? Qual é mesmo a regra número um? Não. Falar. Com. Ninguém. E por que cargas d'água eles resolveram falar com você pelo rádio? Isso é supostamente coisa confidencial!

Acho melhor esperar que ele tome um gole de café para dizer alguma coisa. Dou um gole no meu e fico olhando pela janela. Dá para sentir que ele está olhando para mim.

- Então? O que eles queriam? - ele pergunta impaciente. Resisto a tentação infantil de perguntar qual é a palavra mágica.

- Eles disseram que houve um código onze em Hanbury Road, cinco.

- CÓDIGO ONZE? Que merda! Largue esse café! Jogue pela janela!

Nossa primeira chamada! Oh, meu Deus! Estamos indo para lá com a sirene ligada, cortando as ruas movimentadas a toda velocidade. UPAAA! Acabamos de derrubar um cone de transito! Que fantástico! Todos nos dão passagem quando nós... Um pensamento rápido passa pela minha cabeça. Será que era...? Eu me concentro no percurso, mas o sentimento de descon forto persiste e o pensamento finalmente vem à tona. Não era código onze, era? Será que o número é muito importante? Será que conto para ele? Eu digo, bem baixinho, esperando que ele não me ouça. - Sargento-detetive Sabine? Não era código onze, era código cinco.

- O QUÊ?

* * *

Fico na fila do McDonald's para pedir mais café. James Potter está furioso. Talvez seja uma boa idéia eu apresentá-lo ao sistema de palavrões de frutas e legumes. Ele deve ser responsável por um cão de guia inteiro.

* * *

**N/A: **OEHSUEHAOEUAHEUAHEAOUHEAUOEHAUEHAUEH

Diz ou não se esse capítulo não é mara? No livro, um dos meus favoritos. O James ainda é um pé no saco, sinto muito. Sinto muito também por ficar repetindo o que tá na cara, mas veja bem, qualquer dia rola um clima, qualquer dia.

Eu fiz a Lily um pouco mais arisca com o James, pra ter mais graça, porque no livro ela é meio muito na defensiva com ele. Se eu fosse colocar as falar originais não ficaria muito JL, se é que me entendem.

Outra coisa, o James só vai dar as caras no capítulo sete, ui. Como o seis é curto, eu vou tentar postar os dois juntos, tá? O seis e o sete, quero dizer. Mas não prometo nada, pra não correr o risco da promessa ser quebrada.

Façam um esforcinho pra deixar uma review, tá? *-* Pelo James (?)

Paz e amor, gente. ;*

~ julie padfoot.


	6. Capítulo 6

**N/A; **Vou postar logo o seis pra não deixar vocês esperando. O sete ainda tá em andamento. ;)

**

* * *

****Capítulo 6**

Um dos primeiros requisitos do acordo entre o Chefe e o meu jornal é que eu mantenha Robin completamente informada de todas as anotações do diário. Tendo isso emmente, passo no escritório dela na hora do almoço. Vamos conversando no percurso já familiar até a cantina, onde encomendamos um sanduíche.

- Por favor, um sanduíche de atum, sem maionese em mão focaccia, com folhas de rúcula - ela pede para a senhora que está por trás do balcão, olhando-a de forma cortante. - O que você quer, Lily?

- Só um sanuíche de atum. Qualquer coisa serve.

Nós nos sentamos em uma das mesas de fórmica e esperamos os sanduíches. Enquanto isso, Robin pergunta: - Então, como foi o seu primeiro dia?

- Ótimo. - Conto sobre o incidente do rádio e ela ri.

- As coisas vão melhorar. Ele vai se acostumar com você.

É. Como se acostuma com um fungo.

Comento então umas idéias que tive para o diário.

- Parece ótimo, Lily! Lembre da nossa parte do acordo. Faça um bom trabalho e nós duas sairemos daqui antes que você possa... - Ela pára no meio da frase e olha para mim, sabendo que falou demais. Naquele instante a atendente da cantina traz os sanduíches e finjo que não percebi nada.

Ela coloca dois pratos com sanduíches idênticos de atum com maionese em pão de forma à nossa frente e sai sem dar palavra. Robin sente-se derrotada diante da provocação.

- Como eu gostaria de estar em Londres - ela murmura, olhando para o monte de maionese no pão de forma sem rúcula.

Mais uma vez me pergunto por que ela saiu de Londres, se está tão ansiosa para voltar para lá.

* * *

Volto para o conforto da minha mesa meia hora depois. Sirius acena para mim quando passo distraída. Aceno de volta. Ele está falando ao telefone com os pés em cima da mesa e comendo uma banana ao mesmo tempo.

Eu me preparo para escrever a introdução do diário. Fico pensando desesperadamente que tom devo usar. Deve ser uma introdução séria e profunda? Ou com um toque de humor? O que as pessoas realmente querem ler? Chupo a ponta do lápis, pensativa, e doi umas giradas na cadeira para ver se a minha massa cinzenta trabalha melhor.

As pessoas querem ler sobre pessoas. Então esse diário vai ser um relato absolutamente honesto das minhas seis semanas com James Potter, envolvendo até mesmo seu sarcasmo. Como eu sei que ele não é muito entusiasta desse programa todo, vou mudar os nomes e chamá-lo de Jack. (Jack é um dos gatos da minha mãe, particularmente malvado.) Mas sabem de uma coisa? Todo o resto vai ser contado. Os defeitos, que na minha opinião são muitos, e tudo o mais. O problema é extrair o máximo de detalhes pessoais do sargento-detetive Potter para que os leitores passem a conhecê-lo.

Olho para o espaço, pensativa. À minha frente, James Potter equilibra o fone com o ombro, tentando ao mesmo tempo desembrulhar o sanduíche enrolado em papel celofane. Ele faz uma pausa de vez em quando e continua conversando apaixonadamente e gesticulando com uma das mãos. Depois, frustrado com a péssima embalagem do fabricante do sanduíche, abre a gaveta, pega uma espátula e fica batendo no sanduíche com violência. Com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, refocalizo a tela do computador. O homem está realmente precisando de férias.

Trabalho umas duas horas na introdução do diário, enquanto o sargento-detetive Potter cuida dos seus relatórios e das chamadas telefônicas. Num certo momento ele se levanta. Tenta sair de mansinho sem que eu o veja, mas pergunto sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador: - Aonde você vai?

Sinto seu olhar raivoso no meu rosto, ergo os olhos e me lembro do destino do sanduíche.

- Vou ao banheiro. Quer vir comigo? Fazer umas anotações, talvez?

- Não, não. Pensei que você fosse sair - sinto meu rosto esquentar. Dessa vez fiquei mesmo envergonhada.

- Infelizmente, srta. Evans, por mais que eu não aceite a idéia, seu querido Chefe me disse que eu não posso ir a lugar algum, a não ser no banheiro sem você. Portanto, pode acreditar, quando eu tiver de sair você será a primeira a saber.

- Obrigada, sargento-detetive Potter, prazer em ouvir isso - explico alto, pela raiva, erguendo os olhos para as costas dele, que desapareciam pela raiva.

- Por que ele tem tanta raiva de mim? - pergunto casualmente para Sirius, quando ele aparece na minha mesa, perguntando se quero uma xícara de café da máquina.

- Não leve as coisas para termos pessoais?

- Mas eu acho que é uma coisa pessoal.

- Não é, não. Eu já disse que ele não gosta muito de repórteres.

- Por quê?

- O passado sempre volta para nos perseguir - ele fala misteriosamente. - Açúcar?

* * *

A introdução do diário é a seguinte:

_Dia a dia. Passo a passo. Você irá participar da linha de ação da sua colunista, Lily Evans. O Verdadeiro Diário de Dick Tracy. Começa na segunda-feira..._

Paro de escrever, hesitante, ao ler essas palavras; depois de trabalhar mais um pouco, anexo esse material a um e-mail para Al, fecho o arquivo e mando para o jornal.

* * *

Combinei de me encontrar com Dorcas e Be no fim do dia no Square Bar. Assim que James Potter e eu nos despedimos, pego o Tristão no estacionamento e sigo para a Park Street; depois de algumas voltas em busca de uma vaga encontro uma.

O Square Bar é um lugar chique no porão de uma casa localizada em uma das praças antigas de Bristol. Gosto de praças antigas; elas me lembram os tempos idos, quando a elite viajava de carruagem para a estação de águas em Bath.

_A casa de Elliot_ foi filmada nessa praça. Sim, nessa própria praça. Eu sei, porque passei por acaso por lá no dia da filmagem. As câmeras estavam rodando, as crianças vestidas com roupas eduardianas brincavam com aros. Atravessei pelo meio do cenário e o diretor ficou furioso e gritou: "CORTAR", o que me fez acordar de repente do meu devaneio.

Desço os degraus para o bar e olho para dentro. Felizmente, Dorcas já está segurando dois tamboretes para nós e cuidando das suas preciosas coisas no meio da multidão.

Abro caminho para me encontrar com ela, dou-lhe um beijo no rosto, ponho minha bolsa nos seus pés e me sento desajeitada no tamborete do bar. Percebendo que estou louca para beber, ela me passa seu drinque e dou uns goles gostosos.

- Como vai o negócio dos crimes? - Dorcas pergunta.

- Não muito bem.

Em termos de prioridade, ela gesticula para o barman e pede mais dois drinques. Depois vira-se para mim. - Então as coisas não melhoraram muito com o Morse, hein?

- Bom, eu acho que não poderiam esar piores. - Falo alegremente.

- O que aconteceu?

Falo do sarcasto de James Potter, do incidente do rádio e, voltando ao início da manhã, conto que fomos chamados para o hospital para investigar um caso de medicamentos roubados.

Dorcas dá um risinho, encantada com as histórias do meu dia.

- O médico da semana passada! Ah, Ah!

O sorriso some do meu rosto, quando levanto as sobrancelhas para ela.

- Verdade mesmo?

- Infelizmente. Ele era o médico e tivemos que entrevistar a respeito do roubo. Foi constrangedor - eu digo, dando outro gole na vodca com limão.

- Como é mesmo o nome dele?

- Dr. Kirkpatrick.

- Meu Deus. Pensei que você fosse dizer que tinha visto a Teresa Falsa Santa!

Uma voz nos interrompe.

- Alô, Lily! Alô, Dorcas! Meu Deus! Que surpresa encontar vocês duas em um bar!

É a própria Teresa Falsa Santa. Lá vem fogo.

Dizemos alô bem baixinho porque ela nos assustou um pouco e porque provavelmente nos ouviu chamando-a pelo apelido que lhe demos.

- Então, o que vocês duas andam fazendo? - ela pergunta.

Dorcas responde em tom ácido: - _Na verdade_, estmos aqui comemorando. Lily acabou de ser indicada para uma nova tarefa entusiasmante.

- Que maravilha! - diz Teresa, mal movendo os lábios e, naturalmente, sem dar um sorriso.

- É verdade.

- Ela vai fazer o quê?

- Investigar novos assuntos, abrir horizontes, criar projetos, esse tipo de coisa.

- Não exagere, Dorcas - murmuro com o canto da boca. Ela está se entusiasmando um pouco demais. Deus a abençoe.

- O jornal está publicando pela primeira vez seu novo diário na segunda-feira. Você deve ler.

Dou um chute no tornozelo de Dorcas, pois acho que Teresa está sendo mais informada do que precisa. E, como aprendemos com amargas experiências no passado, quanto menos informada Teresa estiver, melhor. Dorcas estremece, mas por sorte Teresa não percebe pois se vira para mim.

- Que coragem a sua, Lily, fazer uma coisa tão diferente assim. E na época de hoje. Realmente espero que tudo corra bem.

- Eu sei disso.

- E o que você está fazendo neste lugar, Teresa? - pergunta Dorcas.

- Estou aqui com a Sociedade Bíblica. Estamos comemorando e viemos tomar um copo de vinho com soda antes da reunião. Acabamos de receber dois novos membros. É muito gratificante ver alguém reconhecer seus erros. Admitir a vida superficial que está vivendo. Cheia de álcool, rapazes e novelas de televisão. Realmente patético.

Nesse exato momento entra Ben, que ao nos ver no bar abre caminho na multidão. Dou um sorriso feliz. O timing dele é impecável. Ben está deslumbrante, como sempre. Sorri e ajeita o cabelo loiro e fofo com a mão. Dá um beijo em mim em Dorcas e vira-se para Teresa.

- Desculpe, não fomos apresentados. Meu nome é Ben. - O derretimento de Teresa dá vontade de vomitar. Ela quase se atira aos pés dele como se fosse um cachorrinho dando as boas-vindas ao seu dono. Um grande sorriso se abre em seu rosto gélido e, por incrível que pareça, ela chega a ficar bonita. Pena não fazer isso com mais freqüência. Ben sempre causa esse efeito nas pessoas.

- Teresa. Teresa Forthersby. Eu sou amiga de Lily e Dorcas desde a época do colégio - diz ela, estendendo a mão com avidez.

- Você aceita um drinque, Teresa? Vou buscar um para mim.

- Obrigada, Ben. É uma ótima idéia.

Depois de verificar se Dorcas e eu precisamos de algum reforço, ele se encaminha para o bar apinhado de gente e Teresa o segue. Dorcas levanta os olhos para mim e eu fico tomando conta abertaente dos movimentos dela.

Ben lhe diz alguma coisa e ela ri com a mão no ombro dele.

- O que aconteceu com os seus bons valores cristãos, hein, Teresa? Nada de sexo antes do casamento e tudo o mais? - digo isso para Dorcas e mordo o lábio.

- Ela está mostrando que pode fazer tudo isso se quiser - diz Dorcas. - Está dizendo que pode conseguir qualquer homem na hora que escolher. Mas ela _está_ usando meia branca curtinha, pelo amor de Deus!

- Ben não está exatamente se descartando dela, não é? Não está lhe dando um tapa no braço como se ela fosse uma vespa peçonhenta, ESTÁ?

Fico irritada, porque Teresa não só acha que pode conseguir o homem que quiser, como acha que pode conseguir o _meu_ homem.

- Não olhe para eles! Ela sabe que você está olhando e exagera de propósito. Converse comigo. Então, o doutor Kirkpatrick reconheceu você?

- Quase que imediatamente - digo emburrada, voltando a olhar para Dorcas. - Mas ele é legal. Se não fosse por aquele Casanova ali, eu ficaria seriamente tentada a sofrer outros acidentes.

Ben volta para junto de nós com uma garrafa de vinho.

- Vocês estão bem? Teresa é uma garota legal, não é?

Olho para ele durante um instante, depois noto o olhar de Dorcas e sorrio. Como os homens são pouco perceptivos.

- Ela já foi embora?

- As pessoas que ela estava esperando chegaram. Uma sociedade, ou coisa parecida. Então, como foi o seu primeiro dia?

Hesito um instante, depois digo: - Ótimo! - depois sorrio para ele. Talvez mais tarde eu comente com ele sobre James Potter, mas naquele momento, afasto o detetive ranzinza da minha cabeça. Além disso, sempre acho os homens extremamente inuteis quando falam dessas coisas. Eles acabam dizendo bobagens como "Você quer que eu dê um jeito nele?"

Ben vê alguns colegas de trabalho e vai falar com eles. Dorcas e eu ficamos sozinhas.

- Você está bem? - pergunto. - Parece um pouco desanimada. - Ela andou meio quieta a noite toda. Seu sorriso não está radioso.

Dorcas balança a cabeça para cima e para baixo sem olhar diretamente para mim, e dá um gole no seu drinque. - Estou ótima.

- Tem certeza?

- Bom, é que... - ela dá de ombros.

- O quê?

- Eu não sei. Remus anda um pouco desinteressado, e por mais que eu saiba que ele tem que trabalhar fiquei triste de ele não ter me dado uma força no fim de semana depois daquele problema no hospital.

Seguro a mão dela. - Sinto muito. Tenho certeza que ele teria ido lá se pudesse.

- Contrataram hoje uma garota para trabalhar conosco. Ela parecia muito feliz. E isso me fez lembrar como Remus e eu andamos distantes ultimamente. Desculpe, não queria tocar nesse assunto.

- Tudo bem. - Olho preocupada para ela, sem saber o que dizer.

- Tenho medo que ele não me queira mais e não saiba como terminar comigo, por isso se esconde atrás do trabalho. Foi maravilhoso no começo. Não sei como fazer as coisas voltarem a ser assim.

- Não acho que ele esteja se escondendo atrás do trabalho. Provavelmente anda mesmo sob pressão e isso o está deixando distante - digo, sem ter certeza se acredito muito nisso.

- Bom, se ele quiser terminar comigo, eu gostaria que terminasse logo.

- Pobrezinha. Mas acho que você não deve ficar sentada esperando as coisas acontecerem. Você deve ser mais pró-ativa. - Dou outra palmadinha na mão dela quando toma mais um gole da bebida com aquele ar infeliz.

- Você deve ter razão. Vou pensar nisso. Você e Ben não vão à pizzaria hoje à noite?

- Vamos. Por que não vem conosco?

- É muita gentileza sua, mas eu seria uma péssima companhia. Além do mais, você e Ben precisam ficar sozinhos. Vou tomar um bom banho e dormir cedo.

- Está bem - digo, com pena de deixá-la sozinha. Por um instante sou tentada a pedir a Ben que cancele o restaurante e olho para ele. Talvez percebendo o meu olhar, ele olha o relógio e faz um sinal para mim. Meneio a cabeça e me levanto.

- Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem? - pergunto para Dorcas ainda em dúvida.

- Eu vou ficar bem. Vá logo embora. Divirta-se com Ben.

Nós três saímos na rua relativamente calma e fria e nos despedimos. Dou um abraço em Dorcas e digo que vou lhe telefonar no dia seguinte. Ela atravessa a praça para pegar seu carro, e Ben e eu vamos andando de mãos dadas para o restaurante.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu achei esse capítulo meio sem sal, até no livro. Mas tudo bem, porque o sete compensa, UAHUAH. Como vão vocês? Comigo tá tudo bem, brigada. Eu nem tenho muito o que falar co capítulo, ai, que coisa.

Bem, respondendo as reviews;

**Anggie; **AAHH, não estrague as surpresas, xD sério que eu tô demorando? poosha, vou tentar ser menos lerda, mas um capítulo por dia é uma coisa dos deuses, eh? UHAUAHAUH, paz e amor. beijão.

**Mari lP; **ela deveria ter ficado com cara de bunda naquela hora, UHAUHAUAHUA seu palipe não está muito longe da verdade, quero dizer, quando o james melhorar vai ser uma coisa que uui. paz e amor. beijão.

Brigada, gente. Adoro vocês :*

~ Julie P'


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Eu me levanto meio grogue na sexta-feira de manhã. Pelo monte de toalhas molhadas no chão do banheiro concluo que Ben já saiu para a reunião.

Eu me arrumo com cuidado, em oposição ao meu hábito de vestir a primeira coisa que encontro. É uma espécie de armadura psicológica contra as farpas de James Potter.

Vou para a delegacia, parando no caminho para tomar um suco de frutas em vez do café da manhã. É uma patética tentativa da minha parte de me sentir melhor. O efeito emocional de tomar um suco de frutas em vez do café da manhã me faz com que eu me sinta decididamente uma supermodelo.

Estaciono o carro no lugar de sempreda delegacia, consigo sair do Tristão sem dificuldade e respiro o ar puro da manhã. O sol brilha no alto de algumas janelas do prédio e o ar tem um aroma adocidado e fresco.

- Bom dia! - digo para o sargento-Dave-ranzinza-da-recepção. Pelo menos agora ele olha para mim e, com um meneio da cabeça, me faz passar pelas portas de segurança.

Enfio a cabeça pela porta do departamento de RP e dou um bom-dia alegre para Robin. Chegando ao escritório dos detetives, vou me encaminhando para a minha mesa, A sala está meio vazia; alguns oficiais estão escalados para o turno da noite. Sirius já chegou e me cumprimenta.

- Bom dia! Como vai? Você não está com uma cara boa. Não é por causa dos problemas que tivemos nos ultimos dias, é? Andou sonhando com o sargento-detetive Potter?

Dou um sorriso forçado, me debruço na mesa dele e digo baixinho: - Não, é muito pior que isso. Sonhei que estava sendo arrastada por cavalos selvagens numa floresta, enquanto um jamaicano tocava gaita _e_ o sargento-detetive Potter dava um pito daqueles.

Ele ri e diz: - É uma imagem vívida. Deve ter ficado quente. Você estava de biquíni, por acaso? Quer dizer, no sonho?

Ajeito o corpo. - Não, é claro que não. Estava com roupa de freira, lembro muito bem.

- Entendo. Nada pode ser completo.

Sorrio e sigo até minha mesa. Sirius me lembra um labrador brincalhão e tem a capacidade de me animar. James Potter está sentado à minha frente, falando ao telefone, e me faz um cumprimento com a cabeça quando me sento. Pensar que vou ter que lidar com ele o dia todo acaba com o humor que Sirius conseguiu sucitar em mim. Eu me ajeito na cadeira. Terei de ficar distante, porém de forma civil. Terei de manter a pose.

* * *

Penso nas atividades do dia. Realmente espero que haja alguma coisa interessante para eu escrever, alguma coisa que me deixe envolvida, pois o que acontecer hoje será escrito na primeira edição de O Verdadeiro Diário de Dick Tracy e terei de entregar o trabalho no fim da tarde. Talvez com uma ronda policial dramática ou, pelo menos, uma perseguição de carro em alta velocidade. Penso em deixar de lado o roubo de medicamentos do hospital do meu primeiro dia. Olho para o homem à minha frente, para o Jack fictício; ele desligou o telefone e está mexendo em uns papéis e me pergunto o que estará planejando para hoje. Uma prisão seria um bom começo para o dia.

- Você vai prender alguém hoje, sargento-detetive Potter? - pergunto educadamente.

Ele olha para mim. - Não sei. Vou checar o meu diário. Posso prender você se quiser. - E se levanta. - Vamos, houve um assalto na área de Clifton.

- Ótimo! - digo, dando um pulo da cadeira.

- Srta. Evans, detesto ter de explicar isso, mas assaltos não são uma coisa boa. Não são mesmo.

Tento assumir um ar sério.

- Não, não, claro que não são - murmuro, pegando a minha bolsa e seguindo-o pela sala, resistindo à vontade de correr como uma gazela.

Oba! Um assalto. Nunca fiquei tão contente com a taxa de criminalidade de Bristol. Não era uma perseguição de carro em alta velocidade, mas era bastante bom. Minha cabeça já está a il por hora quando nos dirigimos para o estacionamento. Espero que haja uma série de assaltos. Se houver, vou dar um nome a eles! Um nome bem atraente. Espero que ele me deixe publicar detalhes interessantes. Tenho uma idéia, acelero o passo para alcançar o sargento.

- Sargento-detetive Potter!

- O quê? - ele grita por trás do ombro.

- Você... diz alguma coisa quando prende alguém?

Ele pára de repente. Um pouco de repente demais. Dou um encontrão nele como se fosse um personagem de história em quadrinhos.

- Oi! Desculpe, você parou de repente.

Ele se vira para mim e me olha dentro dos olhos.

- Você perguntou se eu digo alguma coisa? Eu leio os direitos deles, é claro.

- Não, você diz alguma coisa pessoal para eles? Alguma coisa? - pergunto ansiosa.

- Que tipo de coisa? Um conselho?

- É, ou alguma outra coisa?

- Aonde exatamente você está querendo chegar?

- Eu estava pensando que seria bom se você falasse... uma frase emblemática. Não você, exatamente, mas o personagem do meu diário...

- Falasse _o quê_? - Isso é dito em voz baixa, em um ligeiro tom de ameaça. Até mesmo eu posso ver que ele não ficou muito encantado com a idéia.

- Você sabe, uma frase emblemática. Uma citação. - Ele olha para mim com ar duro, mas minha voz é firme na medida do possível. - Que tal: "Vá em frente, punk, eu tenho bastante tempo"?

- Você é absolutamente incrível - ele diz, continuando a andar.

- A idéia é essa! Alguma coisa no gênero. Mas eu estava pensando em uma coisa mais ameaçadora... - digo bem alto para ele poder me ouvir.

Chego ao estacionamento um pouco depois dele, arfando. Avisto-o em um canto falando de cara amarrada com um policial fardado. Ele se vira para mim quando me aproximo.

- Você tem carro?

- Tenho, por quê?

- Nós não temos nenhum carro disponível, foram todos atender um problema na cidade. Podemos usar o seu?

- Bom... - digo hesitante. Não é que eu me importe de ir no meu carro, mas é que Tristão não é um dos carros mais confiaveis do mundo e não tenho cuidado muito da sua limpeza. Nenhuma garota gostaria que encontrassem restos de biscoitos dentro do seu carro.

- É do seu interesse chegarmos lá. Ou usamos o seu carro ou esperamos que um dos carros da polícia volte, e não sei quando...

Isso é o bastante. Preciso chegar ao local do assalto. Tristão vai se comportar bem, é a rua que realmente me preocupa.

- Não há problema! - digo logo, mostrando onde Tristão está estacionado.

Tento entrar nele da forma mais elegante possível. Não é uma proeza fácil. Entro com o traseiro primeiro, mas tenho dificuldade de enfiar as pernas para dentro. A perna direita fica enroscada em volta da esquerda, depois fica presa debaixo do pára-lama do carro de recusa-se a entrar no veículo.

- Só um minuto! - eu grito, tentando desesperadamente puxar a perna para dentro.

- O que você disse? - pergunta ele, contornando o carro e chegando ao meu lado.

- Eu disse que estarei pronta em um minuto.

Desejo ardentemente que ele volte para o lado do carona, onde vai se sentar. O que eu menos preciso agora é de platéia.

- O que você está fazendo? - ele pergunta, sem entender nada.

- Estou tentando entrar no carro - respondo de forma insolente, ainda lutando com a minha perna.

- É mesmo? - ele pergunta incrédulo.

Cerro os dentes e consigo dizer algumas palavras.

- Sargento-detetive Potter, se você... - Mas no meio da frase tento mais uma vez puxar a perna e de repente, PUMBA, o joelho bate com toda a força na minha testa.

- Meu Deus! - ele exclama, agachando-se ao meu lado. - Você está bem? - ele pergunta com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Esfrego a testa e fico pensando como consegui fazer com que uma parte do meu corpo batesse na outra.

- Estou ótima.

- Você bateu com o _joelho_ na testa! - Ele dá uma ênfase especial à palavra "joelho", e continua com seu sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Eu sei. Não é tão fácil assim entrar nesse carro, detetive. Por que você não tenta?

Ele passa para o outro lado e simplesmente pula para dentro com a destreza de um ginasta olímpico.

- Sorte de iniciantes - eu digo. Calma, Lily, calma. Isso é comportar-se com elegância? Ou pelo menos com naturalidade?

Faz-se uma pausa enquanto colocamos o cinto de segurança. Tenho vontade de esfregar de novo a minha testa, mas não quero chamar a atenção dele de novo.

- Agora vejo por que volta e meia você vai à Emergência.

Não me digno a responder.

- Como você está agora? - ele pergunta, sem tentar esconder o riso.

- Estou ótima, obrigada - consigo responder, cuspindo as palavras. Tenho fé em Deus que a pancada não vá deixar marca, para James Potter não se referir outra vez ao incidente. Pego no voltante com força, pedindo que Tristão não me faça uma falseta, engato a primeira e saímos. Em seguinda eu dou uma olhada em volta para ver em que condições está o carro.

- Meu Deus! - digo, olhando para os pés de James Potter, desaparecidos debaixo de pilhas de lixo. Latas de refrigerante diet, sacos amassados de biscoitos e papéis de bala são visíveis por todo lado. - Desculpe, não tive tempo de limpar o carro.

- CUIDADO!

Olho depressa, vejo que estou subindo no meio fio e me desvio dele.

- Tudo bem. Sinceramente - ele diz tenso, sentando-se empertigado no banco. - É melhor você prestar mais atenção na direção.

Eu me concentro na direção nos minutos seguintes e respiro fundo. Sabia que as horas que passara assistindo a aulas de medicação na tevê, no meu sofá confortavel seria útil. Respiro... expiro, respiro... expiro, respito... expiro. Estão vendo? É fácil. Não é preciso muita coisa apra aprender a fazer isso. Com o tempo recobro o controle e pergunto: - Aonde vamos? - ele me dá um endereço perto da ponte pênsil de Clifton.

Quando vou passando com dificuldade pela estrada de mão única, James Potter olha em volta do carro.

- O freio dessa geringonça funciona?

Fico visivelmente furiosa. Parecemos dois cavaleiros medievais lutando, e infelizmente ele acabou de perceber um buraco na minha armadura. Caio direitinho na rede.

- Tristão não é uma geringonça.

- Tristão? - ele repete, entre um tom grave e debochado, levantando a sobrancelha.

Droga. Nunca falo para estranhos que o meu carro tem nome. Parece uma bobagem.

- Ele se chamava assim quando eu o comprei - digo confusa.

- Você _comprou_ isso?

- Ele é um carro muito valioso! - Tudo bem, só metade disso é verdade. Ele não é tão valiosos assim.

- Eles só são valiosos quando funcionam, srta. Evans - diz Potter, mostrando o cartão de reboque que eu sempre deixo em cima do painel em caso de necessidade. Que se dane a habilidade dele de detectar coisas.

Mudo rapidamente de assunto. - Então, por que você recebeu essa chamada? Ao que eu saiba os detetives não costumam investigar assaltos simples, não é?

- O policial que está lá acha que o assaltante é um especialista. Então resolveu me chamar. - Ele tira o bloco de anotações da jaqueta e lê o que escreveu. Depois de um instante de silêncio tento saber de alguns detalhes.

- O que a sua futura esposa acha do seu trabalho?

- Isso não é da sua conta - ele responde, sem olhar para mim.

Ignoro-o.

- E a sua família? Eles se preocupam com você?

- Não é da sua conta também. Vire aqui. - Ele aponta para o lugar onde devemos parar e eu piso no freio, ainda ignorando-o.

- Você vai ficar sempre nesse trabalho ativo?

James Potter olha para mim. - Bem... - diz hesitante. Pego meu bloco de notas. - O Chefe me disse uma coisa interessante no outro dia. - Seguro a caneta. Ótimo! Uma citação! - Quer que eu escreva para você? - ele pergunta.

Ele tira o bloco da minha mão, escreve uma frase e sai do carro, jogando o bloco no banco. A frase diz: CURIOSIDADE MATOU A REPÓRTER POLICIAL.

Cerro os dentes, arranco a folha, amasso-a numa bolota e jogo pela janela, não me importando com o meio ambiente.

* * *

Minutos depois subimos por um caminho para chegar ao endereço indicado. É uma casa impressionante em estilo georgiano, e não me surpreende de ter sido assaltada. Se eu fosse um ladrão essa seria a minha primeira porta de entrada. O caminho é coberto de cascalho e o gramado é muito bem cuidado. Nenhuma ponta de grama fora do lugar. Temos de subir uns degraus para chegar á porta azul-marinho e ao lado de cada degrau há um fícus bem aparado que chama a minha atenção. James Potter toca a campainha. Depois de um instante de espera, a porta é aberta por um mordomo. O sargento-detetive Potter e eu damos um passo atrás, surpresos. Eu não sabia que ainda havia mordomos.

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiim?

James Potter mostra o distintivo. - Eu sou o sargento-detetive Potter e essa é Lily Evans. Ela está aqui _apenas_ como observadora. - Mais uma vez ele faz questão de dizer isso.

Seguimos o mordomo pela casa, e quando James Potter passa a minha frente percebo uma coisa colorida presa nos seus fundilhos. Olho mais de perto e minha suspeita se confirma. É o papel de bala sabor morando, e acho que sei provavelmente como foi parar lá. Estremeço. Será que devo deixar os outros verem? Ou falo como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo "Detetive, o senhor está com um papel de bala preso na calça" Ou tento tirar o papel? Uma decisão bem fácil de tomar. É melhor deixar como está.

Somos levados a uma sala de visita grande, com móveis estofados de chintz e com um piano de cauda. As janelas altas, bem típicas das casas de Bristol da época da Regência, são cobertas por fartas cortinas. Um policial já está sentado lá, com o bloco de anotações em uma mão e uma xícara na outra. Quando entramos ele se levanta. Outro homem, sentado em frente também se levanta.

- Bom dia, senhor.

- Bom dia, Matt. - James Potter vira-se para o estranho e estende a mão.

- Bom dia, senhor. Eu sou o sargento-detetive Potter e essa é Lily Evans. Ela está aqui _apenas_ como observadora.

Não acredito. Quantas vezes ele vai dizer a mesma coisa? A mensagem foi claramente recebida.

- Sebastian Forquar-White. Como vai o senhor? - diz o estranho, com a voz mais bonita que já ouvi. De onde as pessoas tiram esse sotaque? Como é que pode? Ele está vestido com um terno de tweed. Sua barriga ligeiramente protuberante força os botões do colete e a papada cai por cima da gravata. Seu ostentoso bigode tem as pontas viradas.

James Potter aperta a mão dele, e Sebastian vira-se e aperta a minha também.

- Como vai o senhor? - pergunto com gentileza.

James Potter me olha com raiva. Eu o ignoro novamente.

- Realmente a coisa toda foi desesperadora. Desesperadora mesmo. Alguns objetos roubados pertenciam à família há séculos. Sentem-se. Vocês gostariam de tomar um chá? - Com a papada balançando, Sebastian Forquar-sei-lá-o-quê-mais olha para o sargento-detetive Potter e para mim.

- Sim, por favor.

- Eu adoraria um chá! - respondo com entusiasmo. James Potter me olha com ar ameaçador.

Preciso dizer que o ignorei?

Sebastian Forquar-sei-lá-o-quê-mais sai da sala e grita:

- Anton! Mais chá!

Anton é provavelmente o mordomo. James Potter chega perto de Matt e os dois começam a conversar baixinho. Mudo de lugar, pego o bloco de notas e preparo os ouvidos para ouvir a conversa. Ouço várias palavras, como "tempo", "entrada" e "entrevista", mas não consigo formar nenhuma frase. Eles finalmente se separam e eu me afasto a toda pressa.

- O que há de interessante nesse assalto? - pergunto.

O sargento-detetive Potter me olha irritado. - É um assalto muito... - Eu espero com a respiração presa e a caneta na mão, porque esse vai ser o episódio de abertura do meu diário e quero que seja realmente bom -... organizado.

Organizado? _Organizado_? Do jeito que ele fala parece uma apresentação do Coro Masculino de Bristol. Eles têm de ser organizados mesmo; afinal de contas, são criminosos profissionais. Isso não dá IBOPE. Imagine uma matéria com o título "ELES ERAM ORGANIZADOS!" O que quer dizer um título desses? Que eles se lembraram de trazer as ferramentas? Tento não parecer desapontada quando olho de um policial para outro.

- O que vocês querem dizer com organizados? - Mas James Potter já está fazendo suas anotações e me ignora. Cerro os dentes. A vingança deve ser doce. Matt, provavelmente se sentindo um pouco constrangido com a atitude do seu superior entra em cena.

- O senhor me dá licença? - ele pergunta, olhando para o sargento-detetive Potter, que dá o seu consentimento com um meneio da cabeça e volta a fazer suas anotações. Matt volta-se para mim.

- A verdade é que eu nunca vi uma coisa assim. O ladrão sabia exatamente como desligar o sistema de alarme. E era um alarme sofisticado! E sabia o lugar certo para entrar na casa. O interior da casa estava quase intacto; era como se ele soubesse precisamente o que queria levar e onde procurar. E levou apenas as coisas melhores; deixou o vídeo, a aparelhagem de som e se concentrou nos objetos preciosos.

- E o que era? - pergunto na ponta da cadeira.

- Antiguidades.

- Antiguidades? - pergunto incrédula.

Matt fez que sim, enfaticamente. - Antiguidades.

- Antiguidades? - pergunto novamente.

- Pelo amor de Deus! - explode James Potter, levantando os olhos do bloco de notas. - Vocês vão continuar a repetir a mesma coisa? - Olho com raiva para ele e me viro para Matt, erguendo as sobrancelhas de forma encorajadora, sem intenção de dar uma palavra. Matt, felizmente, responde.

- Objetos de porcelana, prata, relógios e outras coisinhas mais. Tudo extremamente valioso, segundo o sr. Forquar-White.

- Então o ladrão sabia de todas essas antiguidades? - pergunto intrigada.

- Não é preciso ser um gênio para chegar a essa

conclusão - diz James Potter num tom desagradável.

Fico em cócegas para perguntar quais são as implicações disso, mas sou interrompida pela chegada de Sebastian Forquar-White na sala, seguido pelo mordomo Anton carregando a bandeja com as xícaras de chá.

- Desculpe ter demorado tanto, mas tive uma conversa pelo telefone com o pessoal da companhia de seguro. - Forquar-White senta-se no sofá em frente.

James Potter, depois de agradecer a Anton pela xícara de chá, vira-se para ele.

- Quando o senhor notou que estava faltando alguma coisa?

- Anton foi à sala de jantar hoje de manhã tirar a poeira das peças antigas que ficam guardadas lá e imediatamente me informou que faltavam algumas coisas. Então toquei o alarme.

- Quando viu pela última vez os objetos desaparecidos? - perguntou Potter olhando para Anton.

- Ontem, senhor.

- Você foi acordado à noite por algum barulho?

Ambos sacudiram a cabeça negativamente.

- O sistema de alarme é sempre ativado quando vocês vão dormir?

- Sempre - diz Sebastian F-W.

- O senhor viu alguém suspeito pela casa?

- Não.

- Vou mandar para cá um policial para interrogar os vizinhos, se o senhor não se importar. - O senhor Forquar-White faz um sinal com a cabeça mostrando que concorda. - Podemos ver onde fica a entrada que foi usada?

- Certamente, certamente - ele responde. Colocamos as xícaras de chá na bandeja e nos levantamos para segui-lo. O sargento-detetive Potter vai na frente e Matt e eu ficamos para trás. Depois de uns segundos, Matt bate no ombro de James Potter.

- Senhor?

- Matt?

- O senhor está com uma coisa presa na... calça.

O sargento-detetive Potter passa a mão pelos fundilhos da calça, tira o papel de bala e o coloca no bolso. Fico prestando atenção aos móveis do corredor.

- Obrigado, Matt. - Seu rosto está impassivel e os olhos se fixam em mim. Atravessamos uma enorme cozinha, e Sebastian Forquar-White abre uma porta localizada ao fundo, dando para uma espécie de dispensa.

- Eles entraram por aqui - diz, apontando para uma janelinha no canto. - O trinco foi forçado. Bem típico, pois a companhia de seguro me disse na semana passada para consertar a janela. É sempre assim, não?

- É - diz Potter, pensativo. - É sim. - Olha para a janela um instante e pergunta: - Alguma coisa foi mexida aqui enquanto vocês nos aguardavam?

- Não, não, nada.

- Ótimo. Matt, entre em contato por rádio com o pessoal da perícia e peça para mandarem alguém para cá e também um policial para interrogar os vizinhos.

Matt sai para cumprir a ordem recebida.

- Essa janela não é pequena demais para dar passagem para alguém? - pergunto.

- Bom, talvez uma pessoa pequena consiga passar, srta. Evans - disse o sargento-detetive Potter num tom acre, sem tirar os olhos do bloco de notas.

Voltamos para a cozinha e saímos por outra porta para chegar ao jardim. O sr. Forquar-White mostra o alarme que foi colocado em um balde de água. Voltamos para a sala de visita e esperamos a equipe da perícia chegar. James Potter faz mais umas perguntas. Quando a equipe chegar, vai se encontrar com eles, mas antes vira-se para mim e diz:

- Não toque em nada. E não atrapalhe.

Eu simplesmente dei de ombros insolentemente para ele. Não sou uma criança.

Os três peritos se vestem com macacões especiais no corredor e James Potter faz um resumo rápido do assalto. Eu me levanto, na esperança de conseguir conversar com algum deles, mas sou impedida de ir até a sala de jantar (para não contaminar a cena do crime). Essa chance só se dá na hora do almoço, quando eles terminam o trabalho e aparecem com grande alarido. Imediatamente ponho de lado o sanduíche que Anton preparou e vou falar com o perito que chega mais perto de mim. É um homem de cinqüenta e muitos anos, com cabelo grosso e grisalho e olhos luminosos. Depois das apresentações formais (o nome dele é Roger), pergunto se eles descobriram alguma coisa.

- Desculpe, querida. Não posso dizer nada, só o detetive encarregado do caso.

- Sim ou não? - insisto.

- Ele me dpa um sorriso. - Sim, mas você vai ter de perguntar a ele.

Olho em volta e vejo James Potter falando com um funcionário a alguma distância.

- Sargento-detetive Potter? - chamo, e ele olha para mim.

- O quê?

- Roger pode me falar do material coletado na perícia?

Ele hesita um instante, provavelmente por medo do Chefe não gostar da sua recusa e por sua própria má vontade de me dizer as coisas.

- Pode, mas se você publicar alguma coisa referente a isso, vai se dar mal.

Eu me viro para Roger, exultante.

Roger começa.

- Bom, encontramos umas fibras que podem ser provenientes de várias coisas: roupas, banco de carro, qualquer tipo de tecido; mas não conseguimos distinguir uma coisa em especial. Encontramos também um fio de cabelo que será submetido ao teste de DNA. Infelizmente o resultado levará muito tempo para voltar do lavoratório, mas poderemos inserir as informações de DNA no computador e se o culpado for fichado da polícia o computador mostrará o nome dele. Caso contrário, poderemos fazer o teste de DNA emum suspeito e associá-lo ao assalto. Encontramos também uma substância em volta do armário onde os objetos foram guardados, mas não sei de que se trata. Talvez estivesse nas luvas que o ladrão estava usando, pois essa mesma substância foi encontrada no trinco da janela no ponto de entrada.

- Como vocês encontram todas essas coisas?

- Passamos uma espécie de luz fluorescente pela cena do crime, e várias fibras, fluidos e substâncias aparecem. Essa substância específica é peculiar porque fica muito restrita a certos lugares.

- Como assim?

- Bem, não está em nenhum outro ponto da cena do crime. Só no trinco da janela, na caçaneta da pora que dá para a sala de jantar e no próprio armário. Então o ladrão sabia exatamente aonde devia ir, assim como o que devia levat. Os outros objetos do armário não foram tocados.

- E vocês sabem que substância é essa?

Roger suspira. - Eu nunca vi isso antes.

Eu o observi enquanto ele tira o macacão desajeitadamente.

- Então você é repórter, não é?

- Isso mesmo.

- Como está se arrumando? - ele pergunta, fazendo um gesto de cabeça para James Potter, que está conversando com outro perito a poucos metros de distância. Faço uma careta e Roger dá uma risada. Os outros peritos viram-se e olham para nós.

Roger chega perto e diz no meu ouvido: - As coisas vão melhorar. Dê tempo ao tempo.

- Nós só temos seis semanas, Roger, não uma eternidade.

* * *

Depois que me despeço de Roger e levo meu prato vazio para Anton na cozinha, vou procurar James Potter. Encontro-o na sala de visita, terminando uma conversa importantíssima ao celular sobre os padrinhos do casamento. Fico imaginando como deve ser a noiva dele e que tipo de relacionamento eles têm.

- Você está pronta para ir? - ele pergunta, ao terminar o telefonema. Faço que sim com a cabeça e vamos nos despedir, ele de Sebastian e eu de Anton.

- Então - digo distridamente quando nso afastamos da casa -, você acha que vai pegar o ladrão?

James Potter me olha irritado.

- Isso não é um programa de televisão, srta. Evans. Os casos não são solucionados de uma hora para outra. Sei que você gostaria que tudo fosse resolvido em poucas semanaspara poder apresentar aos leitores do seu diário um final feliz, mas infelizmente a força policial não trabalha assim. - Diz com um suspiro.

* * *

De volta à delegacia, deposito Tristão em uma vaga e entramos juntos no prédio.

- James! Lily! - Nós nos viramos e vemos Sirius. - Como foi o dia? - ele pergunta, olhando de um para o outro.

- Ótimo - dissemos em uníssono. Tenho para mim que essa é a resposta padrão dos detetives, pois as respostas verdadeiras podem ser mais complicadas do que "ótimo".

- Quer vir tomar um drinque conosco depois do trabalho, Lily? - Dou uma olhada discrta para Potter.

Nem pensar.

- Acho que não. Tenho de mandar o material para o jornal.

- É claro! O diário infame! Pode crer que estamos ansiosos para ler esse diário. Especialmente nosso amigo Jamie. Não é verdade, Jamie?

Ao ouvir o nome "Jamie" ele assume um ar que já me é muito familiar.

Sirius dá uma risada e pergunta: - Quando vai sair? Na segunda-feira?

Faço que sim com a cabeça e sorrio quando ele se despede.

- Até lá, Lily. Um bom fim de semana para você. Até mais tarde, James! - ele grita por cima do ombro.

* * *

Trabalho no diário o resto da tarde enquanto James Potter retorna seus telefonemas e faz os relatórios, que parecem ser abundantes. Formato as folhas e amoldo o diário, criando o que espero ser um bom primeiro capítulo de um ponto de vista factual. Eu gostaria de dar vida ao personagem Jack para que os leitores pudessem realmente conhecê-lo melhor nas próximas semanas (se eles gostarão de Jack ou não é outro problema). James Potter não está me dando material para trabalhar, mas faço o melhor que posso; trabalho com partes interessantes dos procedimentos policiais e me concentro nos crimes reais.

Quando termino, anexo o material todo a um e-mail para Al e envio a mensagem com um suspiro de alívio. Tenho todo um fim de semana à minha frente, que será definitivamente uma zona sem policiais.

* * *

**N/A:** OOI. Tudo bem? Comigo vai tudo bem, brigada. O que acharam desse capítulo? Eu achei bastante interessante, sou viciada em histórias de detetive, luzes ultravioletas, coisas invisiveis a olho nu e afins. Minha parte preferida foi a joelhada que a Lily deu na testa, Q.

Obrigada a **Anggie** e **Mari lP**. Desculpa não responder as reviews, é que eu to de saida.

Beijão, beijão.

Julie :#

P.S.: por favorzinho, perdoem se tiver algum erro gramatical, ok?


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

- Querida, somos nós. Abra a porta logo. Seu pai está com dificuldade de andar. - A voz da minha mãe tem certa presença, mesmo no interfone. Deve ser devido ao trabalho de impostação de voz que fazem no teatro. Eu me surpreendo com a chegada deles, pensei que estivessem na Cornualha. Fico feliz, aperto o botão do interfone e desço as escadas para cumprimentá-los e ajdar meu pai, que deve ter sofrido algum tipo de acidente. O que não é estranho.

É uma tarde de sábado. Na noite anterior eu havia comemorado o primeiro capítulo do meu diário com os outros redatores do jornal. Foi uma noite bem agradável. Quando acordei fui ao supermercado, e planejava ficar descansando em casa até me encontrar com Ben à noite.

Minha mãe, com sua saia rodada, vem carregando o cachorro e a bolsa. Meu pai está mancando, mas muito contente de me ver.

- O que aconteceu? - pergunto.

- Você tem algum gim em casa? - pergunta minha mãe, obviamente precisando muito de uma senhora dose.

- Tenho sim. Papai, você não devia estar _carregando_ isso - digo, apontando para as muletas que ele trás debaixo do braço. - Elas é que deviam estar carregando você.

- Não consigo me ajeitar com essa coisa maldita. Dê sua mão para o seu velho pai subir a escada.

Nós duas vamos empurrando meu pai escada acima, uma façanha e tanto. Estamos os três ombro a ombro na escada, minha mãe com o pequinês Morgan debaixo de um braço e segurando meu pai com o outro. Pego a bolsa escandalosa dela, e me sinto uma verdadeira _drag queen_; pego também as muletas do meu pai, que me dão um certo apoio na escada. A cada dois degraus para a frente perdemos o equilíbrio e voltamos um degrau para trás. Há um persistente ar de histeria, e minha mãe e eu começamos a rir.

Depois que passamos pela porta do apartamento, largamos meu pai no sofá e vou preparar três drinques caprichados.

- Então - grito da cozinha pegando a garrafa e os copos -, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- É uma história longa e chata - diz meu pai. Entrego os drinques e eles bebem logo uns goles de respeito. Minha mãe olha zangada para o meu pai.

- Querido, você tem certeza que pode beber? O médico não receitou antibióticos?

- Que se dane o médico - diz ele em tom de desafio, tomando outro fole enorme. Os dois estão paramentados, minha mãe com uma roupa estampada e meu pai de blazer e gravata. Devem ter vindo do hospital, pois as muletas vêm marcadas com as suas iniciais. Os amigos dos meus pais devem achar que é alguma marca americana, pois têm uma verdadeira coleção de suvenires em casa. Até no quarto de hóspedes há cobertores com a marca do hospital, que sobraram do dia em que fomos apanhados por uma inundação e as equipes de salvamento tiveram de nos resgatar. Minha mãe foi carregada por um bombeiro e disse em altos brados durante todo o trajeto que ele havia surgido na sua frente com trinta anos de atraso.

Espero que o gim baixe um pouco mais para voltar a interrogar meus pais.

- Bom, foi tudo realmente muito simples - começa a minha mãe. - Seu pai e eu estávamos indo almoçar com um amigo que comemorava sua aposentadoria em Bath, e resolvemos dar um pulo aqui; mas não para dormir, pois vamos ver você daqui a umas semanas. Pretendemos voltar hoje mesmo.

- Quando vocês vêm me ver?

- Eu contei, não foi? - Sacudo a cabeça. - Fomos convidados para um casamento em Bristol daqui a umas semanas. E pensamos em passar umas noites aqui antes da festa com você. Tudo bem?

- Ótimo. Então o almoço em comemoração á aposentadoria foi hoje?

- Aposentadoria de Alex, querida. Alex Scott. Aquele que tem a tal filha budista meio esquisita, que se veste com sari e está sempre entoando mantras. Como seu pai e eu chegamos cedo, resolvemos parar em Weston-super-Mare e dar uma caminhada na praia. Tiramos os sapatos e ele bateu com o calcanhar em uma pedra, que entrou no seu pé. Uma bobagem. Ele disse que não era nada e fomos para o almoço. A comida estava absolutamente horrível. Depois todos me pediram para eu cantar um dos meus números, então pisei no pé do seu pai e tivemos uma desculpa perfeita para ir embora com ele para a Emergência.

Estão vendo? Não falei que estamos acostumados com a Emergência? Parece que todos nós passamos a maior parte de nossa vida lá. E o relacionamento dos meus pais é tão especial que ele não parecia nada aborrecido por minha mãe ter pisado no pé dele, e ela não parecia nada arrependida.

- Seu pai fez um escândalo no hospital. Graças a Deus não é o nosso hospital, e certamente nunca mais seremos vistos por lá.

- Por acaso vocês foram atendidos por um certo dr. Kirkpatrick?

Agora quem estava preocupada era eu. Acho que seria um pouco cedo demais para ele conhecer meus pais.

- Não, não. O nome dele era outro, um nome bem comum. Não consigo me lembrar. De qualquer forma, o médico disse que teria de tirar a pedra do pé de seu pai e que ele ia tomar anestesia local e só sentiria a picada da agulha. - A essa altura os dois começaram a rir: - Foi ele enfiar a agulha e seu pai gritar que nem louco: "Que tipo de abelha maldita é o senhor?"

Todos nós rimos. Meu pai, em geral muito bem comportado ao lado da minha mãe com suas tendências dramáticas, parece gostar de seu instante de fama.

- Então, como vai você, Lily? - ele pergunta. - Como vão os crimes?

- Muito bem. Uma grande mudança, comparando com as outras reportagens do jornal.

- Quem é o detetive que você está acompanhando?

- É o sargento-detetive Potter. Mas no diário que vou escrever para o jornal ele se chama Jack. Em homenagem ao nosso gato. Ele não gosta muito de mim. - digo alegremente, com um brilho perverso nos olhos. Minha mãe não parece notar.

- Combinamos com o jornaleiro da rua para ele nos entregar o jornal diariamente. Então, conte como vai ser a coisa.

Explico sobre os assaltos recentes, depois descrevo com detalhes como consegui o cargo e como conheci Robin. E conto também detalhadamente sobre Potter, deixando claro que nos detestamos. Meus pais garantem que com o tempo não seremos mais tanto como gato e rato, mas tenho minha, grande, diga-se de passagem, parcela de dúvidas.

A essa altura já estamos na segunda dose de gim-tônica. Adoro ficar conversando assim com meus pais. Eles são de bem com a vida. Ótimos pais para adultos, se é que vocês me entendem. Todas as suas excentricidades pareciam horríveis quando eu era criança. Eu tinha certeza de que onde quer que eles fossem haveria um mico, e vocês sabem muito bem que as crianças não gostam nada disso. Eu vivia na esteira deles, consiente dos olhares que me lançavam. As noites dos pais, os teatros da escola, os festivais de verão (que minha mãe geralmente inaugurava porque era artista de teatro) eram tudo a mesma coisa. Minha mãe, com a sua veia artística, fazia sempre uma "grande entrada" e uma saída no momento conveniente, seguida de muitos aplausos. Crimes hediondos, na verdade, quando você tem dez anos, mas que hoje me divertem.

- Como vão os ensaios da peça? - pergunto a ela.

- Vamos estrear no National daqui a alguns meses - diz ela, franzindo as sobrancelhas ruivas que nem as minhas por trás dos óculos. - Eu me sinto mal lá desde que Mildred, minha camareira, decepou a ponta do dedo com a espada da cena final.

- Pobre Mildred!

- Não há teatro sem perigo, querida! - Mas não tenho certeza se Mildred pensa dessa maneira.

Enquanto ela diz isso, Morgan, o pequinês volta à vida e pula do sofá com ar de quem sabe exatamente onde vai. Minha mãe não viaja para lugar algum sem o seu cachorrinho. Morgan parece estar tentando criar um relacionamento profundo e significativo com a perna de uma cadeira. É a minha vez de franzir a sobrancelha.

- Esse cachorro não vai fazer xixi pela casa, vai?

- Morgan é uma gracinha, só que às vezes fica um pouco agitado, mas ele nunca faz xixi na casa dos outros. Você tem visto Teresa, aquela moça horrorosa?

É muito estranho; minha mãe parece ter tomado uma birra de Teresa uma raiva obsessiva. Ela não se importava com Teresa quando éramos garotas. Provavelmente Teresa andou usando roupas cor-de-rosa ou cometeu algum outro crime, desses que a minha mãe irracional acha uma tremenda ofensa. Dou de ombros e digo: - De vez em quando.

- Ela ainda é religiosa? Dez Ave-Marias por sair de casa sem guarda-chuva?

- Continua mais ou menos a mesma.

- Como vai Dorcas? Ainda com aquele namorado? Como é mesmo o nome dele?

- Remus. Não muito bem. Acho que eles vão acabar o namoro em breve. Ela não o vê muito, pois ele está sempre trabalhando.

- Por falar em namorado, quando vamos conhecer o misterioso Ben?

Droga. Congelo quando ela diz isso. Tinha me esquecido. Ele vem para cá hoje à noite, daqui a pouco; olho o relógio, são sete horas. Esse encontro talvez aconteça um pouco antes do previsto. Não que eu me envergonhe de meus pais, não me interpretem mal, mas não quero que Ben sinta que estou planejando alguma apresentação forçada. Como se o estivesse forçando a dar um próximo passo na nossa relação. Eu gostaria que ele conhecesse meus pais cinco minutos antes do nosso casamento. Mas é um pouco injusto surpreendê-lo agora. Cerro os dentes resolutamente. Eles terão de ir embora. Preciso entrar em ação já! Talvez ainda haja tempo...

- Vocês vão ter que ir embora - eu grito.

Três pares de olhos espantados se fixam em mim.

- Ben está vindo para cá!

- E isso não é uma coisa boa, querida? Assim a gente finalmente conhece o célebre Ben - diz minha mãe ajeitando o vestido.

- Não, não é. É uma péssima idéia. Eu explico em outra hora, mas agora vocês-terão-de-ir-embora. - Fico de pé, ponho a bolsa da minha mãe em um braço e no outro seguro as muletas do meu pai. Com a mão livre tiro o drinque da mão dele, que ainda tenta tomar um último gole.

- Vamos! - Fico arfando com a força que faço para tirar os dois da sala. - DE PÉ! DE PÉ!

Entro em desespero tentando levantar meu pai e seguro Morgan, que me olha com ar de reprovação. Colocando-o debaixo do braço, ajudo minha mãe a puxar meu pai da cadeira, e nós três vamos até a porta. Nesse momento ouço o interfone. Pronto. Vamos ter que voltar.

- PARA TRÁS! PARA TRÁS! - grito, sem me importar com o que meus pais estão achando do meu comportamento. Jogo os três de volta no sofá debaixo de uma pilha de muletas e sacolas e saio correndo para atender o interfone.

- Alô?

- Lily? Por que você demorou a atender o interfone? - É a voz de Ben do outro lado da linha.

- Eu não... eu só... Você quer entrar?

- Seria uma boa idéia.

- É mesmo. - Aperto o botão do interfone e volto para a sala. - É o Ben. Ele está subindo. Ajam com naturalidade. - Eu mesma me surpreendo ao ouvir essas palavras. - Ou pelo menos da forma mais natural possível.

* * *

**N/A**: OHEHAOEHAUEAHUOEHOEUA, a Lily é uma figura, ui. Esse capítulo foi fácil de digitar, tinha só seis páginas e tudo na boa. Nada de James, mas Lily merece férias dele, haha. Tudo bem com vocês? Comigo tudo bem. Postei Playing James no F&B ontem de tarde, não sei como vão reagir. *-*

Enfim, BRIGADHÊNHA pelos comentários, viou? *-* Respondendo;

**Tahh Halliwell; **leitooora nooova o/ brigada pelo elogio, *-* e eu também adoro histórias policiais, são geral o meu fraco, ahah. que bom que você 'tá adorando, espero que goste do resto da fic, uiê. beijirrinhos ;*

**Jaques Weasley; **wooooooow, que comentário gigante *-* UHAUHAAU, que nem uma cadelinha? uiê. o six causa esse efeito em todo mundo, eu que o diga. o james é mesmo, O chato, UHAUAHAU a lily de bota de salto, lápis na boquinha, quem me dera que eu tivesse uma bota e um lápis pra fazer o james babar por mim. *-* noossa, que fantasia foi aquela? (6) amordaçava e brincava com o bastão dele, meldels. o nome jack é interessante, mas eu prefiro james de verdade x) aah, o que eu fiz com o remmie ? eu dei um fim nele, q. papo, é que ele e a dorcas tão distantes e tal, mas vão rolar umas PARADAS AÍ e tudo vai mudar. só posso dizer que o james de algum jeito vai ajudar, olha que coisa linda :D aquela parte deveria ter mesmo colocado as imaginações pervas de alguém pra funcionar, UAHUAHHAUA que coisa ; ''posso prender você, se quiser '' //gamei. AHHEAOUEHAUEAHEU o james não tinha carro, aiquecoisa, mas o carro da lily vai ajudar também numa PARADA AÍ. eu devia parar de ficar dando pistas sobre a fic na minha resposta do seu comentário, argh. MAS É TÃO LEGAL *-* eu ri demais naquela parte das antiguidades, que coisa linda ; acho que o povo da fic deve ter uma conspiração secreta contra o james, HAHA eu devia estar metida nisso, ui ; esteja a vontade pra deixar esses comentários enormes, viu? UAHAHUAHUA beijérrimos ;*

**Fer. C. Potter; **depois de eras e eras... olá! [2] não precisa se desculpar, flor, eu também fui viajar e a fic ficou empacada no capitulo 3, ;x anyway, a Teresa Falsa Santa é uma vadia, sério ; nem de conto no que isso vai dar, UUI ; eu não fiquei com muita pena da lily quando ela acertou o joelho na testa não (6) mas o james deve ter ficado, olha que mara? :D não se assuste, viu?, a fic vai ter 31 capitulos ;x mas o livro também tem todo esse trem, e não é cansativo, sabe?, é comédia, então é uma coisa boa de ler (o livro, eu me refiro ao livro, q, mas como a fic é baseada no livro...) beijorronas ;*

**Lethicya Black; **ooutra leeeitora nooova o/ como vai você? *-* jura que ta gostando da fic? :D que bom, que bom ; tomara que você continue por aqui, flor . beijames ;*

**Mari lP; **maldade ? maldade é o meu sobrenome, benhê. UHAUHAUAHUAHAUH, brimks// verdade, o seis é uma joça sem tamanho, q, mas o sete você deve ter curtido um pouco, UHAUAHUHUAH, não seei (8) beijocks ;*

**Anggie; **não, te mato não, flor, queisso ;D o Brasil é um pais livre, UIÊ. terminou? :O nossa, eu só consegui ler o livro em uns três dias, HAUAHUA que rápida, você ! me passei . jura que cê num abandonou ? *---* brigada pela companhia, mesmo você sabendo o final do livro, UUI . guarde segredo, floor. beijoqueijo ;*

- xoxo.

ju-juba (?)


	9. Capítulo 9

**N/A**; Vai contra todos os meus princípios postar duas vezes no mesmo dia, mas como eu sou uma manteiga derretida por todo mundo e como vocês foram UMA COISA DO OUTRO MUNDO comentando hoje (*-*), eu vou postar mesmo. Só não se acostumem! Não é sempre que eu escrevo dois capítulos no mesmo dia e tenho um na manga, hein?

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9**

Minha relação com Ben sempre teve como base a "ausência" de compromisso, e tenho plena certeza de que essa é a chave do meu sucesso, pois cheguei aonde todas as outras suas namoradas falharam. Foi assim que consegui prender um homem assim por tanto tempo. Sempre faço questão de não parecer interessada demais. Nunca pergunto quando vou estar com ele da próxima vez nem quando ele vai me telefonar; descobri que sendo bem auto-suficiente em nossa relação (embora no fundo eu seja um mar de emoções) ele acaba sempre voltando. Sei que esse estado pouco natural das coisas não irá durar para sempre, mas espero que dure o suficiente para ele perceber que sou absolutamente, inequivocavelmente, indubitavelmente a mulher certa para ele. De alguma forma, apresentar meus pais a Ben parece a grande contramão desse plano.

- Não esqueçam de dizer que vocês vieram por acaso - imploro baixinho. E com essa ameaça velada corro para o quarto, passo um pouco de batom, tento respirar fundo - que, ao que parece, é só o que tenho feito ultimamente -, e volto para abrir a porta e receber Ben. Ele me dá um beijo no rosto e entra. Está de blazer e com a gravata do clube, que o time todo usa depois do jogo. Não adianta, sou louca por ele.

- Ben! Oi! Como vai? - Minha voz está esganiçada e Ben me olha desconfiado. Será que ela bebeu um pouco demais, ele está pensando. Solto os ombros e baixo a voz em uma oitava. - Como foi o jogo? - consigo perguntar.

- Nós perdemos.

- Que bom. Quer dizer, que pena! Ben, meus pais estavam passando por aqui e vieram me dar um alô.

Ele fica olhando para mim.

- Seus pais?

- É, meus pais. Meu pessoal. Minha gente.

Ele faz uma pausa durante um segundo e depois retoma o passo.

- Muito bem - diz, gentilmente, e segue marchando para a sala. Levanto as sobrancelhas para mim mesma. Talvez eu _esteja_ exagerando.

Minha mãe pula do sofá quando ele entra e, como costuma fazer, lhe dá dois beijos estalados no rosto.

- Ben! Que bom finalmente conhecer você! Desculpe não ter avisado antes, mas estamos aqui de passagem.

Meu pai, nesse ínterim, tenta ficar de pé e aperta com força a mão de Ben.

Engulo em seco. Olhando para meus pais como se eu fosse Ben, vejo que eles estão com roupa de gala. Não dão a impressão que vieram por aqui de passagem, não é? Por que não apareceram calçando botas ou alguma coisa do gênero? Por que têm que passar esse ar de "pais que vão conhecer o futuro genro"? Fico furiosa. Lembre-se, digo para mim mesma, eles _vieram_ aqui por acaso! Repita outra vez, eles _vieram_ por acaso...

- LILY? - grita meu pai. Dou um pulo.

- O quê? O quê?

- Eu acho que Ben está querendo um drinque - diz ele, como se estivesse falando com uma criança de três anos de idade.

- Tudo bem. - Pego os copos vazios procurando não derrubá-los, pois meus nervos estão à flor da pele, e vou para a cozinha encher os copos de novo, morta de raiva. Coloco gelo nos quatro copos e procuro a garrafa de gim. Calma, calma, Lily. Pense em coisas felizes. Pense em jardins. Pense em cachoeiras. Pense com calma. Eu me concentro em dividir um limão velho em quatro partes e tenho ouvir a conversa na sala ao lado. Minha mãe está fazendo perguntas a Ben sobre futebol. Graças a Deus. Completadas as doses de gim volto para a sala e entrego os copos a todos.

- Querida, sugeri que a gente saia para comer alguma coisa antes de seu pai e eu voltarmos para casa. - Minha mãe me diz sorrindo. Fecho a cara. Não sei se duas horas com meus pais irão afetar meu futuro com Ben, imediatamente ou não.

- Tem certeza de que quer ir, Ben? - pergunto pausadamente. - Não vai se encontrar com o resto do time?

- Só às dez horas, Lily, e ainda são apenas sete e quinze agora.

- Mas hoje é sábado. Acho que não vamos conseguir entrar em lugar algum.

- Não se preocupe! - diz minha mãe. - Eu vou arranjar alguma coisa.

Conforme prometido, meia hora depois estávamos todos sentados na melhor mesa do Melbourne's, com três garrafas de vinho na frente (lá, cada um leva a sua bebida). Minha mãe acendeu logo um cigarro.

- Você ainda fuma, mãe? Devia parar, vai acabar morrendo por causa do cigarro.

- Por causa do cigarro ou do seu pai, querida. Fiquei tão chata na última vez em que tentei parar de fumar que ele quase me matou a machadadas. Francamente, prefiro correr riscos com o cigarro. Você fuma, Ben?

- Não, sra. Evans - ele responde, com ar sério.

Ben está fazendo o gênero de aluno de escola particular. Acho que ele nunca se comportou tão bem. O problema é que meus pais não aprovam as escolas particulares, são partidários de escolas públicas.

Sinto meus ombros se retesarem e subirem, chegando quse na altura das sobrancelhas. Quando as pessoas são apresentadas a meus pais, ou mais especificamente, a minha mãe, ela faz questão de agir de forma exagerada para ver se suas excentricidades são bem aceitas. Essa é outra razão pela qual sempre evitei o encontro dos meus pais com Ben. Ele não está pronto para isso. Eu não me preocupo com o que eles estão pensando de Ben, mas estou petrificada de medo que ele ache meus pais birutas e pense que eu, como filha, herdei esses genes deles.

- Então, Ben, você também gosta de críquete?

Nunca pensei que iria agradecer a Deus por uma conversa sobre esporte.

* * *

Em tudo e por tudo foi uma noite difícil. A conversa, embora sem formalismo, não fluiu com naturalidade. Mas imagino que todo primeiro encontro de pais com o namorado seja uma espécie de teste. Creio que Ben achou meus pais pouco convencionais e meus pais o acharam meio formal. Mas é porque eles ainda não se conheceram bem. Lembro do dia em que a namorada do meu irmão foi à nossa casa pela primeira vez; minha mãe serviu torta de sorvete e salada no almoço, achando que a torta de sorvete era um quiche. Pelo menos foi o que ela disse. E meu pai quase matou o cachorrinho da menina sem querer quando derrubou um cinzeiro grande na cabeça do bichinho. Hoje essa menina é como uma irmã para mim. Então, um mau começo não implica necessariamente um mau fim.

Depois que nos despedimos de meus pais, Ben foi se encontrar com os companheiros de futebol e voltei para o meu apartamento. Mais um menos à uma hora da manhã seu corpo flexível e atlético, cheirando a cerveja e a fumaça, entrou na minha cama eu me enrosquei nele.

* * *

Acordo muito entusiasmada na segunda-feira de manhã. Hoje vou ver o meu diário publicado! Visto uma roupa, vou voando até a banca e compro três exemplares do jornal. Volto às pressas para o apartamento e, enquanto como meus cereais, leio o primeiro capítulo do diário, que está publicado na página três, num local destacado. Tem uma pequena fotografia minha (toda vestida) e um título imenso. Examino a foto com ansiedade, tentando lembrar quando ela foi tirada. Deve ter sido quando o jornal estava em alta no mercado. Dou uma olhada rápida no texto, mas estou tão envolvida em minhas próprias palavras que não sei dizer se o texto é bom ou não. Então telefono para Dorcas.

- Já comprou o jornal? - pergunto com ansiedade, antes que ela tenha chance de falar.

Uma voz sonoleta atende. - O quê? Lily? O que você quer? Que horas são?

- São... - confiro no relógio - sete e meia. Você não estava acordada ainda, não é?

- Agora estou.

- Compre o jornal e me telefone depois.

Brócolis podre. Desligo o telefone e olho as horas de novo. Ainda é cedo, mas posso ir logo para a delegacia esperar os crimes acontecerem. O que estará reservado para mim hoje? Um incêndio criminoso? Talvez alguma fraude? Quem sabe consigo convencer Ben a pôr fogo na sede do clube dele? As ruas estão vazias e chego lá em tempo recorde. Nem mesmo o sargento-Dave-ranzinza-da-recepção está a postos. Mostro a minha identidade para um completo estranho (que, a bem dizer, está falante demais para a hora e chego à conclusão de que prefiro a economia de palavras de Dave) e passo pela porta de segurança.

Sirius me cumprimenta com a energia de um labrador, como sempre, e balança o jornal.

- Lily! Ficou ótimo! Você não está emocionada?

- Estou, estou - digo, tentando não parecer absurdamente contente.

Ele passa o jornal para um colega que quer ler o diário e vira-se de novo para mim.

- Não posso acreditar que se chame "O Verdadeiro Diário de Dick Tracy". - Faz um trejeito com a boca ao dizer isso.

- É, eu sei. Foi idéia de Al, meu editor.

- Eu acho que James não vai perdoar você.

Me surpreendo. - Por quê? Eu nem fiz nada! - resisto à tentação de acrescentar "ainda".

- Você ainda pergunta? Ele vai ser chamado de "Dick" durante um longo tempo - ele explica com um sorriso malicioso.

Franzo a sobrancelha, espantada. Sorrio, mas tenho de confessar que não havia pensado nisso...

- Eles vão chamar Potter de "Dick"?

Quando digo isso, um coro do outro lado da sala repete: "Bom dia, Dick." Dá a impressão que o próprio Dick Tracy acabou de entrar. Não me viro. Vai que Potter vê meu rosto vermelho de segurar o riso e de uma pontada de preocupação. Sei que ele está se aproximando porque sigo os olho de Sirius, que já notaram a entrada de Dick na sala. Mordo o lábio inferior.

- Boa sorte! - diz Sirius baixinho. Ajeitando-se na cadeira e dizendo em voz alta: "Lá vem o próprio Dick Tracy!", ele busca a relativa segurança de sua própria mesa. Eu gostaria muitíssimo de me esconder atrás de Sirius.

James Potter senta-se á minha frente.

- Bom dia - digo alegremente. Pela sua expressão não imagino o que ele está pensando, mas infelizmente, pelo seu tom de voz gélido, sim.

- Você não poderia ter pensado num nome melhor do que Dick?

- Na verdade, a idéia foi do meu editor - explico naturalmente, como se ele tivesse perguntado aos risos.

Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados se fixam em mim.

- Lembre-me de transmitir os meus calorosos agradecimentos a ele se eu não tiver a felicidade de conhecê-lo. Vou ser chamado de Dick pelo resto da vida.

- Desculpe. - Digo sinceramente. Senti um pouco de pena dele.

- Não, não se desculpe, srta. Evans. É só mais um incidente em uma profusão de incidentes desagradáveis que têm me perseguido desde que você veio para cá.

Maldito feijão podre. Meus olhos brilham de fúria e mágoa. Fúria por que ele meio que me chamou de peste, aquele nabo arrogante. Mágoa por que, sinceramente, ele precisa mesmo fazer com que eu me sinta mal? Será que não poderia ter dito algo positivo sobre o resto do diário? Sirius me dá uma piscadela de sua mesa e eu retribuo com um sorriso. Potter levanta a cabeça de repente e olha furioso para mim. Devolvo o olhar e não resisto à tentação de falar alguma coisa ferina.

Mas o telefone toca na mesa dele.

- Alô? Ela está aqui sim. Infelizmente - diz, passando o telefone para mim. - É para você.

- Obrigada, Dick. - digo ácidamente. Ignoro o seu olhar alucinadamente furioso. - Alô?

- Lily, é você? Aqui é o Al.

- Sou eu!

- Você já viu o _Journal_?

- Não. Eu comprei o nosso jornal para ver o diário, mas nem olhei para o _Journal_.

- Compre um assim que puder - diz Al com voz soturna. - Nós fomos espionados.

* * *

**N/A: **Isso é que é um fim de capítulo, hein? NÓS FOMOS ESPIONADOS. Olhem só que coisa secçi? Sobre esse capítulo, eu gostei dele. O James é um porre, mas fazer o que, ui. Coitada da Lily, pirou geral com o lance do Ben, hahaha, vocês vão ver no que vai dar isso,UAHUAHAUHA.

Respondendo as reviews;

**Fer C. Potter; **UAHAUHAUHAUA, bem naquela hora, né? :D mas esse capítulo tem quase o mesmo problema; no finalzinho, quando todo mundo descobre que eles estão sendo espionados o capítulo acaba, q. o dez é um capítulo relativamente grande, ui. ele é bem interessante, eu admito. agora você matou sua curiosidade sobre aquele encontro? xD não seei de nada, HEAHUEUHAUAHAUHA mas do jeito que a falsa santa é falsa santa, vai rolar algo, pode ter certeza. ah foi, eu acho que coloquei pra não poder ter reviews anônimas... é pra eu saber quem é que tá comentando, oras! beijinhowzzzzzzzzz' :*

**Anggie; **geral. os pais da lily são simplesmente MARA. eu estaria realizada se meus pais fossem um pouquinho assim, pode crer, UAHUAHUAAUAH. a mãe da lily é super drag queen, acho que é por isso que ela é sempre dramática. esse dramatismo vai tirar a lily de uma situação difícil, olha que coisa linda. acho que você sabe do que eu tô falando, UI. é bom mesmo você guardar segredo, viow? ;D e mais uma coisa, acho que você tinha pedido pra eu te add no msn, mas eu nem tenho entrado. quando eu entrar de add, tá? beijinhowzzzzzzzzz', flor :*

**Lethicya Black;** poosha *-* juuura? brigadênha, viu? e siiim, o sirius e o james são amigos, melhores amigos, na verdade, apesar de o james ser um mal amado e ranzinza com todo mundo, q. ah, o remus tá completamente distante mesmo. eu nem coloquei ele pra ser desaparecido, mas era o que mais se adequava com o personagem. anyway, ele não é amigo dos marotos na fic, os unicos que são amigos entre si são o sirius e o james, e olhe lá, q. a noiva do james se chama fleeur, se eu não me engano ela aparece depois do capítulo doze, não sei exatamente quando... só uma coisa a declarar: as aparências enganam xD eu desconfiei da fleur o tempo todo, mas de qualquer forma, eu devia deixar vocês formarem suas próprias opiniões o.o pode crer que temos muitos capítulos, olha que maravilha? ;D beijinhowzzzzzzzzz' :*

**Miss Ying Fa; **sinta pena dela, UHAUHAUAHUAHA. tadinha mesmo, olha que coisa. eu não quero nem pensar no que eu faria se estivesse na situação dela, mas do jeito que eu me desespero ridiculamente fácil, eu iria pirar e o ben não iria nunca mais falar comigo. anyway, você viiu como ele reagiu, q, mas isso vai ser um erro! mesma coisa que eu falei pra lethicya; as aparências enganam, viow? não caia na da lily de que está tudo bem xD HAUHAUHAUA beijinhowzzzzzzzzz' :*

* * *

KIIIIIIIISS.

ju-barte (?)


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Ponho o fone no gancho e fico olhando para frente, pensativa. James Potter está ocupado com a sua pilha de papéis. - Volto logo. - digo. Pego a carteira de dentro da minha bolsa e saio às pressas. Cinco minutos depois estou em frente à pequena banca de jornal da esquina, comprando o _Journal_. Volto rápido para a delegacia, subo esbaforida para o segundo andar e chego à minha mesa. Abro o jornal, esquadrinho as manchetes e começo a procurar a matéria página por página. Não tenho de procurar muito tempo. Na página três a manchete "LADRÃO SOFISTICADO ROUBA PRECIOSAS ANTIGUIDADES" chama a minha atenção. Começo a ler.

_O coronel aposentado Sebastian Forkar-White foi vítima de roubo de lindas antiguidades de família enquanto dormia. Aparentemente o ladrão forçou o trinco de uma janela e entrou na casa na calada da noite. "Ele deve ter um bom olho", disse um vizinho. "Os Forquar-White só têm o que há de melhor." Uma fonte interna revelou que a polícia está desconcertada e não teve pista alguma, a não ser um fio de cabelo que foi enviado para análise de DNA e uma substância misteriosa encontrada na cena do crime. As primeiras pessoas que estiveram no local foram o sargento-detetive Potter e uma repórter do _Bristol Gazette_ que vem sendo sombra do detetive para fazer um diário exclusivo de seis semanas, porém o seu próprio _Bristol Journal _conta a história toda para vocês. Continua na página sete._

Respiro fundo e fico olhando o jornal à minha frente. Meu cérebro examina freneticamente os fatos. Como alguém pode ter sabido de detalhes como esses?

- Sargento-detetive Potter? - Ele levanta a cabeça e franze as sobrancelhas.

- Você viu isso? - pergunto, mostrando o _Journal_.

- Prefiro fatos à ficção - ele diz, voltando aos seus papéis.

- Acho que você devia dar uma lida nisso. - Passo o jornal para ele e espero, observando sua expressão de incredulidade e depois de raiva. Quando termina a leitura, olha para mim.

- Como é que...? ESTÁ VENDO? - diz ele louco de raiva. - Para mim chega! Você é responsável por isso e vou tomar providências para dar um ponto final nesse seu diário idiota.

Uma semana de tensão estala na minha cabeça. Dá quase para ouvir. Começo a gritar.

- MEU DIÁRIO NÃO É IDIOTA. O fato de nem todas as pessoas terem a sua postura arrogante e autoritária perante a vida não significa que as outras carreiras sejam IDIOTAS.

- Quem é arrogante? - ele grita de volta.

- VOCÊ É ARROGANTE. - Eu olho para Sirius. Meus olhos se fixam nele, sentado inocentemente em sua mesa nos observando. - Ele não é arrogante, Sirius?

Sirius ri e faz que sim. Alguns outros oficiais do departamento nos olham interessados e balançam a cabeça, como que concordando comigo.

- Está vendo? - grito para James Potter. - Sirius disse que você é arrogante!

- Eu não disse _exatamente_ que James é arrogante. Só concordei porque às vezes ele é meio...

- Não se meta nisso, Sirius - diz Potter com raiva.

- Você não aceitou minha presença desde o começo - continuo muito confiante. - Vai usar qualquer desculpa para se livrar de mim. Você tem sido pouco cooperativo, difícil e obstrutivo. Mas não percebe, com a sua agressividade, que enquanto está se pavoneando e bancando o super-herói a vida dos outros e suas carreiras estão sendo minada, só porque o senhor não agüenta ser seguido por mim durante algumas semanas. Que vergonha! - termino com um ligeiro ar de desprezo. Parece cena de um filme de segunda categoria do final dos anos 1940.

Paro e dobro o dedo devagar. Alguns aplausos são ouvidos, que se dispersam rapidamente quando James Potter se vira e olha em volta.

- Só que _você_ não percebe, srta. Evans - diz ele, olhando para mim com ódio -, como é irritante a sua presença à minha volta. - Meus olhos brilham perversamente quando percebo que o irrito profundamente mesmo sem fazer algo que mereça ser realmente comparado com uns brócolis. - É como ser seguido por um mosquito particularmente persistente que se recusa a procurar outro para picar. Nós somos tão poucos aqui que cada um faz o trabalho de três, e, além disso, eu tenho um trabalho extra criado por você.

O interrompo bruscamente.

- Cá entre nós, você _acha mesmo_ que eu pedi para ser designada para você? - pergunto num tom furiosamente indignado. - Você acha que eu implorei para ter de seguir justo você durante seis semanas?

Ele parece sem palavras por um momento, mas de repente seus olhos penetrantes ficam ainda mais penetrantes e ele continua num sibilar.

- Faça algo que sirva para alguma coisa, srta. Evans. - Ele faz uma pausa. - Vou ter de relatar esse vazamento de informação ao inspetor-chefe. - Vira-se no calcanhar e sai para cumprir sua missão.

Reflito por um instante, tentando saber quem estava certo e quem estava errado. O argumento do mosquito foi uma comparação bem irritante, e o meu argumento acertou em cheio. Parece que nós dois talvez tenhamos razão. Obviamente eu tenho mais razão que ele. Dou um suspiro para mim mesma e pego o telefone para avisar a Al que o diário talvez seja um pouco mais curto do que imaginávamos. Disco o número para o ramal dele direto.

- Alô?

- Al, aqui é Lily.

- Você leu a notícia?

- Li. Potter vai avisar o inspetor-chefe.

- Que merda.

- É. Eu acho que eles vão me chutar - disse eu, falando o óbvio.

- Só por cima do meu cadáver - diz Al rosnando.

Acho que não é o momento apropriado de mostrar que (_a_) talvez tenha de ser assim se o sargento-detetive Potter tiver alguma coisa a ver com isso e que (_b_) "por cima do meu cadáver" não é a expressão correta.

- Você sabe como o _Journal _pode ter conseguido essa informação?

- Não, mas vou tentar descobrir se você quiser. Ligarei mais tarde. - Ponho o telefone no gancho, pensativa.

* * *

Robin é meu ponto de partida. De início ela parece muito preocupada com alguma coisa, mas depois que eu conto tudo o que aconteceu sua concentração muda de foco. Robin fica tão pasma quanto eu e muito aflita com o futuro do diário. Ela lembra que o _release_ de RP só foi distribuído hoje e que naturalmente contém as informações importantes sobre o fio de cabelo e a substância misteriosa. Falo de Potter e do nosso desentendimento, e ela faz exatamente o que eu esperava que fizesse. Liga para o Chefe para salvaguardar o futuro do projeto. Sorrio para mim mesma e saio da sala. Talvez não seja tão fácil assim me chutarem.

Volto para a minha mesa e fico olhando para o antigo. James Potter também volta e eu me dirijo friamente a ele.

- Então, devo arrumar as malas?

- Infelizmente não. Mas não se iluda muito - diz, estalando o dedo. O lema da família Potter é obviamente "não perdoar e nem esquecer". - O Chefe quer que eu vá a fundo nisso por enquanto.

- Ele e eu - digo baixinho.

- O que você descobriu?

- Nada - digo, baixando os olhos para o jornal.

- Maravilhoso - diz James Potter com sarcasmo.

- Obrigada - agradeço de forma gélida.

Releio o texto, até que vem à minha cabeça uma coisa tão óbvia que não posso acreditar que não tenha visto antes.

- Sargento-detetive Potter, como você arquiva os seus relatórios? - pergunto de repente.

- Como assim?

- Você tem um arquivo para cada crime?

- Digitamos o relatório no computador e arquivamos os originais e documento adicionais em uma pasta de papel.

- Onde fica a pasta de papel?

- Todos os arquivos de papel ficam trancados na minha mesa.

- E o computador?

- Acho que não consigo guardar isso na gaveta - ele diz secamente.

- Alguém mais pode abrir seus arquivos no computador?

- É claro. Outros oficiais podem precisar de informações sobre um caso. Você não está sugerindo que alguém aqui...

- Posso ver o arquivo do computador?

Ele olha hesitante para mim, depois dá de ombros. - Acho que sim. - Vira-se para o computador e depois de uns minutos encontra o arquivo. Eu dou a volta na mesa dele e olho por cima do seu ombro. Ele desce a tela.

- Pare aí! - digo, apontando para a tela.

- O quê?

- Pare aí. Você escreveu o nome de Sebastian Forquar-White com "k".

- E daí?

- No artigo do _Journal _o nome está assim também. Verifiquei com Anton ontem como se escreve esse nome, e ele me disse que é com "q".

James Potter fica calado, olhando para a tela. - Isso não quer dizer nada. Alguém poderia ter cometido o mesmo erro facilmente - diz ele depois de um instante.

- Talvez. Mas será que uma pessoa de fora teria entrado nesse computador? O mainframe é conectado por modem a alguma coisa?

- Não. É preciso estar dentro do departamento para entrar nos arquivos.

- Dá para saber quem usou por último o arquivo?

- Não posso saber, mas o Departamento de Informática provavelmente pode. Vou ver o que eles conseguem fazer - diz, levantando-se e saindo da sala.

Volto para a minha mesa e sento pesadamente. Meu entusiasmo momentâneo é substituído por frustração. Olho em volta do departamento, imaginando, fora o suspeito óbvio, se alguém do escritório está passando informações para o _Journal_.

Minha primeira tentativa de detectar alguma coisa termina ali. Por mais deprimente que pareça, não há nada que eu possa fazer. Preparo um e-mail para Al dizendo que vou dar uma passada lá mais tarde para discutirmos a situação. James Potter retorna depois de algum tempo.

- Você falou com o Departamento de Informática?

- Eles vão estudar o caso.

James Potter volta a cuidar dos seus papéis. Deve haver alguma coisa interessante ali, pois ele imediatamente pega o telefone, tem uma breve conversa, faz umas anotações e se levanta. Olho para ele intrigada.

- Vamos sair?

- Eu vou.

O que isso quer dizer? Que ele vai ao banheiro?

- Vamos então, se é que você vem.

Me levanto e saio seguindo-o. Ouve-se um coro de "Tchau, Dick" e "A gente se vê mais tarde, Dick". Eu sorrio de soslaio, mas espero que ele não tenha ouvido.

* * *

O sargento-detetive Potter acelera o carro na rampa e nós saímos do estacionamento subterrâneo.

- Onde estamos indo? - pergunto.

- Um policial andou interrogando umas pessoas do staff do hospital sobre o roubo de medicamentos. Eles não gostaram do jeito de um dos enfermeiros. Vou lá interrogá-lo.

- Enfermeiro?

James Potter olha para mim. - É um homem.

- Ah, sei.

Faz-se silêncio. Nosso relacionamento passado é um verdadeiro protesto de amor comparado á conseqüência da nossa briga. Olho pela janela. Acho que eu devia me desculpar pelo diário, mas não consigo.

Por fim, com má vontade: - Desculpe se extrapolei um pouco esta manhã. Não foi uma semana muito fácil para mim. - Bom, foi _quase _um pedido de desculpas.

Ele fala igualmente de má vontade: - Tudo bem. Desculpe por ter chamado você de mosquito. Apesar de ser verdade, não devia ter dito isso. - Esse pedido de desculpas foi ainda pior que o meu.

Nós nos olhamos, sem sinal de arrependimento e seguimos durante todo o trajeto em silêncio.

* * *

Vou pensando no interrogatório do suspeito e tentando alcançar James Potter, que se dirige para a casa do suspeito.

- Você quer que eu diga alguma coisa? - pergunto distraidamente.

- Não. Fique de boca fechada.

- Você não que ajuda em nada? - sugiro ansiosa para me envolver no caso.

- Ajuda?

- Bom, talvez eu possa fazer o papel da má policial ou coisa parecida.

- Má policial?

- Ou boa policial. Tanto faz.

- Srta. Evans, agradeço a sua oferta de ajuda, mas sabe qual é o erro fatal de tudo isso? - Mostro um ar de educada curiosidade. - Você _não é policial_. Entendeu? Bom policial - ele diz devagar, apontando para si mesmo, como se explicasse para uma criança de cinco anos, depois apontando para mim -, não policial. - E repete a cena. - Mau policial. Não policial. Entendeu? Você anda vendo televisão demais.

Eu me resigno a ficar quieta, mas quando ele vira de costas, lhe dou língua como a tal criança de cinco anos. Subimos uma escada de ferro batido e ele toca a campainha do apartamento três. Nenhuma resposta. Ele vira-se para mim.

- Lembre-se, bico calado.

- Claro, claro. - Sacudo a cabeça veementemente, como se essa idéia nunca tivesse me ocorrido. Uma fresta da porta se abre. O sargento-detetive Potter mostra sua identificação e pergunta: - O senhor é Kenneth Tanner?

A figura sombria faz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Eu sou o sargento-detetive Potter. Gostaria de lhe fazer umas perguntas com relação ao roubo do hospital onde o senhor trabalha, segundo me informaram. - A porta se abre um pouco mais e vemos um homem dos seus vinte e cinco anos, com calça e blusão de moletom surrado.

- Podemos entrar?

A impressão que temos é a de que o homem vai abrir a porta para nos dar passagem, mas ele bate a porta na nossa cara quando fazemos menção de entrar. James Potter, que tem obviamente reações mais rápidas do que as minhas, tenta agarrar o homem pelo ombro, mas é tarde demais, a porta já foi trancada. Ele dá um passo atrás e chuta a porta com a perna direita, bem acima da maçaneta, que cai de encontro à parede.

- Fique aqui - ele diz, correndo para dentro.

Não é preciso dizer que eu não fico. Vejo-o atravessar o corredor como uma flecha e passar por uma porta do outro lado. Depois ele entra no quarto e eu chego à tempo de vê-lo lutando com Kenneth Tanner para ele não fugir por uma janela aberta, com uma escada de emergência do lado de fora. Passados não mais de trinta segundos James Potter prende as mãos do suspeito atrás das costas, ajoelha-se sobre ele, tira do bolso um par de algemas, como que num passe de mágica, e coloca-as no homem para poder finalmente ler seus direitos.

- O senhor não é obrigado a responder nada. Mas isso pode atrapalhar a sua defesa...

Puxa! E nem é hora do almoço ainda.

* * *

- Lily! Meus parabéns! - diz Sirius. - Sua primeira prisão!

- Muito bom! - grita outro oficial da sua mesa, e vários outros sorriem para mim.

Retribuo os sorrisos com modéstia.

- Foi uma prisão difícil? - pergunta Sirius brincando.

- Terrivelmente difícil.

James Potter está atrás de mim. Sirius gesticula para ele.

- Dick ajudou muito?

- Foi um inútil. Ficou sentado no carro. - Sirius e eu rimos. O sargento-detetive Potter revira os olhos e sai. Vou para a minha mesa e de repente me dou conta de que a história da minha primeira prisão provavelmente irá vazar.

* * *

James Potter começa a fazer o longo trabalho burocrático que se segue a uma prisão (se fosse eu, acho que provavelmente iria preferir deixar o suspeito fugir) enquanto escrevo o capítulo de hoje no meu laptop. Sirius dá uma volta pela sala e joga mais uns papéis na mesa de Potter.

- Acabei de falar com os peritos. Roger me pediu para lhes entregar isso.

- Que papel é esse? - pergunto.

- O relatório do roubo na casa de Forquar-White. - Potter já está lendo.

- Eles já tiveram o resultado do DNA do fio de cabelo? - pergunto entusiasmada.

O sargento-detetive Potter nem olha para cima, mas Sirius responde. - Isso leva semanas para ficar pronto, Lily. Não é de alta prioridade...

- Por quê?

- Bem, assassinatos, estupros e outras coisas do gênero são mais prioritárias do que um roubo.

- Eles não conseguiram identificar a substância peculiar - diz Potter baixinho, com os olhos grudados no relatório.

- É mesmo - diz Sirius. - Roger mencionou isso. Disse que não tem idéia do que possa ser.

- Eles vão tentar descobrir? - pergunto horrorizada.

James Potter levanta a cabeça. - Eles não têm recursos no momento, srta. Evans. Falta de verba. É outro assunto que poderá ser discutido no seu diário.

* * *

O resto da tarde fica tomado com o interrogatório de Kenneth Tanner, ao qual não tenho permissão de assistir. Eu espero não ser espionada de novo, mas quando vejo James Potter digitar os relatórios no computador percebo com o coração partido que as notícias não vão parar ali. No final da tarde, arrumo minhas coisas, me despeço e vou para o jornal me encontrar com Al.

- Então? - ele pergunta.

- Então o quê?

- Você descobriu alguma coisa sobre o _Journal_?

- Descobrimos que alguém deve ter lido os arquivos de Potter no computador, o que significa que pode ser praticamente qualquer pessoa do prédio, com a possível exceção das atendentes da cantina. E talvez nem mesmo elas. O Departamento de Informática está tentando rastrear o culpado, mas sem grande entusiasmo. E você, conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa?

- Fiz uns contatos com uns ex-empregados do _Journal_ para saber se eles têm alguma pista, mas todos disseram que foi uma fonte interna.

Eu me sento na cadeira em frente a Al, e ele fica andando por trás da mesa.

- Spike Troman é o repórter policial, não é? - pergunto. Pelo que eu sei, Spike é um homem pequeno, com cara de fuinha, cujo nome forte, infelizmente para ele, não condiz com a sua natureza. Ele não tem nada de especial.

- Não há a menos possibilidade de Spike ter feito esse tipo de coisa. Ele é medíocre demais para isso.

- Há quanto tempo você acha que ele tem um contato na delegacia? - pergunto.

- Eles não podem ter arranjado alguém só para arruinar o seu diário. Esse diário foi resolvido tão depressa que não haveria tempo para isso.

- Mas foi muito escandaloso. Revelação de material da perícia e coisas assim. Eles devem saber que vai haver um interrogatório.

- Sabotagem deliberada. Seu diário deve ter deixado o pessoal preocupado. Eu esperava que fosse um sucesso tal que faria com que os leitores passassem do _Journal_ para nós. Provavelmente eles acharam que valia a pena arriscar uma espionagem.

- O que podemos fazer?

- Você pode tirar os detalhes do computador para que eles não possam ser copiados?

- Não. O Potter não concordaria com isso.

- Bom, então não adianta. Talvez com a atuação do Departamento de Informática o informante fique amedrontado. Não confie em ninguém lá, Lily.

- Eu não confio.

- Não mande o seu material por e-mail; é melhor você vir ao jornal todo fim de tarde para entregar o trabalho pessoalmente. Além disso, Lily, você pode tentar fazer uma coisa diferente do _Journal_?

- Como assim?

- Nós não publicamos nada que não fosse do conhecimento do _Journal_. Eles estão nos fazendo de idiotas. Devíamos ser os únicos lá dentro, mas parece que eles ainda estão conseguindo todas as matérias. Você vai ter de descobrir alguma coisa interessante com esse detetive, coisas a que o _Journal _provavelmente não teria acesso. Ele gosta de roscas fritas? Há muitas hostilidades internas no escritório? Escreva alguma coisa bem apimentada! Dê aos leitores alguma coisa que o _Journal _não pode dar. Detalhes.

- Detalhes - repito, balançando a cabeça e saindo preocupada do escritório para buscar o Tristão. Eu me sinto enfurecida com o _Journal_ e seu maldito espião. Eles estão arruinando a minha única grande chance. Quem estaria fazendo isso? A única coisa que se teria a ganhar seria dinheiro, e mesmo assim com grandes riscos. A não ser que... A não ser que um oficial de polícia que não goste de repórteres esteja tentando se ver livre de sua sombra. Mas será que ele realmente sabotaria os seus próprios casos para me ver pelas costas?

* * *

**N/A:** UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (?)

ISSÉQUIÉ, desconfiança! Suspeitos! Crimes! Casos sem soluções! DNAs que não chegam! UUU!

COF COF, oi meu povo bom! Como vai? Comigo tudo bem, ahah. Esse capítulo é bastante interessante; bem no clima policial e tudo o mais. Duvido que vocês adivinhem quem seja o espião, ahah. Você não vale, Anggie! o.o

Anyway, anyway, anyway, o onze eu só escrevi uma página, mas acabei agora esse capítulo, que não é pequeno e talvez, talvez, talvez, sábado á noite eu poste o onze. Mas não sei, porque o onze tem umas dezoito páginas escritos no livro em Times New Roman 12, e eu não sei que tamanho fica no verdana, sem falar que eu tô usando o WordPad (por isso aqueles errinhos) e aqui não mostra as páginas já escritas ¬¬.

Parando de reclamar, deixa eu responder as reviews;

**Jaques Weasley ; **são mesmo, né? :D nem me fale, o ben é mesmo bonitão. não tenho nenhuma pista concreta sobre a capacidade mental da criança, apesar de eu achar que a única coisa pra que ele presta é pra falar o placar do jogo de futebol, haha. olha, eu sinceramente não sei porque a lily ainda está com ele, mas no livro a coisa funciona assim e bem, o namoro deles vai ser útil pra alguma coisa! :D e aah, o doutor kirkpatrick! UHAUAHUAHUA ; quando eu fui escrever o nome dele eu coloquei logo no ctrl +c pra não escrever errado Oo. ô nomezinho esquisito... anyway, UHAUAHUA sério? puxa, faz um tempo que eu não me confesso. puxa vida, desde a primeira eucaristia Oo. mas abafa. nem sei se dá pra chamar o dr. lá por um apelido, q. senão que apelido seria? dr. kirkzinho? dr. ká-pê? (?) UHAUHAUHAU verdade, nem teve james no capítulo :/ mas WOOW, no onze vai teer e nesse teve, e teve briga *-* aah, brigada pelo ''euadoroessafic'' *--* é MARA saber que playing james rlz, (?) coitadinha da lily. devemos sentir pena dela, q. ok, nem tanto. ela tá do lado do jaaames e nem faz nada, ¬¬. mas fora a isso a lily é uma coitada, QQQ- e o papo de espionados... com ctz, muuuito pano pra manga (6). beijo :*

**Tahh Halliwell ; **UUM ATRÁAAS DO OOUTRO! õ/ te surpreendi? xD beem, você viu pelo menos. uuui, brigada. eu adoro comédia+romance. é demais, néah? tipo cê ri, depois cê diz ''aiquecoisafofa'' enfim, q. beem², que pena que você esqueceu o nome do livro justo na hora agá, ahahahaha. beem³, acho que você vai gostar do livro quando achar. eu não sei se a capa pode ser a mesma, mas a do livro que eu tenho é a de uma garota pescoçuda e bocuda de olhos fechados (??). AUAHUAHUA que bom que estás adorando. beijo :*

**Mari lP. ; **nem fale! concordo plenamente ; pais da lily ruwlam. todo mundo adorou eles! eles deviam aparecer em tempo integral, uiê, mas talvez seja melhor não. a coitada da lily pode ter um infarto se isso tudo rolar de novo. eu fico sempre imaginando a cara dela naquela situação, tentando botar os pais pra fora quando o ben chega xD e aí, o que achou desse capítulo? o james e a sua lingua ferina tiveram umas participações interessantes, néah? xD aah, que bom que cê ficou feliz *-* aah, não fique curiosa! historias de detetive são meio imprevisíveis, e deixam a gente curiosa, mas essa que é a graça. beijo :*

té mais,

juju-caju (?)


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Dorcas vem passar a habitual noite de segunda-feira comigo em um estado de grande empolgação. Antes que eu comece a contar meus acontecimentos de fim de semana, ela diz: - Tive o melhor dia da minha vida no sábado. Adivinhe o que eu fiz?

- O quê?

- Fui experimentar uns vestidos de noiva.

Meu Deus! As coisas mudaram tão de repente! Fico sentada ali em estado de choque enquanto ela vai para a cozinha e pergunta:

- O que você tem para beliscar?

- Quando? Quando ele pediu você em casamento? - eu grito para ela. Dorcas põe a cabeça para fora da porta.

- Quem?

- _Remus_.

Dorcas volta da cozinha e afunda no sofá. - Ele não me pediu em casamento, sua boba. É que eu estava passando por uma loja de vestidos de noiva na hora do almoço e tive vontade de entrar para olhar. Foi uma maravilha, Lily! - Ela olha para o teto com ar sonhador e eu pisco, tentando clarear minha cabeça confusa.

Então Dorcas começa a descrever um dos vestidos que experimentou.

- O que aconteceu? - pergunto. - Alguns dias atrás você estava achando que Remus queria terminar com você, e agora está pensando em se casar com ele?

- Bom, eu tenho pensado muito nisso nos últimos dias, e me lembrei de uma coisa que você tinha me dito outra noite.

Detesto que alguém me diga que eu falei uma coisa um dia, provavelmente porque mudo muito de idéia. Eu devia fazer todos os meus amigos assinarem um acordo dizendo que embora eu falei alguma coisa com sinceridade em um certo momento, essa declaração deve ser ignorada dez minutos depois.

- O que foi que eu disse?

- Disse que eu não devo ficar sentada esperando que as coisas aconteçam.

- Eu disse isso?

- Disse, sim.

- Bem, provavelmente eu queria dizer que você não devia ficar naquele desânimo mortal - replico com cuidado.

- Você disse também que eu devia ser pró-ativa.

- Disse mesmo? - pergunto, franzindo a sobrancelha. Não tenho muita certeza se compreendo bem o significado dessa palavra.

- Disse, sim. Então eu estou sendo pró-ativa.

- Como assim?

- Remus e eu vamos nos casar!

- E ele já sabe disso?

Dorcas olha impaciente e vira-se de lado para não poder ser encarada.

- O que você falou faz muito sentido, Lily. Eu amo o Remus de verdade e não vou abrir mão dele sem lutar.

- OK! Eu compreendo, e é uma boa idéia. Mas onde o vestido branco entra nessa história?

- Vou fazer com que ele se case comigo, Lily! - diz Dorcas triunfante. - Cheguei a essa conclusão! Admito que talvez tenha me adiantado um pouco com o vestido de noiva, mas não consegui resistir! Além do mais, o vestido coube em mim. Por alguma razão eu entrei nesse clima.

- Você escolheu um vestido de dama de honra para mim?

- Ah-ah! De algum jeito eu vou deixar uma pessoa como Remus escapar. Homens bons são uma coisa difícil de encontrar.

Ela tem razão quanto à isso, acho eu.

- E como você vai fazer com que ele **se case** com você? Eu detesto ter de dizer isso, mas é ele quem tem que fazer o pedido de casamento. Você não pode tomar a dianteira e planejar um casamento, e depois apanhar Remus de surpresa como se fosse uma festa de aniversário.

À minha frente surgiu uma deliciosa imagem de uma festa com duzentos convidados, todas as mulheres de chapéu, e o vigário de pé no altar gritando: "SURPRESA!", para o pobre Remus. Na verdade seria divertido, não é?

- Eu tenho um bom plano e vou precisar da sua ajuda.

Tento relaxar meu rosto tenso. Para falar a verdade, estou um bocado curiosa.

- Qual é o plano?

* * *

"HOSPITAL LOCAL SOFRE ROUBO DE MEDICAMENTOS" diz a manchete do _Journal_ no dia seguinte. Cerro os dentes e volto para o carro onde James Potter está me esperando. Entro e coloco o cinto de segurança.

- Aconteceu de novo - digo, indignada, passando o jornal para ele.

- Eles mencionam o nome do suspeito? Vamos processá-lo se fizerem isso...

- Eu não sei, ainda não li. - Olho mal-humorada pela janela e ele dá uma olhada rápida na página indicada por mim.

- Não, eles não mencionam nada. Pelo menos uma boa coisa. - Devolve o jornal, liga o carro e vamos embora.

- Há alguma coisa que a gente possa fazer?

- O Departamento de Informática vai cuidar disso.

* * *

O sargento-detetive Potter e eu, parceiros na luta contra o crime, estamos indo interrogar alguém sobre o roubo na residência de Sebastian Forquar-White. Mas o outro elemento do magnífico dueto não parece entusiasmado; além da sua expressão habitual, ele começa a tamborilar os dedos no voltante quando paramos num sinal especialmente demorado.

Tiro o bloco de notas da bolsa. Vamos ao trabalho. Detalhes.

- Como você descreveria o seu relacionamento com o resto do departamento?

- Bom.

- Há muita rivalidade rolando? Vocês ficam calculando quem faz o maior número de prisões por mês?

- Não.

- Você usa algum tipo de amuleto nas rondas policiais?

- Não.

- Você dá algum nome especial para a sua arma?

Finalmente ele olha para mim.

- Srta. Evans - diz ele pacientemente, e eu levanto as sobrancelhas -, você saberia se eu usasse uma arma.

- Como eu poderia saber que você estava usando uma arma?

- Porque a essa altura eu já teria _atirado_ em você. Por favor, pare com essas perguntas ridículas.

Quanta dificuldade para conseguir detalhes pessoais. Suspiro.

- Quem nós vamos interrogar? - pergunto.

- Um empregado da residência de Sebastian Forquar-White; quero esclarecer alguns pontos com ele.

- Alguma coisa o deixou desconfiado?

- Não, mas o ladrão tem de ser da casa, pois conhecia a divisão interna muito bem.

- Talvez ele tenha tido sorte.

- Talvez. Há uma lista ali, se você se interessar em ver, dos objetos que foram levados. - Ele faz um gesto com a cabeça na direção dos meus pés. Eu pego uma pasta de papelão e tiro um papel de lá de dentro.

Um amontoado de palavras incompreensíveis.

Tenho certeza de que poucas pessoas no mundo entenderiam essa lista. Se bem que nunca tive acesso a alguma coisa assim. Há objetos listados como "Relógio de ebonite em uma peanha, c1780" e "Vaso de Sèvres, c1815". Eu franzo a sobrancelha.

- Como você pode saber que o roubo na residência de Sebastian Forquar-White não foi forjado? Quem garante que ele não guardou os objetos, umas imitações no porão, para fazer espaço vazio na sua sala de antiguidades? Você mesmo disse que quase não dá para notar que ele foi roubado. Isso tudo me parece muito suspeito.

Ele me dá um sorriso forçado.

- Bom, admito que isso me passou pela cabeça, mas é pelo fato de não dar para notar que o ladrão esteve lá que eu sei que ele esteve.

Repito essa resposta na cabeça várias vezes, tentando entender o que ele quer dizer.

- O que você quer dizer exatamente com isso?

- Quem tenta forjar um roubo para forçar um seguro sempre extrapola um pouco. Em vez de um trinco forçado de uma janela muito pequena da despensa, encontraríamos pistas de vidros quebrados, gavetas remexidas, várias pegadas falsas e um bilhete dizendo NÓS FIZEMOS UMA BAGUNÇA AQUI. DESCULPE. OS LADRÕES. Os donos da casa sempre dizem: "Nós acordamos no meio da noite com o barulho do vidro quebrado e descemos a tempo de ver duas pessoas correndo pelo gramado", e não o que o sr. Forquar-White disse: "Eu não ouvi nenhum ruído, dormi como um anjo a noite toda."

Faz-se uma pausa enquanto eu anotava tudo.

- Além do mais - ele continua -, entrei em contato com a companhia de seguro. Todos os artigos dessa lista estavam mencionados na lista deles. Portanto, ninguém forjou nada.

- Parece uma lista com objetos muito caros.

- Cerca de setenta mil libras.

Olho para ele boquiaberta. - Setenta mil libras?

- Faz com que os ladrões da televisão e dos filmes de vídeo pareçam insignificantes, não é?

- Imagino que a companhia de seguro não deva estar muito feliz com isso.

Eu fico na ponta do banco quando ele começa a buzinar, muito irritado. - Vamos, vamos - diz impaciente. Olho para a frente e vejo que parece haver algum problema no trânsito.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu.

Ele faz uma manobra com o carro, o que me permite ter uma visão melhor da cena tempestuosa entre dois motoristas, puxa o freio de mão e desliga o motor.

- É melhor eu ir ver. Espere aqui. - Sai do carro e se aproxima dos dois motoritas exaltados. Acho que deve ter havido um acidente. Fico me mexendo no banco e olhando pelo pára-brisa, tentando ver o que vai acontecer. O sargento-detetive Potter sempre dá um jeito de fazer com que eu me sinta como uma criança de seis anos tirando biscoito escondido da lata. Ajeito o corpo e me concentro na briga.

Dou um pulo quando o celular começa a tocar. Depois de localizá-lo entre os dois bancos, me lembro do que aconteceu quando respondi à chamada da última vez. James Potter ficou enlouquecido, começou a xingar feito um condenado e... Bem, é melhor eu não atender.

O celular continua a tocar.

Olho para frente para ver se a briga está terminando. Há agora uma multidão em volta dos dois motoristas. Fico pensando em levar o celular para ele atender, mas a curiosidade toma conta de mim. Pode ser que seja a noiva dele. Impulsivamente, eu atendo.

- Alô?

- Lily? - diz uma voz masculina.

- Sou eu.

- Onde está o sargento-detetive Potter? - É uma chamada da delegacia.

Aperto os olhos e vejo a cena em frente. - Ele está um pouco ocupado no momento.

- Você poderia pedir para ele entrar em contato com a delegacia com urgência assim que estiver livre?

- OK.

Saio do carro para cumprir a minha missão. A multidão parece ter aumentado, e o detetive está bem no meio tentando impedir que um motorista agrida o outro. Chego perto e faço tudo para abrir caminho, mas não consigo encontrar uma brecha. Vou empurrando os outros e pedindo licença, mas não adianta. Começo a ficar irritada. Um homem de boné vira a cabeça e olha para mim.

- Olhe aqui, amor, nós chegamos primeiro. Você não pode sair por aí empurrando os outros para passar a frente.

- É UM ASSUNTO POLICIAL URGENTE.

Dessa vez várias cabeças se viram e olham para mim.

- Qual é, amor? - diz o homem de boné. - Se você é policial eu sou Robin Wood.

Ouve-se uma gargalhada geral. Sem querer sofrer mais humilhação, desisto e volto para o carro. Droga. E agora? Não vou tentar abrir caminho no meio da multidão de novo. Vou para o banco do carona e começo a pensar. O recado era urgente. Será que era muito urgente mesmo? O tipo de recado que se não for recebido imediatamente alguém poderá morrer, ou um recado urgente como qualquer outro?

Olho ansiosa pela janela. A multidão não parece diminuir.

Acho melhor acender o farol do carro. Se ele vier para cá, posso dar o recado e me eximir dessa responsabilidade. Se me ignorar, pelo menos posso dizer que tentei. Isso mesmo. É o que vou fazer, para não me culparem de nada depois.

Passo a perna por cima do freio de mão e me sento no banco do motorista. Como não sei qual é o botão do farol, começo a apertar todos os botões do painel. De repente, em meio ao silêncio relativo da hora do rush de Bristol, uma sirene de policia entra em ação.

Bem junto ao meu ouvido.

QUE MERDA! Eu quase morro de susto. Dou uma olhada em volta, para ver se, por ironia do destino, outro carro de polícia apareceu por ali e estacionou ao meu lado fazendo aquele barulho horrível. Vendo que não há carro nenhum tenho de admitir que a sirene vem do carro de onde estou sentada. Por que diabo um carro de polícia sem emblema é equipado com uma sirene?

Merda, merda, merda. Como uma mulher possuída, começo a puxar e empurrar freneticamente todos os botões para fazer aquele barulho parar.

Acho que James Potter deve ter ouvido. E todas as outras pessoas também. A multidão que esteve há poucos minutos em volta dos dois motoristas vira-se para mim estupefada. Os pedestres param e olham, as pessoas saem de casa e olham, e o sargento-detetive Potter vem andando na minha direção.

Fico cada vez mais frenética. O limpardor do pára-brisa liga e desliga. O farol acende e apaga. O rádio liga e desliga. James Potter chega ao carro, abre a porta e entra. O barulho pára.

Fecho os olhos e mordo o lábio. Posso sentir o seu corpo perto do meu. Posso sentir as ondas de fúria brotando de seus poros.

- Você queria alguma coisa, srta. Evans? - ele pergunta, com voz mansa. Uma voz perigosamente mansa. - Estava tentando chamar a minha atenção?

- Estava. Telefonaram da delegacia dizendo que precisam falar com você urgentemente - respondo num fio de voz. Na verdade, de forma quase inaudível. Fico olhando para baixo, desejando ser um bichinho pequeno para poder desaparecer dali. Pequeno o suficiente para desaparecer pelas grestas do chão do carro.

- Você não podia ter me procurado para dar esse recado? Ou será que por uma razão misteriosa e invisível você não conseguiu sair do carro?

- Eu tentei, mas não pude chegar onde você estava. Então resolvi ligar o farol - expliquei. As sobrancelhas dele levantam-se ligeiramente. - Mas apertei o botão errado.

- Entendi. Você se importaria muito se eu acabasse de solucionar aquele problema?

- Não, não - balbucio, entregando seu celular. Ele vai saindo. Será que...? Não, eu devo estar enganada. Penso, por uma fração de segundo, ter visto um esboço de sorriso nos lábios dele. Eu o observo enquanto ele vai caminhando para o lugar do acidente, falando ao telefone. Estou extremamente irritada. Como eu poderia saber que havia uma sirene no carro? Passo de novo a perna por cima do freio de mão, tomando cuidado para não tocar em nada que possa ligar alguma outra coisa importante, como um banco ejetor por exemplo.

Em um instante James Potter volta para o carro e, sem dar uma palavra, faz uma curva em U e atravessa pelo meio do trânsito para pegar a faixa expressa do outro lado da rua.

Ficamos em silêncio. Finalmente ele diz: - Houve outro roubo. O policial acha que é o mesmo ladrão.

- Verdade? Brilhante! - Ele me olha com um jeito esquisito e eu deixo de lado o meu entusiasmo; assumo um ar mais concentrado, virando a cabeça para um lado. Ele volta a fixar a atenção no trânsito.

Seguimos em silêncio durante o resto do percurso. Não é preciso indicação dessa vez, ele parece saber o caminho para a casa. Fica na mesma área onde ocorreu o primeiro roubo, mas não há nada de estranho nisso, dada a prosperidade do bairro. Enfim avistamos uma casa grande em estilo Regência, muito semelhante à primeira que foi assaltada.

Saio do carro e vou andando entusiasmada. Meu pé se prende em alguma coisa e eu me estatelo no chão com um berro.

- Meu Deus! Você está bem? - pergunta James Potter saindo do carro.

Vermelha, eu tento me levantar, fingindo que estava examinando alguma coisa muito interssante no chão.

- Estou. Estou ótima. Não podia estar melhor. Eu acho que... Escorreguei em alguma coisa.

- Você parece estar entrando em briga com objetos inanimados o tempo todo - ele comenta secamente quando nós dois olhamos para o chão, procurando a pedra que causou o meu tombo ou uma saliência na pavimentação. Nada. O chão está macio como seda. Pelo amor de Deus, deve haver alguma coisa ali. Olgo desconfiada para a calçada, esfregando discretamente meu traseiro dolorido. E volto a examinar o chão com mais cuidado.

Uma bala de fruta está grudada nas pedras da pavimentação. Sabor limão, pelo visto.

- O que você encontrou?

- NADA. Vamos entrar?

Ele olha para o chão.

- Você escorregou em uma bala de fruta? - pergunta olhando para mim, com a voz tomada de incredulidade.

- Estava grudada no chão - respondo, dando um pequeno chute com o pé na bala ameaçadora. - Acho que é uma bala de fruta mesmo.

James Potter levanta a sobrancelha.

- Eu estou com um problema no ouvido - digo de forma defensiva.

- Está?

- Acho que sim.

Ele sacode a cabeça e vai andando para a porta da frente da casa, falando consigo mesmo.

Olho com raiva para a bala, absolutamente presa no chão. O sol deve ter cozinhado aquela maldia coisa. Eu gostaria de descontar minha raiva na bala de limão, mas tenho a impressão de que se começar a brigar com ela vou me dar mal. Saio para alcançar Potter, xingando em voz baixa. Qual é o meu problema? Será que posso tentar passar o resto do dia sem que alguma coisa horrível me aconteça? Hein, Lily? Será que pode tentar? Você precisa de um pouco mais de coordenação. Por favor, pense nas suas pernas o tempo inteiro, digo para mim mesma. Um pé adiante do outro. Esquerdo, direito, esquerdo, direito. Não é tão difícil assim, é?

Acabo alcançando Potter na porta da frente, que é aberta assim que chego. Ele mostra sua identificação para a senhora que nos atende.

- Sargento-detetive Potter. Fui informado, sra. Stephens, que sua casa foi assaltada.

- Entrem, por favor - diz a senhora, com uma voz muito charmosa e serena. Enquanto ele agradece e vai entrando, dou uma olhada na dona daquela voz. É uma senhora idosa. O tipo de senhora que eu gostaria que fosse minha avó, decido naquele instante. Ela usa uma saia de tweed e um suéter bege. Seu rosto, apesar das rugas da vida, é bem cuidado e transmite uma grande tranqüilidade,

Entro no hall impecável e piso no chão encerado. Estou criando fantasias sobre aquela senhora quando sinto o olhar de James Potter sobre mim, provavelmente porque estou andando sem muito equilíbrio e porque o cheiro de cera indica que o chão é encerado regularmente.

- Será que você pode tentar andar com o corpo um pouco mais aprumado? - ele murmura com o canto da boca.

- Será que você pode parar de mencionar isso? - retruco.

Esperamos pacientemente que a sra. Stephens feche a porta, coloque a corrente no trinco e se vire.

- Está é Lily Evans - diz Potter -, ela está aqui...

- Só como observadora - termino a frase por ele, estendendo a mão. A senhora sorri e aperta a minha mão com delicadeza.

- Como vai?

Depois elanos leva a uma sala de visita elegante. Um policial uniformizado já se encontra lá e se levanta quando chegamos.

- Bom dia, senhor.

- Bom dia, Matt.

- Vocês gostariam de tomar chá? - pergunta a senhora. Aceitamos e, como um _déjà vu_ da nossa visita que se seguiu ao outro assalto, ela sai para pegar o chá e os dois policiais começam a conferenciar. Só que dessa vez não tento ouvir a conversa. Primeiro por que eles falam tão baixo que eu não seria mesmo capaz de ouvir, segundo porque não confio na minha capacidade de fazer movimentos coordenados por ora. Provavelmente eu acabaria caindo no colo deles ou faria alguma coisa igualmente horrível.

Fico olhando em volta da sala. Há um grande relógio de carrilhão no canto e dezenas de fotos espalhadas em cima de um piano. Eu me levanto e vou examinar as fotos. Identifico a senhora em algumas, com várias crianças que devem ser seus netos. Quando estou distraída olhando tudo aquilo, a senhora volta carregando uma bandeja grande. Potter se levanta e pega a bandeja da mão dela. Enquanto tomamos o chá nas delicadas xícaras de porcelana com motivos florais, Potter começa seu interrogatório.

- A senhora mora aqui sozinha, sra. Stephens?

- Eu sou viúva, detetive. Meu marido morreu no ano passado. Meu neto Andrew mora comigo atualmente. O pai dele pertence à Marinha Real e acabou de ser transferido para a Itália. Andrew vai prestar exame dentro de umas semanas e terá de ficar comigo até terminar tudo.

- Talvez a gente precise conversar com ele. Tudo bem?

Ela faz que sim.

- Fui informado que os objetos foram tirados da sala de jantar. Quando a senhora esteve lá pela última vez?

- Ontem.

- Então, suponho que o roubo ocorreu na noite passada. A senhora ouviu alguma coisa?

- Nada, e tenho o sono muito leve.

- Notou alguém com ar suspeito pela casa nos últimos dias?

A sra. Stephens pensou um instante, depois disse: - Não.

- Se a senhora permitir, mandaremos alguns policiais interrogarem seus vizinhos. - A sra. Stephens faz um sinal de assentimento com a cabeça e James Potter olha para Matt, que sai em silêncio da sala.

- Podemos ver por onde eles entraram? - pergunta Potter.

Colocamos as xícaras vazias na bandeja e a seguimos pela sala, passamos pelo hall e entramos na sala de jantar, onde há uma mesa enorme rodeada de oito cadeiras grandes. Ela aponta para uma janela do outro lado da sala.

- Eles entraram por ali, depois de tirarem um vidro da janela.

Ela se desloca até uma enorme cristaleira quase vazia e nos olha com ar desolado.

- Eu vivia pensando em colocar um bom trinco na janela. Eles levaram tudo de valor. Mas deixaram umas peças de porcelana que meus netos me deram. Graças a Deus. - A emoção da sua voz era aparente. - Levaram até um relógio que meu marido me deu no nosso primeiro aniversário de casamento. O relógio nem estava funcionando. - A voz começou a falsear e uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto. Inconscientemente nós dois damos um passo à frente, comovidos pela tristeza da senhora.

O sargento-detetive Potter diz numa voz surpreendentemente delicada: - Sinto muito, sra. Stephens. - Faz uma pausa para esperar que ela recupere o controle depois continua com suavidade. - Vamos mandar alguns peritos para cá, sra. Stephens. Alguma coisa aqui foi tocada?

Ela balança a cabeça lentamente, e ele a conduz para fora da sala com toda a gentileza. Matt, o oficial uniformizado, me encontra no corredor quando James Potter vai levar a sra. Stephens para o sofá da sala. Ao voltar ele me diz: - Sei que você tem que fazer anotações, mas será que se importa de ficar sentada com ela um instante. Só um instante?

Concordo, entrando na sala. Não acho graça nenhuma nisso. Agora vejo por que James Potter estava tão tenso com os roubos. Minha primeira experiência foi com o velho Sebastian Forquar-sei-lá-o-que-mais; justiça seja feita, não era um dos homens mais simpáticos. Mas o crime contra essa senhora, cujos objetos faziam parte das suas lembranças preciosas, me parece uma grande violência. Eu me sento no sofá ao lado dela e faço uso das minhas habilidades profissionais.

Conversamos durante mais ou menos uma hora sobre a sua família - o marido falecido, os filhos e os netos. Ela me conta a história de cada fotografia colocada em cima do piano. Uma hora depois já se sente muito melhor. O sargento-detetive Potter entra e sai, interrompendo nossa sessão várias vezes para fazer perguntas. Finalmente ele volta e recomeça o interrogatório. Como acho tudo aquilo redundante, fico andando pelo corredor e pela sala de jantar. Roger está lá e dá uma parada nas suas investigações.

- Não chegue muito perto. Você pode contaminar tudo.

- Roger, seu puxa-saco. - brinco.

Ele ri. - Como você vai indo?

Paro na porta. - Muito bem. - digo hesitante.

Ele me olha. - Está difícil, não é?

Sorrio. - Está difícil, sim. Liguei a sirene do carro hoje e depois escorreguei em um pedaço de bala de limão e me estatelei no chão. - Roger dá uma gargalhada. Eu dou um riso forçado e me sinto muito melhor. Sorrindo para si mesmo ele retorna o trabalho, e fico observando-o por um instante.

- Triste, não é?

- O quê?

- Uma senhora idosa ser roubada dessa maneira.

Roger pára e me olha nos olhos.

- A gente vê coisas bem mais tristes do que isso nesse tipo de trabalho, querida.

- Imagino que sim. - Dou um meio sorriso, e nesse momento James Potter apareçe atrás de mim.

- Hora de irmos embora. Você encontrou alguma coisa, Roger?

Roger faz que sim e diz: - Umas fibras. E aquela substância peculiar que retiramos no primeiro roubo apareceu nos puxadoes do armário também. Parece ser o mesmo ladrão.

- Você encontrou isso em algum outro lugar da casa?

- Não, só aqui. E nada foi tocado além dos puxadores do armário.

- Alguma possibilidade de constatar o que é isso?

- Mais tarde talvez, James. Você sabe como é.

O sargento-detetive Potter dá um suspiro. - Eu sei. Até mais tarde.

Roger faz um gesto com a cabeça e nós nos despedimos dele.

Atravessamos juntos a sala de jantar. A sra. Stephens cintinua sentada no sofá, olhando para o espaço. Potter a tira do devaneio:

- A senhora está precisando de alguma ajuda?

Ela se levanta com cuidado e sorri para nós.

- Não, obrigada. Vou levar vocês até a porta.

Dirigimo-nos juntos para a porta.

- Muito prazer em conhecer a senhora - digo com sinceridade.

- O prazer foi meu. Gostei muito da nossa conversa. Obrigada pela sua gentileza, detetive.

Quando seguimos para o carro olho por cima do ombro e fico surpresa de ver que ela continua lá, aguardando pacientemente que a gente se distancie. Essa deferência especial não me é familiar. A única vez em que me "levaram até a porta" foi para garantir que eu estava realmente saindo do prédio.

* * *

Quando colocamos o cinto de segurança, James Potter diz: - Podíamos parar com essa bobagem de sargento-detetive Potter e srta. Evans. Além do mais esse sobrenome é ridículo.

- Não é sua culpa ter um sobrenome horrível assim.

- Eu estava me referindo a Evans.

- A gente pode se chamar pelo nome, se você quiser. - Dou de ombros. Não vamos nos dar bem nem se nos chamássemos de apelidos esquisitos. Só o que me deixa pensativa é eu o chamar sempre de Potter. Hm.

- Mas isso não significa que estamos nos dando bem - ele diz de cara amarrada, engatando a primeira no carro.

- Não se preocupe. Não pensei nem por um segundo em me dar bem com você.

- Se eu pudesse escolher, você não estaria aqui comigo.

- Digo o mesmo para você - retruco, pensando no vazamento das notícias para o _Journal_.

Permanecemos em silêncio no caminho para a delegacia. Fico me lembrando da conversa com a sra. Stephens e de repente digo: - Esses assaltos estão ocorrendo em série?

- Provavelmente sim.

* * *

Chegamos à delegacia. Saio do carro primeiro e aguardo na mesa de recepção para o sargento-Dave-ranzinza da recepção apertar a campainha que abre a porta de segurança. Ele não olha para cima. Percebo que isso está se tornando um hábito. Assim que o Pott... quer dizer, James, aparece na porta ele levanta a cabeça. Como o sargento consegue fazer isso? Será que ele tem um sistema de espelhos para refletir o que se passa na porta?

- Bom dia, senhor! - Oh meu Deus. Ainda estamos de manhã.

- Bom dia, Dave. Como vai você?

- Bem, obrigado. Bom dia, Lily - diz Dave, apertando a campainha para nos fazer passar. Fico tão surpresa de ele saber meu nome que sorrio amarelo.

Pott... quer dizer, James e eu subimos as escadas juntos. No segundo andar ele diz: - Vejo você mais tarde. Tenho umas coisas para fazer em outro departamento.

Aceno e vou para a minha mesa telefonar para Al.

- Al, é Lily.

- Você viu o jornal de hoje? - Suponho que ele esteja falando do _Journal_.

- Vi.

- De onde eles estão tirando as notícias? - Ele parece desesperado.

- Eu não sei, a Equipe de Informática está averiguando. Mas eu não contaria muito com isso. - Não acho que eles vão se empenhar muito; dão sempre a impressão que têm coisas mais importantes a fazer.

- Olhe aqui, Lily. Você tem de dar aos seus leitores alguma coisa que o _Journal _não dá. Nós mandamos fazer uma pesquisa de opinião hoje. O diário não teve uma recepção muito calorosa. Quem leu gostou, mas os leitores continuam fiéis ao _Journal_. O _Journal_ está rindo de nós e do diário abertamente. Precisamos fazer com que os leitores deles passem a ser nossos.

- Certo, mas como fazer isso?

- Você tem uma boa oportunidade. O _Journal_ pode espionar o nosso material o quanto quiser, mas é realmente você que está sendo sombra de um detetive de verdade. Você precisa cuidar da sua reputação. Vai precisar explorar mais esse detetive.

- OK - respondo hesitante. Não estou gostando nada do rumo que as coisas estão tomando.

- Como vai o seu relacionamento pessoal com o personagem Jack?

- James Potter?

- É.

- Bom... - O que vou dizer agora? Nabo estragado. - Na verdade, nós não temos nenhum tipo de relacionamento pessoal. - digo com cuidado, resistindo à vontade de acrescentar que nos detestamos.

- E você não pode criar um relacionamento? - pergunta Al impaciente.

Eu levanto minhas sobrancelhas friamente, mas como estou no telefone não surtiu o efeito necessário.

- Isso é comprável na esquina? - pergunto de forma fria.

- Lily! COMPRÁVEL NA ESQUINA? Não importa o que você vai ter de fazer! Tome um vinho com ele, saia para jantar com ele! Vá para a cama com ele, qualquer coisa serve! Mas tenha algum tipo de relacionamento com ele.

- Você conhece James Potter? - minha frieza assume um tom irritado. - Bom, vou lhe dizer uma coisa. Ter algum tipo de relacionamento com ele é como tentar ter um relacionamento com HANNIBAL LECTER! - De repente me dou conta de que há alguém perto de mim, e quando olho para cima descubro que é o próprio James Potter. Não faço a mínima idéia de quanto tempo está ali, mas provavelmente o suficiente para ter ouvido a minha conversa. - Que é meu primo, e um cara muito legal... - murmuro imperceptívelmente, com vergonha. James pega alguma coisa na mesa e sai de novo. Não sei se faz alguma diferença no modo como nos tratamos, mas tenho certeza de que comparar alguém com Hannibal Lecter é uma coisa bastante mal-educada. Fecho os olhos e xingo baixinho, ouvindo Al tagarelar ao telefone.

* * *

Depois que desligo o telefone e peso cuidadosamente as probabilidades, acho que a pressão sobre mim e meu "relacionamento pessoal" com James Potter poderia melhorar se as notícias parassem de vazar para o _Journal_. Eu queria o sucesso do diário, apesar de tudo. Com essa grande dedução em mente, vou para o Departamento de Informática, situado no último andar do prédio, para abrir o jogo com eles. Departamento de Informática é uma nomenclatura um pouco exagerada. "Grupo" seria uma descrição mais precisa, ou até mesmo "agrupamento". Vejo uma senhora em um canto e vou falar com ela.

- Olá - digo, para atrair sua atenção.

Ela fica chocada, seus olhos se arregalam de surpresa.

- Desculpe, eu assustei a senhora?

- Não. De jeito algum. Você está perdida?

- Estou procurando o Departamento de Informática.

- É aqui mesmo! - ela diz, sorrindo para mim. - Precisa de alguma ajuda?

- Bom, eu sei que o sargento-detetive Potter já notificou vocês disso, mas vim ver se houve algum progresso no rastreamento das notícias que estão sendo vazadas para o _Journal_.

Ela fica absolutamente pasma com minhas palavras. Me irrito vagamente com ela; que zonza! Digo com voz pausada e clara, enfatizando minha pronúncia: - Os vazamentos para o _Journal_ vem do computador do sargento-detetive Potter. A senhora devia estar rastreando isso.

- Não sei do que você está falando, querida. Ninguém nos notificou de nada aqui.

Dou um passo atrás, surpresa. - Ninguém notificou vocês?

É a vez dela falar de forma clara e pausada; na verdade, ao ver meu ar desconcertado ela provavelmente acha que as palavras são demais para mim e prefere balançar a cabeça lentamente.

- Será que outra pessoa foi notificada disso?

Ela aponta para um quadro branco grande, por trás da minha cabeça. - Se não tiver escrito aí no quadro, não estamos diantes de um problema - ela recita, como se estivesse dizendo um mantra. - Se tivéssemos sido informados de alguma coisa, a informação estaria aí, escrita no quadro. É a partir desse quadro que trabalhamos - diz a mulher dando de ombros. - Talvez o detetive tenha se esquecido de nos notificar.

* * *

Depois de restaurar a comunicação e fazer uma notificação oficial sobre o vazamento, desço as escadas devagar, muito intrigada. Por que James Potter não notificou a equipe de informática? Minha cabeça passa de uma possibilidade para outra e volta sempre à mesma conclusão. Infelizmente, só pode haver duas razões para isso. Ou ele quer que o vazamento continue para poder me dar um chute, ou não há vazamento para ser rastreado porque tudo vai diretamente por ele. De qualquer forma isso confirma o fato de ele querer me ver pelas costas, o que não é novidade para ninguém. Cerro os dentes. James está arruinando deliberadamente a minha carreira só porque não consegue conviver com uma repórter durante algumas semanas.

Falando furiosamente comigo mesma, vou andano lentamente para o escritório de Robin. Preciso falar com alguém e acho que posso confiar nela, porque ela quer tanto quanto eu que esse diário dê certo, quaisquer que sejam suas razões pessoais para isso. O que eu realmente gostaria agora era de ter uma briga séria com o sargento-detetive Potter, mas sei que como não há nenhuma prova direta contra ele isso provavelmente resultaria na minha saída do projeto. Minhas opções são bem limitadas e espero que Robin tenha uma solução. Pensando nisso, entro no escritório dela.

- Robin, você tem um... - Fico estatelada na sala, com o cabelo da nuca todo arrepiado. Quando a gente interrompe dois namorados brigando ou uma conversa muito íntima entre duas pessoas, sente um clima de intensidade no ar, não é? Bem, eu entrei nesse clima. Sinto que a minha chegada transmitiu ondas de choque na sala. As emoções estão em alta ali. James Potter está abraçado com Robin e olha para mim irritadíssimo.

- Volto mais tarde - digo rapidamente, girando nos calcanhares e saindo da sala.

* * *

**N/A:** MINHA GENTE!

E aí? O que acharam? Horrível? Tenebroso? Engraçado? Querem jogar tomates na Sarah Mason? Querem jogar tomates em mim? Querem jogar tomates no James? Na Lily? Na Robin? No sr. Forquar-White? OK, chega.

Eu achei esse capítulo hilario. Eu não seria capaz de tropeçar numa bala de fruta, meldels. Sem falar naquela parte do carro (6). E aquele abracinho no final, hein? MUUUITO SUSPEITO. Eu realmente fiquei com pena da Lily, e daquela senhora que foi roubada também. Até o relógio dela que não funcionava foi roubado, olha que maldade? ;/

Pois bem, eu juro que só não respondo as reviews porque amanhã eu tenho aula de manhã cedo e já são dez horas da noite ¬¬. Prox. capítulo (que convenientemente está pronto) eu JURO POR DEUS que respondo tudinho. Brigadhênha, gente. Eu ADOOORO os comentários de vocês, são sempre tão alegres, q. Todo mundo riindo, falando o que achou, é tudo muito mara, falando sério.

Beijão :*

~ juliana padfoot.

PS. Esse capítulo é o maior capítulo até agora. Segundo o PC, o capítulo 1 e esse aqui tem 38KB arredondados; o 1 tem 37,4 e esse tem 37,9 xD. Viva capítulos enormes! õ/


	12. Capítulo 12

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Aqui em cima vai ser o espaço das reviews agora, tá? :D

**Jen Valentine; **HAHEUHEOUEAHEUH, madrugada rindo? Que sorte! De madrugada eu sou terminantemente obrigada a parar de rir e ir dormir ¬¬. Mas eu devia mesmo era parar de reclamar nas reviews, 'tô parecendo uma senhora de idade rabugenta, UAHAHUA. Espero que tenha gostado da fic, beijão :*

**Fer. C. Potter; **é isso aí! Não poderia ser só o Brasil com esse lance de falta de verba e tudo o mais. Ainda acho que a tal verba não deveria ser desperdiçada naquilo, mas se é pra luta contra o crime e pra defender os frascos e comprimidos (?) o que eu posso falar? Verdade. Reino Unido sem verba não rulez. Beijão :*

**Lethicya Black; **jura que eu 'tô parabenizada? *o* Brigada, floor. Desculpa a demora, viow? Eu ia postar mesmo era no sábado, mas não deu pra eu entrar... Meu pai se apoderou da internet e pronto, lascou-se! xD Mas antes tarde do que nunca! A chapa ta esquentando, QQ- As apostas começaram mesmo? Demais, demais, adoro apostas! É melhor eu não dar dica nenhuma sobre quem é o espião. E nem é pra deixar todo mundo na expectativa, q, é porque manter o suspense rulez mesmo (?). EHAOUEHUEOHAUEOEH, as apostas começaram e as suspeitas também. Mas você só entende o que a Robin ganha botando a Lily na delegacia quando você fica sabendo da historia dela. Da Robin, quero dizer. É mais ou menos, que a Robin quer voltar pra Londres, e se o diário der certo talvez ela consiga voltar... Algo assim. Eu também não entendi muito de primeira. Legal historia de detetive, né? (6) Eu adoro esse suspense! Sério, eu também quero matar o James às vezes, quero dizer, ta tudo melhorando, mas as coisas ainda vão esquentar um pouquinho mais. A gente ainda ta no capítulo doze! Tem trinta e um capítulos! O James ainda tem muitas páginas de desaforos pela frente... E o James menos frio... Ele fica até fofo quando o gelo derrete, AUHAUAHUAHA. Sobre os pais da Lily, todo mundo adoora eles, deveria ter algum rolo com eles dentro pra historia apimentar Oo. Anyway, eu nem sei se tem alguma mente brilhante escondida, flor, mas sinceramente, tem bons atores escondidos. Todo mundo pode ser burro mas tem vocação pra novela das oito, Oe. AH SIM. A Fleur aparece oficialmente no capítulo 15, e não, ela não é nada parecida com a Fleur de HP. Pelo menos não fisicamente. Dick rulez! Esse nome me lembra uma lontra, sabia? QQQ- eu ri quando o Al sugeriu isso pro diário. Nem pra ser alguma coisa mais transada tipo, ... ah, sei lá. Eu sou a pior pessoa pra inventar nome. A minha ultima redação escolar tinha só um numero no titulo,qq. Sou mais fã da bala do que do joelho, mas nem sei. A Lily tem muita estrada pela frente, UI. Caraca, fiquei surpresa. Pelas reviews, acho que ninguém é fã da Robin, não Oo. Eitaaa! Faça sua aposta, UHAUHAUHA. Beijão :*

**Anggie; **miigz! Seguinte, brigada pela proposta, mas o meu PC é novo, e não tem aquele programa onde você pode ler livro no computador :x Sem falar que eu nem posso passar tudo pro Word, que como é novo, até tem o Word, mas é aquela versão que só dura uns sessenta dias. O pior é que nem passou os sessenta dias e a porra louca não funciona mais ¬¬. Eu tô tento que viver de WordPad... EHOOAUEHOEHAOUEHEUOAHEUHA. Ah, você perguntou se eu digito... Bem, sim. Acho que ta meio claro ali em cima (?) mas é melhor responder a pergunta, q. Everybody desconfia do James, HEOAEUHEOAUEHA. Depois te add no MSN. Tenho muita preguiça de entrar Oo. Antes nem era assim... Mas agora (6)... Sério, ele é mau. Devia ser mau assim na minha cama (6666) PAPO. Eu tenho que preservar a minha virtude. Eu tenho que preservar a minha virtude. A bala de fruta vai entrar pra história, FACT// Beijão :*

**Jaque Weasley; **não sei de nada! Nem posso responder essas perguntas, ia embaralhar tudo... O lance é que tem um mistéério por trás disso, Oe. A discussão é legal, né? Na sinopse do livro diz que eles se agridem verbalmente. É engraçado ler a sinopse. Qualquer dia eu anexo ela aqui ou coisa parecida, mas é uma proeza eu ter conseguido mais ou menos resumir a historia naquelas duas linhas, AUHAUHAUA. James sempre é espirituoso, verdade seja dita. Aquela parte do mosquito foi esquisita, mas tudo bem. Eu perdôo o James *-* E outra coisa; "Eu sei ql a utilidade do Ben ¬¬ Faiz beim p Lily desenvolver sua flexibilidade... Okay, chega de 3 pontinhus e coisas pervas u.u" QQQ- morri de rir quando eu li. Beijão :*

**BellaBlack15; **Brigada pelo elogio *-* Que bom que cê gostou. E aqui a atualização ! Espero que você tenha gostado. Beijão :*

**Fer C. Potter; "**Ah eu jogaria tomates na Robin, ou uma melancia, ou um objeto pontudo, ou uma bomba, sei lah..." OHEAUEHAUEAHEOHUAHEUHEUA Todo mundo ama o James (L) Mesmo o chato tendo surtado de vez, q. Nem me fale. Sou mais fã da bala do que do joelho, mas nem sei. [2] Ainda vai ter mais acidentes com a falta de coordenação da Lily. Um deles envolve um dedão do pé. Falo sério! Acredite, q. Hum, acho que a bala não tem nenhuma utilidade não xD Desculpe destruir suas expectativas [você tinha expectativas? Oo] Aquelas são pérolas, beiber. UHAUAHUAHUAA caraca, eu não tinha nunca pensado em chamar alguém de Hannibal Lecter. Na verdade eu só sei da existência do Hannibal porque o Gaspard Ulliel [meu amor, meu penico de cocô; minha vida, minha privada entupida (L)] fez ele quando jovem õ/. Beijão :*

**Mari lP.; **O James é um chato. De galocha. Um Hannibal Lecter da vida. QQQ- Aquele abraço foi extremamente esquisito, eu admito. Mas nada é por acaso (6). Desculpa, sua curiosidade vai ser saciada mais lá pra frente xD Capítulo 15 a Fleur dá as caras (6)! Brigada pelos parabéns *--*. Beijão :*

_Et voilà! Le chapitre! _[UI, a ju ta se sentindo]

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Ben vem passar a noite comigo, mas estou tão ausente que não presto atenção no que ele diz, rio na hora errada quando ele conta como foi o seu dia, ou faço perguntas peculiares como "você prefere salsicha com isso?". Finalmente ele desiste e vai ver televisão, mas antes põe o uniforme que usou no jogo na minha máquina de lavar e pergunta como se liga a máquina.

Eu me reviro na cama a noite inteira, ouvindo a respiração rítmica de Ben ao meu lado. Inúmeras perguntas passam pela minha cabeça. Será que Robin e Pott... JAMES estão tendo um caso? Robin quer tanto sair de Bristol porque James vai se casar?

Mas James Potter não parece o tipo de pessoa que tem casos. Talvez tenha sido uma dessas coisas que não se consegue evitar. Mas Robin só está trabalhando lá há poucos meses. Suponho que essas coisas possam progredir depressa, muito mais porque ela é muito glamorosa. Então, por que ele vai se casar?

Não importa o que está acontecendo com os dois, só que eu não posso mais confiar em Robin sabendo que ela está dividindo o travesseiro com James Potter. Não sei mais a quem recorrer quanto a esses vazamentos. Agora que informei de verdade o Departamento de Informática, os vazamentos poderão ser rastreados. Aliás, penso de repente, se eu disser sutilmente a James Potter para alertá-los sobre os vazamentos, ele se sentirá obrigado a parar, pois será o único a ter acesso ao seu computador.

Mesmo depois de esboçar um plano não consigo conciliar o sono. Finalmente cochilo um pouco, com os sonhos entremeados de imagens de James, Robin e computadores.

* * *

Eu me levanto cedo, dou um beijo em Ben, que ainda está dormindo e vou para a delegacia. Já estou sentada à minha mesa, trabalhando com o laptop no colo, quando James Potter chega. Nós nos olhamos de lado. Estou irritadíssima. A última vez em que o vi ele estava com Robin, e eu havia acabado de concluir que era ele quem passava as informações para o _Journal_.

- Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando sobre ontem...

- Não tenho nada a ver com isso. - Dou de ombros, realmente não querendo falar no assunto, e volto a trabalhar no laptop.

- É que... Eu gostaria que você não comentasse isso com ninguém.

- É claro.

Então eles estão definitivamente tendo um caso. Se houvesse uma razão plausível, essa seria uma grande oportunidade para ele me dar uma explicação. Trabalhamos um instante em silêncio, e há certa hora digo de forma displicente: - Eu fui ontem ao Departamento de Informática para ver se eles tinham conseguido rastrear os vazamentos.

Acho que de repente ele ficou preocupado. - E o que eles disseram?

- Disseram que ainda não conseguiram nada.

Com um verdadeiro espírito de intromissão vou ao escritório de Robin pouco depois. Ela está meio abatida, mas glamorosa como sempre. Ao olhar para aquele rosto bonito e preocupado decido que James pode der desculpado de apaixonar-se por aquela mulher cheia de glamour, embora seja dura como uma pedra e eu não tenha _realmente _nada com isso. Além do mais, não sei da história toda e é fácil fazer julgamentos rápidos sobre os outros. Antes de eu ter chance de abrir a boca ela fala: - Sinto muito sobre ontem. Eu ia mesmo procurar você para me desculpar.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso Robin - dou um leve sorriso.

- Então ele contou que...?

- Nós tocamos no assunto - admiti, com astúcia.

- Eu me sinto muito culpada.

- O casamento dele vai ser daqui a pouco, suponho.

- Vai ser constrangedor. - Houve uma pausa, depois ela continuou. - Você não sabe da história toda.

- Mas você pode me contar.

- Vou contar em breve, prometo. - Não forço mais a barra, e faço um gesto com a cabeça. - O que você queria comigo ontem? - ela perguntou.

- Hein?

- Quando nos pegou em flagrante. O que você queria?

Hesito por um instante, pensando no meu problema pessoal de vazamento de informação e balanço a cabeça. - Nada, não era nada.

* * *

Nessa semana James atinge o auge do mau humor. Sinal de dor na consciência. Sua capacidade de me deixar constrangida e enfurecida é fantástica, mas ele não parece não limitar seu mau humor a mim. Já o peguei brigando não só com Sirius (só mesmo uma pessoa com um gênio muito ruim para brigar com Sirius), mas também com um sujeito meio apagado chamado Bill, que sempre foi gentil e cortês comigo.

Por mais que incrível que pareça, meus dias caíram em uma espécie de rotina. Chego à delegacia por volta das oito da manhã e bato um papo amistoso com Sirius, passo o resto do dia seguindo James, conversando não amistosamente com ele, e escrevo o meu diário no fim da tarde. É duro ficar o dia inteiro na delegacia e, quando todos estão se aprontando para ir embora, ir para o jornal cumprir a minha tarefa obrigatória de escrever duas mil palavras. Isso é especialmente duro porque só tenho vontade de escrever: "Nada demais aconteceu hoje, mas quase atropelamos um pombo." Não que os dias tenham sido parados, mas James anda ocupado com o andamento de uns casos ocorridos antes da minha chegada. E eu não posso escrever sobre essas coisas.

Por outro lado, minha vida tem sido muito mais fácil, porque os vazamentos para o _Bristol Journal_ pararam. Minha idéia astuciosa de dizer a James Potter que eu havia ido ao Departamento de Informática produziu efeito. Quando contei isso a Al, ele deu um suspiro de alívio e entrou em tom conciliatório, e dei um suspiro de alívio por não ter de tentar desenvolver um (eca) relacionamento com James Potter.

- Você tentou explicar ao sargento-detetive Potter que é muito importante passarmos a frente do _Journal_?

- Tentei.

- E o que foi que ele disse?

- Acho que ele disse que estava se lixando para isso.

- Ah! - Ele dá umas passadas em volta da mesa, depois diz: - Precisamos tentar salvaguardar melhor a nossa posição contra o _Journal_, Lily. Essa coisa de espionagem pode recomeçar a qualquer momento. Os números não estão mostrando nenhum aumento de vendas do nosso jornal. Temos de fazer com que as pessoas no dêem preferência.

- Que tal um pouco de publicidade? - pergunto.

- Entrei em contato com o Departamento de Publicidade hoje. Eles vão tentar dar uma chamada na rádio local e na televisão. Separamos uma pequena verba para publicidade também nos vidros de ônibus, esse tipo de coisa. - Maravilha. Eu sempre quis aparecer no vidro de um ônibus. Já dá até para ouvir os comentários do pessoal da delegacia.

Al dá mais umas passadas, depois vira-se para mim se súbito, e me agarra meu ombro, focalizando os olhos azuis em algum ponto na minha direção. Tento olhar por cima do outro ombro para localizar a saída de emergência caso ele comece a espumar pela boca, mas ele continua agarrado em mim.

- Já sei! - ele anuncia, e fico nervosa olhando para ele. O que será que ele está pretendendo?

- Um fotógrafo!

Al quer que eu tente persuadir James Potter a levar um fotógrafo conosco. Ele acha que com fotos no diário as vendas do jornal aumentarão muito e as fotos falarão por si só. Mas como persuadir o detetive de que essa idéia é boa?

* * *

Como Roger ligou oficialmente os dois assaltos (do sr. Forquar-não-sei-das-quantas e da sra. Stephens) comparando a misteriosa substância do primeiro à do segundo, aumentou a pressão para o ladrão ser apanhado. Roger ainda não sabe que substância é essa e nós ainda estamos esperando o resultado do DNA do cabelo, com esperança de que possa ser inserido do computador para se chegar ao nome do culpado. Segundo a companhia de seguros, o prejuízo do segundo roubo foi de aproximadamente cinqüenta mil libras. Uma quantia bastante respeitável. Como os roubos se tornaram praticamente uma série, dei ao ladrão o apelido de Raposa devido à atuação sorrateira nos crimes.

Os árduos interrogatórios com todos ligados às duas casas não trouxeram nenhum esclarecimento. James Potter continua a acreditar que os roubos só podem ter sido cometidos por alguém que estivesse dentro de ambas as casas. Eu, por minha vez, estou perdendo a esperança de que os crimes sejam desvendados.

Al, particularmente depois da intervenção do _Journal_, passou a interessar-se em especial pelo diário e pela captura do Raposa. Não em razão da segurança pública, mas porque ele não quer que eu escreva sobre um crime sem solução. E não e só ele que quer que o crime seja solucionado como quer que isso ocorra antes do casamento de James. Porém, arquitetei um plano ardiloso caso o crime não seja desvendado. Vou enquadrar Steve, do Departamento de Contabilidade do jornal. Ele está sempre fazendo o meu contracheque errado. _Et voilà!_ Todo mundo saíra ganhando. (Fora Steve, é claro. Será uma boa lição para ele não ser tão irresponsável com o pagamento dos outros.)

* * *

Infelizmente nunca pude tomar uns drinques com alguns detetives depois do trabalho. Sirius sempre pergunta se eu não quero ir, se não posso me encontrar com eles depois de terminar de escrever o diário daquele dia, mas até agora não consegui ir. Estou me dando muito vem com o resto do departamento; todos são amistosos e simpáticos e eu sou bem tratada. Sirius vive me oferecendo xícaras de café e não oferece nada a James depois da briga dos dois no início da semana. Não me perguntem por que eles brigaram, pois só ouvi o fim da conversa. Mas Sirius tem sido muito gentil e animador comigo. É incrível como uma pessoa tem a capacidade de melhorar o dia do outro.

* * *

Embora Robin e eu tenhamos tomado café juntas ao longo da semana, as coisas continuam tensas entre nós e ela não falou mais sobre o seu relacionamento com James. Talvez ela ache que não pode confiar em mim, especialmente porque na minha profissão a palavra confiança realmente não existe. Eu já vi os dois juntos umas duas vezes, conversando seriamente. Às vezes pego Robin olhando para o espaço com ar triste, quando ela acha que não estou olhando e sinto pena dela.

* * *

Desde que descobri o caso James/Robin, devo dizer que meu interesse ficou aguçado. Toda vez que James fala com a noiva, ouço a conversa, por mais vergonha que sinta. Ele é excepcionalmente gentil com ela (considerando como é com todas as demais pessoas, imagino que essa gentileza seja devido à sua culpa). Oh, e descobri como ela se chama! Fleur! Que nome mais infantil! (Não devo prejulgar os outros. Não devo prejulgar os outros.) O problema é que depois que a minha imaginação se solta é difícil parar. Fico imaginando como ela é e o que eles fazem nos fins de semana. Mas quanto mais eu ouço a conversa deles, mais sinto pena dela. Será que ela tem alguma idéia da existência de Robin? Quem sabe acabo confidenciando Fleur nas próximas semanas? Tenho de tomar cuidado para não lhe contar a verdade num desses impulsos de "fazer a coisa certa". Coisa que nós jornalistas, não fazemos com muita freqüência.

* * *

Por falar em casamento, acho que Dorcas está finalmente desistindo de seu plano. Uma noite ela foi conversar comigo quando voltou do trabalho. Largou no chão as sacolas que estava carregando e afundou no sofá dizendo "Meu Deus! Que dia! Estou exausta!" Fui à cozinha procurar alguma coisa para servir e, quando voltei com uma garrafa de vinho e dois copos, ela estava folheando uma revista.

- Qual você prefere, Lil, cor de laranja ou cor de jasmim? - ela perguntou com ar sonhador e distante. Eu ia dar a minha opinião sobe o assunto quando uma coisa me ocorreu.

- Que você está lendo?

Ela me mostrou a revista _Noivas_. Hmmm.

- Você não acha isso um pouco prematuro?

- Não fique zangada! Vi essas revistas na banca e não resisti. Fique com uma.

- Como está o noivo?

O rosto de Dorcas anuviou-se.

- Um pouco distante. Mas isso vai mudar em breve. Como vai o Ben?

- Ótimo, eu acho. A gente só tem se encontrado na cama ou no corredor.

Por curiosidade dei uma folheada na revista. Passei outra folha e mais outra, e sem perceber entrei no assunto com Dorcas, comparando as vantagens de um casamento no inverno e de um casamento no verão, e o que as damas de honra deveriam usar. Era meia-noite quando Dorcas finalmente levantou-se para ir embora, mas eu estava completamente absorta em um artigo intitulado "Verdadeiras Propostas de Vida".

- Lily?

Eu mal levantei a cabeça.

- Hum?

- Eu estou indo.

- Já vou acabar aqui.

- Fique lendo. Pego a revista na próxima vez que vier aqui.

- Quando você quer que eu comece a fase número um desse plano que você tramou?

- Que tal no próximo fim de semana?

- Tudo bem.

- Telefono quando chegar a hora.

- Sem problema. Até outro dia.

- Tchau!

Terminei de ler o artigo, e muito pensativa, fui escovar os dentes. Aparentemente tudo que terei de fazer é juntar o Ben, uma montanha, um pôr-do-sol e uma garrafa de champanhe em um mesmo lugar e à mesma hora, e fazer uma expressão de surpresa. Isso é muito difícil?

* * *

**N/A:** OOOOOOOOOI, POOOOVO.

Pra começo de conversa, vocês merecem uma explicaçãozinha, mesmo que talvez não saibam disso, QQ. Pois bem. Sexta-feira eu terminei o capítulo 11, se eu não me engano. Era pra eu ter postado ele no sábado, mas não pude entrar na internet, e aí eu escrevi o capítulo 12 todo. Só que não consegui posta também e finalmente postei no domingo de noite, mas não respondi as reviews, porque eu tinha aula na segunda-feira.

Resumindo tudo: capítulo 11 - postado; capítulo 12 - esse aqui; capítulo 13 - quinta-feira eu posto; capítulo 14 - comecei a escrever quando tava na metade do 13, e quando eu acabar o 13, o 14 vai estar um pouco adiantado, o que é bom. É bom eu estar já com esses capítulos adiantados, porque as minhas aulas definitivamente começaram.

Eu tô agora no oitavo ano (que é sétima série), e as coisas tão ficando complexas (?), mas eu sempre vou escrever depois que acabar o dever de casa e panz. A boa (ou será que é má?) notícia é que a gente tá praticamente na metade da fic! õ/ Quem tinha se assustado com a notícia que iam ter 31 capítulos, olha só como passou rápido! *-*

Sobre esse capítulo, eu tenho que admitir que não é a oitava maravilha do mundo, mas eu sinceramente gosto dele. É cheio de intrigas, palpites, insinuações (da minha parte também, talvez? x), histórias de detetive e UI. Eu sinto pena da Robin, ela é uma coitada, QQQQ. Qualquer dia vocês vão ficar sabendo da história dela, qualquer dia.

Mas o que vocês acharam? Não fiz muitas alterações pro final do capítulo, ficou tudo muito real, AHAH. Muito brigadãão pelo apoio, galerë (!). Eu juro que não esperava que a fic fosse dar certo desse jeito. Agora tem mais de trinta reviews, que orgulho. Adoro vocês.

~ juju-ba (né, jaque? UI)


	13. Capítulo 13

**N/A:** JEEEENTI *-*

E aí, pessoas? Como vão? Tudo belezá? Comigo tá tudo bem, mas com a Lily não, q. Coitada dela, é uma verdadeira sofredora (?). Eu não sei o que eu faria na situação dela, acho que daria umas bofetadas no Ben por ele querer me dispensar por causa de umas revistas de noivas. Eu, hein.

Próximo capítulo vão rolar algumas paradas, como sempre. Mas temos de admitir que o James tá melhorando. Foi ele quem propôs pra eles pararem com aquele lance esquisito de sargento-detetive e srta. Olha que bonitinho! *-* Só que tem uma coisa. Como eu to postando esses dois capítulos no mesmo dia e quase ao mesmo tempo, eu vou ficar um pouco sem postar. Sem falar que eu falei no capítulo de antes que ia postar quinta feira... Agora cês sabem que eu não vou mais postar quinta feira, haha. Ainda não tô na metade do capítulo 14, então acho que na sexta ou no sábado eu posto ele. Acho que tudo ok, né? Considerando que esse cap era pra quinta.

Mil e quinhentos zilhões beijos. :*

' juliana.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Ao que parece, no momento o mundo inteiro anda obcecado por casamentos. Até mesmo minha mãe! Elame telefona antes de eu sair para o trabalho. É o meu primeiro erro do dia, atender essa máquina infernal.

- Alô!

- Queriiiiiiida!

- Oi, como vai?

- Estou bem, mas a questão é, como vai você?

- Estou bem - respondo em dúvida. Será que há alguma razão para eu não estar bem? Uma operação urgente que talvez tenha me fugido da lembrança? Aperto meus orção vitais para saber se está tudo funcionando. Minha mãe não se estende no seu comentário misterioso e prossegue.

- Querida. Lembra-se que eu falei que fomos convidados para um casamento?

- Lembro. - Mas na realidade não me lembro.

- Estou telefonando para saber que poderemos ficar aí no seu cubículo.

É uma descrição exata, mas sarcástica, do meu quarto de hóspedes.

- É claro. De quem é o casamento? Eu fui convidada?

- Não. É o casamento da filha de Miles, lembra dele? Aquele velho libidinoso. Um dos patrocinadores da minha peça.

- Não me lembro. Quando vai ser?

- Daqui a três semanas. Fomos convidados também para tomar uns drinques com eles no fim de semana anterior ao casamento. Uma espécie de festa pré-nupcial, mas acho que não vamos aceitar o convite.

- Tudo bem.

- Por falar em casamento, você não está pensando em se casar escondido, está?

Minha cabeça gira com a mudança de assunto.

- Não.

- Ótimo. Vi um chapéu no outro dia que quero usar no seu casamento, então achei melhor perguntar isso antes de comprá-lo.

- Mas não estou pensando em me casar - digo, devagar.

- Nunca?

- Não que eu não vá me casar nunca, mas pelo menos não num futuro próximo.

- Bom, querida, não espere tempo demais.

- Vou me lembrar do seu conselho - digo, cansada demais para discutir. Provavelmente ela tem visto televisão de dia e eles andaram fazendo uma reportagem sobre casamentos. Minha mãe adora seguir a moda, qualquer que seja.

- Como vai o seu detetive?

- James Potter?

- Esse nome é conhecido... - diz ela pensativa.

- É porque você me ouviu falar dele um milhão de vezes - explico pacientemente. - Você o conhece como Jack.

- Ah, isso mesmo! Estamos nos acostumando com ele lendo o seu diário no jornal. Vocês já pegaram o Raposa?

- Não temos nenhuma pista ainda.

- Esse suspense está me matando. Eu espero que não dure. Como vai o Jack?

- De mau humor.

- Bom! Querida, agora tenho de desligar. Um dos seus irmãos acabou de chegar com um carneio no carro.

- Falo com você outro dia.

Sorrio para mim mesma. Minha família sempre me diverte. Especialmente quando está a centenas de quilômetros de distância.

* * *

"Então, James, o que você acha de levarmos um fotógrafo conosco?"

Muito direto.

"Meu editor acha que você não deve se esconder mais dos leitores. Ele quer que a sua bela figura seja fotografada."

Muito piegas e meio sarcástico.

A porta do banheiro feminino se abre e entram duas mulheres conversando animadamente. Lavo as mãos e ouço a conversa através da divisória. O problema com James Potter é que ele vai perceber que estou bajulando-o quando me olhar com aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados penetrantes. Sinto um tremor involuntário.

Aperto o botão do secador de mão e sinto o ar quente. Sacudo as mãos com impaciência. O que eu gostaria mesmo é de não ter de fazer essas perguntas a James, mas passei no jornal hoje e Al me cercou. Perdi o mouse do meu laptop ontem no banheiro (não perguntem por quê, não perguntem) e tive de dar um pulo agora de manhã no jornal para implorar que a equipe de informática me arranjasse outro (foi o segundo que eu perdi nesse mês, por isso me preparei para lançar mão de um suborno antiquado e funcional). Felizmente os escritórios estavam meio vazios, pois o turno do dia ainda não estava funcionando a todo vapor. Eu estava passando na ponta dos pés, para que Andrew, chefe do Departamento de Informática cuja careca eu tinha avistado por cima de uns computadores, não me visse quando Al falou por trás de mim: - LILY! - Dei um pulo e me virei.

- Al! Bom dia! Como vai?

- Muito bem. Você veio me ver, eu suponho.

- É claro. - Quando tenho de mentir, sempre minto abertamente. Na verdade, vinha evitando me encontrar com Al desde que ele dissera que queria que eu levasse um fotógrafo toda vez que saísse a trabalho com James. Não que eu não quisesse um fotógrafo conosco - obviamente seria maravilhoso para o diário -, mas o problema é que eu teria de perguntar a James o que ele achava da idéia. Não sei quando fiquei tão covarde, mas na verdade eu estava esperando um pou-qui-nho até que ele se acostumasse mais comigo. Dei um suspiro e segui Al até o escritório, muito infeliz. Acho que foi só uma questão de tempo.

Al sentou-se à mesa, inclinou-se para a frente, juntou as pontas dos dedos e me encarou sob os óculos. Eu me mexi na cadeira e tentei olhar por cima da cabeça dele.

- Então, já perguntou a ele?

- Vou perguntar hoje de manhã. - Forcei um sorriso vitorioso.

- Bom, já que você estpa tão confiante, vou falar com Vince para procurar você na hora do almoço. - Meu sorriso ficou amarelo.

- Vince? - perguntei hesitante.

- Ele é o nosso melhor fotógrafo, Lily. Você deve se sentir honrada.

- Oh, estou, estou.

Vince? VINCE? Não me entendem mal. Eu gosto do Vince, adoro o chão que ele pisa... Com aquelas botas pontudas com uma correntinha em volta. Mas é que... Como eu vou explicar? Vou dizer tudo de uma vez. Vince é gay. Muito gay.

Se vocês quiserem saber das últimas criações da moda, Vince é o homem indicado. Se quiserem falar de qualquer problema da sua vida amorosa, liguem para o celular do Vince. Se quiserem saber o melhor fotógrafo do jornal, ponham Vince no circuito. Mas James e Vince juntos? Não sei se eles se dariam bem.

- Lily, você está me ouvindo?

- Hmmm? - murmurei, deixando meus pensamentos de lado.

- Você quer que o diário seja um sucesso? Então é exatamente de um fotógrafo que precisa para chegar lá.

- Ótimo! - Realmente eu achava uma boa idéia, e de repente me senti animada. Ele me daria uma nova perspectiva das coisas. O sucesso do diário era o que importava. O que eu era? Uma mulher ou uma mosca? Por que me preocupar com a opinião de James? A única coisa importante era o sucesso do diário. "Está vendo, Lily?", disse para mim mesma, "Você e James vão se separar daqui a umas semanas, mas o trabalho que você está fazendo vai definir sua carreira nos próximos anos. Certo. Então, vá para a delegacia e converse com James sobre o fotógrafo."

- E tenho outra boa notícia para você.

- O quê? Será que eu agüento mais uma boa notícia?

- O canal local da BBC quer fazer uma entrevista com você.

- Fantástico! Quando?:

- No fim da semana. Sabe onde ficam os estúdios deles?

- Na Whiteladies Road?

Ele fez que sim. - Esteja lá na sexta-feira, às sete horas.

* * *

E é por isso que estou no banheiro feminino da delegacia, secando compulsivamente as mãos no secador, tentando pensar na melhor forma de falar com James Potter sobre o fotógrafo. "Pare com tantos rodeios e vá logo conversar com ele", digo para mim mesma com firmeza.

E saio marchando resolutamente para o escritório. Passo pelas baias e vou até a mesa de James, que está rodeado dos eternos formulários.

- James - digo num tom decidido.

- Lily - ele responde sem olhar para cima.

- Um fotógrafo. Ele não vai atrapalhar. O que você acha?

Então ele levanta os olhos para cima e por um instante olha fixo para mim, tão surpreso como se eu tivesse dito: "Você e eu. No armário dos papéis. Daqui a cinco minutos."

- Ele vai causar tanto problema quanto você causa?

- O que devo responder? Não.

- Bom, considerando que há uma grande diferença entre "sem problema" e "tanto problema quanto você", posso perguntar se ele vai causar menos problema que você?

- Muito, muito menos. Muito, muito menos.

- Ótimo - ele suspira com irritação.

Eu me sento de repente na mesa em frente a ele.

- Verdade? - pergunto surpresa.

- Fale com o Chefe antes. Nenhuma foto dos suspeitos - ele diz, voltando sua atenção pelos formulários.

- OK! - digo rindo. Foi muito mais facil do que eu previa. - O que vamos fazer esta manhã?

- Vamos ver de novo a sra. Stephens, da segunda residência assaltada. Quero fazer umas perguntas a ela.

Nós nos levantamos e vamos descendo as escadas para pegar o carro no estacionamento.

- Vou telefonar para o fotógrafo e dizer para ele nos encontrar lá, OK?

- OK.

* * *

Quando chegamos à casa da sra. Stephen vemos o carro de Vince estacionado. Na verdade, avistei o carro dele de longe, um Fusca incrementado, pintado de lilás. James pára o Vauxhall cinzento junto ao meio-fio. Eu desço e vou me encontrar com Vince. Ele está de jeans desbotado, com as habituais botas pretas pontudas com correntinha dourada e um suéter angorá coral bem justo. Seu cabelo preto espetado tem tanto gel que os cabeleireiros de Bristol devem desejar que ele seja seu cliente. Vince vem falar comigo de braços abertos.

- Que delícia ver você! Como vai? Enfiada na delegacia o dia inteiro com uns policiais bonitões? Você deve estar ficando doida! Nós estamos morrendo de inveja.

Rio e dou um abraço nele. James sai do carro e vem andando em nossa direção. Seu rosto é uma pintura. Ele está tentando manter uma expressão normal, mas não consegue esconder seu mau humor.

Vince e eu esperamos pacientemente ele chegar perto. James parece levar um tempo enorme para andar os duzentos metros que nos separam.

- Quem. É. Esse. Homem. Maravilhoso? - murmura Vince, prendendo a respiração. - Você é mesmo uma sortuda.

Faço uma careta.

- Não se meta com ele. James está noivo.

James retoma a compostura quando chega perto de nós e eu faço as devidas apresentações.

- Vince, este é o sargento-detetive Potter. James, este é Vince, o nosso fotógrafo. - Eu os apresento como se fosse uma entrevistadora de um programa de televisão. James estende a mão com seu ar másculo.

- Alô, Vince, prazer em conhecê-lo.

- O prazer é todo meu - diz Vince, apertando a mão de James.

Dou um sorriso. - Vamos entrar?

- Preciso pegar o meu material. Vocês dois podem ir que eu chego lá num instante. - Vince abre a mala da sua linda máquina lilás (como ele diz).

James e eu vamos andando em direção à casa.

- Você podia ter me avisado - ele diz baixinho.

- Avisado o quê? - pergunto com ar inocente e ele olha para mim. Eu levanto os ombros - Talvez você não concordasse com as fotos se soubesse que teria de aturar Vince batendo os cílios para você o dia todo.

- Lily, ao contrário da idéia que você faz de mim, não sou completamente pré-histórico. Não tenho nada contra gays. Cuidado com essa bala de fruta - ele diz, apontando para o chão.

Passamos pelo portão da frente e chegamos à entrada da casa da sra. Stephens. Quase que imediatamente, James vê um homem passar correndo perto da casa e grita: - PARE AÍ! POÍCIA!

Nesse momento, vejo uma figura de roupa escura pulando da janela do andar térreo e desaparecendo na lateral da casa.

- Vince! - eu grito. - Venha logo! - Subo pela entrada da casa atrás de James e do nosso suspeito, derrubando a bolsa no gramado. Pelo barulho dos pés atrás de mim, sei que Vince não está longe.

Corro para a lateral da casa e passo por um portão de madeira aberto, que dá no jardim de trás. Procuro os dois homens e avisto James, ágil como um gato, atravessando um portão num canto. Vince tira vantagem da minha calma passageira, me alcança e corre trás deles. "Eu realmente preciso comprar um sutiã esportivo", digo para mim mesma, arfando, quando meus peitos eu pulamos juntos fora de sincronia, infelizmente. Não pensei que isso fosse acontecer quando me vesti hoje de manhã. estou usando uma saia longa, cinza e uma saldália de salto alto.

Vou dar em um caminho estreito que passa por trás de todas as propriedades vizinhas, e vejo os três uns cem metros adiante. Não é uma distância tão grande assim. Não tenho a menor idéia do que pretendo fazer se conseguir alcançar um deles. Sinto uma pontada nesse exato momento. Aperto o meu lado, diminuo a marcha e vou mancando um pouco. Acho que vou vomitar. Preciso... de um pouco mais... de... oxigênio. Dou uma parada e saio correndo de novo atrás deles. O rapaz de roupa escura pula por cima de um muro no fim do caminho e James pula atrás e agarra-o por uma das pernas. Vince está começando a tirar fotos quando eu apareço. James parece ter o controle da situação, mas quando chego ao seu lado o rapaz puxa a perna dele com toda a força. James não solta a perna dele, mas seu braço vira involuntariamente para trás e seu cotovelo bate no meu olho. COM TODA A MERDA DA FORÇA!

Quase perco o equilíbrio e ponho a mão no olho. Meu Deus! Como está doendo.

- Lily! - A cabeça de James vira por trás de seu ombro largo, mas ele continua agarrado na perna do rapaz. Está concentrado nele, e num movimento rápido dá uma puxada violenta na sua perna. O menino cai no chão e James o vira de costas para colocar as algemas em seus pulsos. Deixa-o ali e corre para mim.

- Você está bem? Deixe-me ver. Quer parar com isso? - diz para Vince, que simplesmente não para de bater fotos.

- Desculpe - diz Vince, e também vem ver como eu estou.

James tenta tirar a minha mão do olho, mas acho que ele vai sair da órbita se eu tirar a mão. James acaba vencendo?

- Que diabo você estava fazendo ali perto?

- Está doendo.

- Eu sei que está doendo. Mas a pálpebra não foi cortada.

Franzo o olho bom para olhar o rapaz no chão. Nesse momento tenho vontade de dar um chute bem nos seus...

- Desculpe - diz James, dando de ombros. Obviamente é coisa demais para ele em um só dia de trabalho.

- Tudo bem - murmuro, ainda olhando com raiva para aquela figura no chão. James o levanta e vamos andando para a casa. Vince voltou a tirar fotos e a minha mão voltou para o olho machucado. Uma senhora idosa vem passando por nós, e vejo que não perdi o senso de humor. Tenho vontade de rir. Ela está absolutamente horrorizada e se mantém à distância. Somos um grupo bem bizarro. Um rapaz de care feia algemado. Um detetive empoeirado. Um fotógrafo gay e uma ruiva descabelada, parecendo um urso de pelúcia. Espetacular. Esse dia vai ficar na história.

Entramos no jardim de trás da sra. Stephens.

- Eu moro aqui - diz o rapaz emburrado, com os olhos fixos no chão. Nós todos paramos, surpresos e olhamos para o adolescente taciturno.

- Você o quê? - pergunta James.

- Eu moro aqui.

- Então porque estava pulando pela janela? - pergunta James outra vez. Boa pergunta.

- É. Por que estava pulando pela janela? - pergunto em eco, com a mão ainda cobrindo o olho machucado.

- Minha avó não sabe que estou em casa. Ele murmura. Avó? AVÓ?

- Vamos entrar e conversar com ela - diz James.

O grupo vai andando e eu os sigo com os dentes cerrados. Levei um soco no olho porque ele não queria dizer para a avó que estava em casa?

James bate com força na porta de trás, e depois de um instante, a sra. Stephens aparee. Pela surpresa estampada em seu rosto concluo que o nosso suspeito é realmente seu neto. Todos entraram, e James põe a cabeça para fora.

- Lily, você não vai entrar?

Levo meu corpo avariado para dentro da casa, sigo-os pelo corredor de trás e entramos na sala de visita onde estivemos alguns dias antes. James tira as algemas do rapaz e nos sentamos de forma civilizada, em um estranho contraste com o comportamento frenetico de pouco tempo atrás.

- Andrew, o que você está fazendo? O que aconteceu? - pergunta a sra. Stephens em pânico diante daquela cena.

James interfere.

- Sra. Stephens, eu o vi pulando por uma janela e pensei que fosse um ladrão. Gritei: "Pare aí! Polícia!", mas ele fugiu. Isso, em geral, indica que a pessoa em questão não quer ser apanhada. Sinto muito.

Ela põe a mão na boca e assume um ar de desespero.

- _Eu_ sinto muito, detetive. Por todo esse trabalho.

Ponho de novo a mão no rosto para ver se alguém me nota. Inútil. Todos me ignoram.

A sra. Stephens vira-se para o menino.

- Andrew, por que você não está na escola?

- Não tive vontade de ir - ele murmura, olhando para os sapatos. "Bem, querido, nós todos temos vontade de não fazer umas coisas ocasionalmente", penso comigo mesma. Na verdade, sinto-me assim todos os dias, atualmente.

- Por quê?

- Não sei. Nada demais.

James se levanta.

- Parece uma discussão puramente doméstica; nós vamos indo, sra. Stephens. Queríamos lhe fazer umas perguntas, mas voltaremos outro dia, quando a senhora estiver menos ocupda. Não se preocupe de nos levar até a porta - ele acrescenta quando ela faz menção de se levantar.

Vince e eu também nos levantamos e nos encaminhamos para a porta. Resisto à tentação de dar um chute em Andrew quando passo por ele.

Do lado de fora pego a bols que derrubei no chão durante e perseguição e ficamos os três parados, com ar desanimado. Finalmente, Vince diz: - Foi meio estranho isso, não foi?

- Não muito. É só um típico caso de erro de identidade. - diz James, dando de ombros.

Nossa. Típico. Nem quero saber o que afinal é estranho, então.

- É só isso por hoje? - pergunta Vince.

- Acho que sim. Pelo menos em termos fotográficos. Lily não está pretendendo fazer mais coisas, está? - pergunta James com um risinho, obviamente achando mais graça do que eu. Pode continuar a rir, mocinho.

- Não sei como o senhor faz isso todo dia, sargento-detetive Potter. Acho que vou ficar com enchaqueca - diz Vince, esfregando a mão na testa e dirigindo-se para o carro.

James abre a porta do carona para eu entrar, como se eu estivesse sendo levada para um interrogatório, e vai para o lado do motorista. Tiro com cuidado a mão do olho e pisco lentamente. O olho não está mais latejando, só doendo um pouco. Antes de chegarmos à delegacia, paramos um instante em uma lojinha e esquina. James salta do carro sem dizer nada e eu imediatamente abaixo a aba da viseira para olhar meu olho no espelho. Não está tão inchado quanto eu gostaria que estivesse, mas mesmo assim vai chamar bastante atenção.

James volta, e sem dizer nada, joga um saco de amendoins e uma barra de chocolate no meu colo. Eu acabo rindo, e continuamos o resto do trajeto em completo silêncio.

* * *

De volta à delegacia, o sargento-Dave-ranzinza-da-recepção não diz nada quando me vê chegar com uma das mãos no olho. Dou um soriso e ele ergue as sobrancelhas.

- Tudo bem, senhor? - ele pergunta para James.

- Tudo bem, Dave. Eu... dei uma cotovelada no olho da Lily. Acidentalmente, é claro.

- Claro. Acidentalmente - ele murmura, dizendo nas entrelinhas que não teria culpado James mesmo se ele tivesse dado uma cotovelada no meu olho de propósito.

Quando chegamos ao escritório, Sirius vem falar conosco. Ele e James já fizeram as pazes.

- É a última moda, Lily? - ele pergunta ao ver meu olho.

- James me deu um soco. - Um ar de horror passa pelo rosto de Sirius quando ele olha para James.

- Não dei um soco nela, não. Quer dizer, dei sim, mas foi um acidente - diz James, olhando para mim. - É melhor não usar a palavra "soco". Parece que fiz isso deliberadamente.

- Como uma palavra pode parecer deliberada?

- É melhor não usar essa palavra - ele repete cavernosamente, se afastando.

Eu rio. Estou começando a gostar muito de tudo isso e a apreciar o potencial da situação. Vou tirar partido da situação durante semanas! Sirius e eu voltamos para as nossas respectivas mesas, bem devagar.

O resto do departamento (todos horrorizados) pergunta em coro: - Lily, o que aconteceu?

Eu (muito contente) respondo: - James me deu um soco no olho.

James (zangado, perto da máquina de café): Acidentalmente.

Sirius (incrédulo): - Isso é o que _ele_ diz.

O resto do departamento (em tom de zombaria): Não é muito o gênero de Dick Tracy, é?

* * *

Sirius me traz uma xícara de chá quente e chego à conclusão de que não vou fazer muita coisa mais naquele dia. Começo a ler o relatório da perícia sobre o assalto na residência da sra. Stephens. Basicamente, eles ainda não descobriram qual é a substância misteriosa encontrada na cena do crime. Como eu sei que o departamento de perícia é terrivelmente moroso e nós não estamos na lista de prioridades, ao ler por alto o relatório sinto que a menos que a solução se apresente por si só, provavelmente nunca saberemos que substância é essa. Na mesa em frente, James trabalha com sua papelada, quando um telefone toca. Ele atende.

Acho que talvez não seja a noiva dele, sua voz não está gentil daquele jeito que fica quando eles conversam. Desvio minha atenção para o laptop novamente. Em parte por falta de outro material melhor e em parte porque acho que dará uma boa história (especialmente com as fotos de Vince) escrevo no laptop a respeito da perseguição daquela manhã e também sobre as últimas notícias do raposa.

James desliga o telefone.

- Era a sra. Stephens. Telefonou para se desculpar pelo ocorrido de hoje de manhã.

- Hmmm.

- Ela esclareceu tudo com Andrew. Aparentemente ele está sentindo falta dos pais. De qualquer forma, concordou em voltar para a escola; ela disse que ele melhorou muito depois da conversa.

- Hmmm.

- Ela perguntou pelo seu olho.

- O que você disse?

- Disse que estava feio. Muito feio.

- Ótimo.

Ele deu um sorriso e voltou a trabalhar.

No fim da tarde, depois que fui ver Robin para mostrar meu olho roxo, ganhei umas roscas doces da cantina, fui para o jornal e me dirigi para o escritório de Al.

- Vai ser ua beleza - ele disse, depois de ter gritado seu habitual "ENTRE!"

- Levei um soco no olho - anunciei. Examinei o olho no espelho pendurado atrás da porta. Meu Deus. A inflamação aumentou um bocado. Meu olho está ligeiramente fechado, com uma mancha arroxeada e amarelada em volta.

- Eu sei. Vi as fotos - ele diz, apontando para a mesa.

Olho as fotos coloridas espalhadas à sua frente, e ele lê o capítulo do meu diário enquanto separo as fotos melhores. Tenho o cuidado de não incluir Andrew em nenhuma delas. Fazemos a seleção das fotos e incluímos duas de grande ação, quando James dá a cotovelada no meu olho. Feito isso, nos recostamos nas cadeiras e Al põe as mãos por trás da cabeça.

- Teve mais problemas com o _Journal_?

Balanço a cabeça devagar. Al dá um risinho matreiro. - De qualquer forma, eles não podem espionar isso! Nenhum jornalista _deles_ levou um soco no olho, durante uma perseguição! - ele diz triunfante. - Acho que dessa vez passamos a perna neles. Vá descansar um pouco, Lily. Vá para casa.

Sorrio e agradeço com um sinal de cabeça. Estou realmente um pouco cansada. Deve ser excesso de empolgação.

- Peça àquele seu namorado para tomar conta de você. - Que esperança! Mas de repente me lembro que ele vai lá em casa hoje porque Dorcas não vai poder ir ao nosso encontro habitual de segunda-feira. Em geral não esqueço que Ben vai à minha casa. Normalmente fico sonhando em preparar um bom banho coberto de espuma perfumada. Mas talvez o dia hoje tenha sido cheio demais.

- E não se esqueça da entrevista na televisão na sexta-feira.

Olho para ele com horror. Tinha me esquecido por completo disso.

- Não vou poder aparecer na televisão assim - digo, apontando para o meu olho semicerrado.

- É claro que pode. A inchação vai melhorar até lá. Além do mais, o olho roxo será bom em termos de publicidade. Mostrará que seu diário é autêntico. Vá para casa - repete Al, balançando os braços para me enxotar da sala. - Alguém tem de trabalhar.

Eu não me dou ao trabalho de discutir. Vou para casa e imediatamente preparo um banho quente de banheira. Não para Ben, para mim. Fico deitada na banheira, deixando a água quente encharcar meus ossos. O telefone toca quando estou saindo do banho. Visto meu robe atoalhado e vou atender.

- Alô?

- Querida! Como vai você? - É minha mãe. Sento no chão com as pernas cruzadas.

- Estou ótima, só que com um olho roxo.

- Que falta de cuidado. Como você conseguiu isso?

- Foi o James... Quer dizer, o Jack... - e conto a ela a história toda.

- Querida, que emocionante! Essa fase deve estar sendo fabulosa para você!

- Nem tanto. A cotovelada que levei doeu muito. De qualquer forma você vai ler no diário. Com fotos e tudo! E vou ser entrevistada pelo canal local da BBC na sexta-feira. Você pega esse canal aí?

- Não, creio que não. Que maravilha! Mas não deixe de gravar tudo para nós.

- Prometo que vou gravar.

- Faça como meu diretor diz. Pronuncie as palavras com clareza, não engula as vogais e sente-se com postura.

- Obrigada pelo conselho - digo secamente.

- Eu sempre dou bons conselhos. Não tenho outro uso para eles. Agora tenho de desligar, querida. Estou morrendo de pressa. Tenho um mundo de coisas a fazer.

Reviro os olhos para o alto, desligo o telefone e vou me vestir.

* * *

Ben chega vinte minutos depois. Abro a porta e ele se assusta ao ver meu rosto inchado.

- Que diabos você andou fazendo?

- Foi um acidente. Levei uma cotovelada.

- Não posso levar você para jantar assim. As pessoas vão pensar que bati em você. - Ele entra na sala e se afunda no sofá. - Doeu muito?

- Um pouco.

- A gente leva pancada o tempo todo no rúgbi - ele diz, demonstrando muito pouca pena de mim.

- Como foi o seu dia? - pergunto.

- Muito bom. Lembra daquele sujeito de quem eu falei? Da contabilidade? Ele veio falar comigo hoje...

* * *

Uma hora e meia depois percebo que estou cansada de ficar admirando os dentes de Ben.

- Você não vai perguntar como eu me machuquei?

Ele fica sem jeito e surpreso com minha pergunta.

- É claro que vou, meu bem. Achei que você não queria falar sobre isso.

Então contei minha história de novo.

- Mas você vai ler a história toda no jornal de amanhã, então posso pular essa parte.

Ele olha para mim e pergunta: - É claro, é claro! O diário. Você pode tentar falar sobre o jogo de sábado?

- Vai ser um pouco difícil, já que a história é sobre a polícia. Mas vou tentar.

Eu me levanto e vou fazer uns omeletes para o jantar. Tiro os ovos, o leite e o queijo da geladeira.

- Você quer omelete com queijo, com ervas ou com os dois, Ben? - grito da cozinha.

Nenhuma resposta.

Vou para a sala e vejo Ben ao lado do porta-revistas, olhando para baixo com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

- O que aconteceu?

Ele levanta a cabeça.

- Queijo ou ervas?

- Eu... acabei de me lembrar que não vou poder ficar. Tenho um encontro com o time.

- Hoje à noite.

- É. Sobre... estratégia do time.

- Vai ter de ir embora?

- Vou, é importante. Não posso faltar de jeito nenhum.

Ergo as sobrancelhas, surpresa e dou de ombros. - Está bem. - Acompanho-o até a porta e me encosto no portal.

- Vejo você no fim de semana?

- Provavelmente. Quero dizer, é claro que sim.

Eu me inclino para a frente para dar-lhe um beijo na boca. Ele se mexe, provavelmente para me beijar, e acabo beijando a sua orelha.

- Você se mexeu! - eu digo, sem graça.

- Foi mesmo! Desculpe! Até outro dia! Tchau! - ele diz, saindo para o hall e descendo as escadas. Fecho a porta e fico olhando para o ar por um instante, mordendo o lábio. Que engraçado! Ele se comportou de forma meio estranha. Quase como se... Volto para a sala, sento no sofá e fico parada ali. Nem tive chance de contar que ia ser entrevistada na televisão.

De repente o meu rosto comela a arder e cerro os punhos sem perceber. Ele não tinha um encontro com o time de rúgbi! Queria era sair, queria ir embora. Agora me lembro onde ele estava quando entrei na sala. Eu me levanto, vou até o porta-revistas e olho para baixo. Uma linda moça toda de branco segurando um buquê olha para mim. Uma noiva. É uma das revistas de noivas de Dorcas.

* * *


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Olho para a revista com os pensamentos galopando. O que será que Ben pensou? Que eu estava planejando me casar com ele? Ou que eu tinha mania de vestido de noiva? Volto para o sofá e me enrosco nas almofadas, tentando decifrar aquela coisa toda. Ó meu Deus, ele deve ter pensado que era uma reprise do filme _Atração final_. Provavelmente em um pub está agora com uma garrafa de brandy do lado, contando para um barman simpático que conseguiu escapar da armadilha. Um gemido escapa dos meus lábios; cubro o rosto com as mãos e sinto um tremor quando um dos meus dedos passa pelo olho machucado.

Vou telefonar para o Ben e explicar tudo, isso é o que eu vou fazer, penso, me ajeitando no sofá. Vou telefonar e explicar que as revistas de noiva são de Dorcas. Mas me afundo de novo num sofá e fico pensando, desanimada, se ele vai acreditar em mim. Dorcas nem está noiva, e essa escapada rápida de Ben veio logo depois que os meus pais apareceram na minha casa, engalanados, ansiosos para conhecer o futuro genro. Mesmo que a realidade não tenha sido essa, deu a impressão de ser. E mais essa agora!

Mas ele precisa acreditar em mim. É a verdade, pelo amor de Deus! Uma vozinha persistente no fundo da minha cabeça pergunta: "Por que, afinal de contas, ele é tão averso à idéia de casamento? E será que ele correria um quilômetro se Cindy Crawford dissesse: 'E aí, garotão, que tal a gente fugir para se casar?' Ou será que a mera idéia de casamento, com quem quer que seja, o deixa em pânico? Serpa que eu realmente quero um homem que treme só de ver uma revista de noiva?"

Não sei. Só sei que não vou deixar terminar nosso caso assim. Não vou deixar Ben pensando que armei um esquema maligno, ou coisa assim, para fisgar um marido. "E o que você faria", diz a vozinha persistente. "se vocês terminassem? Ia despencar no chão como uma jaca madura ou, no fundo do coração, ficaria um pouquinho aliviada? Não teria mais que ficar esperando por ele nos sábados à noite. Não teria mais conversas fascinantes sobre Jonny Wilkinson."

Sacudo a cabeça resolutamente. Será que estou maluca? Não quero terminar o nosso namoro. Qualquer garota faria tudo para sair com um tipão que nem o Ben. Seus ombros, seus olhos, seu físico. Não, não. Cerro os dentes, determinada. "Podem ir dando o fora, meninas!", digo para um bando imaginário de águias voadoras. "Ele é meu e as coisas vão continuar como estão! Com Jonny Wilkinson ou sem Jonny Wilkinson."

Pego o meu telefone, decidida, e disco o número dele. Provavelmente Ben não chegou em casa ainda, mas estou ansiosa demais para esperar. Ninguém responde. Ponho o fone no gancho e fico andando nervosa para cima e para baixo durante uns dez minutos. Disco para ele de novo, mas ninguém responde. Ligo a televisão para tentar me distrair um pouco, mas meus pensamentos voltam a toda hora. É melhor explicar tudo logo para ele, digo para mim mesma. Ele vai ter de entender, pois é a verdade.

Ao todo eu ligo pelo menos dez vezes e em todas elas o telefone toda, mas ninguém responde. Onde ele estará? Onde terá se metido? À meia noite desisto e vou para a cama. Puxo o edredom até o queixo e fico deitada de lado, em posicão fetal, rezando para dormir. Finalmente acho que cochilei, pois sou acordada por uma campainha estridente e persistente. Pisco os olhos e desligo o despertador, mas a campainha persiste. Olho o relógio e vejo que ainda não está na hora do despertador tocar. Quando percebo que é a campainha da porta, dou um pulo e corro para o hall. Deve ser Ben! Ele deve ter visto que cometeu um erro e voltou antes de ir para o trabalho. Não conseguiu passar o dia todo sem se desculpar! Pego o interfone.

- Alô? - digo ansiosa.

- Lily?

- Sim.

- É James.

- James?

- Aperte o botão do interfone.

Faço o que ele diz. Ouço seus passos na escada e vou correndo para o quarto, visto o roupão e volto para o hall a tempo de abrira porta.

- James? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Houve mais um assalto. Dessa vez alguém se feriu. Você está... bem? Quer dizer, fora o problema do olho? - ele pergunta, olhando fixo para mim.

Ponho a mão no rosto. - Eu... estou bem. Acho que estou. Eu me visto em dois segundos. Tome uma xícara de chá, se quiser. - Mostro o caminho da sala e da cozinha.

- Obrigado.

Volto para o quarto e, quando me olho no espelho, levo um susto. Ele tinha razão de se espantar comigo. Meu olho roxo está praticamente fechado, rodeado por faixas multicoloridas. O outro está mal também, inchado de dormir. O cabelo está partido ao meio e uma mecha está na orelha esquerda, sem falar que estou pálida e com ar cansado. Nada que algumas horas em algum bom salão de beleza não consertassem, mas infelizmente não tenho tempo para isso.

- Como você descobriu onde eu moro? - gritei do quarto para a cozinha.

- Robin me disse! - É claro, Robin. Será que ele ainda está tendo um caso com ela? Ou sou eu, a moralista antiquada que pensa que ele tem de terminar com ela _antes_ do casamento? - Quer um pouco de chá? - ele pergunta.

- Por favor.

Não tenho tempo para tomar uma ducha. Visto uma calça preta grossa, uma regata branca e um agasalho preto com capuz, em vez da minha habitual saia justa e um top. Com aquele olho roxo estou mesmo uma figura! Dou uma ajeitada na cara e no cabelom, ponho óculos escuros estilosos na minha bolsa e vou descalça para a cozinha, procurando sapatos adequados. James me passa uma xícara de chá.

- Eu só consegui encontrar esse horrível chá Earl Grey.

- É só do que gosto.

- Hm.

Tomamos o chá encostados no balcão.

- Como está o olho? - ele pergunta.

- Bem, obrigada. Mas não muito atraente. A vítima está muito ferida? A que foi assaltada?

- Não sei. Está no hospital. O turno da noite atendeu o chamado, mas como acharam que poderia ser o mesmo ladrão resolveram me chamar. O Chefe quer que eu dê prioridade a esses assaltos agora. Desculpe acordar você, mas achei que não iria querer perder isso.

- Obrigada.

Junto minhas coisas e pegamos o carro para ir ao hospital.

- Você está muito quieta. Tem certeza de que está bem? Será que teve alguma concussão ou coisa parecida? - ele pergunta.

Por um instante eu me sinto tentada a despejar todos os meus problemas, contar que Ben pensa que estou armando um plano maligno ou coisa do tipo para forçá-lo a casar comigo. Mas não creio que James possa entender esse tipo de coisa. Ele acabaria pensando que eu estava mentindo sobre as revistas de Dorcas e etc. Prefiro ficar calada.

- Não, não - digo com o canto da boca. Além do mais, James tem seus próprios problemas de casamento agora. Vai se casar dentro de algumas semanas e a pobre Robin deve estar desesperada.

No caminho ele liga para a delegacia para pedir que a perícia vá à casa onde ocorreu esse último assalto.

Quando desliga o celular eu pergunto:

- Você acha que é o Raposa de novo?

- Raposa?

- É assim que chamo o ladrão no meu diário. Acha que é a mesma pessoa que assaltou a sra. Stephens e o sr. Forquar-White?

- Não sei. Mas espero que Roger encontre alguma coisa. Pelo menos aquela substância peculiar para que a gente possa ligar todos esses roubos.

Ficamos em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, até chegarmos no estacionamento do hospital. James pára o carro e puxa o freio de mão.

- Lily?

Eu ergo a sobrancelha, o encarando com ar educadamente indagador.

- Você se importa de pôr os óculos escuros? As pessoas podem pensar que bati em você ou coisa parecida.

- Mas você bateu - eu digo, fingindo não perceber aonde ele quer chegar.

- Mas não foi de propósito.

- Tem certeza de que não foi?

- Ponha logo esses malditos óculos escuros.

* * *

Dentro do hospital pedimos para ver o sr. Williams e seguimos por um labirinto de corredores na direção indicada. O sr. Williams parece estar dormindo quando entramos no quarto. Por um instante penso que ele está morto. Duas senhoras sentadas ao seu lado se levantam quando entramos. A mais velha, eu concluo, é a esposa do sr. Williams. Está com um ar desesperado, chorando e a toda hora leva aos olhos o lenço branco que tem nas mãos. Mostramos as nossas credenciais e fazemos as apresentações de praxe, e James sugere que a gente vá tomar uma xícara de chá na cantina que fica logo adiante do quarto. A sra. Williams dá instruções à senhora mais moça, que deve ser sua filha pela semelhança com ela, e nos acompanha pelo corredor.

James e a sra. Williams sentam-se em uma das mesas de fórmica e eu vou ao balcão pedir três chás. Volto para a mesa carregando a bandeja com as xícaras, ansiosa para ouvir a conversa toda. James está sentado ao lado da senhora, com o braço em volta da cadeira. Ela está com o rosto nas mãos, chorando em silêncio. Ele olha para cima quando coloco a bandeja com cuidado na mesa e sorri para mim.

- Obrigado, Lily. Tome uma xícara de chá, sra. Williams, irá se sentir melhor. Quer que eu telefone para alguém vir cuidar da senhora?

- Minha filha está lá no quarto. Ela veio passar uns dias comigo. De qualquer forma, muito obrigada.

Ela assoa o nariz e aceita a xícara de chá.

- Eu mandarei alguns peritos à sua casa, sim? Fui informado que que seu vizinho está lá. - Ela faz que sim e James continua. - Quando a senhora espera que seu marido tenha alta do hospital?

- Ele está aqui para observação. Talvez tenha alta amanhã.

- Então precisamos conversar com ele hoje. É realmente importante tomarmos o depoimento dele o mais breve possível. Sra. Williams, sei que é difícil para a senhora, mas também vou precisar de uma lista de tudo o que foi levado da sua casa. Seria possível enviar essa lista para o meu escritório hoje à tarde? - Ela faz que sim. James passa o número de seu fax e começa a lhe fazer umas perguntas, mas é claro que a pobre senhora não está disposta a falar muito.

* * *

Voltamos para o quarto do sr. Williams, que continua de olhos fechados. A moça pede licença e sai do quarto. James fala com voz bem alta: - Sr. Williams? - O homem abre os olhos devagar. Ele deve estar em idade de se aposentar, como o meu pai. Nem gosto de pensar que aquele homem idoso e frágil levou uma pancada na cabeça. Sua testa está enfaixada e o olho esquerdo, roxo. É horrível ver aquele homem machucado daquele jeito.

James Potter faz as apresentações apropriadas, e o sr. Williams se senta e pega uma jarra ao lado da cama para tomar um gole d'água. Então James começa a fazer perguntas.

- O senhor pode nos relatar os acontecimentos da noite passada?

- Vou tentar, mas está tudo um pouco confuso na minha cabeça. Acordei com um barulho por volta das três horas da manhã. Não era um barulho forte, mas eu tenho sono leve, compreende? Por causa da minha próstata. Preciso acordar para ir ao banheiro várias vezes durante a noite. Bom, eu olhei as horas no relógio e fiquei atento para ver se ouvia mais barulho. ão ouvi nada, mas tive a sensação de que alguma coisa estava errada e desci para fazer uma busca. Acho que depois de ler sobre o Raposa fiquei nervoso. Não mencionei nada para Marjorie, minha esposa, mas eu estava com um certo medo. Marjorie herdou a casa da mãe com tudo dentro, por isso temos alguns objetos bastante valiosos; pelo menos foi o que a companhia de seguro nos disse. Ela não quer vender a casa de jeito algum. Diz que isso é um passo para uma casa de idosos. Ela diz...

- Sr. Williams, o senhor estava contando o que aconteceu na noite passada - diz James gentilmente.

- Ah, sim. Desculpe. Eu desci, acendi as luzes e percorri todas as salas. O homem estava na sala de jantar. Acho que estava escondido atrás da porta, porque assim que me virei para sair senti um deslocamento de ar e uma terrível dor na cabeça. Depois não vi mais nada e vim parar aqui. Marjorie disse que eram mais ou menos seis horas quando ela me encontrou no chão e chamou a ambulância imediatamente.

- Então o senhor não viu o rosto do homem?

O sr. Williams sacudiu a cabeça. - Não. Sinto muito.

James deu um suspiro. - Muito obrigado, sr. Williams, pela sua ajuda. Prometo que faremos todo o possível para encontrar o culpado.

Eu me inclinei espontaneamente sobre a cama para alisar a mão do sr. Williams. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

- O que aconteceu com você, querida? - perguntou, apontando para os óculos escuros.

Tirei os óculos. - Uma batida forte.

- Como conseguiu fazer isso?

- Ele me deu uma cotovelada no rosto. - O sr. Williams olhou para James horrorizado e um pouco confuso.

- Foi um acidente - repete ele pela centésima vez.

* * *

Aguardo no corredor enquanto James tenta saber exatamente quando o sr. Williams terá alta.

- Alô! Que prazer ver você aqui! - diz uma voz simpática por trás de mim. Eu me viro.

- Dr. Kirkpatrick! - Tenho vontade de dizer que ele é um colírio para os olhos, pois é mesmo. Seu cabelo preto está um pouco caído na testa, de forma sexu, e seu sorriso é calmo como seus olhos.

- Acho que não tanta surpresa, considerando seu passado recorde de automutilação.

- A gente faz o que pode - eu digo rindo, encantada com aquele tom de flerte.

- Por que você está aqui desta vez?

- Assunto profissional.

- Tem certeza? - ele pergunta, apontando para os óculos escuros.

- Ah! - Tiro os óculos e mostro meu olho inflamado. - Dessa vez não fui eu que fiz isso.

- Assunto profissional?

- É. O sargento-detetive Potter bateu no meu olho acidentalmente. - O dr. Kirkpatrick me leva para uma cadeira e senta-se ao meu lado pra examinar meu olho. Estou a ponto de desmaiar.

- Hmm, parece que está tudo bem. Tenho acompanhado o seu diário, sabia?

- É mesmo?

- É. Virou uma mania para mim.

- O senhor vai poder ler tudo sobre o que aconteceu ao sr. Williams no episódio de hoje.

Ele dá um risinho. - Vou ler.

- Lily! - James me faz dar um pulo e o dr. Kirkpatrick se levanta. Os dois se cumprimentam calorosamente.

- Eu estava examinando o olho da Lily. Foi uma bela cotovelada que você deu nela!

- Não foi de propósito - diz James com os dentes cerrados. Ele olha para mim como quem diz: "se você contar isso para mais alguém...". Digo brincando para o dr. Kirkpatrick que prometo me acidentar novamente em breve. Infelizmente, ele não imagina como é fácil fazer uma promessa assim.

No caminho para o carro compro o _Bristol Gazette _na loja do hospital. Hoje foi o primeiro diz em que as fotos apareceram. No carro passo direto para a página do diário.

- O que é isso? - pergunta James.

- As fotos de Vince de ontem.

- Estão boas? - pergunta, tentando dar uma olhada em quanto dirige.

- Boas. Há uma grande do seu cotovelo batendo na minha cabeça. - Levanto o jornal para ele ver.

- Que droga! Deve ter doído bastante.

- Doeu mesmo.

- Acho que você tem algum problema no ouvido.

- Por que está dizendo isso?

- Ninguém pode ter tanta falta de coordenação assim. Eu sou assim mesmo?

- É, sim. - O celular de James toca e nos interrompe.

Fecho o jornal e olho pela janela. James fala aos berros ao telefone enquanto tento me concentrar nos meus pensamentos. Ben, Raposa, sr. Williams, dr. Kirkpatrick. Todos giram na minha cabeça sem parar. Tenho a impressão de estar em uma montanha russa sem conseguir descer.

* * *

Ainda estamos no meio da manhã quando chegamos à delegacia. O sargento da recepção, com seu humor habitual, me ignora por completo e pergunta pela saúde de James. Subimos pelo escritório, e no caminho somos parados pelos oficiais de várias mesas querendo saber como está o meu olho e censurando James por ter me machucado. Olho para James, imaginando quanto tempo seu humor vai agüentar essa pressão. Ao que parece ele está tolerando tudo bastante bem. Sirius não está ali, mas me comprou de brincadeira um tapa olho de pirada e deixou um bilhete.

Estou decidida a resolver o assunto da revista de noiva com Ben o mais cedo possível. Tenho oportunidade de escapar quando James está sentado à sua mesa. Vou até o corredor e disco o número direto do trabalho de Ben no meu celular.

Ele atende.

- Ben, sou eu.

- Oi - ele diz meio sem jeito.

- Ben, eu sei por que você foi embora de lá de casa tão de repente na noite passada e estou ligando para esclarecer esse incidente.

Eu estava sendo um tanto formal, mas mesmo assim conto toda a história da fantasia de Dorcas com seu casamento e explico que as revistas são dela.

-... eu não tenho interesse algum em me casar com você. Nunca pensei nisso. Não que talvez a gente nunca se case e tal... - digo, me atrapalhando.

- Eu acredito em você, Lily. Desculpe por ter entendido isso tudo errado.

- Está bem - digo com alívio, soltando os ombros. Não havia notado como estava tensa. - Certo. - Não consegui pensar em mais nada que dizer, e como meu método de manter distância estava dando muito certo, resolvi terminar logo a conversa.

- Muito bem! Que bom que esclarecemos as coisas. Agora tenho de ir, até outra hora. - Nós nos despedimos e desligamos.

* * *

Estou voltando para a minha mesa quando o celular toca. Olho o número e atendo.

- Dorcas? Tudo bem?

- Eu sei que você não gosta de ser interrompida no trabalho, mas tinha de telefonar para dizer que as fotos ficaram fabulosas! - Sua voz tem um tom agudo de empolgação.

Sorrio, muito contente. - Ah, obrigada.

- E você, como vai?

- OK - digo, com ar cansado.

- O que aconteceu? - Então conto que Ben encontrou as revistas de noiva e chegou à conclusão errada.

- Desculpe - diz Dorcas com sinceridade.

- Acho que acertamos os ponteiros agora.

- Desculpe, as revistas eram minhas.

- Eu sei disso - digo meio ressentida -, mas não se preocupe. Agora tenho de desligar. Você vai aparecer esta noite?

Ela diz que sim e eu volto para a minha mesa.

Um pouco depois começo a digitar no laptop o diário para entregar no fim da tarde, usando o tapa-olho do Sirius para implicar com James. Vince foi chamado para tirar umas fotos do sr. Williams no hospital. James está ao telefone falando com o laboratório de DNA. Ouço a conversa sem muito interesse, mas presto atenção quando alguns detalhes chegam a meus ouvidos.

- Meu Deus, sinto muito. Não, não fazíamos idéia. É claro que Roger não poderia saber... Eu também não percebi. Eu sei o quanto tudo isso custa. Sim. Obrigado de novo. Tchau.

- O que houve? - pergunto com o olho bom arregalado, assim que ele põe o fone no gancho.

- O cabelo que mandamos ao laboratório de DNA para testes é pêlo de gato.

- Pêlo de gato?

- Pêlo de gato.

Nós nos entreolhamos intrigados por um instante e começamos a rir.

- Eles estavam furiosos; me acusaram de jogar fora o tempo e o recurso deles.

- Você acha que Roger saberia a diferença entre pêlo de gato e cabelo humano?

- Você saberia, não é?

- Não sei.

- Você não vai publicar isso, vai?

Sorrio brevemente. - Nosso segredo. E á propósito, qual a cor do pêlo?

- Amarelo-avermelhado.

- Pena você não poder digitar isso no computador. Criminosos conhecidos, com um tom amarelo-avermelhado.

Ele faz uma careta e fica carrancudo.

- Droga, era a nossa única pista sólida. Falei com Roger hoje de manhã. Aquela substância peculiar só estava em _uma_ maçaneta no terceiro assalto. Alguém entrou em todas essas casas antes de roubá-las. Como fizeram isso? Quem teve permissão para entrar? - Ele pega uma caneta e um bloco de notas para fazer uma lista.

Fico quebrando a cabeça.

- Ei, pode ser gente das companhias de gás, de luz e de telefone. Ou pedreiros. Ou afinadores de piano. - Ele levanta a sobrancelha quando digo isso, mas anota tudo. - ... Vendedores, agentes financeiros para tratar de pensões ou coisas assim. Contadores. Não me lembro de mais ninguém.

Nós nos olhamos por um instante, ele acrescenta umas idéias próprias e guarda a caneta. - Precisamos de uma ligação entre essas três casas. Vamos - diz James, levantando-se.

- Vamos para onde?

- Voltar para o começo de tudo.

- Vamos usar a sirene desta vez?

- NÃO.

* * *

**N/A(trasada); **DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA PELA DEMORA. D:

Eu juro que não tive tempo de escrever. Sexta e sábado, que eram os dias-chave pros posts, tiveram compromissos esquisitos que eu não podia faltar /foramnaminhacasa/. Caara, e hoje, segunda feira nove do um, saiu. Espero que vocês não me matem. Digitei pensando em vocês (L)

**Lethicya Black; **que bom que você amou *-* nem eu consigo entender, bem //mentiradeslavada// mesmo assim, acho que ele tem alguma coisa aí (?) ah, sei lá. nem posso falar nada que senão eu dou mais bandeira do que devia Oo tudo muito confuso? QUE BOM o// essa era a ideia (6) do mal né? não acho ;b ah, eu to no oitavo mesmo ;x eu tenho onze e você? ;x normalmente eu não falo minha idade (6) mas mesmo assim. uh! brigada pelo elogio, eu acho n_n'' e que nada que sua fic ta um lixo Oo eu fui lá ler, Q ficou legalzona, blz? tem uns erros de port, mas eu calo minha boca que essa aqui tem um montão. e o ben é um CANALHA mesmo, nem te conto. tipo assim, é como a lily comentou; talvez seja uma reprise de atração faltal ou coisa assim /apesar de eu nunca na minha vida ter ouvido falar daquele filme.../ também adorei o vince. te confesso que qdo pensei na adaptação era pro severus ser ele xD mas foi num momento de raiva (?) ele devia ter paquerado o james, ia ser hilario! yeah, cotovelada rlz. ;***

**Fer. C. Potter; **EHEOUAEHUEUEHAUEEHOUHU uau, isséquié *-* o james tá um doce, né? :D ok, não exatamente, mas ele melhora um dia ?). eles um dia se resolvem... cara, esse meu misterio é MUITO capenga. acho melhor eu parar de revelar spoilers aqui, porque qdo dá mais ou menos certo, eu revelo coisa demais, AIHJAAHUAHAHUA as N/As vão ficar no fim do capt, flor; eu tinha colocado no começo só pra vocês ficarem sabendo logo dos meus planos, ou coisa assim (: e as reviews, talvez seja melhor ficar no esquema de sempre, eh? ;x tô. é serio, to mesmo na setima serie/oitavo ano xD voce tem 17 anos, neah? eu vi no seu profile, ahah aqui o capt. espero que tenha gostado ;***

**Luisa Santos; **PUUUUUUUSHA, quanto tempo, hein ? xD verdade, o livro é perfeito (! hm, flor, desculpa, mas ñ entendi nada do que você falou. mas alta sociedade é uma espécie de continuação de playing james? Oo caraca, foi mal se eu entendi errado, mas mesmo assim. não, nem li alta sociedade xD hm, maior comentario? que honra (! volte sempre, QQ ;***

**BellaBlack15; **BRIIIGADINHA :D postei, espero que cê tenha curtido, na boa (h) ;***

Beijão;

juliana padfoot ~


	15. Capítulo 15

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 15

Primeiro fomos à residência da sra. Stephens e depois do sr. Williams, e anotamos os nomes de todos que disseram que haviam entrado na casa nos últimos dois meses. Bombeiros, entregadores, prestadores de serviços em geral. Quarenta e cinco minutos depois passamos na casa de Sebastian Forquar-White. Cruzamos as referências das listas e esgotamos as possibilidades de uma ligação entre as três casas. Voltamos à estaca zero.

Atravessamos o jardim e chegamos à rua. James encosta-se na porta do carro e bagunça seu cabelo rebelde com uma mão e um ar desanimado.

- Você tem certeza de que o ladrão esteve nessa casas antes de assaltá-las? - pergunto, exausta de examinar as listas.

Ele olha para a mansão à sua frente.

- Todos disseram que o ladrão sabia exatamente como desligar os sistemas de alarme e onde encontrar o que queria. Ele sabia que as casas tinham bons sistemas de segurança. Seria arriscado demais simplesmente forçar a entrada. Ele _tinha _de conhecer muito bem as casas. Além do mais, a substância não identificada foi encontrada apenas nas salas roubadas, e mesmo assim em quantidades muito pequenas. O ladrão devia saber exatamente onde estava tudo. Nós não estamos conseguindo fazer a ligação entre os assaltos.

Voltamos para a delegacia, e como o dia estava terminando resolvemos parar o carro no estacionamento subterrâneo. Assim que entramos encontramos uma vaga. Quando estávamos junto à entrada do prédio e eu pensava no que teria de fazer ainda, notei uma moça vindo na nossa direção.

Uma moça simplesmente encantadora.

Seus quadris ondulavam quando ela estendia uma perna adiante da outra, com um andar tão gracioso e elegante que não faria feio em nenhuma passarela. O cabelo era curto, mas muito cheio e de um preto brilhante, e a maquiagem tinha um tom chique e natural. Eu nunca conseguiria me arrumar assim. James também notou sua presença. Ele encaminhou-se direto para ela e deu-lhe um beijo estalado nos lábios. Devia ser sua noiva, Fleur. Agora entendo por que Robin quer ir embora de Bristol. Ela tem uma rival e tanto nas mãos.

- Olá, querido! Achei que seria uma boa idéia irmos para casa juntos. - Virou-se para mim e estendeu a mão. - Como vai? Você deve ser Lily! Já ouvi falar muito de você. - Não olhei para James, pois nós dois sabíamos que ela não poderia ter ouvido boa coisa a meu respeito. - Eu sou Fleur, a noiva do James.

Aperto a mão dela e dou um alô. Fleur anda entre nós dois, com a mão passada no braço de James.

- Então, o dia de vocês foi bom? Ou foi só sangue e horror?

- Foi um dia bom. E o seu? - James pergunta.

- O mesmo de sempre.

O mesmo o quê?, penso. As mesmas fotos de moda? A mesma RP de publicidade? Sua presença glamurosa me deixou meio tímida.

Quando chegamos à entrada James diz: - Preciso subir para pegar umas coisas. Volto em dois segundos.

- Não se preocupe, eu fico batendo um papo com a Lily.

Na verdade, eu tinha de pegar minhas coisas também e voar para o jornal, mas fiquei curiosa. Melhor para você, sua abelhuda.

Ela sentou-se nos degraus e sorriu para mim. Eu me sentei ao seu lado.

- Então, que tal seu trabalho aqui?

- Bom, obrigada - digo com cuidado, pois embora ela pareça muito legal e eu tenha certeza de que ela é mesmo muito legal, sei que tudo que for dito irá direto para os ouvidos de James. Fleur tem a gentileza de não fazer menção à sombra que estou usando no olho, e eu me pergunto se ela sabe que essa maquiagem é para disfarçar o soco que seu marido me deu. Acho melhor mudar de assunto.

- Parabéns! Ouvi dizer que vão se casar,

Ela dá um sorriso vago. - Vamos sim. Daqui a três semanas. Vai ser maravilhoso. Lua-de-mel nas Maldivas. Imagine só! Duas semanas longe do trabalho! Eu mal posso esperar!

- O que você faz?

- Ele não disse? Sou administradora de um centro beneficente de apoio aos desesperados. Foi lá que nos conhecemos, no ano passado. James perdeu um irmão.

- Oh, meu Deus. Sinto muito, eu não sabia.

- Morreu em um acidente num barco a vela, não foi culpa de ninguém. James ficou arrasado e veio nos procurar para aconselhamento.

Puxa, ela não só parece como é na verdade um anjo. Uma imagem me veio à cabeça: James entristecido, passando lentamente pelo processo de luto nas mãos daquela bela moça e apaixonando-se por ela. Engulo em seco, isso não é para o meu bico. Eu me sinto como uma grande cenoura ao lado de uma linda orquídea. Com grande habilidade para manter uma conversação, ela me pergunta:

- Você já conheceu Sirius?

- Já.

- Ele é legal, não é? Vai ser o nosso padrinho de casamento.

Eu não sabia disso.

- Eu não sabia disso. - Levanto uma sobrancelha, surpresa, e imaginando se a briga que eles tiveram semana passada foi por causa da Robin.

James aparece no alto da escada. - Vamos, Fleur. Pare de contar para Lily nossos segredos profundos e sombrios. - Ele olha para mim como que pedindo para eu não contar a Fleur alguns dos seus segredos profundos e sombrios.

Nós nos levantamos e Fleur me diz: - Foi um prazer finalmente conhecer você, Lily. Vamos sair um dia desses para tomar um drinque, só nós duas?

- É uma boa idéia - digo com sinceridade.

- Tome conta dele, está bem?

- Pode deixar. Até mais, Fleur. Até mais, James.

* * *

Decido fazer um pouco de exercício e subo de escada os três andares para chegar ao jornal. Abro a porta de emergência que dá para os escritórios e vou direto para a sala de Al.

Bato na porta e espero pelo habitual "ENTRE!". Al está ao telefone, e fico esperando ele me atender, com os meus pensamentos voltados para James e seu irmão.

Al coloca o fone no gancho.

- Puxa, Lily! Ficou feio mesmo, não é?

Olho para ele absolutamente intrigada. De que estamos falando? Do diário? Do último trabalho do Raposa? De quê?

- Todas as cores do arco-íris. - Eu continuo olhando para ele. O que é isso? Algum tipo de linguagem em código que alguém esqueceu de me informar?

- Seu olho, Lily. Seu olho - diz Al pacientemente.

- Oh! - Instintivamente cubro o olho com a mão. Tinha me esquecido que estava sem óculos escuros. Fico de pé e me olho no espelho. Até mesmo eu levo um susto. Que droga, eu devia ter tirado mais partido daquele olho roxo! De que adianta se machucar sem tirar algum tipo de vantagem disso?

Assumo um ar de animal ferido e me sento novamente.

- Cumpri todas as minhas obrigações, Al, todas as minhas obrigações.

- Como vai indo?

- Ainda dói um pouco - digo num tom patético.

- Estou me referindo ao diário, Lily. Como vai indo o diário?

- Oh! - Assumo um ar mais profissional. - Houve outro assalto hoje.

- Outro? O Raposa de novo?

- Acho que sim. Infelizmente uma pessoa se feriu.

- É mesmo?

- É, ele descobriu que havia alguém em casa e levou uma pancada na cabeça. O Chefe quer que a gente dê prioridade a esses assaltos daqui em diante. Vince foi tirar umas fotos da vítima no hospital. Provavelmente está revelando-as.

- Será que esses roubos serão desvendados antes de o diário terminar?

- Talvez! - digo com um ar brilhante. Talvez sejam, talvez não sejam. Faz-se silêncio enquanto Al rumina essas idéias.

- Mandei fazer uma pesquisa de opinião hoje, pois foi o primeiro dia do diário com as fotos.

- E aí?

- Brilhante. As pessoas adoraram! As vendar aumentaram. Não se esqueça da entrevista na televisão, nós começamos a preparar isso hoje. Quero que você faça uma apresentação bem realista. Quero, basicamente, que faça a publicidade enfática que fez quando começou o diário.

- Deixe comigo - digo, me levantando.

Al franze a testa e olha para mim. - Espero que seu olho roxo continue assim até lá. Há alguma coisa que possa ser feita para prolongar essa inchação? Uma calda de figo ou coisa parecida?

- Um pouco de autoflagelação, talvez? Quer que eu dê uma tacada na cabeça com uma frigideira? - Cruzo os braços. Não gosto muito dessa atitude. Será que ele espera mesmo que eu dê uma pancada na cabeça? Fantástico. Talvez da próxima vez eu deva quebrar a perna ou o braço.

Pego minha bolsa e me encaminho para a porta. Quando estou saindo, Al diz: - Como vai Buntam?

- Hein?

- O seu primo. Buntam. Como vai ele?

- Buntam vai bem - digo, piscando um pouco.

- Ele não jogou no fim de semana passado.

Abro e fecho a boca várias vezes, e pisco um pouco mais. Em geral estou preparada para esse tipo de eventualidade, mas o diário tem me consumido. Penso rapidamente que história milagrosa vai sair da minha boca.

- Eu disse que ele vai bem? Vai bem considerando o acidente que sofreu.

- Acidente?

- O trole do campo de bolfe se desgovernou no sexto buraco e ele foi atingido. Parece que o velho Buntam vai ficar fora de atividade por alguns meses! - Parabéns para a minha boca! Valeu o esforço.

- Foi atingido? Por um trole de campo de golfe? - O tom de incredulidade na voz de Al fez minha cabeça parar de pensar por um instante. Infelizmente não fez parar minha boca ambiciosa.

- Foi um desses troles novo americanos. Ninguém anotou o número da placa. - Será que esses carrinhos têm placa?

Al sacode a cabeça e diz: - Número da placa?

- Bom, os troles novos têm placa porque correm muito. - Até eu me assusto com essas palavras. Meu problema é exagerar demais. Por que não parei na descrição do acidente? Oh, não, eu tinha de falar de troles de campo de golfe, também. O importante agora é sair depressa antes que ele me faça mais perguntas. - Bom, eu tenho de ir. Minha amiga está me esperando.

- Lembranças ao Buntam! - grita Al quando eu já estou fora da sala.

* * *

Chego em casa por volta das oito. Assim que ponho a bolsa no chão Dorcas chega.

- Como foi o dia hoje? - ela pergunta.

Franzo a testa. - Interessante. E eu seu maravilhoso mundo de computadores?

- Chato.

- Leu o meu diário hoje? - pergunto ao notar o jornal saindo da bolsa dela.

- Li, sim! Eu leio seu diário todo dia. Sinceramente fico ansiosa pelas novidades.

Eu vou à cozinha e abro a porta da geladeira. Vejo dentro só uma alface murcha e uns iogurtes com prazo vencido.

- Se importa se dermos um pulo no supermercado?

- De modo algum.

Vamos no carro de Dorcas e ao longo do caminho ela me pergunta por que meu dia foi interessante. Falo então do sr. Williams e do hospital (que ela lerá no jornal de amanhã) e do meu encontro com Fleur (que ela não lerá no jornal de amanhã).

- Quer dizer que ele tem uma noiva? - pergunta Dorcas, aprumando o corpo.

Olho para ela com ar impaciente. - Você já sabia que ele tinha uma noiva.

- Eu pensei que ela fosse inventada. Para o diário.

- Não. Por que eu iria inventar isso?

- Não sei. Publicidade extra ou coisa parecida.

- Dorcas, pensei que você estivesse preocupada em se casar com Remus.

- Eu estou - ela diz irritada, olhando pelo pára-brisa. - Mas o namoro deles não é firme, é? - pergunta Dorcas esperançosa.

Balanço a cabeça com convicção. - Firme como o Gibraltar. Ela é muito bonita e legal para ser disperdiçada. Mas por que está tão interessada nisso?

- Qual é, Lily! - ela diz, arregalando os olhos.

- O quê?

Ela quase engasga com o esforço de me dizer exatamente o quê. - Ele. É. M-a-r-a-v-i-l-h-o-s-o!

Dou de ombros. Eu sei que ele é bonitão. E alto. E forte. E tem olhos maravilhosos.

Mas também não é para tanto.

- As meninas do escritório estão loucas por ele - ela diz.

- Mas elas não achariam James tão maravilhoso se tivessem de conviver com ele como eu convivo - digo, encolhendo os ombros quando ela tira um fino de um menino andando de patins no meio-fio.

- Ele não pode ser tão ruim assim! No diário parecia bem preocupado com o seu olho.

- É claro que ele ficou preocupado! A culpa foi dele! - digo indignada, cruzando os braços como uma menina de seis anos. - Ah, esclareci as coisas com Ben.

- Que bom!

- Espero que ele tenha acreditado em mim.

- É claro que ele acreditou. Se você quiser eu telefoo para ele para dizer que as revistas eram minhas.

- Não, obrigada. Ele pode pensar que estou envolvendo você nisso ou coisa parecida. Quanto menos falar, melhor. Tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo, mas é melhor você levar as revistas de volta para a sua casa.

Dorcas não gosta da idéia. - Remus pode ver as revistas e pensar a mesma coisa que o Ben pensou.

- Dorcas! - digo, com um tom de repreensão na voz. Se ela não tivesse levado aquelas porcarias lá para casa eu não teria me desentendido com Ben.

- Tudo bem - ela diz, emburrada.

* * *

Damos uma volta no supermercado e colocamos alguns artigos na cesta. Dorcas e eu estamos examinando os prós e os contras do feijão cozido em açúcar e comparando com o feijão enlatado tradicional e ouvimos uma voz atrás de nós.

- Olá.

Dorcas e eu nos olhamos, com as latas na mão. É Teresa. Oh, meu Deus! Minha mão aperta a lata sem querer e Dorcas cerra os punhos. Ensaiamos um sorriso e nos viramos.

- Oi, Teresa. Como vai?

- Bem. Meu Deus, que surpresa ver vocês duas aqui. Eu imaginaria vocês em um bar ou coisa assim - diz ela com um risinho inocente. É um comentário bem inócuo, mas vindo dos lábios de Teresa tem implicações diferentes. Quer dizer que somos desclassificadas e temos problemas com álcool. Preciso me conter para não bater com a lata de feijão na cabeça dela.

- Imagino que você esteja fazendo a mesma coisa que nós aqui, Teresa. Não tem um encontro religioso, hoje? - pergunta Dorcas em tom sarcástico.

- Acabei de voltar de um encontro - diz ela sorrindo, sem tomar conhecimento do sarcasmo.

- Você tem lido o diário da Lily no jornal?

- Não, eu não leio os tablóides. Têm muita porcaria. Mas conheço a Fleur. Acho que é a noiva do oficial de polícia que você está seguindo, não é, Lily?

Será que a gente nunca vai se ver livre dessa figura? Nunca? Por que não podíamos encontrar alguém interessante no supermercado? Por que cargar d'água ela haveria de conhecer Fleur?

- De onde você conhece Fleur? - pergunto surpresa.

- Meu grupo de orações estuda a Bíblia no centro beneficente de apoio aos desesperados, onde ela trabalha. Ela é uma ótima menina. Muito meiga. E boa. - E o que nós somos, as irmãs gêmeas de Gengis Kan? - Estávamos conversando no outro dia e ela mencionou que o noivo dela estava trabalhando com uma repórter. Claro que eu sabia que era você, Lily, apesar de nunca ter lido o seu diário. - Tenho a impressão de que ela já mencionou isso antes.

- Nós adoraríamos ficar aqui conversando com você, Teresa, mas temos de ir embora agora - digo ssecamente. Nós três sorrimos forçado. Teresa vai saindo, mas se vira para nós.

- Eu não disse, Lily, que achei o seu Ben muito legal. - Ela faz esse comentário com uma expressão de superioridade que não dura mais que um segundo. Depois sai, dando um tchau.

* * *

- Meu Deus! - digo, morrendo de raiva, enquanto vou caminhando até o carro. - Por que ela tem que ser tão hipócrita? Você não achou estranho ela ter comentado isso sobre o Ben?

- Não se deixe perturbar por essa idiota. Ela enfiou na cabeça que qualquer pessoa comum precisa ser salva de si própria, e provavelmente está pensando que você é digna de pena por que tem um relacionamento normal e operante.

Depois de tomar uma garrafa de vinho, comer meia quichee Lorraine, duas torradas francesas e um sorvete de frutas, falamos mal de Teresa à vontade. Mais tarde, Dorcas vai embora porque tem uma reunião amanhã cedo.

Quando ela sai fico andando pelo apartamento, muito irrequeta. Pego umas coisas no chão e as jogo lá de novo. Arrumo as almofadas com ar distraído. Dou uma limpada nas bancadas da cozinha e vou para a sala telefonar para Ben.

- Oi, sou eu!

- Oi!

- Estou ligando para saber como é que você está.

- Estou bem. Quer que eu vá até aí?

- Quero sim.

* * *

Depois que Ben dorme ainda fico um tempo acordada, pensando o tempo todo em Fleur e James. Para mudar um pouco, começo a pensar nos assaltos. Quem o sr. Williams teria deixado entrar na casa dele? Se tivesse visto o agressor, o teria reconhecido?

---

**N/A; **perguntas sem respostas ruwlam. eu gostei desse capítulo. foi meio sem sal, porque o james nem deu muito as caras, mas mesmo assim. finalmente a fleur deu as caras, hein? mataram sua curiosidade? espero que sim, ahah. a teresa também resolveu dar oi (?. eu detesto ela : mas fazer o que... tudo tem um motivo, oe.

GENTE DO CÉU. era pra eu ter postado na quarta feira onze, mas não deu porque a internet resolveu dar uma volta, e eu não sei quando ela vai dar as caras de novo, pra variar ¬¬. mas tudo bem, eu vou escrevendo e assim não fica de última hora :D

revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeews capítulo que vem, ok? são quase dez da noite e eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã, desculpa. mas eu amei todas as reviews, gente. vocês ruwlam 3

beijão do tamanho do mundo.

~ juzethe (?

ps. ei, vocês querem entrar pro msc, movimento dos sem cérebro? pra entrar é só dizer UH. se alguem entrar, avisa. paz e amor.


	16. Capítulo 16

**N/A: **juro de pé junto que o meu plano não era nem de longe demorar esse tempo de novo. o problemão é que eu não estava conseguindo logar na minha conta daqui do ff, então, eu tentava postar, mas não dava. me perdoem, gente, sério. a culpa não foi minha dessa vez :B. espero que curtam, é de coração (?).

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Como essa é a primeira vez que entro em um estúdio de televisão, devo admitir que estou um pouco apreensiva. Sou atendida na recepção por uma loura oxigenada extremamente atenciosa. Enquanto estou ali sentada, esperando pacientemente que alguém venha me buscar, fico olhando as fotos de artistas do estúdio. Não reconheço a maioria deles, o que não me surpreende, pois não vejo o canal da televisão local com muita assiduidade. Minha única experiência com televisão foi quando minha turma de colégio apareceu na tevê por cultivar um jardim de Páscoa. De todas as crianças só eu não cultivava planta alguma no jardim. Todas nós tinhamos de levar uma flor de casa, e a minha mãe disse que tinha apanhado um lírio do vale, minha flor preferida, muito lindo e aromático. Pena que só o que ela tirou da terra foi um alho selvagem. Minha planta e eu cheirávamos tanto na sala de aula que fui expulsa do jardim de Páscoa. A equipe que filmou nossa apresentação de dois minutos achou que seria divertido fazer um close final de mim segurando a flor de alho murcha. Mas para uma garota de onze anos isso não foi nada divertido; chorei durante uma semana e levei quase dois semestres para me livrar do apelido "Beija-flor Lily, o melhor antídoto contra vampiros".

Uma moça vestida com um legging preto e uma bata largona, sapato de solado grosso, decorado com a bandeira inglesa, aparece em uma porta ao lado da mesa de repeção. Seu cabelo é pintado de um laranja bem vivo, as orelhas têm três brincos cada lado e o nariz tem um só.

- Lily Evans? - O sotaque sofisticado não condiz com a sua aparência; dá a impressão de que ela aprendeu a falar com um ovo na boca. Mas ali é a BBC. É o inglês da rainha e tudo o mais.

- Sou eu.

- Venha comigo.

Passamos por um labirinto de corredores sem dar uma palavra, pois o espaço é exíguo e não dá para passar mais de uma pessoa de cada vez. Quando finalmente paramos em frente a uma porta, a moça bate com delicadeza e entra. Eu entro atrás. A sala é pequena e toda iluminada com uma luz artificial. Um homem sentado em uma cadeira de barbeiro extravagante em frente a uma parede de espelhos se levanta quando nos vê. Ele tem vários lenços-de-papel enfiados na gola da camisa e ao seu lado está ume mulher, que suponho ser uma espécie de maquiadora.

- Olá! - ele exclama jovialmente. - Muito prazer em te conhecer.

- Olá! Meu nome é Lily. - Ele aperta minha mão estendida como se quisesse tirar alguma coisa dali. Talvez espere que vá escorrer água da minha boca.

- Legal te conhecer, Lily! Muito legal! Meu nome é Giles, o apresentador do programa _Southwest Tonight_. Como vai você?

- Bem, obrigada. E você? - digo educadamente.

- Muito bem, muito bem. Ao que parece sua semana foi muito movimentada.

- Foi, sim. Tudo aconteceu muito de repente, realmente uma surpresa.

- Oh, não! Não acredito! Você devia estar preparando isso há muito tempo.

- De jeito nenhum. Antes eu escrevia sobre funerais de bichos de estimação.

- Dos seus.

- Não, dos outros.

- Trágico, trágico. - Giles faz um segundo de silêncio pelos animaizinhos mortos, olhando solenemente para o chão. Olho para o chão também. Terminada a homenagem ele olha de novo para mim. - Então, onde estão as criaturinhas?

- Como?

- Onde estão elas? - ele pergunta com ar radiante.

Eu franzo a testa.

- A maioria delas está no cemitério de Bristol. Há um canto especial para eles lá.

- Não, estou me referindo aos bichinhos vivos. Você não os trouxe?

Aquele homem é completamente pirado.

A moça de cabelo laranja puxa Giles pelo suéter.

- Essa é Lily Evans, Giles. - Ela fala devagar, como se estivesse se dirigindo a uma criança de cinco anos de idade. - Ela é do _Bristol Gazette_. Está fazendo um diário com o detetive de polícia.

Os olhos de Giles se iluminam.

- Desculpe, pensei que você fosse a moça que tem uns furões premiados. Ela também vai aparecer na tela hoje à noite. - A cabeça laranja por trás dele levanta os olhos para o teto. Dou um riso forçado.

- Não. Eu não tenho furões, nem premiados nem sem prêmio.

- Tudo bem. Eu estava pensando onde você arranjou esse olho roxo. Andou dando um encontrão em um dos juízes ou o quê? - diz ele rindo. - Como vão as coisas no jornal?

- Muito bem. - A maquiadora me salva dessa conversa árdua. - Giles, não vou ter tempo de maquiar seus olhos se não começarmos logo.

Sou levada para uma espécie de sala de espera pela cabeça laranja (que descubro que se chama Rosemary).

- Descuuulpe - diz ela. - Giles não costuma confundir um entrevistado com outro. Não sei o que deu nele hoje. Você vai ao ar dentro de uns minutos. O encarregado do som vem ajeitar um microfone em você daqui a pouco.

- Eu tenho cara de quem cria furões?

- Bom... - Ela sai da sala de espera e fico-a vendo aparecer no corredor com a bandeira inglesa no sapato.

No devido momento vem o tal homem do som. O nome dele é Mike. Acho que sua única intenção é familiarizar-se com meu corpo o máximo possível dentro do espaço de dois minutos. - Tudo bem, querida. Vou colocar isto aqui... Ui! Não precisa ficar com essa cara, querida, você está nas mãos de um especialista. Eu cuidei de Sue Pollard na semana passada. Ela é muito espirituosa e me disse: "Mike, se você descer alguns centímetros vai me conhecer melhor do que o meu ginecologista." - Ao contar isso ele dá uma gargalhada. - Agora estar tudo certo, querida. Se escorregar, pode gritar.

Rosemary chega à sala com um bloquinho preso ao peito e pergunta: - Pronta?

- Acho que sim. - Eu me levanto e saio da sala atrás dela.

- Rosemary? Você sabe que tipo de perguntas Giles vai me fazer?

- Não se preocupe com isso. Ele vai fazer perguntas genéricas. Lembre-se de olhar para ele, não para a câmera.

Ela põe o dedo nos lábios para indicar que estamos entrando em um estúdio de filmagem e me empurra para dentro. Sem perceber eu piso em um dos cabos antes de chegar ao sofá, onde Giles está falando para a câmera. Sou puxada pelo braço e colocada ao seu lado. Começo a sentir um frio na barriga ao ouvir Giles falando com a platéia.

- Como tenho certeza de que a maioia de vocês "vem lendo tudo sobre isso", nossa próxima convidada não precisa de apresentação para os residentes de Bristol. Seu nome é Lily Evans. Ela trabalha no _Bristol Gazette_ e escreve uma história diária sobre suas aventuras com a Força Pública de Bristol e com um específico oficial de polícia, o sargento-detetive Jack Swithen.

Giles vira-se para mim. - Então, Lily, fale da sua vida na delegacia de polícia. - E nós começamos a conversar muito depressa. Não sei se Giles quer passar mais tempo com os furões premiados do que comigo, mas falamos voando sobre tudo e sobre todos os detalhes do Raposa até chegarmos a uma das suas últimas perguntas. Fico me mexendo no sofá, muito sem jeito. A base do microfone que Mike prendeu nas minhas costas escorrega e vem descendo pelas minhas pernas. Pego um copo d'água que alguém teve a gentileza de colocar na mesa à minha frente, tentando não dar a impressão que uma formiga está me mordendo por debaixo da roupa.

- Vamos lá, Lily - diz Giles, olhando fixo para mim com um sorriso vitorioso. - Conte para as pessoas daqui, que não tiveram oportunidade de ler seu diário, como arranjou esse olho roxo. Estava perseguindo o famoso Raposa quando isso aconteceu?

Não chego a responder à pergunta, pois, quando me inclino para colocar o copo d'água de volta na mesa, minha mão se engancha no fio do microfone. O copo com a água que restou escorrega da mesa e não consigo pegá-lo porque minha mão está presa. A água voa no ar e vai parar no colo de Giles. Ao mesmo tempo, a base do meu microfone que se soltou despenca no chão como se fosse uma criança tendo um ataque em cima da poça d'água caída do copo. Giles dá um pulo quando a água começa a escorrer pela sua calça e fica me olhando boquiaberto. Entro em pânico. De repente, o estúdio parece voltar à vida. Duas pessoas surgem no palco, uma para enxugar com uma toalha as calças de Giles e outra para pegar a base do meu microfone no chão. O fato de a base estar mergulhada em uma poça d'água não preocupa o rapaz, mas infelizmente as regras da física conspiram contra ele. O rapaz leva um choque elétrico e larga o microfone na poça d'água, dizendo aos berros: "MERDA", diante de todos. No meio desse caos, continuo olhando para Giles. Como âncora do programa, espero que ele possa nos tirar desta situação desesperadora. Mas ao que parece, ele não está conseguindo se controlar. Sua boca se torce de um lado e ele está prestes a cair na gargalhada. Não agüento mais olhar para ele; respiro fundo e fixo os olhos no chão, tentando recuperar o controle. Mordo com força o lábio e tento conter o riso que vem subindo pela minha garganta. Giles parece estar sentindo a mesma coisa. Quando se ouve sua primeira risada eu não me controlo mais, e nós dois temos um ataque de riso. Eu me afundo no sofá, com as lágrimas escorrendo no rosto. Aos poucos, o riso vai diminuindo, quando vejo sinais desesperados do contra-regra por trás da câmera. Seco os olhos e murmuro: - Sinto muito. - Giles me olha com um ar camarada e volta-se para a câmera.

- Puxa! Obrigado, Lily, pela sua presença aqui. Não se esqueçam de ler tudo sobre as aventuras de Lily no _Bristol Gazette_. Nossa próxima convidada...

* * *

O telefone dá três toques consecutivos no instante em que estou saindo da sala. Fico olhando para o chão, na esperança vã de que ele pare de tocar. Almadiçôo o inventor daquela máquina e arrasto os pés pelo corredor, desanimada, para atender.

- Alô?

- Como foi? - É a minha mãe.

- Terrível.

- Por quê?

- Você não viu?

- Eu já disse que a gente não pega a transmissão daí.

Sinto um certo alívio sobre o comentário. Humilhação na televisão local não é tão ruim quanto humilhação na televisão nacional. Um número menor de telespectadores.

- Joguei água em cima do apresentador, eletrocutei um técnico e depois caí na gargalhada. Tudo isso num programa ao vivo. - Essa atitude de caçoada da catastrófica entrevista na televisão não me ocorreu quando Al me telefonou para dizer que a cena havia sido horrível, e me deu uma boa repreensão. O único jeito de fazer com que ele desligasse o telefone foi ameaçar cortar meus pulsos se ele não parasse de falar. O telefonema dele foi o primeiro.

- Que maravilha, querida! - Minha mãe deu aquela sua risada especial. Fico imaginando de quem herdei a minha gargalhada de Papai Noel. - As pessoas vão se lembrar para sempre de você! Você vai poder participar de um desses programas de pegadinhas.

- Puxa. Você acha mesmo?

- É claro - diz minha mãe, sem perceber o tom da minha voz. - Estou louca para ver a gravação do programa.

- Vou pessoalmente garantir que todas as gravações sejam queimadas em uma grande fogueira.

- Tenho certeza de que não foi tão ruim assim.

- Foi muito ruim sim.

Houve uma pausa e percebi que ela estava tentando encontrar alguma coisa boa para dizer. Eu normalmente a ajudaria nessa hora, mas (_a_) não consigo me lembrar de nada para falar e (_b_) estou curiosa para ver como ela vai se arranjar.

A pausa se alonga. As rodas estão girando freneticamente. Ela vai encontrar uma solução.

- Ainda bem que você só foi vista na televisão local e não na nacional. Ninguém vê essa televisão local, graças a Deus!

* * *

Arrasto os pés até a cozinha para preparar outro drinque. Estou sem água tônica, mas não quero ir até a loja da esquina comprar mais, com medo de alguma criança da redondeza me reconhecer e começar a rir de mim. Estou bebendo vodca com água. É uma situação de desespero.

Segurando o copo junto do coração, volto para a sala e me afundo no sofá. Pego o controle remoto e procuro algum programa que me distraia um pouco. Evitando qualquer canal que possa invocar imagens ridículas do programa de Giles, entro no Canal Quatro com seu festival de comédias das noites de sexta-feira.

Meu segundo telefonema (anterior ao da minha mãe) foi de Dorcas. Se tivesse ligado antes de Al, eu poderia ter reagido melhor e me divertido com suas brincadeiras.

- Ha! Ha! Lily! Foi impagável! - Ela fez uma pausa para conter o riso. Fiquei me remexendo no sofá. Dorcas estava achando tudo engraçado demais. - A cara que o apresentador fez quando você jogou água em cima dele! Foi de morrer de rir!

- Eu não joguei água em cima dele, Dorcas, foi um acidente.

- Depois, quando o técnico xingou alto! Foi simplesmente hilário!

- Eu gostaria que Al fosse dessa mesma opinião.

Dorcas acabou se acalmando e começamos a falar sobre Remus. Em resumo, ela disse que queria que eu pusesse em prática as partes A e B da OPERAÇÃO ALTAR, o elaborado plano para forçar Remus a se casar com ela. Pergunto desanimada o que ela acha de errado com o método tradicional de engravidar e ela responde que eles teriam que estar transando com certa regularidade para que isso acontecesse. Para poder desligar o telefone e voltar para o meu estado depressivo, concordei.

Pensar é um esforço muito grande.

Na manhã seguinte me deixei ficar um pouco na cama, imaginando o dia à minha frente, e então me lembrei da promessa que tinha feito a Dorcas e soltei um gemido baixo. Droga. Por que eu não resistira aos consideráveis charmes da minha vodca com água e tentara tirar da cabeça dela aquele plano ridículo.

Fico perambulando de camisola pela dasa durante mais ou menos uma hora, tomando chá e abrindo a correspondência, encantada com a idéia de um fim de semana inteiro sem fazer nada. Ben vem passar a noite comigo depois do jogo de rúgbi de sempre, e no dia seguinte vamos ficar juntos. Normalmente, só de imaginar isso dou pulos de alegria e começo a passar esmalte nas unhas e ajeitar os lençóis da cama. Eu devia estar resfriando o vinho, limpando o apartamento e arrumando um vaso de flores, como uma mulher obcecada. Mas hoje não estou conseguindo me entusiasmar. Fico séria, perdida nesses pensamenos. O que quer dizer isso? Será que estou enjoando dele? Não, mas não posso esperar me manter eternamente em fase de "lua-de-mel"; além disso, com os recentes problemas entre nós, não quero parecer muito entusiasmada. Com a consciência apaziguada, eu me visto e vou para Clifton Village executar a parte A da OPERAÇÃO ALTAR.

A florista diz que pode entregar as flores mais tarde, e doi o nome e endereço. Ela olha para mim intrigada, provavelmente imagindo algum tipo de triângulo amoroso lésbico. Eu me despeço, esperando ardentemente nunca mais ter de mandar flores para alguém. Por que Dorcas não pode mandar flores para si mesma? É uma boa pergunta.

Resumindo a OPERAÇÃO ALTAR, o plano é fazer com que Remus (ou "PI", como penso nele hoje em dia, que quer dizer "pobre idiota" ou "pobre inhame", segundo o sistema de legumes) tenha uma crise de ciúmes e chegue á conclusão de que não pode viver sem Dorcas, atire-se aos seus pés e lhe peça em casamento imediatamente. Pelo menos essa é a versão dela. Eu não estou muito segura de que esse plano vá dar tão certo assim. Mas, segundo meus registros do passado muito confiáveis, estou sempre completamente errada.

Assim que chego em casa decido executar a parte B do plano, e disco o número do celular de Dorcas. O que não se faz em nome de uma amizade! Ela atende depois de quatro chamadas.

- Dorcas? Sou eu.

- Que bom ouvir sua voz! Como você consegiu o número do meu telefone? - A voz e o tom dela são nitidamente insinuantes. É uma sensação peculiar de ser alvo de flerte da sua melhor amiga. Pelo visto telefonei exatamente na hora que Remus está ao seu lado.

- Remus está aí?

- Eu não estou fazendo nada. E você? O que está fazendo?

- Nada em especial, acabei de mandar suas flores.

- Ah, eu adoraria!

- Isso é absolutamente ridículo, sabia? Fingir que eu sou um homem!

- Então a gente se vê. Tchau! - Isso é dito em voz baixa, num tom típico de uma cena de cama com champanhe e tudo o mais. Dorcas sabe das coisas.

- Telefone para mim depois. Tchau.

Fico olhando um instante para o fone, absolutamente incrédula. Ela fez o que planejava. Fingiu que havia um homem do outro lado da linha. Dou um suspiro fundo. Desde que ela saiba o que está fazendo, não sou ninguém para julgar, considerando minha história pregressa em relacionamentos. Volto para o sofá com a intenção de ficar ali quietinha durante algum tempo.

* * *

**N/A; **cacetada, se eu pedir desculpas pela demora, a minha morte não será tão dolorosa? Perdoem, gente. Sério. Eu juro que tem motivo pra tanta enrolação.

Seguinte, como eu expliquei, o oitavo ano sucks, e blablabla. Eu tenho também dado mais atenção a uma das minhas fics esquecidas no Floreios&Borrões. Agora, nesse exato momento, são meia noite e eu tô com dor de cabeça, trancada no meu quarto, vestindo um moletom laranja berrante enorme e com cara de peixe morto, assistindo à Família do Futuro (que eu adoro, mas no momento, não tô prestando atenção).

Muito obrigada pelas reviews, flores do meu jardim (?), é bom saber que vocês não esqueceram a fic. Meu plano original era postar esse e o 17 ao mesmo tempo, mas cara, minha cabeça está prestes a explodir. Lembra que eu falei que dava dando mais atenção a tal fic esquecida?

Pois é. Só que uma amiga (¬¬), me obrigou terminantemente a entrar no meu msn que não colabora comigo, fica caindo toda hora, e eu fiquei no pc desde as três da tarde até as oito da noite, e como eu uso óculos, isso não é nada, nada bom. A boa noticia, é que eu postei na minha fic, e agora ela ta com quinhentos leitores, não é meigo?

Agora, brigada pra;

**Luisa Santos, Lethicya Black, Tahh Halliwell, Jaque Weasley, Fer. C. Potter e Biele BlackMoon.**

Adoro vocês de montão, vocês nem imaginam.

Se beber, não dirige;

Julie Padfoot, a cansada.


	17. Capítulo 17

**N/A; **não é uma mudança de planos, hoje é o amanhã de ontem, que foi quando eu postei o dezesseis. espero que vcs desculpem a demora pra eu voltar a postar, jenti ._.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

É segunda-feira e estou indo para a delegacia de polícia. Tristão está bem comportado e o meu olho roxo melhorou tanto que já posso tirar os óculos escuros, que se tornaram um acessório essencial nos últimos dias. O que restou foram apenas olheiras escuras em volta dos olhos. Ou melhor, em volta de um olho. Nada que um pouco de maquiagem não resolva. Tive um bom fim de semana, mas para ser sincera gostei quando Ben foi embora. Havia uma certa tensão no ar, como se eu e ele estivéssemos pisando em ovos; mas acho que isso era de se esperar até que os acontecimentos recentes tenham sido esquecidos e a gente possa voltar a algum tipo de normalidade.

O dia está lindo e até mesmo o lufa-lufa da cidade parece pacífico quando serpenteio pelo tráfego. Estaciono o Tristão, puxo o freio de mão e pego a minha bolsa e o laptop.

Quando estou subindo os degraus para chegar à primeira mesa da sala, James aparece no portal.

- Pode dar meia-volta!

Paro em um dos degraus e pergunto: - Por quê? O que aconteceu?

O ar de James é um misto de resignação, irritação e fúria.

- Outro assalto.

Fico parada no lugar. - Outro? O Raposa de novo?

- Provavelmente. Desta vez foi em uma loja de antiguidades. - Ele passa marchando por mim e fico de boca aberta.

- Vamos passar por aqui para dar na garagem subterrânea. Vi sua entrevista na televisão - disse ele por trás do ombro. Tento dar um sorriso, mas estou mais interessada no assalto. Pego minha bolsa com determinação e saio correndo atrás dele.

---

- Que coisa mais escandalosa! Uma loja de antiguidades! - digo ofegante.

- É. O proprietário acabou de me ligar. O roubo deve ter ocorrido ao longo do fim de semana. Deixe que eu levo isso - ele diz, pegando o meu laptop volumoso.

- Ah, obrigada.

- A perícia vai se encontrar conosco lá. Graças a Deus ninguém se feriu desta vez.

- Talvez ele tenha se assustado depois que agrediu o sr. Williams e achado mais fácil entrar em uma loja vazia.

- Talvez.

- Puxa, esse é o quarto roubo em poucas semanas.

- É, isso que me preocupa.

- Por quê?

- Quando os assaltos são intensos assim, em geral significa que o assaltante não pretende agir muitas outras vezes. Os roubos param de repebte e a gente não ouve falar mais do ladrão.

Chegamos ao nosso discreto carro cinzento.

- Eu vou dirigindo - diz James, abrindo a porta do motorista.

Quando entro, ele me passa um papelzinho.

- As instruções para chegar lá - diz, ao sair do estacionamento subterrâneo.

Quando subimos a rampa para o mundo lá fora, procuro o meu celular na bolsa. - Vou pedir ao Vince para nos encontrar lá.

- OK.

Dou o endereço ao Vince (ignorando os pedidos dele para falar com James), me ajeito no banco e ponho o cinto de segurança.

- Então, o que você fez no fim de semana? - ele pergunta.

- As coisas de sempre - digo, acrescentando para mim mesma: "Você mandou flores falsas e fingiu ser outra pessoa para que sua melhor amiga induzisse o namorado a se casar com ela. As coisas de sempre!" - E você?

- Preparativos para o casamento. É muita coisa para fazer. - A mera menção do casamento pareceu ter um efeito estranho sobre nós dois, mas não tenho tempo para pensar por quê, noto que James me olha impaciente. - Onde temos que virar agora? - ele pergunta, quando chegamos ao fim da rua principal.

Oh, um molho de brócolis. Instruções. Olho nervosa para o papelzinho que tenho nas mãos. Não sou muito boa para seguir instruções de trânsito. Nunca sei qual é a direita e qual é a esquerdam nas como o sargento-detetive Potter tenta ao máximo fazer com que eu me sinta inútil e uma intrusa, não ouso admitir isso para ele.

- Hmmm, temos de ir para Richmond Road, em Clifton - digo num tom inteligente. Ele vira na direção de Clifton e me dá uns minutos para eu tentar decifrar sua letra nas instruções. Para distinguir a esquerda da direita, levanto as mãos para cima e penso com qual das duas eu escrevo.

- Para onde agora?

- Eu estou olhando. - Direita, eu devo estar certa. Preciso me concentrar. As ruas passam depressa até que eu avisto a que estamos procurando.

- VIRE AGORA! - eu grito.

- Para que lado?

- AHHHH, esquerda. Não, não, DIREITA. - É tarde demais. Já perdemos a entrada da rua.

- Será que você pode me avisar um pouco antes? Perdemos a entrada de novo?

- Seria bom se fôssemos mais devagar - eu disse de forma enfática. Ficamos olhando para frente. Realmente, esse homem é intolerável. Damos uma guinada ilegal de 180 graus no meio da rua e voltamos.

- Era direita ou esquerda?

- Direita - digo confiante, mas estamos em outro sentido agora, não é?

- Não! Esquerda! É esquerda mesmo! - Ele freia com força e pára o carro junto ao meio fio. - Você. Vai. Me. Enlouquecer! O que é isso? O que você está fazendo com as mãos?

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto considero várias mentiras para explicar a situação, mas não consigo pensar em nenhuma. Olho para as minhs mãos como se esperasse uma resposta delas, mas as mãos estão sendo particularmente pouco cooperativas. A verdade é minha opção final.

- Não distingo a esquerda da direita - digo baixinho, olhando pela janela como se estivesse falando com ela. O dia não estpa sendo agradável hoje. Faz-se silêncio no carro. Espero o ataque, mas para minha surpresa isso não ocorre.

- Vamos trocar de lugar. Você dirige e eu dou as instruções.

James sai do carro e senta no banco do carona, enquanto eu passo a perna pelo freio de mão e me sento no lugar do motorista.

- Você é disléxica? - ele pergunta, enquanto colocamos os cintos de segurança e eu ajusto o banco para as minhas pernas.

- Não! - digo ofendida. - Só não distingo a esquerda da direita.

- E isso não é dislexia?

- Não, não é.

Ligo o motor e espero as instruções. Ele estuda o endereço por um instante. Chegamos ao nosso destino mais ou menos uns dez minutos depois, sem ele usar uma única vez as palavras "esquerda" ou "direita". Vai apontando com as mãos e dizendo: "Vire aqui". Francamente, fico muito surpresa. James Potter parece quase humano por um momento.

Paramos em frente a uma exótica lojinha de antiguidades no fim de Clifton Village, um bairro de classe alta de Bristol. Eu havia imaginado uma loja exatamente assim. Tiramos nossas coisas do carro em silêncio e nos entreolhamos sem saber o que dizer. O celular dele toca estridente interrompendo o silêncio, e ele atende.

- Alô? Oi, estou muito ocupado... Não se preocupe, eu me lembrei. Onde ele mora mesmo? Vai perguntar quantas vezes eu vou à igreja? Não tem problema... encontro você por volta das oito. Tchau. - Deve ser sua futura esposa. Nesse meio tempo eu pego a minha bolsa e procuro umas coisas dentro, fingindo não estar prestando atenção na conversa. Quebrando o silêncio ele volta à sua eficiência de sempre.

- Pronta? - ele pergunta, guardando o celular no bolso. Tranco o carro e vamos andando para a loja. O fusca lilás de Vince pára um pouco atrás de nós.

- Ooooi! - Ele acena para nós da janela. James dá um sorriso amarelo e Vince vem nos encontrar. Hoje ele está usando jeans branco e uma camiseta turquesa escrita "Fantástico, baby". No alto do cabelo espetado está uma boina, e o conjunto é completado com... adivinhe o quê? Botas pontudas com uma correntinha em volta. Eu adoro esse cara. Ele me dá dois beijinhos.

- Querida! Vi você na televisão. Ganhei a noite quando você esvaziou aquele copo d'água no colo de Giles! Aquele babaca me deu um fora no mês passado! - Ele fala sem respirar, depois se vira para James. - Bom dia, sargento-detetive Potter. O senhor está com um ar muito jovial!

- Obrigado, Vince - diz James sem graça. Olho para ele e vejo que está usando uma camisa azul aberta no pescoço, manga arregaçada deixando ver o braço pálido e os dedos longos, e calça desbotada de veludo. Sem dúvida um contraste e tanto com o nosso fotógrafo.

- Vince - continua James -, você se importaria muito de vestir um blusão ou alguma outra coisa? Vamos fazer um interrogatório policial e acho que... - sem terminar, ele aponta para a frase "Fantástico, baby".

- É claro que não me importo, sargento-detetive Potter. Compreendo o que o senhor quer dizer; mas não se preocupe, vou me _misturar_ no meio de vocês. - Vince movimenta as mãos como se estivesse varrendo para indicar sua capacidade de se misturar. - O senhor não vai saber que eu estou lá.

James olha muito intrigado para mim.

Quando Vince se vira para ir até o carro, vemos uma frase escrita nas suas costas: "Está se sentindo um corno?" James e eu nos entreolhamos.

Uma campainha antiquada toca quando entramos na loja. James tem de baixar a cabeça para passar pelo portal. Um cheiro de mofo de anos impregna o ar. Há móveis de formas e tamanhos diferentes. A loja é pouco iluminada porque as janelas são pequenas demais para deixar entrar uma quantidade aceitável de luz. Depois que entramos, um homem saído não se sabe de onde vem nos receber. É um homem pequeno, mais baixo que eu, vestido dos pés a cabeça com tweed (inclusive de colete). Usa um bigodinho e óculos. James mostra sua identificação.

- Eu sou o sargento-detetive Potter e esta é...

- Lily Evans - eu digo, dando um passo à frente. - Estou aqui só como observadora.

O homem aperta nossas mãos e se apresenta. - Sou o sr. Rolfe, proprietário da loja.

- O senhor pode nos mostrar por onde o ladrão entrou?

- É claro. - Nós o seguimos para os fundos da loja. - Como sempre, cheguei por volta das oito da manhã. Só uso a porta ds fundos para levar o lixo para fora, mas assim que percebi que alguns objetos estavam faltando vim até aqui para descobrir por onde o intruso poderia ter entrado. - Ele aponta para uma porta com um vidro quebrado a fechadura forçada.

- O senhor tem algum tipo de alarme, sr. Rolfe?

- Tenho, mas creio que foi desativado. Não estava funcionando quando liguei o código hoje de manhã, e pensei que estivéssemos sem luz ou coisa parecida. Ao que tudo indica, o alarme foi colocado em um balde de água lá fora. - Quando o homem se dirige para o lado de fora, provavelmente para nos mostrar o alarme molhada, James o faz parar.

- Prefiro que o pessoal da perícia examine isso antes, sr. Rolfe. Eles devem estar chegando. Enquanto esperamos, o senhor poderia fazer uma lista do que está faltando?

Voltamos para a sala principal e vejo Vince tirando umas fotos do interior da loja.

- Eu estava justamente fazendo uma lista enquanto esperava vocês - diz o sr. Rolfe, abrindo uma gaveta e tirando um papel, que é passado para James.

James dá uma rápida olhada na lista. - O senhor pode avaliar o montante do roubo?

O sr. Rolfe limpa a garganta. - Bem, eu diria que quem levou essas coisas tem um olho especialmente bom. Por exemplo, levou o baso de lalique e deixou esta caixinha de jóias - diz, apontando para uma caixa em cima da mesa. - É uma imitação. De valor relativamente pequeno.

Ele olha para cima quando a campainha toca na porta da frente. Roger e sua equipe entram, e no meio das apresentações Vince vai para junto deles. - Eu estou me misturando - diz.

James passa a lista para mim e leva a equipe para os fundo da loja.

- Tudo isso vai aparecer no seu diário? - pergunta o sr. Rolfe.

- Vai. Se o senhor não se importar.

- Vai sair amanhã?

- Deve sair.

Vince tira fotos minhas examinando a lista, depois segue os outros para os fundos da loja.

Continuo a examinar a lista. Há uma coisa ali que não estpa me agradando. Mas não sei exatamente o quê. Uma idéia me passou pela cabeça, mas o ruído da câmera de Vince me distraiu e eu perdi o fio da meada. Franzo a testa, tentando me lembrar. Meus olhos lêem a lista mais uma vez e param em um objeto.

RELÓGIO DO SÉCULO DEZOITO COMEMORATIVO DO ATO DO PARLAMENTO.

Vêm uma luz à minha cabeça. Não havia um relógio na lista de Sebastian Forquar-White? E a sra. Stephens não disse que o ladrão tinha levado um relógio que seu falecido marido havia lhe dado e não estava funcionando bem? Eu não me lembro se havia um na lista de Williams também.

Eu me dirijo para a sala dos fundos.

- James? - Ele se vira e eu lhe peço para vir à sala da frente.

- Você notou que há sempre um relógio nas listas dos objetos roubados? - pergunto a ele baixinho.

- Notei.

- Será que isso traz alguma luz?

- Não sei. Todos os objetos roubados têm de ser pequenos para que o ladrão possa carregar, portanto pode ser uma mera coincidência. Não vamos encontrar muitos aparadores Luís XVIII na lista.

Ele volta para os fundos, onde os trabalhos continuam. Dou de ombros. Tudo bem, talvez seja melhor eu parar de bancar a detetive e deixar os verdadeiros profissionais fazerem seu trabalho. Dou um suspiro, pego um bloco de notas e faço umas anotações. Todos estão ocupados. Alguém colocou uma fita em volta de toda a área da entrada e Roger está lá, vestido com um macacão de plástico branco (o uniforme habitual da equipe da perícia), tentando conseguir impressões digitais do portal. Outro perito examina o chão e James conversa com o sr. Rolfe em um canto. Vince tira fotos de tudo que o cerca.

Terminadas as perguntas, James começa a se despedir. Faço sinais para Vince mostrando que estamos indo embora. O sr. Rolfe tira os óculas e esfrega os olhos. - A companhia de seguro talvez queira conversar com o senhor. Posso dar o seu número para eles? - ele pergunta.

James faz que sim. Vince se aproxima e nos três saímos juntos, ouvindo a campainha tocar quando passamos pelo portal.

---

Enquanto enfrentamos o trânsito para chegar à delegacia, vou ruminando minhas idéias. Alguma coisa está me incomodando. Alguma coisa que alguém acabou de mencionar. O que seria? De repente ajeito o corpo, dou um grito sufocado e James freia instintivamente.

- O que foi? O que foi?

- O seguro!

- Oh! - ele diz aliviado. - Pensei que tivesse atropelado algum bicho. - Ele se recosta no banco. - Qual é o problema do seguro?

- Talvez haja uma ligação. Talvez fosse assim que o ladrão pudesse entrar e sair das casas com tanta facilidade e soubesse quais objetos roubar. Se os detalhes estavam listados em uma companhia de seguros, ele não teria de examinar nada quando entrasse nas casas. Todas as informações estariam nos arquivos da companhia de seguros.

James fica olhando por alguns instantes para o carro da frente.

Eu continuo: - Você não disse que tudo que foi roubado da residêncio de Sebastian Forquar-White estava registrado na companhia de seguros?

- Estava. E eu me lembro que ele mencionou que a companhia de seguros tinha pedido que ele consertasse o trinco da janelinha por onde o ladrão passou. Lembrou que achei uma ironia do destino o fato de a casa ter sido assaltada logo depois disso. - James franze uma sobrancelha, pensativo.

- Você sabe qual é a companhia de seguros das outras vítimas? Da sra. Stephens, do sr. Williams e do sr. Rolfe?

- Não. Mas podemos saber assim que chegarmos ao escritório.

- Será que as companhias de seguro inspecionam a propriedade? Quer dizer, nunca vi alguém da companhia que segurou meu apartameto. Tudo foi feito por telefone.

- Mas em propriedades desse tamanho alguém há de fazer uma inspeção, especialmente quando inúmeros objetos de valor são listados no seguro. Eles teriam de verificar se os objetos realmente existiam. Boa idéia, Lily. - Tomada de surpresa, ergo muito as sobrancelhas. Meu Deus, foi quase um elogio!

Continuamos em silêncio durante o resto do percurso. Estou me sentindo um pouco empolgada. E se eu tiver razão? E se os roubos tiverem alguma ligação com a companhia de seguros? Paramos o carro no estacionamento subterrâneo e seguimos para a recepção.

- Bom dia, Dave! - diz James para o sargento-Dave-ranzinza-da-recepção. Dave o cumprimenta com um sorriso.

- Bom dia! Tenho umas coisas aqui para o senhor. - Ele abaixa a cabeça e pega debaixo da mesa uns lindos envelopes subscritos à mão.

- O que é isso...?

Dave inclina-se para a frente com ar conspirativo e fala baixinho: - Correspondência das suas fãs, senhor. O cheiro de perfume é bem forte. - James olha para ele e eu dou um sorriso, e não consigo conter quando James vira-se raivoso para mim.

- É tudo culpa sua - diz ele com os dentes cerrados. Solto uma gargalhada.

- James, não posso impedir as mulheres de escreverem para você. Não tenho nada a ver com isso.

- Hmmm. - Ele se vira para Dave. - Você não disse...

- É um segredo nosso, senhor.

- Isso mesmo, graças a Deus.

Passamos pela porta de segurança. Dave não olha para mim, mas fica sorrindo na mesa.

Subimos em silêncio as escadas para o segundo andar, mas eu ainda sorria pelo canto dos lábios.

- Então, correspondência dos fãs, hein?

- Se você contar isso para alguém, para qualqur pessoa, eu vou...

- Você vai o quê?

- Eu não sei. Mas não vai ser nada agradável.

Dentro do escritório, um coro vai gritando quando passamos pelas mesas. - Oh, James, nós adoramos seu... - diz alguém com voz bem fina. - Dick, você é o meu herói! - fala uma segunda pessoa. Um oficial chamado John finge desmaiar na nossa frente, e temos que passar por cima de seu corpo.

- Está vendo, James? - digo, quando chegamos às nossas mesas. - Eu acho que eles descobriram.

Sirius ri para nós, recostado na cadeira, e se levanta assim que sentamos. James abre a gaveta debaixo da mesa e joga dentro os envelopes que estão queimando seus dedos. Sirius se debruça na ponta da minha mesa.

- O que um sujeito legal deve fazer? - ele pergunta.

- Como assim?

- Bom, não sei o que devo fazer primeiro. Gozar com a sua cara por causa da entrevista na televisão - diz ele para mim. - Ou gozar com a sua cara por causa das cartas - ele diz, olhando para James.

Sirius dá de ombros e nós todos rimos. Robin aproxima-se do nosso grupinho e imediatamente o ambiente muda, como se ela tivesse apagado o sol. A tensão que ela causa é ainda mais insuportável considerando o contraste de um instante atrás.

- Perdi alguma coisa engraçada? - ela pergunta num tom casual, mas sua fisionomia está dura.

- Nada - responde Sirius no mesmo tom que ela, mas olhando-a com ar hostilidade. Ao que parece, Sirius está levando o caso de James com Robin em termos pessoais, mas acho que ele se se sente responsável porque é o padrinho do casamento de James. Toda vez que ele e Robin se encontram paira um ar de hostilidade no ar. - Você nunca perde uma chance, não é, Robin?

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você sabe muito bem. Sabe exatamente...

- Está precisando de alguma coisa, Robin? - pergunta James nervoso.

- Preciso conversar com Lily.

- Tudo bem. - Eu me levanto e saio com ela. Sirius e James ficam olhando para nós, e logo depois os dois começam a conversar.

- Eu queria saber como vocês vão indo - diz Robin. - Alguma coisa nova para contar?

Eu dou de ombros. - Nada demais. Talvez a gente tenha uma pista sobre os roubos do Raposa.

- Você e James estão se dando muito melhor pelo que vejo.

- É - eu digo, balançando a cabeça.

- Que bom! - diz Robin com ar cortante, sem olhar para mim. E vai-se embora.

---

Volto para a minha mesa com a nítida impressão que Robin queria ver se havia alguma coisa entre mim e James. Seu ar não era nada amistoso.

- OK - diz James virando-se para mim. - Telefone para a sra. Stephens e o sr. Williams e pergunte qual é a seguradora deles, com quem eles mantiveram contato e quando a casa deles foi inspecionada pela última vez. Eu cuido dos outros dois. O sr. Williams saiu do hospital ontem e deve estar em casa.

Dou os telefonemas e fico surpresa de James ter me pedido ajuda. Dez minutos depois desligo o telefone. James olha para mim com ar esperançoso.

- O sr. Williams trabalha com a seguradora Royal Sun Alliance e a sra. Stephens com uma empresa local, Elephant Insurance Company. Anotei os contatos das duas empresas.

- Quem é o contato da Elephant?

- Um certo sr. Makin.

- Sebastian Forquar-White trabalha com essa mesma seguradora e tem o mesmo contato.

Nós nos entreolhamos. - E o sr. Rolfe, da loja de antiguidades?

- Ele trabalha com uma companhia diferente. Mas o ladrão pode ter examinado a loja pessoalmente, não é? Era só dar uma olhada nos objetos e anotar os que tinham valor, depois chegar aos fundos da loja para examinar o alarme. Podia ter dito que estava procurando a saída, caso alguém o visse.

- Mas, e o sr. Williams? Como o ladrão descobriu o que havia na casa?

Nós nos entreolhamos mais uma vez, muito pensativos.

- Telefone para ele de novo - diz James de repente. - Pergunte se ele nunca trabalhou com outra seguradora antes da Royal Sun Alliance. Ou sepediu avaliação de outras companhias.

Teclo novamente o número do sr. Williams.

- Alô?

- Sr. Williams? Aqui é Lily Evans. Desculpe incomodar o senhor novamente, mas gostaria de saber se o senhor já trabalhou com alguma outra companhia de seguro.

- Não, querida. Sempre a mesma.

- E nunca pediu avaliação de outras companhias?

- Eu sempre peço avaliação de várias companhias! - diz ele num tom chocado. - Não quero que ninguém pense que pode me passar para trás só porque sou velho! Sempre trabalha com os preços mais baixos. Acontece que a minha seguradora tem sempre os melhores preços.

- E as outras seguradoras também inspecionaram sua casa?

- Ah, sim. Não faço nada pela metade. Não queria que eles me dessem uma avaliação e mudassem os valores depois de verem a casa. Eu não.

Prendi a respiração. - O senhor pode me dizer quais foram as outras seguradores?

- Não sei de cabeça, querida. Mas guardei as avaliações em algum lugar. Quer que eu procure?

- Por favor. Pode me ligar mais tarde?

Coloco o fone no gancho e fico tamborilando com os dedos na mesa. Depois de algum tempo vou buscar um café para nós na máquina do canto da sala. James e eu bebemos café e nos entreolhamos com ar pensativo. Percebo o quanto é estranho ficarmos nos entreolhando assim e viro depressa para o outro lado. Nesse instante o telefone de James toca.

- Alô? É o sr. Williams? Pode dar os nomes para mim... Sei... sei... Muito obrigado. Até logo.

James olha para mim.

- E então? - pergunto impaciente.

- Uma avaliação foi feita por um certo sr. Makin da Elephant Insurance Company.

---

**N/A: **OIMUNDO :)

Puxa, esse capítulo foi muito doido, cara. Vocês não acharam demais a camisa do Vince? Fantástico, baby - Está se sentindo um corno? Essa camisa e as botas me fazem pensar uma discoteca e um globo de espelhos (?) Não é meigo que o James e a Lily estejam se dando bem assim? Eu acho demais isso. E aquelas entreolhadas? Ui. Gostei desse capítulo. Foi muito, muito interessante e insinuador. Beijo, beijo.

Julie Padfoot '


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

- Meu Deus! - Eu não acreditava que houvesse realmente uma ligação.

- Não fique muito animada, Lily. Talvez seja pura coincidência. Eles são uma empresa local e talvez se especializem em residências grandes ou lojas de antiguidades ou as duas. Vamos até lá falar com eles. Vou telefonar para o sr. Makin.

Dez minutos depois ele desliga o telefone. - O sr. Makin viajou hoje de manhã para participar de uma conferência; vai ficar fora por uns dias, mas marquei um encontro com ele na segunda-feira de manhã.

- Mas você não disse que era da polícia.

Ele revira os olhos. - Se ele estiver envolvido, e só "se", acha que seria uma boa idéia avisar que estamos suspeitando dele?

- É mesmo. Você tem razão.

* * *

James sai para cuidar de uns casos antigos e não volta para seu escritório. Quando termino o meu diário deixo um bilhete na mesa dele dizendo que o vejo no dia seguinte e vou para o jornal entregar meu texto. Vejo Al no meio de um mundo de gente e de computadores e dou uma deus entusiasmado para ele, num esforço patético de me fazer simpática depois da entrevista desastrosa na televisão. Ao que parece ele se esqueceu de tudo aquilo, pois vem se encontrar comigo com um sorriso feliz nos lábios. Realmente, as mudanças de humor desse homem são surpreendentes.

- Lily! Veio entregar seu texto? - Quando digo que sim ele acrescenta: - Ótimo! Continue fazendo um bom trabalho.

Não consigo imaginar o que aconteceu com aquela fúria contra mim, mas não tenho tempo a perder, pois preciso ir a um certo lugar hoje à noite. Fleur me telefonou no fim de semana e perguntou se eu poderia tomar um drinque com ela. É claro que aceitei. Estou realmente curiosa para conhecer Fleur melhor, mas não sei por que ela está interessada em me conhecer. Talvez sinta falta de uma companhia feminina no centro de apoio onde trabalha. Vamos nos encontrar em um bar em Whiteladies Road, às seis da tarde, e preciso mudar de roupa. Hoje é segunda-feira, dia que sempre vejo Dorcas, e combino com ela que vamos nos ver mais tarde.

Passo o meu texto rapidamente para o computador principal, aviso a várias pessoas que o texto está ali e me mando. O sol ainda brilha lá fora. Tristão se comporta às mil maravilhas até a Park Street, mas até aí começa a tossir e a perder velocidade. - Oh, por favor, Tristão. Aqui não, agora não. Vou me atrasar. - Soco o volante com raiva e, em desespero, prometo a ele uma recompensa, o que pode lhe dar um novo alento. Com uma grande engasgada ele retoma a velocidade. Chegamos intactos em Whiteladies Road, e procuro em vão um lugar para estacionar. As vagas são raras nesta parte da cidade em certas horas. Pouco depois encontro uma ao lado de um Porsche, me desculpo com Tristão por estacionar ao lado de um carro tão bonito, espero que eles tenham alguma coisa em comum, e vou andando rápido para o bar.

Fleur já chegou e está conversando com o barman. Estou meio despenteada; passo os dedos no cabelo, ajeito minha bluzinha e ponho os ombros para trás. Vejo que Fleur está linda quando me esgueiro pelas cadeiras para chegar à sua mesa. Parece que acabou de sair de uma ducha. Suas pernas longas estão cruzadas, e ela usa um vestido leve combinando com a jaqueta. Sacode a cabeça a toda hora e ri de alguma coisa que o barman está lhe dizendo, e a luz incide nos seus cabelos brilhantes. Finalmente chego perto dela.

- Olá, Fleur. Desculpe o atraso.

Ela se vira para mim. - Lily! Você não está tão atrasada, além do mais arranjei uma boa companhia nesse meio tempo. - Dá um sorriso para o barman e pergunta: - O que você quer tomar?

- Vodca e ginger ale, por favor - digo, entrando em território desconhecido para os apreciadores de vodca.

- Como foi o seu dia?

- Bom. - Não sei oque eu posso contar para ela. Sei que James e ela vão se casar, mas talvez ele não lhe conte os detalhes dos seus casos.

- Como vai indo o caso do Raposa?

- Parece que temos uma pista. - Acho que isso eu posso dizer, não é?

- É mesmo?

- É. E como foi o seu dia hoje?

- Muito bom. - Que maravilha! Depois do meu entusiasmo inicial eu fico imaginando se este encontro vai dar certo. Provavelmente não temos muita coisa em comum. A não ser James Potter.

Ficamos em silêncio por um instante, e quando o barman vem nos servir, Fleur insiste em pagar a conta.

- Então, como vão os preparativos do casamento? - Mesmo com minha pouca experiência de casamentos, sei que esse assunto é sempre cativante para todas as noivas.

Ela fala um pouco sobre as damas de honra e a igreja.

- Desculpe, esse assunto deve ser muito chato para você.

- De forma alguma.

- Eu estou ansiosa pela nossa lua de mel, para poder ficar sozinha com James durante algum tempo. James tem trabalhado muito ultimamente e ando ocupada com os detalhes do casamento.

Faço um sinal com a cabeça e fico imaginando se James usa alguma parte do seu tempo para ver Robin.

- Aliás, tenho uma pergunta a fazer. Na minha lista de convidados constam os nomes do sr. e da sra. Evans. São parentes seus? Eles são amigos do meu pai.

Franzo a testa, intrigada.

- Você sabe quais são seus primeiros nomes?

- Não me lembro. Acho que um deles tem o nome de uma erva, ou coisa parecida...

- Sorrel¹.

- Isso mesmo.

- É a minha mãe - digo desanimada. Eles não conseguem resistir, não é? Não conseguem deixar de se intrometer... Fleur arregala os olhos para mim.

- Seus pais vão ao meu casamento? Incrível, não é? Como é o nome do seu pai?

- Patrick.

- Meu pai andou financiando uns espetáculos de teatro, foi assim que conheceu a sua mãe. Aliás, creio que os vi em uma festa, certa vez. Eu me lembro dela... - diz Fleur animada, dizendo que achou meus pais muito divertidos e glamurosos.

Eu não tenho nenhuma objeção a me engrandecer com a glória deles por alguns instantes, mas aquilo é demais. À medida que Fleur vai falando, fico quebrando a cabeça para descobrir como eles conseguiram ser convidados para o casamento de James. Curioso, não é? Imaginar que James Potter irá conhecer meus pais. O que será que vai pensar deles? Sou interrompida do meu devaneio por um silêncio estranho. Será que eu devia rir? Dou um risinho de lado e Fleur ri de novo.

- Realmente é muito engraçado, você vai ter de ir.

- Ir aonde? - pergunto perplexa.

- Ao nosso casamento, é claro! - Eu olho para ela. Deve ser estranho ver James se casando. Sinto que tenho que responder alguma coisa com relação a esse convite generoso, embora um pouco fora de lugar.

- Ótimo! Mas você não vai querer convidados de última hora agora...

- Bobagem, quanto mais melhor. Tenho certeza de que James gostaria também que você fosse. - Tenho certeza que ele não gostaria. Não posso dizer outra coisa senão...

- Obrigada pelo convite, Fleur!

- E você vai à despedida de solteira, não vai?

Para ser sincera, não imagino nada mais chato que isso. Despedida de solteira pe a pior invenção dos últimos tempos. Só funciona se as amigas são muito íntimas e podem tomar um porre juntas para tentar pôr o mundo nos eixos. Mas uma sala com gente estranha gritando, cheia de estrogênio, é demais. Eu sinto um arrepio. O problema é que não consigo pensar em uma boa desculpa para sair dessa e Fleur está me olhando fixo.

- Ótimo.

- Vai se na próxima segunda-feira.

- Cedo assim?

- É, nós vamos nos casar desse sábado a duas semanas.

- É mesmo? Parece que foi ontem que comecei a trabalhar na delegacia. Quer dizer que eu tenho menos de três semanas para terminar o diário! - Fico olhando para o meu drinque, realmente surpresa com isso. As semanas parecem ter voado.

- Teresa vai à despedida de solteira também.

- Teresa? Teresa Fothersby?

- Ela disse que conhece você.

- Claro que conhece - digo num tom sombrio.

- Conheci Teresa no trabalho. Tem sido muito difícil selecionar os convites. Eu não podia convidar um sem ofender outro, então meu pai disse para eu convidar todos. Um pai muito esperto...

Pedimos mais drinques. De repente começo a sentir muita sede. Tristão talvez só vá ser apanhado no dia seguinte. Tenho certeza de que vai entender que foi uma emergência.

Tantas informações me foram passadas na última meia hora que sou capaz de me afogar nelas. Fico piscando e tentando me concentrar. Certo. Preciso descobrir outro assunto.

- Então, você e James estão planejando uma família grande? - Eu sei que isso não vai me render a medalha de ouro na conversa olímpica, mas é o melhor que posso fazer.

- Deus me livre! - Ela ajeita o corpo no banco do bar. Eu pisco, surpresa. Quando sonho com uma vida de casada sempre penso em ter filhos. Filhos e galinhas. Esse tipo de coisa. Um pouco convencional, concordo, e no meu caso talvez isso seja destinado à outra vida, mas ainda assim altamente confortante.

- Não quero estragar o meu corpo! - ela continua. Olho para o meu corpo e encolho depressa a barriga. - Imagine todas aquelas estrias, Lily! Hemorróidas! Barriga flácida! - Ela sente um calafrio e eu também, para lhe fazer companhia. - Não, não quero passar por isso! - Eu me inclino no tamborete do bar para ouvir sua alternativa. Se houver alguma forma milagrosa de ter umas pestinhas sem enfrentar o parto, eu sou a favor! A ciência faz maravilhas hoje em dia.

- Então como você vai fazer?

- Nós não queremos filhos. Estamos perfeitamente felizes com a nossa vida assim. Não vale a pena estragar tudo.

- Ah, sei. - Ergo as sobrancelhas com um ar de frieza e passamos a falar de outras coisas.

Com as línguas soltas depois de uma grande quantidade de drinques nós nos divertimos a valer. Fleur me pergunta sobre Ben, e embora eu não a conheça o suficiente para falar das dificuldades que temos tido ultimamente, eu conto tudo. Bem no estilo feminino, nós conversamos sobre assuntos tão variados que nem eu mesma me lembro mais quais foram. Às oito e meia, por infelicidade do barman (que estava fazendo uma boa grana), olho o relógio e vejo que vou me atrasar no meu encontro com Dorcas. Então me levanto do confortável tamborete do bar.

- Fleur, preciso ir embora, vou me encontrar com uma amiga em casa.

- Também tenho de ir. James deve estar imaginando onde fui.

Nós nos despedimos na entrada e combinamos o encontro na segunda-feira, na despedida de solteira. Não aceito dividir um táxi com ela porque meu apartamento fica a dez minutos dali, e quero tomar um pouco de ar fresco. Fleur fica tentando arranjar um táxi e vou andando até Clifton para chegar em casa antes de Dorcas.

Passo por avenidas arborizadas, sem me esforçar para chegar depressa em casa. Não estou tão atrasada assim e imagino que ela não vá morrer por causa de alguns minutos de atraso. Enquanto vou caminhando e tirando umas folhinhas das plantas dos muros, começo a pensar nos meus pais em pleno casamento de James. É fantástico eles terem sido convidados; pensando bem, eu me lembro nitidamente da minha mãe dizer que iria a um casamento dentro de algumas semanas e que passaria uns dias na minha casa.

Ao virar na esquina para entrar na minha rua, vejo Dorcas com a cara amarrada, sentada nos degraus do meu prédio e começo a caminhar mais depressa. Fico imaginando cocmo ela se arrumou com Remus depois do meu telefonema.

- Oi! - eu digo.

Dorcas está segurando a cabeça com uma das mãos e mexendo nas unhas do pé com a outra. Ao ouvir minha voz ela olha para cima.

- Por onde você andou?

- Eu fui a um pub. - Dou um risinho forçado e ela retribui o sorriso, bem-humorada.

- Com o pessoal do trabalho?

- Não, com a noiva de James, Fleur.

- Foi divertido? - Dorcas pergunta quando tiro a chave da bolsa para abrir a porta.

- Foi, mas acabei sendo convidada para a despedida de solteira dela.

- Que azar!

- É mesmo. - Subimos as escadas e paramos na porta do apartamento. - O que você anda aprontando? - Ela não parece animada como de costume, não olha diretamente para mim e não parece tão interessada em Fleur como normalmente estaria. Dou de ombros. - E Remus? - Uso outra chave para abrir a porta do meu santuário, e ela meneia a cabeça.

Depois que entramos eu pergunto: - As coisas não deram certo no sábado?

- Não como eu planejei.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada, na realidade. Esse é o problema. Eu recebi as flores de tarde, depois que você telefonou, e esperei que ele estivesse uma crise de ciúmes e me pedisse uma explicação, ou que caísse de joelhos declarando que morria de amores por mim. Um grande final. Mas nada disso aconteceu; ele simplesmente se fechou dentro da sua concha. Não perguntou quem estava ao telefone, não perguntou quem mandou as flores, ficou mais distante ainda de mim. E as coisas pioraram no fim do dia. Eu tinha um discurso preparado, ia dizer que nós não nos víamos mais de tanto que ele trabalhava. - A essa altura, Dorcas estava prestes a chorar, então fui para a cozinha e peguei um guardanapo de papel para ela.

- Continue - disse, sentando-me ao seu lado no sofá e lhe passando o guardanapo.

- Tentei falar com ele, Lily, tentei mesmo. Perguntei o que havia de errado, se ele estava bem, se queria conversar sobre alguma coisa, mas ele se distanciou ainda mais. Foi horrível. - As lágrimas vieram em seguida. Minha vaga sensação de embriaguez acabou e meu mundo voltou a entrar em foco.

Passei o braço direito pelos ombros de Dorcas.

- Eu disse até que as flores eram para a minha mãe, mas vi que ele não acreditou. Então fomos para a cama e achei que talvez tudo melhorasse na manhã seguinte, mas isso não aconteceu. Parecia haver quilômetros de distância entre nós, embora estivéssemos a centímetros um do outro. De manhã ele foi embora sem dar uma palavra. Eu banquei a idiota.

- Por que você não me telefonou? - perguntei, segurando sua mão.

- Eu sabia que Ben estava aqui e, para ser sincera, me sentia um pouco envergonhada. Estava convencida de que ele ia cair nessa; não que me pedisse em casamento exatamente, mas que pelo menos mostrasse seus sentimentos. - Apertei o braço que estava em volta dela e deixei-a chorar em silêncio por algum tempo; quando Dorcas estava tomando fôlego, eu lhe passei o copo de vinho e ela deu alguns goles com a mão trêmula. Numa situação como essa seria uma boa nós sermos fumantes.

- Sabe o que foi pior, Lil?

- O quê?

- A sensação de mágoa nos olhos dele. Não de raiva, nem de amor, mas de mágoa. Ele mostrou como estava se sentindo, não é? - Eu fiz que sim. - Dessa vez eu perdi o Remus.

- Não é verdade! Você não pode saber isso. Como ele se portou hoje no trabalho?

- Não falou comigo o dia todo. Foi issoque me deixou convencida. E não foi um dia ocupadíssimo, cheio de reuniões. Passei pelo escritório dele várias vezes para lhe dar oportunidade de falar comigo, mas não adiantou.

Deixei Dorcas falar sem parar. Quando ela se calou, contei o que estava acontecendo com James no diário. O ambiente era de tanta intimidade que falei mais do que falo normalmente e contei tudo sobre nosso dia. As conversas que tivemos, as coisas que aconteceram. Ela riu um pouco e acho que nossa conversa a acalmou. Dorcas decidiu dormir no sofá, pois não queria enfrentar a solidão do seu apartamento. Quando fomos dormir já passava das duas da manhã e tínhamos tomado duas garrafas de vinho.

Quando finalmente caí nos braços de Morfeu, apesar de estar cambaleante me lembrei que na quinta-feira iríamos ver o sr. Makin e meus sonhos foram entremeados de polícia, relógios e James Potter.

* * *

¹Sorrel - azedinha.

* * *

**N/A: **oi, gente! como vão vcs? comigo tá tudo bem; dessa vez eu tô naquele mesmo estado descrito no capítulo dezesseis, moletom laranja, cara de peixe morto, e panz, só que agora eu não tô com dor de cabeça e tô vendo Ratatouille xD

o que acharam desse capítulo? eu particularmente acho que não foi exatamente um dos melhores, mas é bastante esclarecedor. eu fiquei com peninha da Dorcas, coitada dela .-. ela só queria que a parada dela desse certo com o Remmie e tal...

e o James hein? xD mó onda, né? só apareceu na primeira página e olhe lá, UAHUAHAUHAUAHUAAUHA. enfim, respondendo as reviews iradas e perfeitas de vcs;

**Veronica D. M.; PUXAVIDA, **brigada, migz, UHAUAHHA não se precupe, só quando o mundo cair que eu vou parar de escrever /drama. esperto que você goste da fic, muahaha. bj :*

**Jaque Weasley; **nem fale, se fizessem aquilo cmg eu ia pirar, porque minhas amigas iriam escolher o pior garoto ever pra aquilo xD quando eu imaginei a cara da lily eu ri que só. devia tar muito estranha, do tipo "por favor, diz que ta me zoando xo" me passei nas olhadelas ever and ever *-* bj :*

**Biele BlackMoon; **ah, brigada, migz, passou sim, ainda bem, ufz. jura que cê gostou do 17? :D como eu falei, não é dos meus preferidos, mas é bastante esclarecedor. ainda vão acontecer inumeras coisas pra frente, ainda mais porque o dezenove é ainda maior que o um, e o um tem 38 kb... agora, parando de estragar o suspense... bj :*

**srta ally; **leitora nova! oooivocê, como vai? Q bem, eu tbm adorei playing james... *-* assim que eu vi o nome do james, automaticamente a historia se encaixou em hp na minha cabeça, foi estranho, ahah. te confesso com toda a sinceridade, que eu _não consigo_ ler h². eu tentei, mas simplesmente não entra na minha cabeça... nada contra o shipper, de certa forma é fofo, mas sei lá, xD espero que curta a fic. bj :*

**Lethicya Black; AHUAHAH, **foram mesmo interessantes, UAHAUHA ; e mt brigadinha pelos parabéns, viow? eu tambem tenho andado sem tempo ultimamente, com a semana de provas e tal. mais uma prova de portugues na segunda e bye bye. só na outra semana de novo õ/ bj :*

**Tahh Halliwell; **enfim, né? õ/ eu sinceramente acho mais engraçado quando eles brigam... rola um clima de histeria e eu adoro histeria, muahaha² brigada pela sua consideração para com a fic (?) e eu tive até com medo de vcs lerem o livro pela minha demora, Oo paranoia... ah respondendo sua pergunta, eu digito tooodo o capítulo. tem uns enormes, gigantescos, que eu so termino em tres dias, mas eu adoro isso. e puxa, brigada pela sugestão, mas ia ficar complicado pra passar pro pc onde eu escrevo a fic, ja que nao tem nada lá, e eu tenho que escrever no wordpad e tal. bj :*

beijoszil.

~ juliana padfoot :*


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Ao que parece, eu passei os últimos dias correndo entre a delegacia, o jornal e Dorcas. A situação entre ela e Remus se deteriorava rapidamente. Na tarde de terça-feira ela foi ao escritório dele para tentar pela última vez o que tinha acontecido, mas ele não se interessou em ouvir. Disse que estava tudo terminado entre eles e praticamente bateu a porta na cara dela. Eu me ofereci para telefonar para ele e dizer que eu é que havia mandado as flores e dado o telefonema, mas Dorcas achou que não adiantava, que ele não acreditaria em mim. Tentei até encontrar o recibo do cartão Visa referente à compra das flores, mas descobri que tinha feito o pagamento em dinheiro. Portanto, a única ajuda que me restou foi fazer companhia a Dorcas. Eu fiz um bom estoque de guardanapos, vinho e sorvete e ela passou a dormir permanentemente no meu sofá. Cancelei todos os meus compromissos sociais, o que quer dizer que não vejo Ben desde domingo. Mas não faz mal, não me importo de fazer isso porque amigos são paras as horas difíceis.

O diário tem sido movimentado, como sempre. James e eu passamos os dias ouvindo várias declarações sobre os roubos, falando com o pessoal da perícia e separando alguns casos anteriores ao meu trabalho junto à polícia. James anda muito aborrecido comigo porque as últimas pessoas que foram interrogadas sobre os roubos perguntaram se iam aparecer no jornal. Normalmente eu não me envolvo nesses interrogatórios, e a maior parte do tempo saio só como acompanhante de James; embora eu tenha certeza que ele preferiria ser acompanhado por outra pessoa, acho que minha companhia não lhe desagrada.

Também passei pelo jornal para ver Amy do Departamento de Publicidade e perguntar como andam as últimas pesquisas de opinião.

- Brilhantes!

- É mesmo?

- É. Acho que as fotos fizeram muita diferença. E todo mundo passou a conhecer melhor o sargento-detetive Potter. - Amy acrescentou, piscando para mim e me cutucando.

- Amy! Ele vai se casar daqui a duas semanas - eu disse, em um estranho tom nauseado de defesa.

- Eu sei, todas nós estamos um pouco desapontadas...

- Então a pesquisa de opinião vai bem, não é? - repeti, ansiosa para mudar de assunto.

- Vai. Mas umas leitoras comentaram que não gostaram da saia que você usou na terça-feira.

Fico intrigada. - Que saia?

- A bege com estampado grande.

- Eu gosto dessa saia.

- E outra leitora disse que você devia cortar o cabelo. Achou que o detetive poderia gostar mais de você se você usasse cabelo curto. E talvez se pintasse ele de uma cor menos chamativa.

- Qual é o problema com o meu cabelo? - retruquei irritada. Já podia sentir o rubor nas minhas bochechas. - E eu não preciso que o sargento-detetive Potter goste mais de mim! Mande essa fã pegar uma tesoura de cabelereira e...

- Lily! Se acalme!

- OK. - Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Se funcionava com o Potter, funcionaria com o resto do mundo. - E sobre ele? O que falaram dele?

- Algumas me pediram o número de telefone dele e outras perguntaram se ele é casado; mas, como você sabe, Al não quer que se faça menção a esse casamento.

- Estou começando a entender por quê - eu disse, num tom sombrio.

- E umas duas pessoas perguntaram se o diário vai ter um final feliz.

- Muito feliz. Eu e ele vamos deixar de nos ver para sempre.

---

A correspondência das fãs de James aumentou. Ele agora recebe uma média de duas a três cartas por dia, que o sargento-Dave-ranzinza-da-recepção entrega toda manhã com alegria mal contida. Os envelopes se juntam à pilha cada vez maior de outros envelopes guardados no fundode uma de suas gavetas, e ele tem de agüentar a brincadeira de pelo menos um oficial fingindo desmaiar cada vez que o vê. Sirius diz que organizou um fã-clube para ele e anda com uns broches com a inscrição "Eu amo (desenho de um coração) James Potter" e "Dick Tracy para presidente". Uns desses broches caíram nas mãos de Vince, e ele usa toda manhã um no chapéu e outro no mamilo esquerdo ou direito, depende como ele esteja se sentindo. No início, James reagia a tudo isso com irritação, depois com mais irritação e finalmente com resignação. Ele vive pedindo que todos tirem os broches, e eles tiram, mas assim que ele vira as costas, os broches voltam aos seus devidos lugares.

- Então, o que o senhor acha do seu fã-clube, detetive? - Vince perguntou ontem.

- Eu não li nada ainda.

Vince faz beicinho. - Passei anos escrevendo aquela carta. Levei horas para terminar.

- Vince, não me diga que você também está mandando essas malditas cartas.

Vince piscou para mim, deu um sorriso e foi-se embora dando adeus.

---

Chega a quinta-feira. Tomo uma ducha e me visto depressa, e, depois de cordar Dorcas com uma xícara de chá, saio à rua e sinto o ar fresco da manhã. Hoje é o dia do encontro com o misterioso sr. Makin e estou ansiosa para conhecer a figura. Entro na delegacia uns minutos antes das oito horas. O sargento-Dave-ranzinza-da-recepção tornou-se o sargento-Dave-não-tão-ranzinza-da-recepção. Apesar de ainda não termos tido uma conversa digna, já sorrimos um para o outro. Isso mesmo. Não foi um sorriso radiante, do tipo, não-posso-esticar-mais-o-rosto, mas não deixa de ser um sorriso. Depois de ser admitida pelo sargento no santuário, subo os dois andares e entro no escritório.

Cumprimento vários oficiais ao passar pelo labirinto de mesas e chego enfim à minha, agora um espaço bem familiar. James Potter, com o telefone preso em uma orelha, uma imagem igualmente familiar, me cumprimenta. Sorrimos quando coloco o laptop e a bolsa em cima da mesa, e completo o ritual da manhã buscando duas xícaras de café na máquina. Quando volto, com o café fumegando nas xícaras de plástico, James já parou de falar ao telefone e está fazendo algumas anotações.

- Então! - eu digo, me recostando na cadeira e tomando um gole de café. - O sr. Makin!

- É! O sr. Makin! - repete James. Nós nos entreolhamos com ar pensativo por um instante.

- Você acha realmente que ele pode ter ligação com os quatro roubos?

- Quanto mais penso mais tenho certeza disso. Talvez o nosso sr. Makin esteja passando informações para a pessoa que executa todos estes roubos. Pelo sr. Makin o ladrão pode saber a geografia exata da casa, o valor exato de todos os objetos listados na seguradora e também como desativar os sistemas de alarmes das casas. Ele não precisa inspecionar a propriedade antes de entrar porque o sr. Makin já fez isso por ele. - Os olhos de James, voltados para o espaço, entram em foco. - É melhor a gente ir. O encontro está marcado para as nove horas.

Terminamos depressa o café e espero James juntar alguns papéis. Não tenho nada para juntar, só vou levar o laptop e a bolsa.

Chegamos ao escritório do sr. Makin antes das nove. Quando James vai dar a ré para estacionar, põe o braço por trás do meu banco e olha por cima do ombro. Respiro fundo quando sinto o cheiro doce do seu perfume. Esse cheiro e essa sensação de James passando o braço à minha volta não é de todo desagradável. Não tenho tempo de pensar nisso, pois volto à consciência ao ouvir a sua voz firme.

- Vamos, Evans! Pare de olhar para o painel, prometo que ele ainda estará aqui quando você voltar. - E ecom essas palavras sai do carro e espera impaciente para trancar as portas. Pego a bolsa, salto do carro e entramos no prédio do sr. Makin.

A companhia de seguros Elephant fica no segundo andar de um prédio muito bem cuidado. Uma secretária de meia-idade, pesadona, com uma máquina de datilografia à sua frente, nos olha rapidamente quando entramos na área da recepção. James se identifica, sem mencionar que é da polícia, e diz que tem umahora marcada com o sr. Makin. A secretária aperta os lábios, diz que ele não vai nos deixar esperando muito, o que não acreditamos, e desaparece. James e eu nos sentamos em duas cadeiras encostadas na parede.

- Não fale nada quando estivermos lá dentro.

- Eu nunca falo nada - murmuro indignada.

- Considero "nunca" um pouco de exagero - ele diz.

Ficamos sentados em silêncio. Observo o papel de parede ligeiramente desbotado, a mesa velha da secretária e a máquina de datilografia antiga que devia ter sido subtituída há muito por um computador. Aquele ligeiro ar de desgaste dá a nítida impresão de que os escritórios da companhia de seguros Elephant já viram dias melhores.

Olho para James, que está distraído observando o ambiente que o cerca. Hoje de manhã eu poderia jurar que ele estaria usando uma linda camisa azul com uma gravata bege listrada. Seu cabelo curto de garotão parece de certa forma destoar do ambiente.

Ele olha para mim quando percebe que está sendo obsevado e sorri. - Em que está pensando?

Desvio o olhar para um ponto qualquer da sala e franzo a testa, ligeiramente preocupada. - Não sei.

Eu me repreendo mentalmente. Meu Deus, por um instante quase senti desejo por James. Tente não se enganar, por favor, digo para mim mesma com firmeza. Ele vai se casar com Fleur em questão de semanas, Robin está se comportando como a _Mulher do tenente francês_ e agora até você está começando a cair nessa armadilha.

A secretária de roupa rosa retorna e nos diz que o sr. Makin vai nos receber agora. Quando nos levantamos para segui-la pelo corredor, James pergunta se o sr. Makin é o dono da empresa. A secretária confirma que sim. A sala onde entramos é um completo contraste com a recepção. Um candelabro todo trabalhado pende do teto e as janelas são ladeadas que cortinas grossas. Um senhor, que eu suponho que seja o sr. Makin, levanta-se de uma linda mesa antiga com um laptop em cima e se aproxima de nós com a mão estendida, sorrindo jovialmente.

- Bom dia, bom dia! Como vão?

Calculo que ele tenha perto de sessenta anos. O cabelo grisalho está rareando, possui olheiras em volta dos olhos castanhos e seu rosto avermelhado denota excesso de bebida. Há um ligeiro cheiro de cigarro no ar. O sr. Makin veste um terno escuro com colete, e as pontas de um lenço vermelho aparecem no bolso de cima do paletó.

Depois dos apertos de mão, James apresenta sua identificação.

- Sou o sargento-detetive Potter e está é Lily Evans. - A reação esperada vem em seguida. O sr. Makin fica boquiaberto, com o rosto estampado de horror.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com a minha mulher? - Não era essa a reação que James esperava, tampouco eu. Sem sentir, eu já havia condenado o sr. Makin.

- Não, sr. Makin - disse James prontamente. - Estamos aqui para tratar de negócios. Marcamos uma hora.

O sr. Makin solta um grito de alívio e fica olhando para o chão durante um instante. Tira o lenço do bolso e seca a testa.

- Graças a Deus. Pensei que iam me dizer que a minha mulher havia sofrido um acidente ou coisa assim.

- Desculpe ter alarmado o senhor - diz James. Acho que pegamos o sujeito errado; eu estava inocentemente esperando que ele estendesse as mãos para ser algemado.

Mas o sr. Makin não faz nada disso. Vai até a porta, e quando a porta abre a secretária quase cai dentro da sala. Ele ignora esse excesso de entusiasmo aparente e diz com ar de superioridade:

- Srta. Rennie. Por favor, traga três xícaras de café para nós.

Ela faz que sim e desaparece para cumprir sua missão. Ele volta para a mesa e fica nos olhando.

- Desculpe, mas disponho só de meia hora porque tenho um compromisso mais tarde. Em que posso ser útil?

---

- Droga! Droga! - diz James furioso quando saímos do prédio para pegar o carro.

- Ele não parecia culpado.

- Não mesmo.

James senta-se por trás do volante e fica olhando para o ar. Não quero dizer nada porque ele pode estar a ponto de solucionar o caso. Nos romances policiais, quando o detetive Poirot pára de falar de repente e diz, _voilà!_, já está sabendo quem é o assassino. Os minutos passam e começo a me preocupar, sem saber o que James está pensando.

- Hey, James!

- Hum?

- Alguma coisa errada

- Uma coisa - ele murmura. Continua ali, olhando para o ar, mas depois de uns instantes não agüento mais.

- O quê? O que há de errado?

James vira o corpo e olha para mim. - Nada de errado. Nada de errado com relação a isso... É uma coisa que... Você reparou nos relógios? - ele me pergunta de repente.

- Nos relógios?

- É - diz, olhando-me com insistência.

- Eu vi uns dois...

- Eu vi cinco só no escritório dele.

- Talvez ele tenha vários relógios mesmo.

James olha para mim com impaciência e suspira.

- Desculpe - eu digo. - E então? O que você vai fazer? - pergunto depois de algum tempo. Estou ficando um pouco impaciente com aquele silêncio.

- Quero ver onde é esse compromisso dele.

- Ótimo. Então, como vamos agir?

- Vamos ficar sentados aqui esperando o homem sair.

- Eu sabia disso.

James liga o carro e sai do estacionamento, caso a secretária esteja nos vigiando da janela. Damos uma volta no quarteirão e estacionamos mais adiante na rua, onde não podemos ser vistos da janela do escritório, mas podemos ver quem sai.

- Como você sabe que não há uma porta dos fundos?

- Contei as portas de cada cômodo - ele explica pacientemente, com um sorriso nos lábios. - Aprendi isso na escola de detetives.

- Então é uma espécie de espreita?

- Pode ser. Só que a palavra "espreita" tem um certo glamour, e acho que ficar sentado em um Vauxhalls por dez minutos não é uma coisa tão glamurosa assim.

- Talvez a gente fique aqui durante horas.

---

Uma hora e meia depois eu telefonei para o jornal, para Dorcas, para Vince e comecei o capítulo de hoje do diário no meu laptop (e se ficarmos ali muito mais tempo precisarei arranjar mais assunto). James também telefonou para o escritório, para Fleur e para o escritório novamente. Quando os celulares ficaram em sillêncio durante uns dois minutos, eu disse: - Você quer um café? Posso ver se há um bar por aí.

- Seria uma boa idéia.

- Quer alguma coisa para comer também?

- Eu estou morto de fome. Não tive tempo de tomar o café da manhã.

- O que você quer?

- Qualquer coisa. - James tira uma nota de dez libras da carteira e me entrega. - Depressa, porque vou ter de ir embora sem você se o sr. Makin sair, e não passe em frente ao prédio dele.

- Posso não ter cursado a escola de detetives, mas não sou burra - digo friamente. Desço a rua e encontro uma lojinha na esquina a uns trezentos metros de distância. Depois de me abastecer de várias coisas, volto para o carro.

- Eles não tinham café - digo, colocando os embrulhos no chão -, mas comprei... Um milk-shake de banana. - E tiro o milk-shake da sacola de compras com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Obrigado. - James sacode o vidro com força, como se estivesse muito habituado a tomar milk-shake de banana, com os olhos grudados na porta da frente do sr. Makin. - Conseguiu algum biscoito?

Pego um pacotinho de sal e pimenta e outro de biscoito de queijo. - Eles não tinham Monster Munch? - James pergunta.

- Você não vai querer estragar a nossa espreita comendo Monster Munch.

Eu me enrosco em cima dos pés cruzados e comemos em silêncio.

- Fleur me disse que seus pais vão ao nosso casamento.

- É, desculpe. Eles sempre aparecem onde a gente menos espera.

- Vou ter prazer de... - James não termina a frase porque uma figura surge de repente do lado de fora da minha janela. Morro de susto e, num ato reflexo, agarro minha bolsa (vocês sempre podem contar comigo em um momento de crise). James salta do carro, corre para o meu lado e, antes que eu perceba, joga o sujeito para dentro do carro. O sujeito, de calça de couro e camisa rosa, dá uma risadinha nervosa.

Vince se debruça entre os dois bancos da frente. - O que está acontecendo? - ele pergunta de forma teatral.

- Vince! - eu digo, dando uma bolsada nele. - Seu cabeça de nabo, você me assustou! Nós estamos em uma espreita.

- Que emocionante! Posso ficar com vocês?

James volta para o banco do motorista. - Vince, que diabo você está fazendo? Estamos tentando ser bem discretos.

- Eu também posso ser discreto - diz Vince indignado.

- Não pode, não. Você é sempre escandaloso e barulhento.

- Ah, seu mal-educado.

- Como você sabia onde estávamos?

- Lily me telefonou há uma hora e mencionou o lugar.

- Não era para você ter vindo para cá. Aliás, onde você arranjou essas calças? - pergunto, com um milhão de coisas passando pela minha cabeça.

- Gostou? Em uma lojinha na Bath Road e...

- Lily! Vince! - diz James irritado. Nós dois olhamos para ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas. - Querem parar com isso?

- Ele deve estar com inveja das suas calças - comento, olhando Vince.

- Talvez. Quer me passar um biscoito?

---

James praticamente joga Vince para fora do carro e proíbe-o de voltar, e nós continuamos a observar os escritorios.

- Quer uma panqueca? - pergunto.

- Obrigado.

Luto para abrir o pacote. - Panqueca sempre me faz lembrar os tempos da infância. Minha mãe sempre fazia panqueca para nós depois do colégio. Mas ela não é das melhores cozinheiras e levávamos meia hora limpando os dentes depois.

- Você tem irmãos e irmãs? - ele pergunta, sem tirar os olhos do prédio do sr. Makin.

- Tenho três irmãos e uma irmã.

- Meu Deus! Sua mãe provavelmente fazia panquecas para vocês calarem a boca.

- As refeições eram um bocado barulhentas.

James dá uma dentada, com os olhos fixos na sua presa. - Fale um pouco sobre eles.

Então eu conto a minha infância, narro que a gente vivia se mudando porque minha mãe insistia em ficar perto da família quando ia fazer suas turnês. Conto que era divertido viver mudando de uma cidade para outra, e que os atores e atrizes do grupo acabavam sendo nossos tios e tias. Explico que meu pai dava consultorias, que seus contratos duravam de um a dois anos e depois a gente se mudava, matando assim a permanente vontade de viajar dos meus pais. Mas também digo que era horrível viver mudando de uma escola para outr, deixando amigos para trás e tendo de fazer novas amizades. Conto que finalmente a gente se encaixou na Cornualha quando meu pai se aposentou, e que eu pude ficar na mesma escola durante anos. Depois peço para ele falar também alguma coisa sobre sua infância. Ele me fala de uma existência completamente desconhecida para mim, passada em um lugar só. Rimos quando ele conta da sua paixão não correspondida por uma garçonete do pub local, e fala um pouco sobre seu irmão Rob, que havia morrido no ano passado.

- Imagino que você veja muita coisa horrível, não é? - pergunto a esmo.

- Vejo, sim.

- Por que você faz isso? Por que resolveu trabalhar na polícia? - pergunto de repente curiosa.

Ele olha para mim, provavelmente intrigado com a pergunta e com a razão de eu perguntar isso. Depois de um instante seu rosto se relaxa e ele diz: - Eu sempre quis ser da polícia.

- Por quê?

- Aconteceu uma coisa quando eu era criança.

- Quer me contar?

Ele hesita um instante.

- Bom. Eu fui criado em Gloucestershire. Meus pais tinham uma fazenda em um vilarejo, onde absolutamente nada acontecia. Rob e eu vivíamos reclamando que nada acontecia por lá. Imagine dois adolescentes cheios de hormônio mofando ali, afundados em um sofá, dizendo o tempo todo que a vida era chata. Não que a gente não tivesse muita coisa para fazer; a vida na fazenda era muito trabalhosa. Mas um dia uma menininha do vilarejo desapareceu; simplesmente desapareceu. A busca foi intensa. Todos se prontificaram a ajudar; procuramos com a polícia dia e noite durante mais um menos doze dias, até a busca ser dada por encerrada. Então o povo do vilarejo começou a procurar a menininha por conta própria, até que um dia todos voltaram para casa. Esse vilarejo, onde nada acontecia, tinha sido violado. Os pais da menininha ficaram tão traumatizados e assediados que acabaram se mudando dali. Eu me senti muito impotente durante todo o processo. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para aliviar a tristeza daqueles pais. Então entrei para a polícia assim que pude, com a intenção de poder ajudar alguém no futuro. - Ele deu de ombros, um pouco encabulado.

- Você disse que os pais da menininha foram assediados?

- Foram. Pela imprensa. - Ele olha para mim. - Os repórteres acamparam na porta da casa dos pobres pais, esperando para captar a tristeza deles na câmera e em palavras. Foi horrível.

- Por isso que você não gosta da imprensa. - Não era uma pergunta.

- É.

- Vocês nunca descobriram o que aconteceu com a menininha?

- O corpo foi encontrado um mês depois. Ela foi estuprada e estrangulada.

Ficamos ali em silêncio por um instante. Finalmente pude entender por que ele havia detestado a idéia do diário e por que era tão hostil a mim. Acho que não o culpo. Também não fui muito gentil com ele.

- E você nunca se arrependeu da sua decisão? De entrar para a polícia?

- Nunca. Adoro o meu trabalho - diz ele com um entusiasmo surpreendente. - Gosto de conhecer as pessoas, pessoas normais, e embora eu não consiga ter sucesso em todos os casos, me sinto muito gratificado quando soluciono alguns.

- Você disse que seus pais _tinham _uma fazenda. O que eles fazem agora?

- Eles venderam a fazenda no ano passado e se aposentaram cedo.

Eu gostaria de fazer mas umas dez perguntas; mas para mim, não para o diário. Eu queria saber tudo. Mas não quero parecer uma repórter curiosa, daquelas que dizem "eu sou sua melhor amiga, pode abrir seu coração para mim" e essa conversa íntima é publicada nos jornais do dia seguinte. Ficamos em silêncio algum tempo, olhando para o espaço, perdidos nos nossos próprios pensamentos. Minha cabeça está repleta de imagens da sua infância, e eu gostaria de ver fotos dele naquela época.

Uma idéia me ocorre, e eu sinto que, com a nossa intimidade recém-adquirida, tenho espaço para fazer uma pergunta.

- Sabe aquele problema de espionagem do _Journal_?

- Sei.

- Você teve algum envolvimento nisso?

James fraze a sobrancelha e olha para mim. - Não, por que você acha isso?

- Eu fui ao Departamento de Informática.

- Eu sei que você foi. Você me disse - diz ele com impaciência.

- Eles falaram que ninguém comunicou o incidente.

- Eu comuniquei. Por que não iria comunicar? Comuniquei para... Como é mesmo o nome dele? Já sei. Paul. Comuniquei para o Paul. Com quem você falou?

- Com uma moça.

- Então foi isso. Maldito Departamento de Informática. Eles estão sempre preocupados com outras coisas.

- Mas a espionagem parou logo depois disso.

- Por minha causa. Descobri quem estava vazando as notícias.

- Descobriu quem foi? - pergunto, me ajeitando no banco do carro.

Ele olha para mim. - Descobri, sim.

- Então quem foi? - pergunto impaciente.

- Você conhece o Bill?

- Bill? O Bill legal? O Bill vaselina? - pergunto incrédula.

- Eu vi o Bill entrando no meu computador no fim da tarde, quando voltei ao escritório para pegar uns arquivos. Ele disse que estava procurando alguma coisa. Umas duas noites depois tirei do disco rígido um arquivo com o caso que tínhamos começado naquele dia, aquele roubo dos medicamentos, e passei para o disquete. Quando as notícias vazaram no dia seguinte eu vi que ele tinha entrado nesse disquete para obter informações, pois o arquivo não estava no computador. Então perguntei ao Bill e ele acabou confessando.

- Por que não e disse isso?

- Eu não queria que você criasse um caso com o Bill. Ele está com muitos problemas no momento, problemas financeiros. E, afinal de contas, não fez uma coisa horrível. Foi só uma falta de ética.

- Para mim foi horrível! - digo irritada.

- Deve ter sido. Eu me lembro que o seu editor pediu para você tentar se entender um pouco melhor comigo. E você disse que isso seria como se entender melhor com Hannibal Lecter, o personagem do filme - diz James num tom seco.

Percebi mas maçãs do meu rosto ficarem repentinamente quentes.

- Bem, você não foi nada fácil logo que nos conhecemos.

- Eu sei. - Faz-se um breve silêncio. - Mas me comparar logo com _Hannibal Lecter_?

Dou um riso forçado e mudo de assunto. - Aliás, agora estou me lembrando que você teve uma briga com o Bill.

- Tive, sim.

- Pensei que vocês tivessem brigado por causa do seu mau humor.

- OK, já chega de mau humor e de Hannibal Lecter.

Permanecemos em silêncio depois disso, vigiando a porta do sr. Makin. Então James perguntou: - Robin te contou o que havia acontecido?

A pergunta me pega totalmente desprevenida. - O quê? Com você dois? - pergunto sem jeito.

- É.

- Mais ou menos.

- Está tudo terminado. É por isso que ela está tão brava.

- Então não existe mais nada?

- Não. - Depois de uma pausa ele continua. - Na verdade, não era... - Ele pára de repente e inclina-se para a frente, e eu vejo o sr. Makin carregando uma pasta e dirigindo-se para o carro. James liga o motor e colocamos os cintos de segurança. Olho o relógio. Tínhamos esperado ali umas três horas e meia.

Seguimos em silêncio o sr. Makin, deixando uns carros passarem na frente para que ele não nos veja. O prédio dele começa a desaparecer e, quando entramos em uma área residencial, fica mais difícil manter uma distância segura do carro dele, pois o trânsito vai ficando cada vez menos intenso. Cerca de um quarto de hora depois entramos nos subúrbios de Bristol.

- Ele não está indo para casa - diz James quando o sr. Makin vira à direita.

- Como você sabe onde ele mora?

- Eu vi o endereço no computador ontem.

O sr. Makin vira à esquerda, e mais uma vez à esquerda, sempre seguido por nós. Finalmente pára em frente a uma casa em que o sr. Makin entrou. - Número dezesseis. - Depois olha em volta pra ver se descobre o nome da rua. - Maple Tree Drive é onde nós estamos - ele diz, anotando o endereço no bloco de notas.

- James! - Eu o cutuco e aponto para uma coisa a minha frente.

Um grande gato amarelo-avermelhado passa pela entrada da casa semigeminada e desaparece por uma grade.

- O pêlo de gato - eu digo.

---

Voltamospara a delegacia. Depois de pegarmos a correspondência das fãs com o sargento-Dave-não-tão-ranzinza-da-recepção (que diz: "Eu estou surpreso de não termos mais cartas para você depois da sua entrevista na televisão, Lily", o que faz James dar um risinho e eu dizer: "Muito engraçado"), subimos para o escritório. James senta-se à sua mesa e, depois de dar uma olhada rápida nos recados, liga o computador para digitar o endereço da casa onde o sr. Makin entrou. Eu me debruço na mesa dele e fico olhando a tela do computador. Esperamos um instante até entar no arquivo desejado, e James digita o endereço para ver se o residente tem ficha na polícia. Esperamos mais um pouco. O computador ronca, tosse e finalmente mostra a mensagem FICHA INEXISTENTE.

James recosta-se na cadeira e põe as mãos atrás da cabeça, olhando para a frente com ar ausente.

- Devíamos ter esperado o gato aparecer de novo para tentar tirar um fio do pêlo dele. Depois podíamos mandar fazer o teste de DNA para ver se o fio era igual ao que Roger encontrou - comentei.

- Além dessa idéia ser ridícula, o laboratório levaria semanas para dar o resultado do teste.

Eu franzo o cenho.

- A gente não pode ir até a casa e bater na porta?

- Eles se recusariam a abrir sem um mandado de busca e tirariam tudo que estivesse lá caso voltássemos com o mandado.

- E se ele estivesse só visitando uma irmã ou coisa parecida? Muita gente tem um gato amarelo-avermelhado. Você tem certeza de que o sr. Makin tem alguma coisa a ver com isso? Você pode prender a minha tia Annie. Ela tem relógios e uma gatinha avermelhada.

- É só um pressentimento.

- Pressentimento de detetive? - pergunto num tom sarcástico. Por favor não siga seu pressentimento. Eu estava na sala quando falamos com o sr. Makin e ele me pareceu inocente. E jornalistas também têm pressentimentos.

- Não é só por causa dos relógios e do gato avermelhado. Tudo se interliga. - James franze a testa. - Vou mandar um policial fazer umas perguntas. E fvou mandar vigiarem a casa antes de conseguirmos o mandado de busca. Preciso de permissão do Chefe. - Com isso ele se levanta e vai para o escritório do inspetor-chefe.

---

Eu realmente preciso continuar meu diário, mas fico olhando para o espaço, pensando nos acontecimentos das últimas horas. Vou bater um papo com Sirius enquanto espero impacientemente que James volte.

- Então você e Robin não estão se entendendo? - pergunto, sentando na sua mesa e pegando o peso de papel. Eu sei que não é das perguntas mais inocentes para se iniciar uma conversa, mas o triângulo Robin, James e Fleur anda rondando a minha cabeça ultimamente. E não é muito freqüente Sirius e eu ficarmos sozinhos.

- Eu acho que não. James te contou?

Faço que sim e fico brincando com o peso de papel. - Você está brigado com James também?

- É claro que estou! Ele quer convidar Robin para o casamento. Pode imaginar o constrangimento? Eu disse que é um absurdo isso, mas ele não me dá ouvidos. Acha que Robin precisa ser protegida. - Sirius suspira e se encosta na cadeira. - Mas você vai estar longe dessa confusão, pois o diário terá terminado. O que vai fazer depois de tudo isso, Lily?

Dou de ombros. - Vou voltar para a minha coluna no jornal, eu acho. Espero que me dêem matérias mais interessantes depois desse diário.

- Tenho certeza que darão. O jornal está sendo um sucesso.

Com o canto do olho vejo que James já voltou. Dou um tchau para Sirius e volto para a minha mesa.

- Então?

- O Chefe concordou a contragosto en mandar vigiar a casa por alguns dias.

---

Começo a escrever o diário naquele dia. É relativamente sério (pelo menos para mim). Começa assim:

_Conheci o sargento-detetive James Potter um pouco melhor hoje. Ele falou sobre a sua infância e sobre o lugar onde foi criado. Contou a história de uma menininha..._

---

Na sexta-feira de manhã James entra no escritório compassadas largas. - Batida policial na terça-feira de madrugada. Arranjei mais cinco oficiais de polícia para a ocasião.

Meus olhos se arregalam. Quanta emoção para uma jornalista! Uma espreita e agora uma batida policial! - Que fantástico! - eu exclamo apertando as mãos. - A propósito, bom dia para você também.

James revira os olhos, mas eu vejo um pequeno sorriso no canto de seus lábios.

- Então a vigilância foi um sucesso?

- Houve muitas coisas suspeitas naquela noite, aparentemente. Além disso, o policial andou conversando com umas pessoas e eu mandei outros detetives conversarem com seus contatos naquela área. Há muita atividade noturna naquela casa.

- Então, a que horas saímos na terça-feira?

- Você não vai.

O sorriso sumiu do meu rosto. Me inclinei instintivamente sobre a mesa e fixei um olhar penetrante em James. - Como assim, não vou?

- Você não vai.

- E por que não? Por causa do perigo? - pergunto sarcasticamente.

- Por que é imprevisível. - James fixa seu olhar penetrante em mim; os olhos castanho-esverdeados impenetráveis e a voz dura. - Você pode se machucar, especialmente com seu talento fantástico de estar sempre no lugar errado na hora errada. - Dizendo isso, ele volta a atenção para os papéis que estão na sua mesa.

- Você não pode fazer isso; é toda a minha carreira.

- Não estou falando da sua carreira. Estou falando de você.

- E se eu ficar no carro e só aparecer quando foi seguro? - Eu detesto ter de agir desse jeito, como uma incapaz, mas preciso garantir que isso seja incluído no diário.

Ele hesita. - Vai ficar quieta lá dentro até eu aparecer?

- Eu prometo.

Ele suspira resignado. - Tudo bem então.

- Vince também?

- Não force a barra, Lily.

---

Passamos a tarde no tribunal porque Kenneth Tanner, o ladrão dos medicamentos hospitalares, vai ser julgado. James e eu ficamos ali, tomando inúmeras xícaras de café, fazendo palavras cruzadas do jornal e lendo nossos horóscopos (ele é Áries e eu sou Aquário). É uma completa perda de tempo, e James nem é chamado como testemunha. Mas Vince tira umas fotos nossas em frente ao tribunal, depois de nós dois andando rápido pelos degraus e do tombo que eu levo e quase quebro o pescoço.

---

No fim de uma tarde não muito animada, junto minhas coisas e vou para o jornal entregar o texto do diário. Esses assaltos e a solução deles (se é que serão solucionados) podem aumentar incrivelmente a venda do jornal. Às vezes o jornalismo significa realmente estar no lugar certo na hora certa. Sorrio para mim mesma; ligo o laptop e fico pensando se me darão um novo cargo depois disso ou se Al me mandará fazer de novo matérias sobre gatos mortos.

---

Quando entro no meu apartamento percebo que já há alguém lá. - Dorcas? Você já chegou? - grito do hall tirando o casaco. Um ruído letárgico vem das proximidades do sofá. Ela deve ter encontrado o sorvete de creme que eu havia escondido. Vou até a sala e lá está Dorcas olhando para mim com ar triste.

- Como está se sentindo? Como foi o trabalho hoje? As coisas melhoraram um pouco? Remus continua te ignorando?

Ela enfia na boca outra colherada de sorvete de creme e balança a cabeça.

- Eu usei a minha roupa sexy de duas peças, mas não adiantou nada. Ele não me olhou nem deu uma palavra comigo.

- Ah! - digo desanimada.

Os clichês estão começando a cansar, então resolvo não fazer mais esses tipos de perguntas. Por favor, não pensem que Dorcas se entregou à autopiedade (embora um pouco de autopiedade seja bom de vez em quando). Ela só está reagindo à tensão de ter de representar um papel no escritório. Portanto, no trabalho está sempre de cabeça erguida, como se não tivesse qualquer problema na vida. Quando chega em casa desaba, exausta de manter as aparências.

Para distraí-la um pouco eu conto os entusiasmantes progressos no caso do Raposa.

- Talvez a gente possa dar um nome e uma cara para o Raposa na semana que vem - digo animada.

- A que horas vai ser a batida policial?

- Se não me engano James disse que vai ser às seis da manhã.

- Você não vai àquela despedida de solteira na véspera?

Olho para ela. Tinha me esquecido completamente da maldita reunião. - Eu vou ter de ir. Prometi a Fleur que iria...

- Por que está me olhando desse jeito?

- Acho que já é hora de você dar uma saída à noite - digo para ela, séria.

- Você. Deve. Estar. Maluca. Se eu fosse lá estaria cortando os pulsos por volta da meia noite!

- Ah! Qual é! Poderá ser divertido!

- _Divertido_? DIVERTIDO? Fazer aquelas bobageiras que em geral se fazem nas festas de despedidas de solteira? Prefiro ficar em casa vendo um bom programa de televisão. Mas obrigada pelo convite.

- Tenho certeza de que Fleur não se importaria se eu levasse você. Posso ligar para ela.

- NÃO, irrevogavelmente, positivamente, incondicionalmente NÃO.

---

**N/A: **E que as apostas comecem! Vocês acham que a Dorcas vai pra festa ou não? xD UHAUHAUHAUHA

OIEGENTE, como vão? Comigo está tudo otemo. A propósito, eu adorei esse capítulo. Quero dizer, é gigantesco, tem uma dezenove páginas, mas foi legal. Tipo, a Lily pensando no James, o James contando da infancia dele pra Lily... *-* eu fiquei com muita pena da menininha que morreu, cara. de cortar o coração, né? :\ agora, muito thank you a; **Jaque Weasley/**_sério? UIHUHAUHAUHA, eu tambem pensei nisso na hora de fazer a adaptação. que bom que alguem percebeu, Q_**/, Veronica D. M./**_UHAUAHUAHUAUAHAUAU, medo da coitada da fleur? xD todo mundo sente,migç, mas fazer o que**...**/_**, BellaBlack 15/**_thank yoooou (8)/_**, gy p. c. j./**_UUUH, LEITORA NOOOVA; a lily ahaso de detetive né? xD o james que se cuide, UI,_**/, Biele BlackMoon /**_AAH, meus pesames, migç, eu sei como é ficar com dor de ouvido :~ espero que tu melhore, Q lily e fleur amigas siiim, mas até quando? MWA HA HA_**/ Lethicya Black /**_PUXA, ja rolou cmg, deu escrever um mundo de coisas e de repente um site não postar. cara, eu fiquei com mt raiva, até me admira de vc ter tentado escrever tudo de novo xD eu teria resumido tudo numa linha e ainda teria blasfemado e panz; verdade, nesse ponto eu tenho que concordar, a fleur é beeem pati ; não daquelas de panelinha de escola (?) mas é mesmo meio assim, UHAUAH eu tambem to com raiva do remus ¬¬ mas eu não posso fzer nada, que daqui a uns capts. ele vai... ARGH, quase que eu estrago a surpresa Q espere pra ver, espere pra ver. que nada, seu coment ficou mt mara, eu não conseguiria fz um assim depois do pc ter feito sacanagem cmg, HAUHAUAUHA_**/ srta. ally;/**_aqui está o capt. dezenove, mwa ha ha; espero que vc tenha gostado. voltando rapidamente ao assunto de h/hr, acho que saco o seu ponto de vista :D teve uma epoca em que eu comecei a ler um montão de h² pra ver se eu gostava de alguma... hm, não é tao ruim, eu devo admitir, é agradavel, mas sei lá, cara; não consigo, de jeito nenhum xD._

Brigadão gente, agora eu tenho que ir, que eu to em cima da hora. beijosmilpratdmundo. :*

~ juliana padfoot.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

Dorcas e eu entramos na estufa do Henry Africa com uns dez minutos de atraso. Fleur está sentada no bar, rodeada de um grupo disparatado de amigas. Dá para perceber quais são as moças que trabalham com ela no centro beneficente de apoio aos desesperados. Estão todas agrupadas à sua esquerda; algumas usam óculos e outras tem cabelo bem curto e desajeitado, pedindo um corte em um bom cabeleireiro. Uma está ate de saia kilt (não kilt de grife com Versace, mas um kilt bem acima do joelho).

O outro grupo é bem mais convidativo aos olhos, mas ao mesmo tempo muito mais terrível. Elas provavelmente usam Versace e cortam o cabelo nos melhores cabeleireiros. Eu diria que são as amigas mais íntimas de Fleur. Seus pais devem ter uma boa conta bancária. Não consigo imaginar James Potter fazendo amizade com elas. (Não devo julgar pelas aparências, não devo julgar pelas aparências.)

Sinto os olhos espantados de Dorcas atrás do meu pescoço quando vou me aproximando do grupo, assim como um ligeiro tremor. Os programas de televisão da segunda-feira pareciam infinitamente mais interessantes. Aliás eu quase fui persuadida a ficar em casa, mas não por Dorcas. Ben apareceu depois do treino de rúgbi, quando eu estava me arrumando para sair. Ele ficou cantarolando e eu me aprontando.

- Você tem de sair hoje à noite? - ele me perguntou, deitado na cama com o uniforme sujo do jogo. - Que tal você esfregar minhas costas no banho e depois irmos ao nosso restaurante preferido? - Ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo da testa e eu sorri, tentada a aceitar o suborno.

- Prometi que iria; além do mais, será bom para Dorcas sair um pouco - eu disse, apertando a bisnaga de creme compacto para tentar fazer sair mais um pouco.

Ele ficou sério. - Quanto tempo ela vai ficar por aqui? É preciso mesmo tanto tempo para superar o fim do caso com o Remus? Em que ele trabalha?

- Ele trabalha com computador.

- Profissão de bicha.

Dou um suspiro. - Ben, o fato de ele não correr pela lama, não enfiar a cabeça no meio das pernas de outros homens e não tomar banho com os colegas não quer dizer que ele seja bicha.

- No meu conceito é.

- Querido, se você voltar amanhã eu esfrego as suas costas o tempo que quiser. - Tampo a bisnaga de creme compacto e me sento na cama com ele.

- Você está linda demais para passar a noite com um bando de garotas - ele diz, pondo os braços ao meu redor. Tenho de admitir que eu mesma fiquei feliz com os resultados da maquiagem. Tinha decidido, depois das confusões de Dorcas, do trabalho na delegacia e do diário, me embelezar aquela noite. Tomei um banho, raspei as pernas, me maquiei para encobrir a pele rachada e sequei bem o cabelo. Vesti uma saia cinza elegante, com abertura dos lados, uma blusinha listrada e os brincos mais lindos que haviam na Butler and Wilson.

- Bom, eu admito que não estou com muita vontade de sair.

- Está vendo? Então fique aqui comigo.

- Até a Teresa Falsa Santa estará lá para tornar a minha noite completa.

- Teresa Falsa Santa?

- Você sabe quem é. Aquela que você conheceu há umas semanas no Square Bar.

Ele ficou mexendo na ponta do meu edredom. - Ah, sim, eu me lembro - disse vagamente olhando para mim. - É melhor você ir à minha casa amanhã para podermos ficar sozinhos um pouco.

- Eu não posso deixar a Dorcas nessa fase.

- OK. Então eu venho para cá - ele disse emburrado.

- Que seja - resmunguei. Sorri ao ver a expressão dele. - Brincadeirinha! - Dei um beijo na bochecha dele e saí.

* * *

Cumprimentamos Fleur, sentada no tamborete do bar, resplandecente no meio do grupo. Está vestindo uma pantalona rosa de cintura baixa e boca bem larga, e um pequeno top mostrando a barriga reta e bronzeada. Ela dá dois beijos em cada uma de nós e Dorcas, sorrindo um pouco tensa, agradece o convite indireto. Fleur nos apresenta ao resto do grupo. Eu me lembro do nome da primeira amiga que ela apresenta, provavelmente sua dama de honra. Ela está ao lado de Fleur, afofando o cabelo como se sua vida dependesse disso. Seu nome é Susie. Ela é uma daquelas pessoas que sentimos vontade de esfaquear no meio de uma parada, sem deixar que saibam de onde veio a agressão. Esqueço prontamente o nome de todas as outras e sorrio durante as apresentações.

- Temos um bufê e um serviço de bar, pode começar a beber - diz Fleur. Cada uma de nós colabora com vinte libras para o bufê e vamos nos servir dos inúmeros coquetéis preparados.

- Não me deixe beber demais hoje - murmuro para Dorcas. - Tenho de ir à batida policial amanhã bem cedinho.

- Não se preocupe. Beberei a sua parte.

Ficamos observando o barman preparar dois chás gelados Long Island; quando nos aproximamos do bar e pedimos o Long Island vemos Teresa Falsa Santa dando um beijo em Fleur. Dorcas vira as costas e fala com o barman.

- Por favor, mais dois Long Island.

Teresa vai para o bar com as mesmas instruções para pedir um drinque. - Alô, Teresa - eu e Dorcas dizemos.

- Alô, Lily, alô, Dorcas. Fleur disse que você viria Lily, mas não mencionou o nome de Dorcas.

Drogas, fomos apanhadas desprevenidas.

- Engraçado. Lily também não mencionou que você viria - diz Dorcas olhando para mim.

- Não mencionei? - pergunto baixinho.

- Então, o que _você_ está fazendo aqui, Dorcas? - pergunta Teresa.

Dorcas e eu nos olhamos, e dou tratos à bola para inventar uma desculpa. Dorcas é mais rápida do que eu.

- Vim tomar conta de Lily para ela não beber demais.

Olho para Dorcas.

- Tenho certeza de que isso não acontece com _muita _freqüência - diz Teresa com um sorriso afetado.

- Você não tem uma reunião com o pessoal da Bíblia hoje à noite, Teresa? - pergunto com raiva.

- Não, eu saí cedo. É importante dar apoio a uma amiga antes de ela receber o sagrado sacramento do matrimônio.

- Tenho certeza que o barman daqui vai fazer um bom trabalho.

Ela ignora a zombaria, pede um vinho branco e vai conversar com as outras moças do centro de apoio aos desesperados.

Engulo o resto do meu drinque com o canudinho, largo o copo em cima da mesa e começo a tomar outro.

- Por que você não disse que ela vinha? - pergunta Dorcas irritadíssima.

- Porque talvez você não viesse.

- É claro que eu não viria.

* * *

Subimos para jantar no restaurante, e, graças a Deus, fico a quilômetros de distância de Teresa. Ao meu lado está sentada uma garota chamada Charlotte e do outro lado está Dorcas, Depois que Teresa insiste em fazer uma oração de agradecimento, eu me viro para Charlotte e pergunto: - O que você faz no centro de apoio?

- Sou uma das aconselhadoras - ela diz com voz suave.

Charlotte é uma garota feiosa, de cabelo liso loiro-escuro. É o tipo de pessoa que faz com que eu sinta vontade de deitar no chão e pôr para fora todas as minhas mazelas.

- Você conhece James Potter?

- Não fui aconselhadora dele, Judith é quem foi. - Charlotte aponta para uma mocinha de rosto meio sentada do outro lado da mesa. - Mas eu vi James umas duas vezes na recepção. Você é a repórter que está fazendo o diário com ele, não é?

- Sou, sim.

- Reconheci você pelas fotos do jornal.

Sorrio sem saber o que dizer e continuo a minha sindicância.

- Fleur é tão legal, não é? - Por favor, diga alguma coisa como: "Oh, não, ela está sendo procurada por crimes hediondos em quatro países."

- Ela é amável com todo mundo.

Droga!

- Há quanto tempo Fleur e James se conhecem?

- Há mais ou menos um ano e meio.

- Eles se apaixonaram na hora?

- Eu não posso responder por James, mas Fleur só falvava nele quando o conheceu. Ele estava arrasado com a morte do irmão, e os dois só começaram a sair juntos uns meses depois.

- Ah, sei - digo com ar distante. É difícil parecer distante quando se está morrendo de vontade de dizer: "Ponha logo tudo para fora!"

Charlotte continua. - E, agora, olhe onde todas nós estamos! A poucos dias da celebração do casamento deles! Um final perfeitamente feliz. Maravilhoso!

- É verdade, maravilhoso mesmo. Fleur trabalha há muito tempo no centro de apoio?

- Há uns dois anos. Cá entre nós... - diz ela, baixando o tom de voz (palavras divinas para o ouvido de uma repórter) -... eu acho que Fleur realmente não precisa trabalhar.

- Por que não?

- Acho que ela gosta de ajudar as pessoas.

Espinafre cozido, essa garota é um xarope.

- Tenho certeza de que ela só trabalha lá para ajudar as pessoas - eu digo.

- Eu não devia estar dizendo isso para você, uma repórter. Acho que bebi demais.

Fico olhando para o meu copo vazio, chamo um garçom que está passando e peço mais dois coquetéis.

- Não se preocupe, meu dever é escrever sobre a polícia e James, não sobre Fleur e James.

Depois do jantar Fleur acha uma boa idéia nós todas trocarmos de lugar na mesa para nos conhecermos melhor. Pessoas alternadas se levantam e eu me sento do outro lado de Dorcas, junto de Susie, a melhor amiga da Fleur. Talvez eu tenha que voltar aquela idéia do esfaqueamento. Dou um sorriso para ela. - Oi!

Susie condescendente em olhar para mim. Prometo a mim mesma que depois deste esforço de cinco minutos vou passar o resto da noite conversando com Dorcas.

- Então você vai ser a dama de honra? - Bem, isso é um começo. Ela ajeita o cabelo e faz que sim.

Tento novamente. - Como é o seu vestido?

Finalmente uma expressão de entusiasmo.

- É um vestido todo enviesado com cauda de sereia.

- Deve ser lindo! - eu digo, sem imaginar como poderia ser. - Você já conheceu o noivo?

Ela faz um ar de desagrado. - Ele é muito... brilhante, não é?

Aposto como Susie foi vítima da língua sarcástica de James Potter em alguma ocasião. Tento não rir e me concentro em meu guardanapo.

- Ele é um policial, não é?

- Na verdade, ele é detetive?

- É a mesma coisa.

Não, eu penso para mim mesma, não é a mesma coisa, mas decididamente deixo passar. Mas Susie não.

Susie fala sussurrando.

- Não é a melhor profissão do mundo, é?

Bem, querida, é a única profissão que me impede de pear essa faca de manteiga e enfiar na sua pele delicada e magra, penso comigo mesma. Mas, ao contrário do que penso, concordo com ela com um sinal de cabeça. Fico imaginando o que James diria (afora "bem feito") se eu esfaqueasse aquela dama de honra uma semana antes do casamento deles.

* * *

Algumas horas depois estou decididamente de mau humor e resolvo ficar conversando com Dorcas; os problemas das últimas semanas me fizeram esquecer como nós havíamos nos divertido quando saímos juntas.

- Dorcas - digo baixinho -, você falou que não ia me deixar beber demais.

Dorcas tenta tirar o copo da minha mão.

- É tarde demais agora - digo, grudada no meu copo.

Ela dá de ombros e desiste. - Como você vai fazer amanhã de manhã?

- Até lá estarei boa.

- A que horas James vai te pegar?

- Às cinco e meia da manhã.

- Meu Deus!

- Tudo bem. Nós não vamos para a cama. - Eu bato o meu copo no dela e engulo outro Long Island. - Como você está se sentindo? - pergunto a Dorcas.

- Muito bem. - Dorcas sacode a cabeça que nem uma maluca, e eu fico observando ansiosa para ver se a cabeça dela não vai cair.

- Maldito Remus!

- Maldito Remus! - concordo. - Fleur! - exclamo quando ela se aproxima e se agacha ao nosso lado. - A festa está ótima. Você está se divertindo?

- Muito, e vocês duas estão bem?

- Não poderíamos estar melhor.

- Você e James vão trabalhar amanhã, não é?

- Ssshhh - eu digo sem graça, pondo o dedo nos lábios. - Não conte que andei bebendo, senão ele não me deixa ir junto. - Quando olho em volta, vejo tudo meio enevoado; talvez esteja precisando de óculos. Faço uma anotação mental para marcar uma hora no oculista.

- Onde está a Teresa?

- Ela recebeu um telefonema no celular e foi-se embora. Deve ser um namorado ardente!

- Nãããão. Um dos garotos que bebeu o vinho do altar.

- Precisamos alegrar as convidadas. Elas estão desanimando rápido. - Olho em volta e tenho de admitir que a festa está um desânimo só.

- Eu sei de uma brincadeira - digo entusiasmada.

* * *

- Lily, que diabo está acontecendo? - pergunta James zangado.

Abro um olho. Tinha só tirado um cochilo. A luz está forte demais. Atualmente é um problema essa mania de usar essas faixas horríveis e brilhantes. Vou preparar uma nota para o governo sobre esse assunto assim que me deixarem sair daqui.

- James! - eu digo, franzindo um olho para ele -, o que você está fazendo aqui? Machucou o dedo do pé também?

- Não. Estou aqui porque Fleur me telefonou dizendo que talvez chegasse um pouco atrasada em casa porque tinha que levar você ao hospital - ele diz com raiva.

Olho melhor para James; seu cabelo está ainda mais despenteado e ele obviamente se vestiu às pressas. Não parece muito contente de ter sido tirado da cama.

Assumo um ar sério. - Você não está zangado, está?

- Eu não estou zangado.

- Mas parece.

- Eu estou simplesmente FURIOSO.

Aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados praticamente me prenderam no travesseiro com a força de seu olhar. Minha ressaca está começando a melhorar e agora eu sei o que é enfrentar um dragão de fogo irado. Fico imaginando se o álcool teve efeitos alucinógenos sobre mim e fecho os olhos de novo esperando ardentemente que ele seja só uma aparição criada pela minha fértil imaginação. Tenho abrir um olho depois de um segundo para ver se ele ainda está ali. Infelizmente está.

Suspiro cansada e irritada com minha cabeça e o encaro friamente. Tentando mudar de assunto, eu digo: - James, essa é a minha melhor amiga, Dorcas. - É difícil fazer apresentações apropriadas deitada em uma maca de hospital. Além disso, não estou conseguindo falar frases completas, com os substantivos e verbos apropriados.

James relaxa um instante, aperta a mão de Dorcas e diz: - Oi, Dorcas, como vai?

- Prazer em conhecer você, James - diz Dorcas, cansada. Apesar de tudo a noite foi divertida. - Eu ia buscar chá para nós, você também quer?

- É uma ótima idéia. - Dorcas se afasta, com a intenção de cumprir sua missão, e James volta a atenção para mim.

- Está lembrada de que temos de participar de uma batida policial daqui a... - ele consulta o relógio -... aproximadamente três horas? - Seu rosto entra e sai de foco. Pisco depressa, tentando afastar a bruma que ameaça envolver meu cérebro.

- Assim que eles tirarem essa garrafa de vinho do meu pé eu estarei nova em folha e louca para ir.

- Você não irá.

- Então, por que diabos está aqui? - pergunto, franzindo a testa sem entender o óbvio.

- Porque aquela minha noiva ali - e aponta para Fleur, dormindo atravessada em três cadeiras - não explicou ao telefone o que havia acontecido com você antes de desligar. Pensei que você tivesse sofrido um acidente de carro.

- Ah! - Ponho a mão na cabeça, envergonhada, com pena de ser uma brincadeira que acabou de forma desastrosa.

- Então, o que aconteceu? - ele pergunta, apontando para a garrafa de vinho pendurada na ponta de um dos meus dedos do pé.

- Bom, estávamos fazendo uma brincadeira que inventei. Todo mundo teria de pagar uma prenda, recitar um poema ou até mesmo um... OK, de qualquer forma, depois de ensinar a brincadeira achei que deveria ser a primeira. Então decidi fazer uma coisa que meus irmãos costumavam fazer com garrafas vazias. Era muito impressionante quando eles faziam isso - tagarelo. Faço uma pequena pausa para encarar meu pé inchado. - O problema é que eu acho que as garrafas deles eram de plástico. Eu deveria ter ligado para perguntar... - reflito. Depois desvio o olhar para James, contente de ter me lembrado de tudo o que acontecera.

- E você resolveu tentar o truque com uma garrafa de... - Ele olha para o meu pé. - Vinho Merlot?

- Primeiro bebemos o vinho - eu digo depressa, com medo de ele pensar que havíamos desperdiçado o vinho.

- Isso é óbvio.

- O problema é que quanto mais eu tentava tirar a garrafa mais o meu dedo inchava. Ela está grudada ali.

- Dá para ver que está _grudada_. Agora, se você me permite, eu vou voltar para a cama para dormir mais ou menos umas duas horas antes de sair para o trabalho.

- Só que você não vai poder ir sem mim.

- Lily! - Isso foi dito em um tom assustadoramente calmo e, com ou sem ressaca, acho que prefiro quando ele dá logo um estouro. - Mesmo que eu quisesse levar você, o que posso assegurar que não quero, como acha que eu a levaria com essa garrafa presa no pé?

- James, eu tenho de ir com você!

- Eu não vou levá-la a lugar algum com essa garrafa no pé.

- Al me demitirá se eu não for.

- Então, que demita! Desde que você recebeu essa indicação, há quatro semanas, eu tenho problemas em todo lugar que vou. Você é uma desgraça, uma peste e uma praga, tudo isso junto.

- Obrigada, James - agradeço de forma gélida, me sentindo profundamente irritada. - Agradeço muito por você expor os seus sentimentos tão bons e puros a meu respeito. Mas foi um pouco mais divertido do que normalmente, e você sabe disso.

- _Divertido_? DIVERTIDO? Se você acha que diversão é...

Mas ele se cala de repente e eu me recosto nos travesseiros, levemente surpresa por ter me inclinado imperceptivelmente para a frente. Sinto meu lábio inferior tremer e fecho as palpebras porque meus olhos ameaçam se encher de lágrimas. Respiro fundo. Os comentários mordazes que ele ia fazer não saem de sua boca.

- Eu vou levar Fleur para casa. Se eles tirarem a garrafa do seu pé quando eu voltar, então poderá ir comigo - ele fala num tom de voz mais calmo.

- OK - concordo num tom de voz gutural, os olhos ainda fechados.

Ele provavelmente vai acordar Fleur e sai puxando-a porta afora, mas pára um instante, porque os som dos passos cessam.

- Lily?

Abro os olhos e o encaro friamente.

- Você tem razão. Foi mais divertido do que o habitual.

Antes de eu dizer qualquer coisa ele está longe com sua futura esposa.

* * *

**N/A: **oi, minhas ovelhas (6) ; como vão vocês? tudo bem? na boa? :D eu gostei desse capítulo. quero dizer, foi meio desanimador, eu não gostaria de ficar com uma garrafa de vinho merlot no meu pé... mas o final foi interessante, né? UAHUAHUA fiquei geral com raiva do james, quem é ele pra falar isso? o rei da cocada preta? Oo se me falassem isso eu ia ficar mt p. da vida, olha... mas o que vcs acharam? a fleur subiu alguns pontos no conceito de vocês ou só foi diminuindo? ok, agora deixa eu para de fazer perguntas e responder as reviews :D

**gy p. c. j. /**_é, a dorcas foi mesmo, Q UAHUAHUAHAU acho que a lily não estragou tudo completamente, neah? ainda podemos perdoar a ruiva. xD_**/, Veronica D. M. /**_bobitsho, o reminho, concordo. mas devemos ter pena dele. ele é complexado, HUAHAUHAUAH. brincadeira, ok? Oo hum, eu não posso dar pistas sem revelar o enredo, e historia de detetive sem misterio não é historia de detetive! õ/ prox. capt. algumas deduções... MUA HA HA HA HA, ps. geral, migç. a historia da menininha é triste._**/ , BellaBlack15 /**_que bom que gostou ;D_**/, Loba /**_brigada pelo elogio *-* é msm um livro superlegal; e pensar que eu comprei ele só porque eu fiz 'a mamãe mandou'... é sério Oo. UAUHAUHA; e o final é legal, néé? *-* ok, parei de falar._**/ , Biele BlackMoon /**_OHEAUOEHAOUEHAUEAHHAEUAHEU ; eita, issequié, mas ela não pode fazer isso ainda ._.' legal que vc melhorou; eu sei o que é ter dor de ouvido ;)_**/;**

B. E. I. J. O. :*

~ juliana padfoot .

ps. faltam onze capítulos pra fic acabar. isso é bom ou ruim? xD


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

Eu me sento no carro tentando esquecer que minha cabeça está latejando, o estômago dando voltas e a boca com gosto de cabo de guarda-chuva. Meu dedo inchado também lateja. Tudo por minha própria culpa, é claro, mas ainda assim não tenho muito remorso e sinto pena de mim mesma. Meia hora antes, seis troncudos ofciais de polícia cercaram a Maple Tree Drive, e James e Sirius bateram gentilmente na porta antes de proferirem a terrível frase: "ABRAM, É A POLÍCIA." Uma mulher sonolenta abriu a porta, James entrou na frente e Sirius fechou a porta, e essa foi a última coisa que eu vi. Depois de alguma comunicação apressada pelo rádio, os outros quatro oficiais posicionados em volta da casa entraram pela porta da frente. O que será que eles estavam fazendo lá? Bonequinhas de papel?

A valente equipe do hospital tinha conseguido tirar a garraa do meu dedo aplicando compressas frias no meu pé durante mais de uma hora para que a inchação cedesse. Depois tiraram um raio X, mas graças a Deus não havia nada quebrado. James Potter, especialmente emburrado, voltou da casa de Fleur e me levou para um bar aberto vinte e quatro horas para eu comer umas duas torradas e tomar uma xícara de café. Tive a impressão que ia botar tudo para fora pouco depois. Mas felizmente isso não aconteceu. Então saímos madrugada afora para nos encontar com os outros oficiais de polícia, um dos quais era Sirius, que olhou para o meu rosto verde e para a carranca de James e achou melhor ficar de boca fechada.

* * *

Finalmente James aparece na porta da casa, com ar desanimado, e meu coração afunda. Ele vem andando devagar e, sem dar uma palavra, senta no carro ao meu lado.

- O que aconteceu? - pergunto prontamente, morrendo de ansiedade. - Vocês encontraram alguma das antiguidades roubadas?

Ele balança a cabeça e eu ergo as sobrancelhas, instintivamente dando um tapinha no seu joelho. - h, James, que pena!

Ele dá de ombros e diz: - Não precisa ter pena, porque nós encontramos lá dentro um banco de dados no computador com os detalhes das três casas e a fatura de uma garagem alugda do outro lado da cidade. - Ele olha de lado para mim e dá um sorriso mais relaxado.

Eu sorrio exultante, me controlando para não soltar um gritinho de empolgação, mas mesmo assim a adrenalina entra no meu sistema nervoso já bastante testado.

- Então nós pegamos o Raposa? Finalmente conseguimos pegar o ladrão?

- Não é um ladrão, é uma ladra.

- Uma ladrã? - ecôo bastante surpresa. - Wow.

- Acho que o nosso sr. Makin tem passado as informações para ela e ela tem executado os roubos.

- E ela fez tudo sozinha, sem mais ninguém?

Ele concorda. - Parece que sim; teremos de esperar para interrogar a moça. O tio mora com ela, e você nem imagina o que...

- O quê?

- Ele conserta relógios nas horas vagas. Uma parte da casa é toda reservada para isso. Pela cara dele acho que não sabe nada sobre os assaltos, mas teremos de interrogá-lo também.

- E o sr. Makin nisso tudo?

- Mandei um polícial buscá-lo.

Sorrio de novo, animada, mas quando nos olhamos o sorriso some do meu rosto. Mudo de posição no banco. Será um instante romântico ou é puramente a adrenalina agindo sobre o meu corpo que está me deixando confusa? Nós nos olhamos intensamente por um instante, que parece durar horas. A tensão da situação parece ter nos apanhado de surpresa. Minha respiração se torna difícil. James continua com seus belos olhos castanho-esverdeados presos em mim.

- Lily - ele diz com calma, sem tirar os olhos do meu rosto -, você... - Uma batida no vidro da janela do carro nos faz pular de susto. Sirius gesticula para James e, sem dar palavra, ele sai do carro e os dois entram de novo na casa. O que ele ia dizer? Você o quê? Ele ia perguntar se eu danço tango? Seu uso um anoraque? Se como manteiga de amendoim? (Não, não, sim.)

Enquanto espero, tento não pensar no que poderia ou não ter acontecido entre nós dois. Digo para mim mesma que estou cansada e provavelmente um pouco bêbada ainda. Digo que estou imaginando coisas que não existem. Peso na mulher que eles irão interrogar daqui a pouco e admito que sinto um cferto respeito por ela. Ela quase escapou com mercadorias preciosas valendo centenas de milhares de libras. Fico pensando no seu tio e espero que ele esteja bem. O meu problema é ter o coração mole demais. Eu nunca poderia ser um oficial de polícia. Ficaria muito preocupada com as pessoas. Então me lembro da expressão triste da sra. Stephens quando todos os seus objetos de estimação foram roubados, e da cabeça enfaixada do sr. Williams quando nós o visitamos no hospital. As pessoas não podem sair por aí fazendo esse tipo de coisa. Tiro meu bloco de notas e escrevo freneticamente o ocorrido das últimas horas para o meu diário.

Quando todos os oficiais de polícia finalmente saem da casa, vêm segurando uma mulher, a mesma mulher que abriu a porta. Ela estpa vestida com um jeans velho e um blusão. Eles vêm escoltando também, com mais gentileza, um senhor idoso. Só a mulher está algemada. Um dos oficiais os leva para um carro de polícia e fecha a porta. Os outros carregam umas coisas em sacos plásticos grandes, colocam os sacos na mala do carro e se dispersam.

James conversa com dois outros oficiais e depois vem andando para o nosso carro. Continuo a escrever no meu bloco de notas. Ele entra, coloca o cinto de segurança e seguimos os outros carros pela estrada.

- Você vai até a delegacia ou prefere que eu te deixe em casa? - ele pergunta.

- Você vai fazer os interrogatórios?

- Vou, não podemos deter os dois por muito tempo antes de uma acusação formal, então precisamos fazer todos os interrogatórios hoje. Mas você não vai poder participar disso.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou para a delegacia, se for possível, para escrever o meu diário.

- OK.

* * *

O nome da mulher é Christine Stedman. James interroga Christine e seu tio durante horas, fazendo algumas interrupções para discutir a situação com o advogado, que foi tirado da cama no início da manhã. Em uma dessas interrupções James volta ao escritório para tomar um café na máquina. Eu estou digitando no laptopa história de hoje. Olho para cima quando ele se aproxima e senta na cadeira ao lado.

- Como você está se sentindo? - ele pergunta.

- Muito bem!

Ele me olha desconfiado. - Isso não é verdade, é?

- Não, estou me sentindo péssima.

- Como está o seu pé?

Olho para o calçado feio de improviso no hospital com uma sandália de dedo velha. - Doído. E você, como está se sentindo.

- Cansado.

- Uh! - eu digo, dando enter. Não tenho nada a ver com isso é claro. - Eles já foram acusados de alguma coisa?

- Ainda não.

* * *

Espero impaciente pelo desenvolvimento do caso. Meu prazo para a próxima edição do jornal está se esgotando, e embora eu não possa publicar detalhes específicos se eles forem acusados, gostaria de dizer aos meus leitores que foi feita uma prisão.

Finalmente James dá as caras no escritório.

- E aí? - pergunto ansiosa.

- Ela confessou, colaborou completamente a fim de conseguir redução de pena. Foi acusada, mas o tio foi liberado.

Mando por e-mail a versão agora completa do diário para o jornal. Consegui cumprir o prazo e me recosto na cadeira.

- Muito bem! Está satisfeito?

- Estou aliviado. Pelo menos o Chefe ficará feliz.

- O que vai acontecer agora?

- Ela vai nos levar ao esconderijo amanhã. Aparentemente a maior parte das coisas está lá.

- Então a sra. Stephens vai receber suas coisas de volta.

- Espero que sim.

- Ela fez tudo isso sozinha? Sem cúmplice algum?

- Fez todos os assaltos por conta própria. O sr. Makin lhe entregava as listagens do seguro por uma certa soma de dinheiro, inclusive detalhes das casas que ele havia avaliado, mas que não tinham sido segurados por sua empresa. Nós também interrogamos o sr. Makin, e ao que parece ele estava se aposentado no mês que vem e precisava de um pouco mais de dinheiro para o futuro. Os negócios não andavam bem recentemente e ele resolveu vender seu banco de dados. Mas talvez ele não seja acusado, pois, segundo o seu advogado, ele não tinha idéia que as listagens eram usadas com essa finalidade.

- O que você acha?

- Acreduti que ele sabia, mas não queria saber, se é que você me entende. - Eu faço que sim. - Ao que parece, a loja foi o último roubo que ela planejou. Eles iam colocar tudo dentro de um caminhão e sair da cidade. Ela disse para o tio que queria se mudar para Lincolnshire para ficar perto do irmão.

- Então, atravéz do banco de dados, ela sabia como entrar nas casas e exatamente o que devia levar?

- O banco de dados continha detalhes do tipo de alarme e de todos os pontos fracos de cada casa. Por exemplo, quando o sr. Makin disse ao sr. Forquar-White para colocar uma tranca naquela janelinha nos fundos da casa, ele registrou isso no banco de dados. E ela usou a informação quando invadiu a casa.

- Eu me lembro que achei a janela um pouco pequena para deixar passar um homem.

- O banco de dados tinha uma lista completa com a descrição de todos os objetos que valiam mais de três mil libras, e especificava em que sala os objetos ficavam.

- Mas como ela reconheceria esses objetos? Eu não saberia reconhecer uma antiguidade mesmo que ela caísse na minha frente.

- E provavelmente cairia, considerando sua dificuldade de equilíbrio. Essa ladra foi criada no meio de antiguidades. Seu tio era dono de um antiquário antes de se aposentar. Um interesse que ele o nosso sr. Makin tinham em comum. Na verdade, por ironia do destino o sr. Makin fazia o seguro da loja do tio dela. Foi assim que eles se conheceram.

- Puxa, deve ter sido ela então que deu a pancada na cabeça do coitado do sr. Williams.

- Foi ela sim. E isso vai aumentar sua pena consideravelmente.

- Ela examinou tudo dentro da loja do sr. Rolfe entrando e saindo como se fosse uma cliente?

- Isso mesmo. Vamos chamar o sr. Rolfe para ver se ele consegue identificar a moça.

Eu me recosto na cadeira, digerindo todas essas informações. De repente eu me lembro de uma coisa.

- E aquela substância que Roger encontrou nas cenas do crime? O que era aquilo?

- Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que pode ser um tipo de material de limpeza especial que o tio usa para limpar os relógios. Ela usava umas luvas velhas dele. Roger vai confirmar isso amanhã.

- O pêlo de gato que Roger encontrou deve ter caído de sua roupa. Então ela sempre levava um relógio para o tio? - James fez que sim. - E ele sabia das atividades dela?

- Acho que não. Ele pensava que ela tinha um emprego à noite.

* * *

Comemoramos os acontecimentos com Sirius, que insiste para nós todos irmos tomar um drinque na esquina da rua Rod com a Duck. Ao chegarmos lá, James conta para Sirius a minha aventura no hospital e eu fico vermelha, envergonhada. Tenho certeza de que James está exagerando e não foi tão ruim como ele contou. Eu protesto veemente, mas ainda assim Sirius rola de rir. Pretextando cansaço (eu estou absolutamente exausta), volto para a delegacia para pegar minhas coisa e dar um alô para Robin. Ela está deprimida, mas parece contente pela prisão executada pela equipe.

* * *

Depois de ser regiamente recebida por Al, que está exultante de ter um fim tão emocionante nas duas últimas semanas do diário, vou para casa e, ao chegar lá, caio exausta no sofá. Dorcas vem da cozinha.

- O que aconteceu? Vocês pegaram o ladrão?

- Ladra.

- O quê?

- Ladra. Ela foi presa. O Raposa é uma mulher.

- Verdade! Meu Deus! Você não está feliz? Isso vai garantir o sucesso do seu diário. Você deve estar contentíssima.

- Estou.

O que há de errado comigo? Dorcas está certa, eu deveria estar pulando de alegria com a nossa vitória, mas estou me sentindo estranha e vazia. Vou para o meu quarto, me atiro na cama e, em vez de ficar acordada lembrando dos acontecimentos do dia, caio imediatamente no sono e durmo até o dia seguinte.

* * *

Acordo assustada e olho em pânico à minha volta. Meu coração acelerado vai voltando ao normal aos poucos, à medida que vou reconhecendo o ambiente. O problema é que meus ambientes mudam tão rápido ultimamente que meu pobre corpo não sabe onde vai acordar no dia seguinte. Eu me sento na cama devagar e olho as horas; ainda é cedo. Alguem me despiu com cuidado. Estou debaixo do edredom, só de sutiã e calcinha. Ponho a mão na cabeça, que continua doendo, e vou para a cozinha fazer um chá. Com uma xícara de chá Tetley na mão (chá de saquinho, não em folha), volto para o quarto e me sento na penteadeira para me examinar. Vejo uma estranha no espelho. Antes de ir para o banheiro e me entupir de creme hidratante, vejo o bilhete e sorrio. É de Ben.

_Vim à sua casa, como combinamos, mas encontrei você desmaiada. Não se preocupe, pelo que Dorcas disse você teve uma noite cheia. Mas vou cobrar a esfregada nas costas._

_Beijo, B._

_P.S. Linda calcinha._

Prometo que vou recompensar Ben por isso, e ponho o creme hidratante na minha pobre pele maltratada. A pele reage como se tivesse vivido no deserto de Gobi e suba todo o hidratante. Depois de tomar uma ducha visto uma calça jeans de cintura baixa e descubro debaixo da cama a sandália adaptada para o meu pé machucado. Que horror! Prefiro não saber onde a equipe desesperada do hospital arranjou aquele troço, e fico imaginando se deveria ter desinfetado aquilo. Visto uma camisa pólo branca e prendo o cabelo num rabo de cavalo baixo. Sentindo-me bem melhor, junto minhas coisas e deixo um bilhete para Dorcas e vou buscar Tristão. Vamos aos solavancos pela rua, enquanto tento tirar a sandália maluca que ficou presa debaixo de um dos pedais.

Encontro o sargento-Dave-não-tão-ranzinza-da-recepção no seu posto habitual. Ele olha para cima e sorri quando mostro minha identidade.

- Meus parabéns! Ouvi dizer que você e o sargento-detetive Potter fizeram uma prisão hoje.

- Obrigada - eu digo surpresa, e ele aperta o botão para abrir a porta de segurança.

Descuro que estou andando bem com o pé machucado. A inchação parece ter desaparecido, mas o pé ainda está bem feio. Ando normalmente até o segundo andar; quando estou ligando o laptop, James entra e recebe aplausos de todo o departamento, um hábito sempre obervado quando um oficial faz uma prisão. Ele está com um ar melhor do que o de ontem.

- Bom dia. Como vai?

- Melhor. E você, dormiu um pouco?

- Só acordei hoje.

- Quando vamos visitar o esconderijo?

- O advogado da Christine disse que chegaria às nove horas. Temos de esperar para irmos todos juntos.

Bebemos uma xícara de café enquanto esperamos, e ficamos conversando sobre os acontecimentos dos últimos dias. O telefone toca. É alguém avisando que o advogado de Christine chegou, e descemos para o estacionamento. James leva nosso Vauxhall para a frente do prédio e eu telefono para Vince, pedindo que ele nos encontre no esconderijo no endereço que lhe forneço. Matt, o policial de costume, aparece com Christine algemada e entra com ela em uma viatura. Outro policial e um cavalheiro, que suponho ser o advogado dela, entram também no carro.

Nosso pequeno comboio atravessa a cidade. À medida que James e eu vamos falando de amenidades, rindo de umas bobagens, sinto a tensão dos últimos dias se desfazer dele. Percebo que deve ter sido muito pressionado pelo Chefe para solucionar esse caso, e fico realmente feliz, não só por ele, mas também pelo diário.

Depois de uns vinte mintuos seguindo pela área de Avonmouth em Bristol, que fica na direção do canal de Bristol, paramos em uma ruela estreita com garagens dos dois lados. Como nunca precisei ir para aquelas bandas, fico surpresa de ver que estamos em uma região já bastante rural. Pastagens verdes viçoas pontilhadas de pequenos povoados e casas solitárias surgem diante de nós do outro lado da ruela. Vamos sacolejando no carro até pararmos em frente a uma garagem específica.

Saímos todos do carro e nos reunimos ali.

- É aqui? - James pergunta a Christine. Ela faz que sim mal-humorada e ele tira um enorme molho de chaves do bolso.

- Encontramos essas chaves na sua casa; você as reconhece? - Ela faz que sim de novo.

- Quer me dizer qual delas é daqui? - Ela encolhe os ombros. James dá um passo à frente e começa e experimentar as chaves uma por uma no grande cadeado da porta. Estamos todos irrequietos. Um vento frio sopra da ruela, provavelmente vindo diretamente do canal de Bristol, e eu enfio o pescoço na gola da camia polo e sinto um arrepio.

- Por que não arrombamos logo o cadeado? - pergunto para Matt, que está ao meu lado.

- Se aqui não for propriedade da pessoa acusada do crime, o departamento de polícia terá de pagar o conserto. Ela alugou a casa e nós estamos com verba baixa - ele diz baixinho. O advogado olha para nós. Depois de tentar todas as chaves, que devem ser umas cinqüenta, por uns bons dez minutos, James vira-se para Christine com um ar impaciente que me é muito familiar. Tento transferir meu pensamento para Christine. "Diga para ele. Diga logo, antes que ele perca as estribeiras."

- Christine, você devia estar cooperando conosco. Por favor, pode me dizer qual é a chave certa? - Ela olha para o advogado, que lhe faz um sinal de cabeça, e então ela se vira para James.

- É está - diz, apontando para o molho todo.

- Qual? Está?

- Não. _Esta_ - ela diz, gesticulando com a cabeça.

- Qual delas? - ele pergunta com voz cortante.

Eu já presenciara o mau humor de Potter várias vezes e sabia exatamente como ele se comportava nessas ocasiões.

- Matt, tire a algema dela - ele diz.

Matt hesita por um segundo, dá um passo à frente e tira as algemas. Christine faz um movimento como se fosse olhar as chaves, mas, em ação contínua, passa pela brecha entre Matt e seu infeliz advogado (que vai ter problema para explicar isso no tribunal). Desce a ruela voando, na direção oposta em que viemos, na direção dos campos e pastagens. James tem a reação mais rápida de todos os demais.

- Que merda! - ele diz, e sai correndo atrás dela. Matt e os outros oficiais de polícia seguem-no, deixando-me com o advogado inapto para cobrir a retaguarda.

Ignoro a dor no meu pé e saio correndo pela ruela, pelo menos sem salto alto e sem saia. Quando chego ao final da rua percebo que a brisa fria deve estar mesmo vindo diretamente do canal de Bristol, pois as pastagens exuberantes diante de nós se vergam na direção do inconfundível brilho da água prateada. Vejo o fusca lilás de Vince sacolejando, vindo da direita. Christine deve ter passado por ele antes de envererdar para a esquerda nos campos.

- Vamos! - eu grito para Vince. Justiça seja feita, ele pula imediatamente para fora do carro, depois de apanhar uma câmera pequena que devia estar no banco do carona pronta para uma emergência como essa, e corre atrás dos outros. Nós todos chegamos à segunda cerca mais ou menos na mesma hora. Vince e eu, aproveitando a experiência dos outros na primeira cerca, conseguimos ganhar uns valiosos segundos. Quando estou subindo pelo caminho noto que a segunda cerca é muito mais alta do que a primeira. É alta demais para pularmos. James deve ter pesado exatamente a mesma coisa que eu porque, ainda em plena corrida, dá um grande pulo diretamente em cima da cerca de arame farpado para derrubá-la.

É a última coisa que me lembro daquele dia. Ouve-se um forte estalo no ar. Sons e sensações estranhas assaltam meu espírito e meu corpo. Uma dor aguda se espalha pela minha cabeça e depois disso só há escuridão.

* * *

**N/A: **oooi meu povo! :D tudo beem? tudo na booa? todo mundo tirou dez em história que nem eu? (h) brincadeira, ;x

eu particularmente adoro esse capítulo, quero dizer, que atração foi aquela ali na frente, no comecinho do capt. entre a lily e o james... e vocês nem imaginam o que rolou no final; realmente de dar pena... outra coisa, o lance da christine foi doido, né? eu não sei se teria conseguido fazer isso, e eu também não entendi se ela pulou a segunda cerca, e no começo do capt. 22 não fala nada sobre isso, então, vamos esperar pra ver, né? :D

respondendo as reviews; **srta ally /**_hm, não, o único livro da sarah mason que eu já li é esse mesmo x) é! quem sabe você não se anima! :D eu ia adorar ler outro livro da dia sarah pra variar... :*_**/, gy. p. c. j. /**_yeah, todo mundo perdoa a tia lily, só porque a gente quer ver ela com o tio james, mas fzer o que? (?) UAHUAHA ninguem vai com a fleur, cara! xD me surpreendi, sabe? :*_**/, Biele BlackMoon /**_minha intenção original foi refazer a cena de modo que role algo mais do que um sorriso no fim do corredor, admito, mas acho que ficaria muuito antes da hora, UUI ;*_**/,Lethicya Black /**_foi legal aquela parte do sr. makin, né? eu achei demais que eles não tenham se matado nesse meio tempo quando eu li, UHAUAHU ; pois é, eu duvido que o chato do james teria falado isso se a lily fosse mais sedutora e ficasse com menos papo furado (?), mas mesmo assim, eu amo o jamisito :D ;*_**/ & Nath Krein /**_naath, você por aqui! ;) verdade, no feb ta atrasado o que, uns dez capts, mas eu dô prioridade pra ca mesmo, porque aqui que eu comecei a postar primeiro e talz ; sério que tu lembra o carlinhos? Oo me lembra da sra weasley (?) mas mesmo assim, q ;*_**/.**

muito obrigada, gente. vocês sabem que são meus chuchus.

'juliana padfoot :)


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

Vozes entram e saem do meu estado consciente. Abro os olhos, muito tonta, e vejo vários olhos olhando direto para mim. Fecho os meus depressa, esperando que aqueles outros desapareçam. Espero um instante e entreabro o olho esquerdo para checar a situação. Não, eles ainda estão lá. Na verdade, não quero despertar ainda; tudo me parece um grande esforço, mas a idéia daquelas pessoas me vigiando é demais. Olho lentamente de um rosto para o outro. Mamãe, papai e James. James? JAMES? Que diabo ele está fazendo no meu quarto? Puxo a colcha até o queixo e sento-me na cama, com o coração batendo forte.

- Lily, está tudo bem! Está tudo bem - diz minha mãe, como se estivesse tentando acalmar um cavalo amedrontado. Daqui a um instante é capaz de fazer festinha no meu nariz.

Frenética, olho em volta e percebo que não estou no meu quarto.

- Onde estou?

- No hospital, querida. Você levou uma pancada na cabeça.

- Que horas são? Há quanto tempo estou dormindo?

Papai consulta o relógio.

- São nove horas da manhã. Você dormiu mais ou menos vinte e três horas.

Ao saber que havia dormindo vinte e três horas, franzo a testa e levo sutilmente a mão à cabeça para ajeitar o cabelo. Sempre fico horrível quando acordo. Ninguém, _ninguém_ fica mais horrível do que eu ao acordar. Esfrego os olhos e passo um dedo debaixo deles para tentar retirar a maquiagem que ainda deve estar lá. Enquanto com uma das mãos sigo subconscientemente minha rotina de beleza, ou melhor, minha rotina para não me sentir tão feia, com a outra sinto meu corpo debaixo das cobertas e confirmo minhas suspeitas. Eu estou absolutamente nua, fora aquela camisolinha fina de hospital, que certamente não cobre as costas. O que eu estou fazendo? O QUE PENSO QUE ESTOU FAZENDO? Acabei de ver de perto a morte e estou preocupada com a minha aparência. Tenho absoluta certeza de que a polícia vai dispensar você desta vez, Lily. Absoluta certeza. Dou uma olhada apreensiva para James, e ele sorri para mim. Quanto será que ele viu?

- Como você está se sentindo? - ele pergunta.

- Bem - digo sem muita certeza, pois para ser sincera não tenho certeza de nada no momento. Tento forçar a memória e vejo umas imagens pouco nítidas. Estávamos perseguindo alguém. Eu estava mantendo certa distância de James para não repetir a façanha do olho roxo. Depois chegamos a uma cerca. James pulou por cima dela, e só me lembro de um estalo alto. A partir dali foi tudo escuridão. Completa escuridão.

- O que aconteceu? - eu pergunto. James parece encabulado.

- Foi um acidente.

- Mas o que foi?

- Você se lembra de estarmos perseguindo Christine? - Eu faço que sim. - Bom, tínhamos de atravessar uma cerca de arame farpado, então pulei em cima dela pensando que o meu peso a derrubaria. Infelizmente, o fazendeiro deve ter pregado a cerca numa árvore morta próxima, e, quando eu derrubei a cerca, a árvore saiu do chão e... foi bater na sua cabeça... Era uma árvore enorme, mas felizmente relativamente leve... Porque estava morta...

Houve uma longa pausa enquanto eu absorvia essa informação.

- Vocês pegaram Christine?

- Pegamos. Aliás, foi Matt quem pegou. Eu fiquei com você. Achei que tinha causado sua morte.

- Eu estava tentando manter pelo menos uns três metros de distância de você para não ficar de novo com um olho roxo. Falando nisso, você me machucou duas vezes e eu que sou o apocalipse - eu digo emburrada, lançando um olhar feroz a ele.

James sorriu e eu me vi pensando que foi isso que deve ter feito Fleur se apaixonar. Seu sorriso. Esse sorriso deve ser fatal quando usado de forma apropriada.

- Espero que você tenha mais sorte da próxima vez.

- Eu também, meu velho, eu também.

James olha para os meus pais com ar hesitante. Eu havia me esquecido que eles estavam ali e que pareciam muito preocupados. Devem estar pensando que James é um maníaco.

- Nós estávamos brincando; quando vocês chegaram aqui? - perguntei a eles.

- Na noite passada; quando James nos telefonou viemos o mais rápido possível - diz meu pai.

Minha mãe o interrompe. - Nós viemos mais rápido do que isso. Fiquei correndo pela casa jogando numa maleta tudo o que passava pela minha mão e acabei deixando para trás as roupas debaixo do seu pai e os biscoitos de Morgan.

Olho para meu pai, alarmada com a situação dele.

- Um verdadeiro comando de guerra, querida.

James tenta não rir. Meu pai usa umas expressões ridículas dos meus irmãos e nem quero saber como essa entrou na conversa.

- Viemos todos para cá ontem à noite, mas não tivemos permissão de ver você. Esperamos horas a fio até que nos disseram que você estava bem e que não fazia sentido todo mundo ficar aqui.

- Onde está o Morgan? - pergunto.

- Sentado no carro, provavelmente roendo o volante enquanto conversamos aqui. Ele está faminto.

- Acho bom eu avisar às enfermeiras que você acordou - diz James.

Minha mãe fica observando-o enquanto ele se afasta.

- ESSE é o seu detetive? - diz ela baixinho, num tom teatral, com as sobrancelhas subindo e descendo como se fossem lagartas enlouquecidas. Suas narinas se abrem ligeiramente. Ela fareja dramas a cinqüenta passos de distância. Vinte, se estiver na direção do vento.

- James não é _meu _detetive.

- Pensei que ele não gostasse de você.

- Não gosta, mas estamos nos dando um pouco melhor agora.

- É claro que estão. Ele nos telefonou na noite passada desesperado. Coitado, estava realmente preocupado, correndo de um lado para o outro querendo saber de você.

Tudo bem, vamos parar por aí. Afinal de contas, quem está com uma camisola que não cobre o traseiro na cama sou eu e nós estamos falando do pobre James. _Pobrezinho_ James, o agressor de repórteres inocentes.

- Ele estava _preocupado_ porque achou que tinha me matado, ou pelo menos me mutilado - eu digo com tanta veemência que espero que minha cabeça não caia no chão. - Não ia querer ser processado durante a lua-de-mel dele. James vai se casar na próxima semana.

- _Sei disso_ - ela diz com um tom de fofoca. - Imagine a filinha de Miles se casando com um sujeito assim. O mundo é pequeno, não é?

Levanto uma sobrancelha. - Por que você se refere a ele como "um sujeito assim"?

- É que eles são muito diferentes, querida. Mas dizem que os opostos se atraem, não é? Ele foi encantador; muito, muito encantador. Nos levou para o hotel na noite passada e depois nos trouxe aqui para o hospital, recebendo chamados da polícia pelo celular a todo instante. Como encontrou tempo para se preocupar conosco eu não sei dizer.

- Estava com medo que vocês o processassem - eu digo, cruzando os braços.

- Pela forma como você o descreveu pensei que ele fosse um monstro. Pelo que você escreveu sobre ele nas últimas semanas, todo mundo ficou...

Interrompo. - Vocês avisaram a alguém mais que estou aqui? Dorcas? Ben? Não que eu queira que as pessoas se preocupem comigo, você sabe, mas uma situação potencialmente dramática como essa não deve ser disperdiçada.

- Telefonei para Dorcas na noite passada, mas não sabia como entrar em contato com Ben e pedi a ela para cuidar disso. Daqui a pouco vou ligar para dizer que você está acordada.

James volta com três xícaras em uma bandeja.

- A enfermeira mandou um médico vir olhar você. Aceita uma xícara de café, Sorrel? E você, Patrick?

Sorrel e Patrick? SORREL E PATRICK? Meu Deus, que intimidade! Faz anos que não ouço ninguém chamá-los pelo nome. No meu pequeno círculo de amizades eles são conhecidos como sr. e sra. Evans, e as amigas dela se tratam de "querida" todo o tempo. Eu até havia me esquecido do nome deles.

- Obrigada, James. É muita gentileza sua.

Minha mãe se senta em uma das cadeiras e pega um maço de cigarro.

- Vocês acham que eu posso fumar aqui, meus queridos? - minha mãe pergunta a todos. James dá de ombros e olha para cima.

- Não vejo nenhum aviso por aqui.

O que aconteceu com aquele detetive pedante, sarcástico e cumpridor da lei?

- Acho que você não pode fumar aqui - digo num rompante.

- Oh, não seja tão implicante, querida. Sinceramente, nós, pobres fumantes, somos minoria hoje. Somos marginalizados. Não somos bem-vindos em lugar algum. - Ela acende o cigarro e põe a mão na cadeira ao seu lado. - Venha cá, James, me contar como você conheceu a filinha de Miles. Fiquei espantadíssima quando Lily me contou que você vai se casar com ela. Já conheceu o Miles? Um sujeito terrível, não é?

Ah, ótimo. Ótimo. Não precisam se importar comigo. Acabei de recuperar a consciência, só isso. Vocês não têm com que se preocupar. Vou ficar deitada aqui, esperando que vocês terminem de conversar.

É nesse ambiente amistoso que o dr. Kirkpatrick nos encontra um quarto de hora depois. Um quarto ligeiramente esfumaçado, uma paciente emburrada, um oficial de polícia charmoso (que, me permitam acrecentar, está fazendo tanto charme que a minha mãe provavelmente vai pensar que eu inventei as histórias sobre ele) e pais risonhos. Eu me ergo um pouco na cama quando ele entra no quarto porque (_a_) é o dr. Kirkpatrick e ele é maravilhoso, e (_b_) eu voltei a ser o centro da atenção, mesmo que só por um instante. Isto é, se os três mosqueteiros ali puderem interromper sua fascinante conversa. Tenho de tirar o chapéu para Potter, pois a capacidade da minha família de falar sobre nada durante horas a fio é famosa. E é preciso uma pessoa de muito caráter para compreender e agüentar essa superficialidade. Minha mãe começa a borrifar perfume freneticamente para despistar o cheiro de cigarro.

O dr. Kirkpatrick está maravilhoso. Seu cabelo preto recém-lavado cai sugestivamente de um lado do rosto.

Ele sorri para mim. - De volta, Lily?

- Não consigo ficar longe daqui - murmuro. Ele toma o meu pulso e se concentra. Diz "Hum, hum", para si mesmo e vai até o pé da cama para ver minha papeleta e fazer umas anotações.

- Bom, não vejo nenhum problema a longo prazo. Mas gostaria muito que você ficasse em observação aqui até o final da tarde. É preciso muito cuidado com casos de concussão cerebral. - Olho para os três para me certificar-me de que eles estão prestando atenção às palavras do médico.

Ele também olha para o grupo. - Algum de vocês... Oh, alô, detetive! Como vai? - pergunta, apertando a mão de James. - Como vão as coisas? - Ele fala com tanta gentileza que eu tenho vontade de berrar. Sou EU que estou deitada na cama! Fui EU quem levou a pancada de quase morte!

O dr. Kirkpatrick continua. - Algum de vocês pode levar Lily para casa no fim da tarde? - Eles todos fazem que sim e o médico vira-se para mim.

- Volto depois do almoço quando vier fzer as visitas dos pacientes, Lily, para ver você. - Com um breve sorriso ele vai embora e James se levanta.

- Tenho de trabalhar um pouco - ele diz.

Uma idéia me ocorre, e meu estômago começa a dar voltas.

- O que aconteceu com o diário? Vince avisou o pessoal do jornal?

- É claro. Aliás, ajudei Al a escrever o diário na noite passada. Isto é, passei informações. Não se preocupe, vou fazer a mesma coisa hoje no fim do dia. Mas, para ser sincero, não há muito o que falar. Vou interrogar Christine e depois tenho de preparar a acusação contra ela. É um monte de burocracia.

- James, querido - diz a minha mãe - , você se importa de telefonar para Dorcas quando estiver saindo? Este é o número dela. Telefones celulares não são permitidos aqui.

Ah, sei. E fumar é perfeitamente lícito. A interpretação da minha mãe a respeito das regras até hoje me espanta.

Ele pega o papel com o número de Dorcas. - Volto na hora do almoço.

- Telefone para Al também! - grito quando ele vai saindo. James levanta a mão para mostrar que ouviu.

Ficamos em silêncio durante uns minutos.

- Papai? Pode me fazer um favor? Quer ver se me consegue um jornal para mim? Eu gostaria de ler o diário. - Meu pai desaparece para buscar o jornal e eu aproveito a oportunidade de um quarto relativamente vazio para ir ao banheiro. Enrolo a camisola fina nas costas, corro para o banheiro e volto rápido para me afundar nos travesseiros de novo.

- Que sujeito simpático é esse James. Gostei imensamente dele - diz minha mãe.

Mais uma pausa de alguns minutos. Começo a me sentir nitidamente desconfortável quando vejo a cabeça da minha mãe funcionando. Ela está pensando: "Por que cargas d'água esse rapaz tão atraente está se preocupando tanto com a nossa filha? E eu não devo, como mãe dessa mencionada filha e convidada de um casamento prestes a se realizar, procurar saber mais um pouco sobre isso?"

- Então, você gosta dele, querida?

Lanço um olhar profundo e penetrante a minha mãe, tentando de alguma forma ler seus pensamentos.

- Ele é legal - eu digo, sem me comprometer.

Pausa.

- Toda a cidade está lendo o seu diário, querida. Tiramos xerox dele e prendemos no quadro de avisos; eles estão adorando! A sra. Murdoch acha que você gosta muito dele! - ela dá bastante ênfase a esse final.

- Pelo amor de Deus! Qual é o problema de vocês? Ele vai se casar daqui a uma semana! - eu grito, começando a me irritar. - Fomos convidadas para o casamento. A noiva dele, Fleur, filha do seu amigo Miles, é uma moça realmente ótima. E o Ben? _Você gostou do Ben_?

- É claro que nós gostamos dele, querida. É claro que sim. - Ela faz uma pausa. - Mas...

- Mas o quê? - eu corto furiosa. Meu Deus! Acabei de levar uma pancada na cabeça, fiquei dormindo um dia inteiro e ela chega aqui dizendo: "Está se sentindo melhor, querida?", e começa a criar caso. Se a minha pressão está boa, isso não importa. O médico ter dito: "É preciso muito cuidado com casos de concussão cerebral", também não me importa.

- Ele estudou em uma escola particular, não é? - ela pergunta.

- E daí?

- Bom, é que eu acho que os meninos que vão para as escolas particulares em geral são um pouco... É claro que há exceções...

- Um. Pouco. O. Quê?

Ela me olha nos olhos. - Emocionalmente retardados.

Respiro fundo. - Emocionalmente retardados? - Não posso acreditar na atitude dessa mulher. Logo ela, que tenta regularmente mudar os canais de televisão com uma calculadora e esconde os presentes de Natal no freezer.

- É, emocionalmente retardados. Os pais mandam os filhos para o colégio interno quando eles têm cinco anos e pronto. "Sem lágrimas, prenda o lábio superior, rapazinho, seu avô matou tigres na Índia!" Eles todos têm amiguinhos; Deus sabe o que isso significa, mas sejamos sinceras, querida, essa palavra tem conotações meio dúbias. E, antes que eles se dêem conta, estão crescidos, sabem de cor a música do colégio, mantêm as antigas amizades do colégio, mas são incapazes de criar um bom relacionamento emocional com alguém.

É claro que ela andou lendo _O tempo de escola de Tom Brown_.

- Mas Ben não é assim - eu digo em tom firme. Mas uma leve semente de dúvida é plantada na minha cabeça, o que é exatamente a intenção dela.

- Muito bem então - ela diz rapidamente. Acende outro cigarro e recosta-se na cadeira, soprando rolinhos de fumaça no ar e vendo-os flutuar. Agora eu estou brava.

- Então, você gostou do Ben? - eu insisto.

- Hein? - diz ela como se tivéssemos terminado esse assunto há anos. - É claro que gostamos, querida. Desde que você saiba que ele vai se comprometer com você. Desde que você seja feliz.

Minha mãe é muito esperta. Muita gente não a considera uma atriz boboca. Sua atitude é cuidadosamente construída. Ela diz essas palavras com o tom certo da indiferença. Da despreocupação. E mesmo que eu saiba que é tudo uma representação, ela alcança o efeito desejado. Começo a duvidar. Bravo, Sorrel Evans. Um belo desempenho.

Mas, sabem de uma coisa? Eu realmente não quero pensar nisso. Realmente, realmente não quero. E a minha vida está bastante complicada agora. Não quero pensar em amor porque, francamente há coisas mais importantes que isso. Estou no hospital com concussão cerebral por culpa do imbecil do Potter, minha carreira deu uma grande virada, minha melhor amiga terminou com o namoraado...

- Entrevista na televisão. Amanhã às sete horas. O sargento-detetive Potter telefonou e eu vim direto para cá - diz Al, entrando no quarto.

- Eu estou me sentindo melhor, Al, obrigada por perguntar. Como vai você? - pergunto com ferocidade.

- Bem, obrigado. - Ele se vira para a minha mãe e estende a mão. - Albus Dumbledore. Prazer em conhecê-la. A senhora deve ser a famosa mãe de Lily.

- E o senhor deve ser o notório diretor dela. Sua reputação dispensa apresentações.

- Má reputação?

- Incrível.

- O que houve com ela? - ele pergunta, virando a cabeça na minha direção.

- Está irritadíssima. Levou uma pancada na cabeça.

Ele se dirige a mim. - Você vai estar bem amanhã, não vai? Nova em folha?

- Não sei. É preciso cuidado com casos de concussão cerebral.

- Qual é, Lily! Eles me telefonaram a manhã toda depois do último capítulo. - Al pisca para a minha mãe.

- Por que "depois do último capítulo"? _O que você escreveu_?

- Segui todas as regras de um suspense de alta classe. Uma criminosa em fuga, os mocinhos perseguindo a bandida e o mocinho dá uma pancada na mocinha. Pela segunda vez, aliás! Não é um final tradicional, eu admito. E as fotos estão chocantes! Desculpe, não tive intenção de fazer um trocadilho. Separei algumas para a entrevista.

- Quem vai fazer a entrevista?

- O mesmo sujeito de sempre do canal local. Mas não olhe para a boca do cavalo-de-tróia. Eu quero dizer que a coisa toda gerou muito interesse. Muita gente telefonou hoje de manhã para saber como você vai. Você tem à sua frente um culto e tanto.

Isso me alegra, como sempre ocorre com as lisonjas escancaradas.

- É mesmo?

- É mesmo.

Nessa hora meu pai volta e me entrega o jornal.

- Desculpe levar tanto tempo, mas é complicado sair daqui.

Viro as páginas depressa, enquanto meu pai e Al se apresentam e apertam as mãos.

- Meu Deus, Al! Não é de se espantar que tenha causado tanto estardalhaço! - eu exclamo. Ele está muito contente consigo mesmo e tem razão para estar. O texto começa:

_Estou escrevendo no lugar da nossa repórter de sempre, Lily Evans, pois ela está inconsciente em uma cama de hospital em resultado dos dramáticos acontecimentos de hoje..._

- As fotos estão boas, não é? Vince está rindo à toa com elas. Mas ele só teve tempo de relevar a primeira metade do filme, e achou melhor guardar a outra metade para a entrevista na televisão. Ele vem aqui mais tarde, se você permitir. Vai tirar umas fotos suas para o capítulo de amanhã.

- Tudo bem - eu digo, rindo, ainda olhando para o artigo. As fotos estão excelentes. Há algumas de todos nós (menos Christine) correndo em grupos, parecendo uns alucinados, e outras das costas de Christine fugindo para longe e nós correndo atrás dela. Termino de ler o artigo e passo o jornal para meus pais lerem.

Al se levanta. - Bom, eu vou indo. Desde que você esteja bem para amanhã. Aliás, o pessoal do jornal mandou lembranças. Eu devia ter trazido umas flores para você, não é?

- Devia, sim.

- Vou escrever a edição desta noite de novo, não se preocupe. Muito bem, Lily. Bom trabalho - ele diz, embora não só eu não seja pessoalmente responsável pela pancada na minha cabeça, como também n ão seja responsável pela construção da coisa toda. - Você vai receber alta hoje?

- Vou, no fim da tarde.

- Ótimo, ótimo. Toda desgraça tem seu lado bom, não é? Até amanhã. Cuide-se hoje à noite. - E com isso ele se despede dos meus pais e sai.

Estou começando a me sentir cansada. Minha mãe, notando meus olhos caídos, diz: - Por que você não dorme um pouquinho, querida? Nós vamos tomar um chá na cantina.

Realmente me sinto sonolenta agora. Dormir um pouquinho. Talvez só um minuto.

* * *

Acordo assustada, com o coração acelerado. Eu estava sendo perseguida...

- Lily? Tudo bem. Você está bem. - As pessoas à minha volta entram em foco. Engulo um pouco de ar e aos poucos meu coração vai voltando ao normal. Noto que Dorcas está aqui e que meus pais voltaram.

- Quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Mais um menos uma hora. Dorcas chegou logo depois que você dormiu - diz minha mãe.

- Oi! Como você está se sentindo? - O rosto simpático de Dorcas paira à minha frente.

- Muito bem. Por que você não está no trabalho?

- Seu detetive...

- Ele. Não. É. _Meu._ Detetive.

- Que seja. O sargento-detetive Potter me telefonou e disse que você estava acordada. Meus colegas não falam de outra coisa desde que leram o jornal de hoje. Falam sobre o drama! Fui ao escritório do Remus e contei o que tinha acontecido e ele me mandou vir para cá imediatamente. Você devia fazer isso com mais freqüência, Lil.

- É o que as pessoas sempre me dizem - eu digo, mais calma.

Dorcas fala sem parar sobre coisas supérfluas e sua conversa boba vai me acordando aos poucos.

- Você telefonou para o Ben?

- Falei com ele ontem à noite e hoje de manhã. Ele vem te ver na hora do almoço.

- Que bom! - exclamo entusiasmada, olhando para a minha mãe pelo canto do olho. Está vendo? Ele se importa comigo. - As coisas melhoraram entre você e Remus?

Dorcas sacode a cabeça ligeiramente. - Não.

Ficamos em silêncio por uns instantes. Dorcas obviamente não está a fim de falar sobre seus problemas com Remus na frente dos meus pais.

- Você leu o jornal de hoje? Eu trouxe para você.

- Eu já vi, obrigada.

- Então, ESTÁ ACONTECENDO alguma coisa, Lil?

- Como assim?

- Você sabe. Entre você e o detetive. Ninguém fala de outra coisa no escritório.

- NÃO. ESTÁ. ACONTECENDO. NADA. ENTRE. NÓS - eu esbravejo furiosa. - Pelo menos VOCÊ devia saber disso, Dorcas. Foi você quem enfiou isso na cabeça dela? - Dirijo meu último comentário à mulher que diz ser minha mãe, que olha para as unhas com ar distante. Meu pai comprou o _Guardian _e está escondido atrás dele.

Minha mãe fica ofendida. - Claro que não, querida. Não sou a única que pensa assim. Conversei com a moça da cantina e ela disse...

Dou uma bocejada fenomenal quando ela diz isso e ela pára de falar por um instante.

- Você conversou com a moça da cantina?

- Bom, não foi exatamente uma conversa. Nós ficamos batendo um papo e, quando eu disse que estava visitando minha filha que era repórter, ela perguntou se você era _a _repórter e eu disse toda orgulhosa que sim. Então ela disse que toda a equipe lia o jornal todos os dias e eu agradeci, mesmo sem saber por que estava agradecendo. Aliás, ela disse que não sabia bem qual era a saia que você estava usando no outro dia. Os outros achavam... - Meu pai me olha por baixo do jornal, suspira de forma teatral e continua sua leitura.

- Diga logo tudo - eu peço, sentindo que minha mãe está começando a desviar o assunto.

- Tudo bem, querida, não fique nervosa. Só estou contando o que foi dito. Não posso fazer nada se...

- DIGA LOGO TUDO O QUE VOCÊS FALARAM!

- Bom, ela perguntou se havia alguma chance de você e o detetive terminarem juntos.

Dorcas interrompe. - Eu apostei dez libras no bolão do escritório hoje de manhã. Mas, Lily, não quero que influenciar você de modo...

- Vocês fizeram um bolão no escritório. Qual foi a aposta?

- Nós apostamos em você e James, é claro.

Eu solto um palavrão cabeludo, esquecendo completamente do sistema com os legumes e frutas. - ELE. VAI. SE. CASAR. DAQUI. A. UMA. SEMANA!

- Quem vai se casar daqui a uma semana? - pergunta uma voz vinda da porta.

- Você - eu digo apavorada, olhando para James. - Dorcas estava perguntando quando vai ser o casamento - acrescentei olhando para minha mãe e Dorcas com o canto do olho e evitando olhar para ele. Não foi fácil. Quase fiquei vesga com o esforço. - Vocês interrogaram Christine no trabalho? Como foi? - continuo rapidamente, antes que ele possa me examinar. Seria ótimo se eu pudesse voltar à inconsciência e começar o dia de novo.

- Tudo em cima. - Ele faz uma pausa. - O pessoal fizeram uma vaquinha e mandaram isso para você. - Mostra a mão por trás das costas com um enorme buquê de frésias.

- Ah, que lindo! - Muito contente, respiro fundo para sentir o forte cheiro das flores, e imagino as cutucadas entre a minha mãe e a Dorcas. Pego o cartão enfiado entre as hastes das frésias, que diz: "DESCULPE DICK ESTAR DEIXANDO VOCÊ COM OLHO ROXO. AGUARDAMOS ANSIOSOS SUA VOLTA EM BREVE."

- Que gentileza deles! Agradeça-os por mim, OK?

- E eu trouxe essas. - James estira a outra mão e me entrega um grande buquê de lírios. Fico tão encantada que por um segundo sou apanhada desprevenida.

- Minhas flores favoritas!

- Eu sei, você mencionou isso um dia - ele diz calmamente. Me mexo na cama, animada, ajeitando as flores. - Robin veio comigo! Ela está estacionando o carro. - Minha emoção é substituída por irritação, mas não deixo transparecer.

- Ótimo! - eu digo, pondo a mão na testa. Será que entrei na menopausa. Um pouco prematura, talvez, mas explicaria minhas mudanças de humor e a vermelhidão no rosto, apesar de eu ser ruiva.

O dr. Kirkpatrick entra, sorrindo para todos.

- Então, ainda estão todos aqui?

Não, imagina.

- Já é hora do almoço.

- É claro que sim. Então, como você está se sentindo, Lily? Um pouco melhor? - ele pergunta, dando a volta pela cama e fazendo os exames habituais.

- Eu estou bem. - Ele enrola uma faixa preta no meu braço para tirar minha pressão, e fazemos silêncio enquanto ele calibra o aparelho eletronicamente. Robin entra no quarto e eu lhe dou um adeus e um sorrisinho da cama.

- Como está se sentindo? - ela pergunta. Balanço a cabeça mostrando que estou OK. Robin olha um instante para o lindo médico, o que não me surpreende. Ele é muito "olhável". Como se diz, um colírio para os olhos. Dr. Kirkpatrick sorri para Robin e ela sorri de volta. Ele sorri um pouco mais. O aparelho eletrônico está apitando. Alô? Alô? Está se lembrando de mim? Sua paciente? Eu limpo a garganta.

- Hmmm? Ah, desculpe, Lily. - Ele volta a atenção para a minha pressão arterial. - Você está ótima, mas é melhor esperar mais umas horas para sair. Acha que vai precisar de remédio para dor?

Olho em volta do quarto cheio de gente. Depende de que dor ele se refere... - Acho que não.

Evito pedir um caminhão de remédio.

- Caso eu não volte aqui, tente descansar uns dois dias; mas tenho certeza de que verei você em breve.

O dr. Kirkpatrick sorri para Robin. - Prazer em conhecê-la - ele diz, dando meia volta e saindo do quarto.

Robin fica olhando para porta que ele acabou de atravessar. - Meu Deus, Lily! Você é uma sortuda! - É mesmo. Que sorte! Ela olha de novo para mim. - Esse homem é divino!

Eu sorrio marota. - É verdade. E você devia ver no dia em que...

- Muito bem, muito bem, acho que você e Robin não precisam babar tanto com o tal médico. Além do mais, nós não podemos ficar aqui muito tempo, pois temos muito o que fazer. Lily, seu namorado chegou - diz James, fazendo um sinal na direção da porta, obviamente com ciúmes do entusiasmo de Robin pelo lindo médico. Ele leva uma vida complicada. Olho para a porta e percebo a bela silhueta de Ben.

- Ben! - exclamo, quando ele dá três únicas passadas e chega junto da minha cama.

- Dorcas me telefonou na noite passada e fiquei muito preocupado! Só não vim para cá porque ela disse que não adiantava. - Ele se inclina e me dá um beijo. - Como está se sentindo?

- Bem. - Faço as devidas apresentações, Ben aperta a mão de todos e senta-se na ponta da cama.

- Como foi que isso aconteceu?

Eu dou uma longa explicação sobre a árvore, gesticulando volta e meia para James, que está encostado na parede oposta ainda com um ar mal-humorado. Estou muito aliviado por Ben ter aparecido. Talvez isso amaine um pouco as críticas.

- Quanto tempo mais você vai ter de ficar aqui?

- Vou sair ainda hoje, graças a Deus!

Ele franze a testa. - Tenho um treino mais tarde, seus pais podem te levar para casa, não podem.

- Claro.

Aparece uma enfermeira de rosto suave e maternal, com rugas da vida; seu cabelo vermelho brilhante aparece por baixo da touca emoldurando-lhe o rosto. Ela dá um: "Tudo bem?", animado para todos. - Está um pouco cheio demais aqui, não é? Por que vocês não vão tomar uma xícara de chá e deixam a paciente almoçar sossegada? Voltem daqui meia hora.

Aleluia! Parabéns para o serviço de saúde! James, Robin e Ben se despedem, e meus pais e Dorcas se dirigem para a cantina.

- Você está bem, querida? Com tanta gente no quarto provavelmente vai acabar com dor de cabeça!

Sorrio e me afundo nos travesseiros, agradecida. A enfermeira ajeita minhas cobertas e pega um travesseiro que caiu no chão.

- Você é a repórter, não é? A garota do Dick Tracy?

- Hm, sim.

- Eu estava de plantão ontem quando eles te trouxeram. O seu detetive estava desesperado. - Eu involuntariamente me enfio debaixo das cobertas. Vai começar tudo de novo. É óbvio que essa mulher andou conversando com a minha mãe. - Ele mal conseguiu preencher a ficha. Depois que cuidamos de você, eu disse para ele: "Jack! Você é exatamente igual às fotos!" Ele olhou para mim como se eu fosse maluca.

Relaxo um pouco. É claro que James a olharia como se ela fosse maluca. Mas não por desespero. Ele apenas havia esquecido que seu nome fictício era Jack.

- Então, qual deles é o seu namorado.

Finalmente apareceu alguém com bom senso. Alguém que compreende que o fato de eu escrever sobre um cara não quer dizer que eu esteja tendo um caso amoroso com ele.

Eu lhe dou um sorriso, feliz com a sua pergunta. - Aquele loiro, alto, jogador de rúbgi pelo Bristol.

- Ele parece um amor.

- E ele é mesmo - confirmo com sinceridade.

- Você deve ser muito apaixonada por ele.

- Sou... - Paro a frase de repente e franzo a sobrancelha. - Por que está me dizendo isso?

Ela olha para mim. - Porque você o chamou a noite inteiran. Ficou chamando o nome dele o tempo todo num estado lastimável. Fiquei ao seu lado até você se acalmar, mas uma hora depois começou tudo de novo.

- Desculpe - eu digo pesarosa.

- Nenhum problema, meu bem. Eu estou aqui para isso, e além do mais seus murmúrios me fizeram bem ao coração.

Eu realmente gostaria que Dorcas e minha mãe estivessem ali para ouvir aquilo. Provaria que elas não tinham razão alguma de pensar... De repente me ocorre um pensamento estranho. As palmas das minhas mãos ficam suadas e não sei como fazer a pergunta para a enfermeira.

- Eu usei o nome dele ou o apelido? - pergunto com jeito. - Vou implicar com ele depois.

- O nome dele, querida. Definitivamente, o nome dele. - Houve uma pausa. - James não parece um apelido, não é mesmo?

* * *

**N/A:** ARGH, estou com pena da Lily. Definitivamente, estou com pena da Lily. Quero dizer, na situação dela, com um monte de gente me enchendo o saco (com razão, COFCOF) por causa de um cara que eu supostamente detesto/odeio/repudio, eu teria mandado todo mundo pro inferno e...

OK, parei por aqui, Q. OOOI meu povo! Como estão vocês? :D Com pena da Lily? Com pena do dr. Kirkpatrick por ter se interessado visivelmente pela Robin? Eu adorei esse capítulo, apesar de estar muito puta com todo mundo que encheu o saco da Lily, porque eu sei como é ter um monte de gente chata no meu pé e etecétera.

Brigada à; **srta ally, Nath Krein, gy p. c. j., Biele BlackMoon, Mari lP, Veronica D.M. **

Preciso dizer alguma coisa? :D Adoro todo mundo, vocês sabem, néah?

Beijo, beijo.

J

P.S. Só vão ter capítulos enormes daqui pra frente, então não se espantem se eu demorar um tantinho pra postar, porque eu vou postar. A fic tá no fim, então POR FAVOR resistam à tentação de ler o livro, porque senão não vai ter sentido em eu postar a fic, right? :B


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

Eu fico olhando para a bandeja do almoço que a enfermeira deixou comigo, tentando me fixar em algum dos pensamentos que pasam pela minha cabeça. James. A pessoa que eu chamava era James. E daí? Ele tinha acabado de dar uma pancada na minha cabeça; _obviamente _era nele que eu tinha que pensar. Certo. Deve ser isso. Tem que ser isso. Quer dizer, ele deve ter sido a última pessoa que vi antes de desmaiar. Era mais do que natural chamar o nome dele. Provavelmente queria dizer: "James, seu grande idiota".

Pego o garfo com determinação e olho para a salada de batata, em uma bandeijinha de plástico, que nem as que são usadas nos serviços de bordo. Finco o garfo no presunto. O que foi mesmo que a enfermeira disse: "Esquentou meu coração" ou coisa parecida. Engulo em seco. Ela também mencionou que eu devia ser muito apaixonada por ele. Ponho o garfo de plástico na bandeja, me recosto nos travesseiros e sinto que estou corando da cabeça aos pés. E se ele estivesse ao meu lado na cama naquela hora? E se tivesse me ouvido?

E como _eu_ me sinto a respeito dele? Como me sinto realmente? Fico pensando um instante sobre as últimas semanas que passamos. Penso no rosto, nos olhos e no sorriso dele. Depois penso no seu casamento com Fleur. E então a verdade se apresenta diante dos meus olhos. Não posso nem _pensar_ nesse casamento porque sei que estou apaixonada por James.

Eu começo a me desesperar. Como isso pode ter acontecido? Outro pensamento terrível vem à minha cabeça. Meu Deus, deve ser _muito_ óbvio. Todos. TODOS acharam que tinha alguma coisa entre nós. Minha mãe, Dorcas, a sra. Murdoch e até mesmo a moça da cantina do hospital. E por quê? PORQUE ESCREVI SOBRE ISSO. Não foi o testemunho dele a meu respeito, MAS O MEU TESTEMUNHO A RESPEITO DELE. E porque meus sentimentos eram transparentes, preto no branco para quem quisesse ver, todo mundo pensou naturalmente que ele também estivesse caído por mim. Como relatei com alegria as últimas duas semanas de acontecimentos, quando tivemos a oportunidade de conversar sem rosnar um para o outro - o que, admitamos, foi um progresso -,as pessoas supuseram que havia "alguma coisa no ar". Que constrangimento!

Mas como eu gostaria que houvesse...

Tapo a boca com a mão. Como pude pensar nisso? Como? Fleur foi tão legal comigo!

Meu rosto estava ardendo e eu provavelmente estava com uma expressão tanto vazia quanto perplexa. Minha vontade era desaparecer debaixo das cobertas da cama e só sair... digamos, no Natal? Será que o hospital notaria se perdesse uma paciente? Será que isso acontece sempre? Olhei em volta do quarto; onde eles colocam o oxigênio? Melhor ainda, onde colocam o gás que dão para as parturientes?

Ao ver que no quarto não havia drogas para entorpecer minha mente começo a roer as unhas, um vício do qual me livrei há dez anos. Estou preocupada em conter as lágrimas porque sei que depois que começar não vou conseguir parar. Tento pensar em coisas não passionais. No euro. Nas eleições locais. Mas minha cabeça volta sempre para James Potter.

Meus diários devem ser verdadeiras cartas de amor para que as pessoas cheguem a essas conclusões. Todos estão rindo de mim. Devem estar dizendo: "Lá vai aquela repórter apaixonada pelo detetive que vai casar daqui a uma semana." E embora só isso já seja bastante terrível, há também o James. _Ele vai casar daqui a uma semana_. Com Fleur. Repito essas palavras de novo, tentando enfiá-las firmemente na minha consciência. E vejo com clareza que tenho evitado deliberadamente pensar nesse casamento. Em um ritmo lento e tortuoso passo para mim mesma um vídeo do dia do casamento - Fleur atravessando a nave da igreja, muito linda com um vestido de renda creme, e James esperando-a no altar - e me forço a ver as cenas com atenção. Vou perder o James. Vou perder o James logo depois de tê-lo encontrado.

Dessa vez eu vou realmente chorar. Uma lágrima solitária rola pelo meu rosto. Assim está bem, digo para mim mesma. Vou me limitar a isso. Nada de choro histérico.

Talvez não seja amor, eu penso esperançosa. Talvez seja só uma paixonite. É preciso me lembrar que ele é um sujeito legal e que não nos desgrudamos há semanas. Não dizem que garotas seqüestradas às vezes se apaixonam pelos seus seqüestradores? Não dizem isso? Talvez o meu caso seja mais ou menos assim. É claro que deve ser isso...

O que quer que seja, uma coisa é certa. James não sente a mesma coisa por mim. Definitivamente não. Vai se casar com outra. Na semana que vem. Uma moça boa e bonita, diferente de mim. Além de tudo, ele deve estar tendo um caso com outra moça bonita e muito diferente de mim. Perdi a parada em duas contagens.

Daqui a um instante o pessoal vai estar chegando. E minha mãe e minha melhor amiga vão obviamente perceber que aconteceu alguma coisa. Rápido, pense em outra coisa. Em Ben. Vagem completamente mole. Boa escolha, Lily. Boa escolha. OK, vou pensar em Ben. Por que não? Um assunto infinitamente menos penoso do que James. Não será necessário chorar. Aperto os lábios, decidida a pensar. Vamos, Lily. Pense em Ben. Nada. Franzo a testa e enfio a cabeça no pescoço. Pense. Não pode ser tão difícil assim. Num minuto atrás eu estava quase sufocando de tantos pensamentos rolando na minha cabeça, mas agora eles parecem estar fazendo um motim. Espero um minuto, mas acabo desistindo. Não sinto nada pelo Ben. Posso ver sua imagem muito bem, e até concordo que ele é um tremendo boa-pinta, mas nada além disso. Não consigo me lembrar por que sempre achei que queria me casar com ele. Como posso ter pensado que ele era o homem da minha vida? Eu não o amava. Eu amava a sua aparência, sua posição no time de rúgbi, o bando de garotas que davam em cima dele, mas fora isso não restava muita coisa. E eu achava que ele era um grande acontecimento na minha vida, mas na verdade era apenas um encosto gostoso. Essa nova percepção foi outro golpe na minha moral quase inexistente. Fecho os olhos e me afundo mais na cama, esperando que tudo isso saia da minha frente. Aonde eu fui amarrar meu jegue?

Meu caso com Ben vai ter de acabar. A covarde dentro de mim põe a cabecinha de fora. "Mas assim você ficará sozinha", ela murmura. "James vai se casar daqui a uma semana, vai para as Maldivas e você ficará sozinha." Entendo o ponto de vista dela, e até mesmo aceito a idéia por um instante. Mas, para minha surpresa, posso dizer honestamente que prefiro ficar sozinha do que fingir para o Ben. Além do mais, Dorcas está sempre comigo e eu tenho um círculo íntimo de família e amigos. Por falar nisso, onde estão meus pais e minha amiga íntima? Olho o relógio. Faz mais de uma hora que eles foram para a cantina. Por que não estão rodeando meu leito de enfermo? Por que não estão me dando amor e carinho?

Um grito ecoa pelo corredor. Meus nervos frágios estão no último fio de resistência. Eu me sento na cama. É provavelmente uma paciente com uma crise renal, morrendo de dor. Outro grito. Dessa vez reconheço a voz.

Minha mãe aparece na porta, chorando de tanto rir. Meu círculo íntimo voltou. Dorcas vem atrás dela, também rindo às gargalhadas, e meu pai vem por último esfregando freneticamente o braço.

- Oh, querida! Foi a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. Seu pai ficou preso na porta do elevador! - Minha mãe se senta, exausta de tanto rir. - A porta estava fechando com um infeliz paciente em uma dessas macas com rodas e seu pai atirou-se contra a porta de forma dramática. Tentei desesperadamente abrir a porta, apertando no botão "abrir porta", mas a maldita porta ficou abrindo e fechando no braço do seu pai! Só depois percebi que tinha apertado no botão "fechar porta"!

Meu pai olha com raiva para ela. - Deve ter sido uma confusão.

- Eu estava sem óculos.

- Isso talvez explica tudo.

- E como você está indo, Lily? Como está se sentindo? - Dorcas pergunta.

- Muito bem. Estou ótima agora - digo, mesmo sem me sentir nada bem. Como tanta coisa pode mudar tão depressa? Depois que eles saíram do quarto, uma hora atrás, tive a sensação de ter descido em uma montanha-russa emocional, e tenho sérias suspeitas de que a corrida ainda não acabou. Mas a chegada de Vince evita qualquer tipo de reflexão.

- Oi, gatinha, você está bem? - diz Vince da porta. Quando ele entra os olhos da minha mãe se iluminam. Ela reconhece de longe um potencial dramático.

- Quanta confusão! Foi tudo simplesmente emocionante! E as fotos! Vou te dizer, querida, chegou a minha vez de ganhar o prêmio Pullitzer. Não há duvida sobre isso. - Vince se vira para os meus pais. - Vocês devem ser os pais da Lily. Ela é a sua cara escrita e escarrada - diz para a minha mãe. Depois se vira para o meu pai, que lhe estende a mão. Vince aperta a mão dele meio sem graça e diz: - E o senhor! Bem, o senhor...

- Vince! Essa é a Dorcas! - eu exclamo antes que ele diga algum absurdo para o meu pai. Meu pai não tem nada contra homossexuais, mas os gays o deixam muito nervoso. Muito nervoso mesmo.

- Prazer em conhecer você, Dorcas. - Vince vira-se para mim. - Como você está se sentindo, amor? Foi uma pancada e tanto! PÁ! Bem na cabeça! Mas assim que o acidente ocorreu James voltou correndo da cerca. Eu quase desejei que tivesse sido comigo. - Vince sente um tremor e fica olhando para o espaço sonhando acordado. Não tenho interesse de saber em que ele estava pensando porque também estou em meu pequeno mundo de fantasia. Gostei de ouvir que James veio correndo me socorrer.

- E depois, o que aconteceu?

- Ooohh, ele foi muito másculo. Muito Rhett Butler em _E o vento levou_. Parou de perseguir aquela mulher e mandou outro oficial de polícia tomar o seu lugar. Comecei a tirar fotos suas, é claro. Desculpe. Ele tirou a árvore de cima de você e ficou gritando: "Lily! LILY!" As fotos estão fantásticas! E a luz saiu certa! Nem precisei de filtro nem nada...

- Vince?

- Desculpe. Bom, como eu estava dizendo, ele ficou realmente em pânico e tentou tomar o seu pulso. Quando viu que você não estava sem pulso, ohh! O alívio em seu rosto foi magnífico! - Percebo que Dorcas e minha mãe estão se entreolhando, mas não ligo. Estou debruçada na cama,ouvindo avidamente, ansiosa para saber mais. - Ele se ajoelhou ao seu lado, depois se agachou e fechou os olhos, falando baixinho consigo mesmo. Foi maravilhoso! Eu só faltei chorar!

- O que ele estava dizendo? - pergunto com jeito, parecendo indiferente, mas curiosa.

- Hum? Eu não sei. Não deu para ouvir. - A vozinha dentro de mim diz: "Talvez ele goste de você."

Talvez goste mesmo. Talvez... Mas eu não me sentiria aliviada se soubesse que não tinha causado a morte de alguém? Não ficaria contente de sentir o pulso de alguém que eu quase matei com uma árvore morta? Não ficaria agradecida se não tivesse de enfrentar um tribunal e esperar o júri me declarar inocente?

Meus pensamentos continuam a tomar conta de mim enquanto Vince me fotografa em várias poses. Não é preciso dizer que ele está feliz com a minha expressão mal-humorada. Eu não estou representando. Terminadas as fotos, ele volta para o jornal.

Recobro o controle. - Agora preciso me vestir para a gente ir embora - digo muito animada. Enrolo a camisola atrás das costas aflita para cobrir as partes essenciais. Meu pai olha pela janela e minha mãe junta minhas coisas e as leva para o banheiro. Visto depressa as roupas do dia anterior e volto para o quarto a tempo de ouvir um telefone tocar. Olho para ver de onde vem o som e noto que há um telefone ao lado da minha cama, que eu nem havia reparado.

Nós nos entreolhamos. Atendo com cuidado.

- Alô?

- Alô? É Lily?

- Sim.

- Lily, aqui é Fleur.

- Fleur! - eu digo com um tom ligeiramente histérico para o resto do quarto, tomada de pânico. Fleur! Fleur! É a Fleur! Será que ela está telefonando para me ameaçar? Para dizer: "Olhe aqui, sua coisinha, eu sei que o meu futuro marido é muito atraente, mas quer fazer o favor de parar de olha para ele com esses olhos melados?

- Fleur! Como vai?

Ela parece um pouco intrigada.

- Eu vou bem, obrigada, Lily. Estou telefonando para saber como _você_ vai.

- Eu? Estou ótima. Absolutamente perfeita. Não podia estar melhor.

- Que bom! Confesso que fiquei realmente preocupada quando James me contou a história. Ele disse que eu podia telefonar para esse número.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Eu estou bem. Aliás, já estou indo para casa.

- James vai levar você?

- James? JAMES? - digo com um tremendo tom de surpresa na voz, como se ela tivesse dito o nome do príncipe Charles. - Não, minha família está aqui e vai me levar.

- Ótimo! _Estou_ contente de saber que você está melhor.

- Eu também! Obrigada por telefonar! Tenho certeza de que vou ver você em breve.

- Avisei você que estamos oferecendo um coquetel no sábado, não avisei? Seus pais foram convidados. Você não quer vir também para apresentá-los a todos? Terei muito prazer em ver seus pais de novo.

- Obrigada - eu digo, disposta a concordar com qualquer coisa para ela desligar o telefone nesse momento específico de completa confusão mental. - Sábado! Até lá então! Tchau!

Coloco o fone no gancho me sentindo levemente nauseada. Repolho estragado. Quem sabe eu tenho uma recaída até lá? Isso acontece nesses casos, não é? A pessoa não se sente bem na terça-feira e no sábado morre. Eu podia me livrar da cerimônia do casamento dessa forma também. Mas talvez seja melhor eu ir ao casamento. Qual é mesmo a palavra que os americanos usam? Conclusão. É por isso que existem funerais. Um pouco de conclusão é necessária. O telefonema de Fleur é um assalto aos meus sentidos. James lhe deu meu número e ela teve a gentileza de me telefonar.

- Era Fleur! Ligou para saber como eu estava; foi muito gentil da sua parte, não é? Ela disse que terá prazer em ver vocês no coquetel de sábado e me convidou também. - Engulo em seco e começo a juntar minhas coisas. Fico absolutamente surpresa de ninguém ter notado como estou me sentindo. Como eles não perceberam a imensa sombra de emoção em mim? A imensa nuvem pulsante de sentimentos variados que ameaçam me envolver?

A enfermeira de cabelo vermelho enfia a cabeça pela porta.

- Vocês já estão indo embora?

- Estamos, sim.

Ela entra no quarto. - São seus pais. Contei a Lily há pouco tempo como ela ficou agitada durante a noite. Ela estava...

- VAMOS EMBORA LOGO! - eu grito. Essa é uma história que eu faço questão de não ouvir mais. - Nós não queremos ser uma carga a mais para o hospital, não é? - Vou tagarelando até a porta. - Pobre hospital, eles estão lotados, não é? Talvez precisem de uma cama para um transplante de fígado ou alguma coisa coisa. Vamos logo!

E com isso saímos todos do quarto e passamos pelo labirinto de corredores pintados com cenas campestres em cores berrantes, em uma tentativa óbvia de encobrir a idéia de que se trata de um hospital. Minha mãe se diverte lendo os nomes das enfermarias ao longo da caminho. Eu me sinto decididamente mal com toda aquela adrenalina passando dentro de mim.

Morgan, o pequinês, está nos esperando no carro, e pela primeira vez eu fico felicíssima em vê-lo. Ele é uma figura muito familiar e gosta de mim incondicionalmente. Não tanto quando gosta da minha mãe, convenhamos. Isso ele mostra muito obviamente, pois abana o rabo e dá umas lambidas em mim,mas faz um esparramo quando vê minha mãe.

Chegando em casa eu vou direto para o sofá. Não estou terrivelmente convencida desse amor até agora. Nada convencida. Onde está o Cupido, a música, os milharais, o filme romântico _Um quarto com vista_? Fiquei desorientada, é o que eu posso dizer, porque para ser sincera a experiência toda foi penosa. Muito penosa fisicamente. Uma dor chata parece ter tomado conta do meu corpo para sempre.

- Está precisando de alguma coisa, querida? - pergunta minha mãe ao passar por mim. - Alguma coisa? - Morgan é colocado no sofá e imediatamente pula para o meu colo e se deita todo contente. Em geral Morgan e eu temos um relacionamente tempestuoso, mas hoje ele parece estar sentindo que preciso ser confortada. É engraçado como os animais sabem fazer isso.

Sacudo a cabeça aborrecida. - Não, eu estou bem. - Depois fecho a cara. - Vocês vão a algum lugar? Vão voltar para casa? - Sento de repente no sofá, apavorada de pensar nisso.

- Não, não, querida. Nós vamos ficar aqui e pedir para nos mandarem algumas coisas. Vou dizer o meu diretor que resolvi tirar ourta semana de férias para cuidar de você. Não adianta voltar antes do casamento, que já é no próximo sábado. Está bem assim para você?

- Está. Eu gostaria que vocês ficassem. - Minha mãe relaxa quando digo isso e senta-se à minha frente. - Onde está o papai? - pergunto quando ela acende um cigarro.

- Foi ao supermercado. Sua geladeira estava vazia.

Dorcas sai da cozinha com uma bandeja grande.

- Chá! - diz ela muito alegre.

Faz-se uma boa pausa enquanto Dorcas serve calmamente o chá, enchendo a minha xícara até a boca. Mais silêncio. O ar, carregado de emoção, parece pulsar com as palavras não pronunciadas.

- TUDO BEM! EU DESISTO! - eu grito.

Minha mãe olha para mim. - Então você admite?

- Admito, sim.

- A gente sabia! Não sabia, Dorcas? A gente sabia!

- Mas ele não me ama, esse é o problema - digo num murmúrio.

- Como você sabe?

- Imagino que o casamento dele com outra mulher seja uma pequena comprovação disso.

Elas concordam meneando a cabeça.

- Mas isso foi antes de ele conhecer você - disse Dorcas.

- Mesmo assim ele vai se casar. - Nós fazemos uma pausa um instante, empenhadas em nossos próprios pensamentos, e eu fico mexendo nas orelhas do Morgan. - Além do mais, creio que ele está envolvido com uma moça que trabalha conosco.

- Isso também foi antes de você?

Faço que sim.

- Que coisa, hein? Ele continua com a moça?

- Não tenho certeza.

- Como é a Fleur? - minha mãe pergunta.

Olho direto nos seus olhos. - Bonita, boa e trabalha em um centro beneficente de apoio aos desesperados. - Ela se atrapalha um pouco com a explicação. Talvez preferisse que eu dissesse: "Ela é sardenta, mesquinha e trabalha em meio expediente em um matadouro". Depois eu conto que o irmão de James morreu em um acidente e foi lá no centro que ele conheceu Fleur. - Um dia ele me disse que Fleur tinha sido sua salvação. Então, como vocês vêem, não há esperança. Não há esperança alguma. Como é o pai dela?

- Miles? Oh, como praticamente todo financiador de teatro que eu conheço. Adora associar-se a pessoas famosas e falar sobre elas na mesa do jantar. Os financiadores são sempre atores frustrados; vibram com o sucesso na noite de estréia, com o cheiro da tinta dos cenários, esse tipo de coisa. Quando ele não estava me paquerando no meu camarim, era um homem chato e antiquado. Fazia um escândalo se o diretor gastasse um centavo a mais do orçamento. - Ela dá de ombros. - Mas esse é o trabalho dele, ou melhor, o dinheiro dele; eu não diria que nós fomos sempre bons amigos.

- Você está certa que James não sente nada por você, Lil? - pergunta Dorcas ansiosa. - Ele não se emociona com o que você andou escrevendo? Dá a impressão que vocês...

- Esse é o problema, Dor. _Eu _andei escrevendo essas coisas e, embora não tenha me dado conta disso antes, era o _meu_ ponto de vista. É claro nós nos damos bem, mas isso não quer dizer que ele me ame. Eu amo James. Meu diário é cheio de esperanças. Meu Deus, me sinto patética! Isso era muito óbvio no diário?

- Não! - protesta Dorcas notando minha expressão. - Veja o caso do meu escritório, com leitores impessoais. Nós todos líamos com interesse sua coluna diariamente. Mas depois que as fotos começaram a aparecer aí é que ficou realmente emocionante. James é muito maravilhoso e você é bonita. Quando você apresentou detalhes mais pessoais sobre ele e que houve o incidente que resultou no seu olho roxo, começamos a tirar conclusões. Tenho certeza de que ainteção das fotos do jornal era fazer com que as pessoas pensassem em romance. Saiu uma foto linda na semana passada de vocês dois rindo, e uma muito boa também sua... - Ela interrompe a frase ao ver minha expressão. - Em suma, depois de algum tempo o escritório inteiro não falava em outra coisa. Seu diário todo está sendo analisado. É como se estivessem passando _Orgulho e preconceito_ na televisão, você se lembra? Meu Deus! Nós ficávamos tão animadas! No diário vocês parecem Darcy e Elizabeth do livro!

- Só que Darcy acabou se casando com Elizabeth - eu disse.

- É mesmo. Talvez vocês não sejam exatamente como eles.

- Não, Dorcas, não somos como eles, SOMOS? - Minha voz subiu perto de uma oitava no final. - Porque, ao que me lembro, Elizabeth não viu Darcy se casar com a peste da sra. Havisham? NÃO É MESMO? Acho que os leitores reclamariam se isso acontecesse, não é?

- Essa personagem é de Dickens, querida - diz minha mãe.

- AS PESSOAS GOSTAM DE FINAL FELIZ - eu grito.

- A srta. Havisham é de _Grandes esperanças_, de Dickens.

- Que se dane a sra. Havisham! - digo tirando Morgan do meu colo e me levantando.

- Aonde você vai?

- Vou sair - respondo, tentada a dizer de forma bem dramática "e talvez não demore a voltar".

As duas entram em pânico. - O que você vai fazer?

- Vou me atirar do alto da ponte de Clifton. Vou pular de _bungee jump_ sem o elástico. - Elas ficam horrorizadas. - Mentira. Vou procurar o Ben para terminar com ele.

- Graças a Deus! - diz minha mãe quando saio porta afora. Eu sabia que ela não gostava dele.

* * *

Vou para a casa de Ben. Meu sangue está fervendo e estou com raiva. Com muita raiva. Não saberia dizer por quê, mas estou. Só sei que tenho de aproveitar para terminar com Ben enquanto estiver me sentindo assim. Antes que eu seja tomada de apatia e fique com ele mais dez anos. Não casada com ele. Agora sei que ele nunca se casaria comigo. Na verdade se outra garota, uma daquelas loiras altas tomar o meu lugar, rir das suas piadas e assumir uma posição horizontal de vez em quando, talvez ele não chegue a notar que não sou mais eu.

De repente percebo por que estou com tanta raiva. Minha dificuldade de pensar a respeito do Ben parece ter acabado, agora consigo ver as coisas com clareza. Qual foi a última vez que ele fez alguma coisa para mim? Só para mim? Quando foi que eu falei com ele sobre as minhas preocupações? Eu teria medo de ser tachada de insegura e dependente. Quando foi que rimos de uma piada juntos. Só eu ria das piadas dele. Ficamos ligados tanto tempo porque eu sou influenciável. Na verdade, influenciável não é a palavra certa. Não fiz tudo isso por vontade dele. Fiz por vontade própria.

Achava que estava sendo esperta. Fazia um jogo com ele. Fingia indiferença para que mais tarde ele entrasse na minha, não era isso que eu dizia para mim mesma? Mas não fui nada esperta porque me tornei muito cômoda para ele. Eu cabia perfeitamente entre o esporte, o trabalho e sua vida social. Imaginem uma namorada que nunca se queixa dos jogos e dos treinos de rúgbi, que nunca pede nada do relacionamento. Meu Deus, como fui burra, digo para mim bufando de raiva. Só porque ele era bonitão, charmoso e perfeito pensei que era o homem para mim. Achei que tinha de estar apaixonada por ele.

Passo a andar mais devagar quando me lembro que ele falou que ia treinar naquela noite. Tudo bem, vou ficar sentada na porta do apartamento até ele voltar. Ele não pôde nem me buscar no hospital, não é? Não pôde faltar a um treino nem mesmo para acudir a namorada que teve concussão cerebral. Ex-namorada, digo para mim mesma com determinação.

Viro na esquina da rua dele e vejo que não vou ter de esperar do lado de fora pis seu carro está em frente ao apartamento. Ben já deve ter voltado do treino.

Subo os degraus da entrada do apartamento sem nenhum vestígio de ter sido acidentada na véspera. Eu tenhouma missão a cumprir. Toco a campainha com impaciência. Ninguém responde. Franzo a testa e olho pela janela. As cortinas estão fechadas, mas a luz está acesa. Aperto a campainha com raiva. Ben abre a porta e põe a cabeça para fora.

- Lily! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ben, preciso falar com você.

- O quê? Agora? Não é uma boa hora, acabei de sair do banho. - Ele abre uma nesga da porta e vejo uma toalha amarrada na sua cintura.

- Tudo bem, a gente conversa aqui fora mesmo. Mas acho que você não vai querer isso, vai? Talvez eu tenha que GRITAR.

Ele agarra meu braço, me puxa para dentro e me empurra para a sala.

- O que aconteceu com você? O que você quer falar? Por que não pode esperar até amanhã? - Há alguma coisa errada ali. Ele está preocupado com alguma coisa. Vamos para a sala. Minhas antenas estão ligadas e olho desconfiada em volta, mas tudo está no lugar. Há algo errado na aparência dele. Para quem acabou de sair do banho seu cabelo está surpreendentemente seco.

- Foi bom o treino hoje?

Ele se atrapalha um pouco. - Foi, obrigado. O que você quer falar comigo?

- Muita coisa. Parece que faz anos que eu não te vejo - eu digo para ganhar tempo.

Ben olha para mim. - Eu vi você na hora do almoço, Lily, no hospital. Lembra? Será que a pancada na sua cabeça foi muito forte?

- É claro que me lembro. Eu quis dizer que há tempos que não conversamos de verdade. Vamos tomar uma xícara de chá. Pode deixar que eu faço.

Ben dá um pulo. - Não se preocupe, eu faço. Não é bom você ficar andando para cima e para baixo depois da pancada na sua cabeça. Fique quietinha aqui. - Ele vai voando para a cozinha, e eu fico mais desconfiada ainda. Algo está acontecendo. Ando pela sala procurando uma pista, e um brilho dourado na mesinha ao lado do sofá chama a minha atenção. Chego mais perto e olho.

É um pequeno crucifixo de ouro.

* * *

**N/A: **FORTES EMOÇÕES, GALERA! OOI, como vai? Eu sempre pergunto isso e ninguém responde mesmo, q. Força do hábito. Pois é. Um iPhone 3G pra quem adivinhar de quem é o crucifixo, IHAUAHUA. Quem sabe não vale ¬¬.

Finalmente a Lily caiu na real. A gente devia jogar as mãos pro céu e gritar ALELUIA IRMÃ por ela ter se tocado do seu amor lindo e maravilhoso pelo James e afins. Eu quis matar aquela enfermeira que falou pra ela a parada do nome do James, mas isso foi essencial pra ela sacar que amava o cara e tals. Mas, aliás eu quis matar todo mundo, sei lá, insinto assassino sei lá.

- Reviews ; **Nath Krein /**_uia, valeu, nath! :D e sabe, eu nunca vi doctor hause, house seja lá como escreve, mas parece ser legal (?) ;*_**/, Veronica D.M /**_sabe que eu não sei/não lembro se ele ouviu? Oo mas se eu dar palpites vai estragar o mistério, ou coisa parecida, Q. ;*_**/, Helo Pontas Black /**_juura? brigâdênha! :D sobre aqueeela sua pergunta dos ciumes, eu não posso responder xD historia de detetive ¬¬, ;*_**/, Lethicya Black /**_que bom que vc ta gostando :D as coisas ainda vão complicar ainda antes de vier a luz no fim do tunel, pode crer ;*_**/, Biele BlackMoon /**_AHAUHAUHAUA, a lily se tocou! vamos cantar aleluia! UHAUHAUAH ;*_**/, Mari lP /**_todo mundo tem dó da coitada da lily...;*_**/**

BRIGADA (r)

julí-âna pédi-futi #


	24. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

Eu pego a corrente de ouro com a cruz e a balanço no ar. Fico olhando o cordão, imóvel, sem acreditar no que vejo. Mas não há como negar, e na verdade não tenho a intenção de negar. Faz mais de doze anos que conheço esse cordão. Sei exatamente a quem pertence.

Ben vem da cozinha às pressas carregando duas canecas de chá, com a toalha branca enrolada na cintura, meio desajeitado na sua tarefa doméstica.

- Aqui está! O que o médico receitou... - Ele engole o resto da frase e pára de repente quando dá de cara comigo. Sabe que a brincadeira acabou só de olhar para o meu rosto, que dirá quando me vê segurando a corrente que não me pertence. Ignoro solenemente seu alvoroço, a xícara de chá escaldante na sua mão e a toalha enrolada na cintura; antes que ele possa abrir a boca passo por ele, atravesso o corredor e subo as escadas. Vou me esgueirando pelo patamar de cima e abro a porta do quarto. Minha suspeita é confirmada no ato. Deitada na cama debaixo do edredom, serena como um lago, está Teresa Falsa Santa. Ou Não Mais Tão Santa.

Ela parece estar me esperando. Não fica chocada nem aflita. Na verdade, seu rosto é despido de qualquer expressão. Quando seus olhos encontram os meus ela não desvia o olhar. Não estou serena como um lago, estou de queixo caído. Embora eu saiba muito bem a quem pertence o crucifixo de ouro, ainda assim é uma surpresa ver a dona do colar deitada languidamente sobre os travesseiros onde eu deitei languidamente durante tanto tempo. Fecho a boca com firmeza e penso rápido no que vou dizer. De certa forma, as coisas se tornaram muito mais fáceis.

- Acho que isso é seu - digo balançando o colar na fente dela. Teresa olha para mim sem se abalar.

- É meu sim e gostaria que me entregasse.

- Toma - eu digo, jogando-o na cama. Dou meia-volta e desço as escadas. Estou surpreendentemente calma agora. Vou até a sala, vejo as canecas de chá em cima da mesinha e Ben olhando fixo para mim, mordendo o lábio de nervoso. Com um ar indiferente eu me afundo em uma poltrona.

- Há quanto tempo você e a freira cantante estão saindo?

- Não é nada importante. Nós só saímos algumas vezes - ele balbucia, olhando para as xícaras. Mas tenho certeza de que essas "algumas vezes'' podem ser multiplicadas por dez.

- Há quanto tempo?

- Há poucas semanas.

- Quando vocês dois... - Ah, já sei. Eles se conheceram no Square Bar na noite em que eu estava comemorando o meu diário. - Desde que se conheceram no Square Bar?

Pela primeira vez ele tenta realmente olhar para mim.

- Não. Não foi daquela vez. Mas ela estava muito interessada, e me deu o número do seu telefone.

- Quanto tempo depois disso você começou a sair com ela?

- Só depois que você passou a querer que eu me comprometesse - ele diz de mau humor.

- Eu comecei a querer que você se comprometesse? - pergunto incrédula. Serpa que ele sabe realmente o significado da palavra compromisso? Ou será que ainda acha que marcar um encontro para a próxima semana é compromisso?

Ben levanta a cabeça ao sentir que talvez tenha marcado um ponto positivo.

- Primeiro você me faz conhecer os seus pais, dizendo que eles estavam passando _por acaso_ pela cidade. Depois eu encontro revistas de noiva no seu apartamento! Você pensa que eu sou burro? Acha mesmo que eu acreditei quando você explicou que as revistas eram de Dorcas? Ela não está nem noiva? O que você queria que eu fizesse quando percebi que estava sendo armado um plano para a gente se casar?

OK, eu sei que acabei de dizer que estava me sentindo muito calma. Mas podem esquecer o que eu disse, porque de repente fiquei furiosa. Meu sangue começou a ferver.

- As revistas ERAM de Dorcas! - digo com ódio.

- Qual é, Lily! Você não vai querer que eu acredite nisso, vai? Por que Dorcas iria deixar uma revista de noiva no seu apartamento?

Uma idéia horrível passou pela minha cabeça.

- Você telefonou para Teresa na noite da despedida de solteira? Foi por isso que ela saiu de repente da festa?

Ben olha para o tapete. Não precisa responder, a resposta está estampada na sua cara.

- Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que vim aqui para terminar com você?

- Terminar _comigo_? - ele diz em eco, incapaz de acreditar no que ouve.

- É. Terminar com você. Nós terminamos. Acabou. _Kaput_.

- Você está tentando salvar as aparências.

- Ah, é? Então, por que eu não estou abalada? Por que não me atirei no chão e chorei quando encontrei outra mulher na sua cama? Por que não cortei os pulsos desesperada, sabendo que você nunca vai se casar comigo? Sabe por quê? PORQUE. EU. ESTOU. ME. LIXANDO.

Ele olha para mim boquiaberto. Sabem qual é o maior problema disso tudo? Acho que ninguém jamais deu o fora nele. Eu continuo a falar antes que ele abra a boca.

- E por mais difícil que seja para um bonitão que nem você acreditar que uma garota não forçaria você a se casar, acho que você vai ter de acreditar em mim. Meus pais apareceram por acaso no meu apartamento e aquelas revistas eram de Dorcas. Eu não ia querer me casar com você nem que você fosse o último produtor de esperma do mundo. Acho você egocêntrico, egoísta e chato. Além do mais - digo, erguendo a cabeça para o alto - você anda obviamente distribuindo seus favores sexuais por aí... como... - procuro a palavra certa no meu código de palavrões - uma MARMELADA! - Tudo bem. Ele fica me olhando horrorizado. Aproveitando a oportunidade dessa pausa momentânea na conversa, saio da sala. Mas volto em seguida.

- Mais duas coisinhas; primeiro, eu _detesto_ aquele restaurante que você insiste em dizer que é o meu favorito. - Ele olha para mim e faz o gesto familiar de tirar o cabelo dos olhos. - E segundo, você devia cortar o cabelo. Atualmente prefiro cabelo curto, especialmente acompanhado de olhos castanho-esverdeados.

Ben fica ali tentando entender as minhas palavras, e eu saio do apartamento batendo a porta com força.

Desço as escadas marchando e vou seguindo para casa. Depois de um instante ouço uma voz atrás de mim.

- Lily! Lily! Lily! Espere aí!

Quando me viro vejo Teresa correndo pela rua. Que diabo ela está querendo? Fico parada, esperando que ela se aproxime.

- O que você quer? - eu pergunto quando ela chega perto.

Teresa tenta parecer encabulada. - Só quero me explicar.

Dou de ombros, mas para ser sincera, estou um pouco curiosa.

- Eu estou ouvindo. - Continuo a andar, bem devagar, mas, antes que ela diga alguma coisa caio em mim. - E onde fica toda aquela sua hipocrisia? Dizendo sempre que não se deve fazer sexo antes do casamento?

Dessa vez é ela quem dá de ombros.

- Olhe aqui, Lily. Você e eu nunca dos demos especialmente bem. Já imaginou por quê? - ela pergunta, levantando o queixo em tom de desafio.

Eu quase digo: "Por que você é uma vaca", mas resolvo ficar de boca calada e deixo que ela continue a falar.

- Você e Dorcas sempre foram muito populares na escola, muito seguras de si. Eu detestava a dupla. Vocês tinham namorados e faziam o que queriam, sem esforço algum.

- Teresa, isso aconteceu há doze anos - digo com impaciência. - O que a gente fez na escola não tem nada a ver com a nossa vida atual.

- Eu sei, mas queria provar que eu também era atraente para os homens. Que eu podia ficar com o eu homem. Então dei meu telefone para o Ben naquela noite no Square Bar. Foi um teste idiota para ver se ele me telefonaria e ele me telefonou. E então o seu diário começou a fazer sucesso. Eu não aceitava que você pudesse estar com tudo, então decidi ir para a cama com ele para irritar você.

Dou um suspiro fundo. - Pode crer, Teresa, eu não estou com tudo. - Continuamos andando em silêncio por um instnte.

- Essa foi a primeira vez que você dormiu com alguém?

- Não.

Meu Deus.

- Por que tanto fingimento, Teresa? Por que todo esse papo de "Jesus quer que eu seja o seu raio de sol"? Por quer você não investe num delineador e vai à luta como nós?

- Com os pais que eu tenho? - Ela dá uma risada amarga.

- É. - Penso nos meus pais despreocupados e informais, e de repente vejo que não vale a pena me aborrecer com Teresa. Acho que nem consigo mais ter raiva dela.

- Pode ficar com ele. Eu ia acabar o nosso namoro hoje à noite, de qualquer jeito - digo com firmeza. Posso não me aborrecer mais com ela, mas tenho meu orgulho a preservar.

- É, eu ouvi você dizer isso. Lá de cima. Bom, preciso ir. Até outro dia. - Teresa atravessa a rua e some da minha vista. Sacudo a cabeça abismada. Isso mostra que a gente não conhece realmente ninguém. E não se conhece tampouco.

* * *

Chego em casa e encontro Dorcas e minha mãe ainda acordadas. Sei que ela estavam me esperando para saber o que havia acontecido; chego a essa conclusão quando minha mãe faz uma pergunta assim que eu apareço na porta.

- O que aconteceu?

Conto tudo a ela e a Dorcas, mas a emoção me deixou tão exausta que eu só consigo relatar os fatos. Dorcas fica chocada. Ou melhor, chocadíssima. Minha mãe não está reagindo como eu pensei que reagiria. Ela não parece nada surpresa. Dorcas fica ali sentada boquiaberta, dizendo: - Teresa? Teresa?

- É. Teresa.

- Teresa Falsa Santa? Teresa?

- É.

- Maldita Teresa. Maldita Teresa. Maldita Teresa.

Minha mãe fica sentada em silêncio.

- Você não está chocada? Não está surpresa? - pergunto.

Ela examina as unhas calmamente e alisa o vestido sem olhar para mim.

- Por que você não está surpresa? - insisto.

Finalmente ela levanta os olhos, hesitante.

- Querida, prometa que não vai ficar abalada. O que eu vou contar aconteceu há muito tempo.

Tarde demais, eu já estou abalada.

- O que foi?

- Nada de muito importante, mas você se lembra do Matt?

- É claro. - Ele foi um dos meus primeiros namorados.

- Bom, um dia vi Matt e Teresa no centro da cidade se beijando.

- E então?

- Você estava saindo com ele na época. Passei a detestar aquela putinha desde então. Não contei nada e felizmente você brigou com ele logo depois. Nunca soube se você descobriu isso ou não.

- Então ela já fazia essa jogada, não é? - Só falto soltar fogo pelas narinas.

- Então você não sabia? - minha mãe pergunta baixinho.

- Tentar roubar todos os namorados de Lily deve ser um esporte divertido! Bom, eu só queria ver a Teresa tentar essa jogada com James Potter - digo esquentada.

- Ei... James Potter não é seu namorado - diz Dorcas desastrosamente.

- Obrigada.

- AH, desculpe.

- Mas você não está arrasada, está, querida? - minha mãe pergunta com ar preocupado.

Meus ombros caem de repente. Eu estou cansada demais para fingir que estou abalada com uma coisa que aconteceu há mais de dez ano; além disso eu ia terminar com o Ben de qualquer jeito. Sacudo a cabeça devagar. - Que dia mais cheio. Vou para a cama. - Dou um beijo nas duas e arrasto meu corpo atormentado até o quarto.

* * *

Eu devia estar realmente cansada, ou talvez fosse ainda conseqüência da concussão, pois apesar das minhas emoções tumultuadas dormi direto até o dia seguinte, e acordei assustada sem saber onde estava. Com uma forte sensação de que algo ruim aconteceu comigo na véspera. Aos poucos vou me lembrando dos acontecimentos. Dou um gemido baixinho e começo a xingar antes que consiga me refrear. Estou apaixonada por James. Ele vai se casar com Fleur. Ben está dormindo com Teresa. O que fazer? Fantástico. As coisas não podiam estar melhores.

Penso em passar uns dias em uma cabaninha no campo, bem escondida, me desesperando. Então me lembro que foi estar com James hoje e me coração fica um pouco mais leve.

Eu me levanto e preparo uma xícara de chá. Estudo meu reflexo no espelho e volto para a cama para tomar o chá. Minha cara é de quem está com pena de si mesma, mas as únicas marcas que restaram dos últimos dias são dois olhos ligeiramente arroxeados. Para ser sincera, acho que muita gente ficaria chocada se eu aparecesse sem qualquer marca nos olhos. Provavelmente não me reconheceriam, penso desanimada.

Não tenho vontade de ficar mais na cama e começo a pensar no passado, no presente e no futuro; assim que eu terminar o chá vou tomar uma ducha e sair de casa antes que meus pais acordem. Vou para a delegacia, onde pretendo pegar meus e-mails e escrever o diário.

Uns oficiais de polícia do turno da noite ainda estão na sala, bocejando febrilmente, e me dão uma palmada no braço ou no ombro e dizem que estão contentes de me ver de volta. Chego à minha mesa e passo a próxima meia hora pondo em dia meu material. Recosto na cadeira e olho as horas. São sete e meia. A equipe do dia estará chegando daqui a pouco. Vou ao toalete e ponho uma maquiagem para tentar encobrir as marcas debaixo dos olhos. Estou me sentindo inexplicavelmente nervosa com a idéia de ver James. Meu estômago está dando voltas e eu fico nausada de tanta tensão. "Controle-se", digo para mim mesma, "é um dia normal de trabalho. O que você está esperando? Que ele entre pela porta correndo de braços abertos?" Com a mão trêmula, passo um delineador nos olhos. Seria bom se ele gostasse só um pouquinho de mim. Como amiga, diga-se de passagem.

Volto para a minha mesa e tento me concentrar na tela do laptop. Focalizo as palavras, mas não registro nada, e meu olhar se desvia para a porta o tempo todo. De repente sinto uma mão no meu ombro.

- Lily! - Dou um pulo no ar. - Como vai? Como está se sentindo? Eu quis te visitar no hospital, mas James disse que não era uma boa idéia.

Olho em volta apertando a mão no peito. - Sirius! Você quase me matou de susto! Eu estou bem. Por que James disse aquilo?

- Disse que eu quarto estava muito cheio. Mas você está com a cara boa, fora os olhos roxos, é claro.

- Obrigada. - Ele fica sentado na minha mesa ao lado do laptop. A equipe do dia vai chegando e todos vêm me dar bom-dia. Eu sorrio e agradeço as flores. Uma voz familiar filtra-se pela pequena multidão.

- QUEM COLOCOU A FOTO DO FRED FLINTSTONE NO MEU PASSE? Dave não me deixou entrar no prédio dizendo que minha cara era diferente da foto. Imagino que vocês esperem um agradecimento por isso.

James dpa um sorriso irônico para eles. O resto da equipe faz várias brincadeiras e bate nas suas costas amigavelmente, o que faz com que eu me lembre do seu casamento iminente. James senta-se à minha frente.

- Bom-dia, Lily. Como está se sentindo?

- Bem, obrigada. E voceê, como vai?

- Bem. Nunca pensei que um dia iria dizer isso, mas estou realmente contente de ter você de volta. - James sorri para mim e meu estômago dá um salto mortal triplo. Ele começa a esvaziar a bandeja de recados eu continuo a minha importante tarefa de olhar de esgelha para ele por cima do laptop. Tenho a impressão de que estou vendo James pela primeira vez, ou pelo menos com novos olhos. Fico observando todos os seus movimentos: ele abre a correspondência, grita com um dos seus colegas, fala ao telefone. Tento registrar imagens dele na minha cabeça para poder vê-las quando tudo estiver terminado. Ele interrompe os meus pensamentos.

- Você vai amanhã tomar uns drinques conosco? Fleur disse que te convidou.

- É, meus pais também foram convidados.

- Eu gostei deles. Achei os dois ótimos.

- Obrigada.

- O que você vai fazer hoje à noite?

- Tenho entrevista na televisão. Por quê?

- Outra entrevista? Pensei em te convidar para tomar um driqneu com o resto do departamento. Fica para outro dia.

Maldita BBC.

* * *

Apesar, ou melhor, por causa de James Potter, o dia é muito desagradável de um modo geral. Vejo um significado inexistente nas suas palavras ou nas suas expressões. É difícil deixar de olhar para ele, e sempre que Fleur telefona tenho a impressão de que levei um soco na boca do estômago. Fico imaginando como alguém tem energia para agüentar essas aflições amorosas sem freqüentar regularmente um spa de saúde. Em alguns momentos penso em pular por cima da minha mesa, agarrar James pelo colarinho e contar toda a verdade. Em outros penso em assumir uma posição menos bizarra de não lhe dizer nada porque ele vai se casar com uma moça boa e bonita daqui a uma semana, que pediu em casamento sem qualquer coerção. Essa coisa toda me deixa suada nas axilas e determinada a investir em um novo desodorante. Durante o resto da tarde faço fantasias mirabolantes sobre o que podia ter ocorrido na minha vida se eu tivesse sido indicada para trabalhar com outra pessoa da sala que não James Potter. E faço uma fantasia ainda mais deliciosa, porém macabra, do que poderia ter acontecido se Rob, o irmão de James, não tivesse morrido e ele não tivesse conhecido Fleur, deixando o caminho livre e decididamente desimpedido para mim. Mas percebo finalmente que a verdadeira ironia é que eu só fui indicada para trabalhar com James Potter porque ele ia se casar pouco depois.

* * *

Vou para o jornal entregar o meu diário. Por alguma razão peculiar Al insiste absolutamente em ir à BBC comigo para a entrevista. Estou no meio de uma conversa gostosa com Valerie, da contabilidade - ela diz que eu preciso me cuidar depois desse acidente terrível e eu quase sugiro que ela vá morar na minha casa para cuidar de mim e me preparar uns lanchinhos -, quando Al pula na minha frente (não literalmente, só figurativamente) e insiste em me acompanhar. Digo que vou ter de passar em casa primeiro para mudar de roupa, mas ele fala que então vai me pegar às seis horas. Dou de ombros e vou para casa me arrumar. Aqui estou eu agora, tomando a dose de gim que minha mãe teve o bom senso de prepara e escutando Dorcas e minha mãe discutirem que roupa devo usar para o programa de televisão.

Dorcas e mamãe, Deus as abençoe, tentam se mostrar incrivelmente alegres animadas por minha causa. Mas eu gostaria que elas parassem com isso. É deprimente e está surtindo efeito contrário. Felizmente o gim está surtindo o efeito certo.

Finalmente escolhemos um vestido azul-claro bonito e feminino, que marca os lugares certos do corpo e é todo bordado de margaridinhas brancas. Fico me olhando, enquanto minha mãe penteia meu cabelo, e pensando se um dia eu vou me ver livre de problemas.

* * *

Meus pais e Dorcas decidem assistir à entrevista em casa, sentados confortavelmente no sofá. É até bom, porque, como não sabemos programar a gravação de vídeo, alguém tem de fazer isso manualmente. Al e eu chegamos à área da recepção dos estúdios de televisão logo depois das seis da tarde. Em uma réplica exata da minha última visita, a secretária diz que não vamos esperar muito e em seguida Rosemary, a aspirante a punk, vem nos buscar e nos deposita em silêncio na suíte de hospitalidade. Eu me sento na cadeira encostada na parede.

- Você já sabe o que vai dizer? - pergunta Al.

- Não sei o que vão me perguntar.

- Certo. Tente falar que somos o principal jornal regional e mencionar que estamos no momento crítico do jornalismo.

Olho para ele. Momento crítico? Que momento crítico seria esse? Noto de repente que Al está agitado e passa a língua nos lábios em sinal de nervosismo.

- Talvez eles mostrem umas fotos da perseguição; Vince revelou a outra metade do filme. Então prepare-se para falar sobre isso.

Franzo a sobrancelha; por que cargas d'água ele está tão preocupado? Não tenho tempo de perguntar nada porque Giles, o apresentado do programa aparece.

Giles aperta nossa mão com entusiasmo. - Lily! Oi! - Eu o apresento ao Al. - Al! Que bom falar com você em pessoa! - Eu fico intrigada; os dois devem ter conversado por telefone para programar a entrevista.

Giles vira-se para mim. - Nós tiramos todos os copos d'água do palco para que você não repita o incidente da última vez que esteve aqui! Ah, ah! - Sorrio ao me lembrar da cena. Parece que isso aconteceu há uma eternidade. - Depois que você colocar o microfone na roupa vai ser levada para lá. - Ele se despede e nós ficamos esperando o rapaz do som.

No palco, sou depositada mais uma vez no sofá comprido, enquanto Giles fala diretamente para a câmera.

- Nossa próxima convidada é Lily Evans, a jornalista que vem escrevendo uma coluna diária incrivelmente popular no nosso jornal, o _Bristol Gazette_, chamada "O Verdadeiro Diário de Dick Tracy". - Nesse momento ele se vira para mim. - Bem-vinda ao programa, Lily.

Eu sorrio. - Obrigada.

- Eu tenho o prazer de dizer que sou seu admirador. Você poderia falar um pouco sobre o seu diário para os telespectadores que ainda não o leram?

- É claro - digo numa voz que não parece a minha. - Fui indicada para ser a sombra de um sargento-detetive da Força Pública de Bristol.

- É o Jack Swithen - interrompe Giles.

- Isso mesmo. Todo dia eu acompanho Jack quando ele é chamado para atender casos e crimes reais, depois escrevo meu diário.

- O diário está fascinante; você relatou assaltos, roubos e vários outros crimes. Mas o acontecimento mais recente foi o caso do Raposa, não é?

- É. Nós investigamos uma série de assaltos, e depois de uma batida da polícia de madrugada em uma propriedade foi feita uma prisão uns dias atrás.

- Mas eu soube que você foi parar no hospital.

- A suspeita que nós apreendemos... - É incrível a minha tendência fácil de usar a linguagem policial, então modifico a frase. -... acabou fugindo. Todos nós a perseguimos, mas, infelizmentem durante essa perseguição eu levei uma pancada na cabeça.

- Você atribui o sucesso do diário inteiramente ao oficial Jack?

Eu me mexo no sofá. Não sei bem aonde ele quer chegar.

- Jack Swithen tem a ver com isso. As pessoas foram conhecendo-o nas últimas semanas. Acho que ele personifica os valores que gostaríamos de ver nos oficiais de polícia. Foi difícil, de início, conseguir detalhes pessoais de Jack para os leitores do diário poderem realmente se ligar a ele.

- O seu relacionamento com Jack na época teve alguma coisa a ver com isso?

Estou começando a ver aonde as coisas vão chegar.

- No início brigávamos o tempo todo...

- E agora?

- Estamos nos dando melhor.

- Nós temos umas fotos aqui. - Giles faz um sinal para um monitor à minha direita e aparece na tela uma foto. Uma foto peculiarmente íntima: eu deitada no chã com uma árvore enorme ao meu lado (não é de se admirar que eu tenha tido tanta dor de cabeça) e James debruçado sobre mim. Sinto-me estranha e tento aparentar indiferença como se isso fosse completamente normal. Aparece outra foto de James aparentemente pedindo uma ambulância aos gritos. E outra das mãos dele na minha cabeça. Estou começando a ficar vermelha.

- Quero dizer, Lily, desde que programamos esta entrevista temos recebido muitos faz e e-mails perguntando se há alguma coisa entre você e o detetive. Você confirma ou nega esses boatos?

Meu olhar se desvia e cai em Al. Não há dúvida de que foi ele que armou tudo isso. Digo com a voz mais fria que consegui invocar: - Ah, ah! Nego, é claro. Obviamente não há nada entre nós. Aliás, ele vai se casar daqui a uma semana. - Pare por aqui, imbecil, pare por aqui, tento comunicar para Giles.

Mas, muito pelo contrário, ele diz: - VAI, mesmo? - Os olhos de Giles se iluminam. - Na verdade, isso não foi mencionado no diário, foi? Nas fotos ele parece muito preocupado para quem vai se casar daqui a uma semana... - Marmelada. Que droga de profissão!

- Ele pensou que tivesse me matado. É perfeitamente compreensível que ficasse precupado. Acho que ele não queria ser processado pelo meu editor. - Surpreendentemente, mantenho a calma e a frieza. Mas quase respiro fundo, o ataque foi devidamente desviado. Giles olha para Al com um brilho nos olhos, mas pára por aí.

- Bom, muito obrigado, Lily. Você nos deu muito o que pensar, e estou certo de que as pessoas continuarão seguindo os acontecimentos de "O Verdadeiro Diário de Dick Tracy" com mais avidez do que nunca.

* * *

- Você tinha de negar tudo com tanta veemência? - diz Al baixinho quando atravessamos o labirinto de corredores para pegar o carro.

- Foi você quem armou tudo isso, não foi? - pergunto rispidamente, ignorando sua pergunta. Ou indireta seria uma palavra mais adequada? - Você quem me pôs no fogo! - Al pelo menos me faz o favor de parecer envergonhado. - Não contente com sangue e ação você teve de acrescentar um pouco de sexo para dar uma justa medida de emoção, não é? A jornalista perseguindo o detetive. Ah, sei. Isso vai aumentar a venda do jornal, não é? Era isso que você estava conversando com Giles ao telefone. Nem para me dizer, hein?

- Precisávamos que a coisa parecesse verdadeira. Não sei por que você está tão aborrecida, isso vai ajudar a sua carreira também. Você vai aprender que não basta apenas escrever bem para ser uma boa jornalista.

- Ah, então precisa sair espalhando que fui para a cama com o detetive com quem trabalho? Precisa fingir que temos alguma droga de relacionamento para que o apresentador do programa local tenha o que fofocar com a platéia? - Estou realmente furiosa. Al me deixou decepcionada. Ele não fala nada, apenas parece refletir um pouco. Então prossigo. - E a sua nova seleção de fotos para o jornal, hein, Al? Isso não me passou despercebido. As fotos mais íntimas.

- Talvez eu tenha tido mais possibilidade de escolha ultimamente. - Apertei o passo e passei à frente de Al. - Afinal, qual o seu problema? Vocês não têm alguma coisa, têm?

- Não temos nada, Albus. É tão difícil assim entender? - digo com toda a clareza e a petulância que me ocorreu e infelizmente, com toda a sinceridade.

* * *

**N/A: **EAÍ, MEU POVO? Eu gostei desse capítulo. Obviamente eu dei um reforço pra Lily. Ela ficou mais petulante, mais mal-educada e mais rispida na hora dos problemas. Eu não ia deixar ela ficar com a voz esganiçada, dizer as coisas furiosamente, só que baixinho e não falar nada para o Albus a respeito dos fingimentos sobre "como ser uma reporter".

Falando nisso, acho que o Al ficou um reverso da personalidade do Dumbledore, mas não dava pra eu deixar ele bonzinho porque senão não ia ter graça, UAHAUHAU. A Lily precisa naturalmente se meter em enrascadas, especialmente quando são na frente de toda Bristol. Eu ajudo ela mas nem tanto, UAUAHUAHUA.

Acho que o fora que ela deu no Ben foi um AHAZO então não mexi em nada, não. Resumi, claro, mas não teve nenhuma alteração, se eu não me engano redondamente. Vocês gostaram? E a Teresa Falsa Santa? Meus parabens pra quem acertou quem era, mas infelizmente, eu não tenho um iPhone 3G, dã, eu só tenho um V3PINK todo lascado, mordido e tacado na parede, obg.

Não teve muito James nesse capítulo, mas no próximo vai ter. Nem posso falar mta coisa, mas vai ser realmente interessante o ultimo capítulo. Fora que quando eu postar ele vão faltar seis capítulos, ou seja, menos tortura pra vocês, ou não, porque PJ vai estar no fim.

Obrigada mesmo pelos comentários, gente. Eu não respondo eles pra postar rapidinho aqui pra vocês; meu medo ultimamente tem sido vocês comprarem o livro. Mó doido, meu. Güenta mais um pouco, aí, galera que agora faltam mais ou menos uns sete capítulos ou sei lá o que. Tá no fim,digo e repito.

Zilhões de beijos.

Juliana Padfoot #


	25. Capítulo 25

**N/A: **desculpem a demora; juro que era pra eu ter postado ontem pra hoje eu postar o 26, mas ontem não deu pra eu usar o PC, culpem meu pai, e aí já viu. esse capítulo é curto, eu sei. mas hoje vai ter o 26 também. curtam o troço.

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

- Não me obrigue a ir! - eu digo choramingando.

- Lily, você tem de ir - diz minha mãe num tom enfático. - As pessoas viram você na televisão e vão pensar que onde há fumaça há fogo.

- Maldito Giles! - digo com toda a fúria.

- Se você não aparecer as pessoas vão soltar a língua.

- Maldito Albus!

- Se não quiser fazer isso por você, faça por James.

- Maldito James! - resmungo.

- Lily, pare de resmungar.

Minha mãe e eu estamos no meu quarto, um dia depois da entrevista na televisão, fazendo uma cena como as que fazíamos há mais de dez anos. A única diferença é que meu papel de parede não é mais estampado com fotos do Duran Duran e George Michael. (Sim, eu sei que eles não são mais particularmente, _legais_.)

- O que importa para James eu estar lá ou não? A festa hoje à noite é na casa dos pais de Fleur. Prefiro ficar três dias bêbada do que ter de enfrentar aquela multidão enfurecida que acha que James e eu temos um caso ou que estou caidíssima pelo detetive bonitão. Depois da entrevista na televisão, descobri que tenho sentimentos homicidas com relação a Giles e Al.

- Mas James também tem de ouvir as pessoas perguntando se é verdade ou não. E ele é a parte inocente em tudo isso.

- O que você está querendo dizer? Que eu fiz tudo deliberadamente? - Minha voz sobe algumas oitavas. A confusão está criada.

- Deixe de ser boba. - Minha mãe se senta na cama, mechama para eu sentar ao seu lado e pega a minha mão com carinho. - Querida, isso pode parecer muito difícil agora, mas os maus momentos fortalecem os eu caráter.

- Eu tenho caráter até demais - digo, revirando os olhos, mas nada detém minha mãe quando ela está tomada por um tema. Ela se levanta, fica andando pelo quarto e se vira para mim.

- Você vai ver que suas experiências a ajudarão a crescer. - Sinto que tenho de concordar de certo modo. - Até que, como uma borboleta...

Eu a interrompo com impaciência. - Você não diz isso em uma das suas peças?

Ela pára com as mçãos no ar. - Hein?

- Você não diz isso em uma das suas peças?

- Digo, querida? Bem que eu achei que a frase me parecia um tanto familiar. A gente acaba repetindo o que falou no teatro. - Ela volta à realidade e se senta ao meu lado de novo. - Bom, então você vai à festa toda bonita, como se não tivesse nenhuma preocupação na vida. As pessoas se esquecerão logo desses boatos bobos. Provavelmente nem viram a entrevista na televisão.

Absorvo tudo e digo: - É, mas não posso me arrumar demais, senão vão pensar que sou uma sem-vergonha.

- Então prefere ir toda desarrumada e deixar que pensem que você está apaixonada por ele como uma colegial? Antes uma sem-vergonha do que uma boba.

Hesito um segundo. - Você tem razão. Onde estão os rolos de cabelo?

* * *

Dorcas chega quinze minutos atrasada, com um vestido vermelho maravilhoso. Vinte rolos estão presos no meu cabelo. Eu estou tentando escurecer as sobrancelhas em frente ao espelho (uma vozinha sarcástica na minha cabeça diz: "É assim que você vai pegar o James, sua _sobrancelhuda_?") e ouvir música pop para tentar me valorizar. Viro para a porta quando Dorcas entra.

- Dorcas! Você está linda! Aonde você vai?

- Vou à festa com vocês. Vou dar uma de mulher escarlate para combinar com o seu cabelo - diz ela rindo e fazendo uma pirueta.

- Mas você não foi convidada.

Minha mão se intromete na conversa. - Eu perguntei ao Miles se podia levar a Dorcas; disse que era uma prima que estava passando uns dias comigo.

- Você teve coragem de fazer isso?

- Querida, é só um coquetel, não é um jantar sentado, e eles não vão se desesperar para arranjar mais um pedaço de torta na mesa. Além do mais, achamos que você talvez precise de apoio moral. - Ela pisca para Dorcas, que dá uma risadinha.

Encolho os ombros e volto a cuidar das sobrancelhas. Dorcas senta-se na cama e a minha mãe volta à carga.

- Não pude acreditar quando Giles perguntou se você e James estavam tendo um caso! Achei que você ia desmaiar! Ou antes disso, matá-lo! - ela disse.

- Foi Albus quem armou tudo isso - digo com raiva.

- Duas pessoas do meu escritório telefonaram perguntando se eu estava assistindo à entrevista!

- Eu só espero que James e Fleur não tenham visto.

- Eles iam ver?

- Bom, James ia se encontrar com uns oficiais de polícia para tomar uns drinques, mas não sei o que Fleur vai pensar se me viu na entrevista.

Dorcas dá de ombros. - Eu não me preocuparia. Ela vai se casar na semana que vem. Se não confiar nele agora...

- Como você está se sentindo? - pergunto a Dorcas depois de um instante, ao perceber de repente que não sou a única pessoa com problemas.

Ela me dá um sorriso. - Melhor, eu acho. É bom ter outra coisa para pensar.

- Que bom eu estar ajudando você.

* * *

Nós quatro e o pequenês emburrado entramos no enorme Range Rover do meu pai. Não é uma parada fáci com sapatos de salto seis. Podem crer. Todos estamos muito elegantes; minha mãe com um charmoso conjunto de tricô e lã e meu pai com o blazer de sempre e gravata. Eu gostaria que estivéssemos indo jantar em um pub sossegado no campo. Fico imaginando um lugar assim quando vamos deixando a cidade e entrando na área rural que circunda a cidade de Bristol; tenho de pensar em qualquer coisa que tire da minha cabeça as horríveis fantasias sobre o coquetel. Meus pais discutem porque não estão entendendo o mapa e minha mãe procura desesperadamente o convite, que tem um mapa específico atrás. O carro é um amontoado de papéis; não sei como o meu pai consegue ver pelo pára-brisa, pois o painel está empilhado de convites. Eles se cansaram de ficar perdidos pelas estradas, sem saber como chegar aos locais das festas, tendo de baixar os vidros a toda hora para fazer perguntas vagas ao pessoal local porque não tinham levado o mapa, o convite ou ambos. Então minha mãe resolveu guardar todos os convites no carro, embora sempre tenha dificuldade para achá-los.

Localizamos o lugar finalmente, fazemos uma curva e nos identificamos no interfone dos portões. Esperamos um pouco até que os imensos portões de ferro sejam abertos, e nos deparamos com uma linda entrada ladeada de árvores. "James vai se casar com esse tipo de gente?", pergunto-me incrédula. - O que é mesmo que o pai da Fleur faz? Você disse que ele era patrocinador de peças de teatro?

- É, querida. É preciso muito dinheiro para patrocinar uma peça; a profissão básica dele tem a ver com finanças. - Minha mãe olha para a entrada de luxo e de repente a frase vaga, "alguma coisa a ver com finanças".

Eu me afundo no carro com um suspiro. Como passou pela minha cabeça competir com um ambiente desses? O olho clínico do meu pai nota a minha reação pelo retrovisor.

- Grades douradas e tudo o mais, Lily. Acho que não será tão divertido quanto parece.

Já metade da diversão seria bastante para mim.

Enfim chegamos a uma gloriosa casa georgiana. Papai estaciona o carro ao lado de uma quantidade de BMWs, Audis e Alfa Romeos. Meu coração bate forte e minha reação imediata e fugir pelos campos em volta, mas minha mãe me segura pela mão.

- Você está linda - ela diz baixinho no meu ouvido, apertando a minha mão. Nós tínhamos finalmente escolhido um vestido preto sofisticado com abertura na frente e atrás, forrado de roxo brilhante. Dorcas lembrou que foi o vestido que usei na noite em que conheci Ben.

Olho maravilhada para a casa, construída em pedra Cotswold, com grandes janelas georgianas. Uma trepadeira cobre metade da casa e a imensa porta vermelha da frente dá um toque imponente ao conjunto.

Somos atendidos por um garçom discreto que pega nossos casacos e nos pede para segui-lo até o salão. O burburinho de vozes vai ficando cada vez mais perto à medida que atravessamos o largo corredor, e atinge um crescendo quando o garçom abre a porta. Entramos no salão e somos imediatamente recebidos por um senhor que suponho que seja Miles, o pai de Fleur.

- Miles, que maravilha ver você! Como vai? - diz minha mãe.

- Você está linda, Sorrel! Patrick, que prazer ver você de novo - ele diz, virando-se para o meu pai, que aperta sua mão formalmente. Ele nunca foi muito amigo dos financiadores das peças da minha mãe, pois sempre suspeitou dos motivos do envolvimento deles com o teatro. Minha mãe vira-se para mim. - Está é a minha filha, Lily.

- Você dispensa apresentação, Lily! Já ouvi falar muito de você! - Ele termina a frase com uma grande gargalhada. Eu desejaria poder estar em qualquer outro lugar que não ali. Talvez fosse a forma com que ele disse aquilo, ou talvez a gargalhada, mas me senti muito desconfortável.

Minha mãe apresenta Dorcas rapidamente. - Está é a nossa prima Dorcas, que está passando uns dias conosco.

Enquanto estão sendo feitas as apresentações, olho em volta do salão e vejo aquela gente toda reunida em grupos, segurando seus copos e os garçons passando com canapés. Vejo James e Fleur conversando com um casal idoso, e Sirius em um grupo próximo a eles. Sirius me avista e se desculpa com o grupo. James, notando a movimentação de Sirius, segue o olhar dele e me vê. Meu coração bate descompassado e sorrimos um para o outro.

Sirius, serpenteando pela multidão, vem falar comigo. Finalmente chega ao meu lado e faz uma careta. Devido à situação social, ele me dá um beijo no rosto. Sorrio e aperto seu braço, contente de ver uma cara amiga.

- Como vão as coisas? - pergunto.

Ele mexe no colarinho. Está muito elegante, com um terno preto e uma camisa branca. Mas a gravata com a estampa do Pato Donald estraga um pouco o efeito.

- É um esforço para nós, simples policiais - ele diz baixinho.

- Está se sentindo tenso?

- O qe eu não faço em nome de uma amizade! Você está linda, hein?

- Obrigada. Vocês se divertiram muito ontem à noite? - pergunto para puxar conversa. Ele paga dois copos com um garçom e passa um para mim.

- Ontem à noite?

- É, vocês não foram tomar um driqneu com o pessoal do departamento? - Pelo canto do olho vejo James cumprimentando meus pais e Dorcas.

- Ah, _sei_. Foi legal.

- Ficaram lá até tarde?

- Não, não.

- Pelo visto todos precisavam aliviar a tensão da semana - digo, tentando obter mais informação.

- Você quer saber se algum de nós viu a entrevista na televisão, não é?

- Você viu?

- Não, mas meu companheiro de quarto viu e gravou o programa para mim. Só que perdeu os cinco primeiros minutos. Ninguém mais viu.

- Graças a Deus. - Olho de novo para James e meus pais. Ao que parece eles ouviram uma piada e estão às gargalhadas.

- Não foi tão ruim assim - diz Sirius, tirando um canapé de uma bandeja passada pelo garçom.

Eu tento parecer indiferente. Cuidado, digo para mim mesma.

- Não, só um pouco constrangedor quando Giles começou a me provocar.

- Meu companheiro de quarto é fã do seu diário. Diz que não gostou da saia que você estava usando no outro dia. A bege...

- Estampada - termino. - Ele não foi o único. Vou queimar essa saia quando chegar em casa. Então, já escreveu o discurso de padrinho do casamento?

- Nem comecei! Fico um pouco nervoso quando penso que vou ter de falar na frente de toda essa gente. Tenho a sensação de que policiais não fazem parte da vida deles. Mas James parece se encaixar bem aqui. - Ele baixa a voz e diz quase sussurrando: - Você já conheceu aquela garota chamada Susie? Agora ela está...

- Você usou o nome Jack no diário em homenagem a um dos seus gatos? - diz uma voz no meu ouvido.

Dou um pulo quando James entra na nossa conversa. - Aposto que foi a minha mãe que lhe contou - digo rindo.

- Acertou.

- Você devia se dar por contente. O outro gato se chamava Jasper.

- Nesse caso, obrigado por me chamar de Jack. Não vai nos mostrar hoje seus truques com garrafas de champanhe? - ele pergunta, olhando para a minha taça.

- Talvez mais tarde.

Ele sorri. Sirius diz, como pretexto, que quer mais uns canapés e sai à cata de um garçom para nos deixar sozinhos. Como nunca tinha estado numa reunião social com James, me sinto acanhada de repente. Sobre o que vamos conversar?

Limpo a garganta e pergunto: - Você está se sentindo nervoso?

- Por quê? Por você?

- Não, pelo casamento.

- Ah, o casamento. - Ele dá de ombros. - Ainda não. Você vai à festa? Poderá se servir à vontade das bebidas do meu sogro.

- Se você quiser, eu vou.

- Eu gostaria que você fosse.

Nós nos olhamos por um instante e tenho a impressão de ver uma certa tristeza no seu olhar, mas talvez seja uma impressão intencional. Se ao menos tivéssemos mais tempo para ficarmos juntos, mas pela minha breve experiência com James Potter sei que esse casamento irá adiante. Ele é um homem de palavra.

Olhamos para a minha mãe quando ouvimos a sua gargalhada, e eu sorrio.

- Ela é maravilhosa - diz James.

- Obrigada.

- O que quer dizer a expressão "Merda de Macgregor"?

Suspiro, evitando uma crise emocional. - Em nenhuma circunstância peça para ela lhe contar.

- Por quê?

- Porque provavelmente é sobre um escocês e um barco, e não tem graça nenhuma quando se ouve pela centésima vez.

James ri e Fleur aparece milagrosamente ao seu lado.

- Lily, posso roubar James um instante?

- À vontade - digo com sinceridade.

- Querido, quero que você conheça uma pessoa... - ela diz, levando-o para longe. Eu vou para junto dos meus pais e pego outra taça de champanhe no meio do caminho. Fico ao lado deles tentando participar da conversa, quando uma figura na porta chama a minha atenção. Franzo a testa. Ele me é muito familiar. É como se eu estivesse vendo meu carteiro no supermercado; não consigo localizá-lo fora do contexto. Ele olha agressivamente em volta e relaxa um instante quando vê sua presa. Vai até o objeto do seu olhar e naquele momento eu o reconheço.

É Remus.

Dou um passo na direção dele, mas é tarde demais. Ele deu um soco na cara de James Potter.

- Meu Deus - diz meu pai.

* * *

**N/A: **oi, galera :D. gostaram do capítulo? eu acho que não deu pra sacar o que porra o remus foi fazer ali (não, não estou insultando a inteligencia de vocês, mas que o cara apareceu do nada é verdade), mas capítulo que vem tudo será explicado. ok. nem tudo. mas mesmo assim. eu não sei se esse capítulo ficou muito interessante. pra mim é bastante sem sal. mas fazer o quê. eu não sou a sarah mason e não dava pra fazer acontecer alguma coisa porque ia bagunçar a linha de acontecimentos.

a boa notícia é que eu digitei os ultimos capítulos da fic, menos o 30, e tô na metade do 29. o 31 tá pronto porque eu amo ele, fato. nem posso revelar muita coisa, droga. foi mal, q. e outra coisa, amanhã, segunda feira 31/3 é meu ultimo dia livre, porque 1/4 tem prova de matematica. horrivel, right? então, eu não vou poder usar o PC até sexta-feira a noite, argh. não espere post, e PORFAVOR aguentem firme! prometo que se der pra dar uma escapada pra postar eu faço isso! se não der, desculpa aê, mano brother (?).

ah, brigadinha pelos comentários de vocês :D. aqui → **Biele BlackMoon /**_HAUAHUAHAUH, é verdade, capítulo muito doido. mas diz se tu não queria que isso rolasse logo? eu tava doida pra que a lily largasse o fdp do ben, meldels. foi mal a demora pra postar, ui. sério. não deu. beijos._**/ ; Nath Krein /**_al do mal. eu bem que achei que ele tava muito assanhado pra ser albus dumbledore, mas assim ficou mais sexy. HAUHAUA. beijos_**/ ; Veronica D.M /**_se segura só mais um pouquinho? por favor? pelo james? AUHAHAUA que bom que tu gostaste do fora. eu tambem adoray. e até que é verdade o lance de ficar mais evidente pra lily que eles não tão juntos, mas o que ela podia fazer? era negar tudo até a morte ou virar motivo de chacota de toda bristol. eu negaria. é do mal, mas eu negaria, qq. beijos_**/ ; Mari lP /**_tu cantou aleluia? eu cantei, UAUAHUAH. aah, fique metade feliz, porque eu consegui postar uma fic inteira sem dizer 'cansei,to fora' /eu sempre faço isso/ e metade triste por estar no fim, (?). ;) beijos_**/ ; Lethicya Black /**_UAHUAHAH, eu ri do teu coment. ela é mt safada mesmo. no duro. e quando a lily perguntou se era a primeira vez que ela dormia com alguem? maior BLERGH. concordo. quem dera que ela tivesse algo com o potterzinho, q. beijos_**/.**

julie padfoot :)


	26. Capítulo 26

**N/A: **eu sou boazinha?

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

James cai no chão como um saco de batatas e ouve-se no ar uma exclamação abafada. Em seguida faz-se silêncio estranho no salão inteiro. Todos ficam sem ação, pasmos. É como se tivessem virado estátuas, como a brincadeira que fazíamos quando éramos crianças. Sirius e Dorcas sãos os primeiros a agir. Não ouço o que Sirius diz para Remus, mas ao que tudo indica, pela sua linguagem corporal, ele diz: "Você é completamente maluco, mas eu vou falar com calma porque talvez você esteja armado." Ele olha muito aliviado quando Dorcas, depois de ver se James está bem, dá meia-volta e vai enfrentar Remus.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - ela pergunta com voz estridente, dando a impressão de uma galinha garnizé, o que vai particularmente bem com a acústica do salão. Por um instante acho que Dorcas vai perguntar se estamos ouvindo bem lá no fundo; se perguntasse, eu mostraria que sim com o polegar para cima. Estremeço por dentro e espero que ninguém se lembre que fui eu quem a trouxe para a festa.

A essa altura James consegue se levantar e um pequeno grupo mórbido o incita a revidar a agressão, eu entre eles, para ver sangue correr. É mais um interesse pessoal do que uma mera curiosidade. Fleur entra em cena, atravessando a multidão e atirando-se em cima de James.

- Meu querido, você está bem? Quantos dedos está vendo aqui?

- Fleur, não seja ridícula. Eu estou bem - diz ele. Contenho um sorriso.

Remus deve ter acertado no nariz dele. Deduzo isso pela quantidade de sangue que está escorrendo. Fleur tira um lenço não sei de onde e passa para ele. Eu por pouco tenho de me amarrar em uma cadeira para não bancar o anjo protetor e me atirar entre o casal.

Embora Remus tenha tido a audácia de se comportar assim, agora está muito confuso. Toodos os olhos voltam-se para ele. Remus passou a ser o centro da atenção e parece não saber o que fazer. Dorcas está a frente com os punhos cerrados e o corpo erguido; ninguém diria que tem apenas um metro e cinqüenta e oito de altura. Suspeito que ela está se divertindo com tudo aquilo. O vestido do vermelho foi uma escolha absolutamente certa para a ocasião.

- Você andou bebendo? O que acha que está fazendo? - ela repete.

- Eu... eu... - Ele fica sem saber o que dizer, até que lhe vem a inspiração. E _você_, o que está fazendo aqui? - ele pergunta triunfante.

Dessa vez é Dorcas que não sabe o que dizer. Uma vóz sarcástica interrompe os dois.

- Pelo que vejo, vocês se conhecem.

Dorcas vira-se para a James.

- Nós nos conhecemos, sim. Sinto muito, James. Eu não sei por quê...

- Pensei que o nome dele fosse Jack - diz Remus.

Estremeço quando essa agressão verbal ricocheteia em James e me atinge diretamente. _Por favor_, não diga que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o diário. Os olhos de James me procuram.

- O nome dele é Jack no diário. - Dorcas lança um olhar de soliedariedade na minha direção. Olho para a minha mãe, que dá a impressão de estar se divertindo muito com a cena.

- Vamos todos conversar sobre isso? - diz James com voz calma. A multidão vai se aproximando, tentando ouvir o que ele diz. Gentilmente ele leva Dorcas, Remus, Sirius e Fleur para a porta, como se fosse um pastor tangendo o seu rebanho. Depois olha para mim, faz um sinal com a mão e eu sigo os demais, curiosa.

Quando saímos do salão, comigo no fim da fila, os convidados retomam a conversa e tom ainda mais alto. Nosso pequeno grupo sombrio atravessa o corredor e entra em uma sala do lado oposto que estávamos. É uma linda sala também. Uma imensa lareira de pedra - com papel, madeira e carvão dentro, porém apagada - ocupa quase toda a parede. As outras paredes estão cobertas de livros, e uma enorme mesa de mogno fica abaixo de uma _bay window_ (janela saliente octogonal). Eu me atiro em um dos confortáveis sofás de chintz em frente à lareira.

- Fleur, é melhor você voltar para a festa, eu estou bem - diz James.

Ela vira a cabeça de lado com ar preocupado, e eu tenho vontade de lhe dar um chute na... É incrível como os sentimentos com relação a uma pessoa mudam depressa quando sabemos que essa pessoa está prestes e se casar com a pessoa que você ama.

- E você também, Sirius. Não é assunto de polícia. - Ergo as sobrancelhas ao ouvir isso. Será que eles ficam enlouquecidos e dão socos a torto e a direito em outras ocasiões? Sirius e Fleur saem da sala em silêncio.

Remus ergue o corpo e olha para ele. James, ao contrário, o ignora e se afunda no sofá em frente ao meu. Remus vira-se para Dorcas.

- Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo? Eu não sou nenhum idiota. Aquelas flores, os telefonemas. Lily o apresentou a você, não é? NÃO FOI ELA?

Eu não sei de que ele está falando, mas levo a coisa em termos pessoais.

- Remus, eu não sei de que você está falando - diz Dorcas aos berros. - A primeira vez que vi este homem foi quando ele foi ver Lily no hospital, umas três noites atrás!

- Qual das vezes em que estive no hospital? - pergunto a James do meu sofá.

- Quando você enfiou o dedo do pé na garrafa - ele diz do outro sofá.

- Ah! - A conversa toda está acima de nós, em sentido metafórico e físico.

- Com quem você está tendo um caso? - pergunta Remus.

- Com ninguém. Não é verdade, Lily?

- A não ser que seja comigo. Ela praticamente se mudou lá para casa - respondo.

- Pensei que você estivesse com ele. - Remus aponta para James de forma dramática e acusadora, mas felizmente James não nota porque está preocupado com o sangue do seu nariz.

- Não - explica Dorcas com paciência. - Eu fui para a casa de Lily. Como você sabe que eu não tenho estado em casa?

É a vez de Remus de se sentir envergonhado e olhar para o chão, examinando a bela estamparia do tapete. - Eu telefonei e fui lá algumas vezes.

- Andou me espionando?

Ele vira a cabeça. - Talvez você precise ser espionada.

- Que surpresa você conseguir tirar algumas horas do seu precioso _trabalho_ - diz Dorcas com raiva.

- Eu estou tentando ser promovido, e será que pode imaginar por quê? - Remus está praticamente gritando agora.

Da relativa segurança do sofá, James pergunta com um tom aborrecido. - Lily e eu ainda precisamos ficar aqui?

Dorcas hora para baixo.

- Não, eu acho que a situação tem de ser esclarecida entre nós dois. Sinto muito pelo seu nariz.

Remus acrescenta. - Eu também. Pensei que...

James dipensa a explicação e diz: - Tudo bem - mas numa voz que indica que não está nada bem. Nós nos levantamos dos respectivos sofás e saímos para o corredor.

- Você não quer colocar um pouco de gelo no seu nariz? - pergunto quando vejo que o sangue ainda está escorrendo. - Talvz ajude a estancar o sangramento. - James faz que sim, me leva pelo corredor até uma escadaria e abre uma porta ao lado. Entramos em uma cozinha espaçosa e arejada, onde cinco pessoas estão trabalhando, com folhas de salada e fatias de salmão defumado até as orelhas. A cozinha é imensa, meu apartamento inteiro deve caber dentro dela.

James senta-se em uma mesa de carvalho grande no meio da cozinha, rodeada de cadeiras. Peço umas pedras de gelo a um dos empregados, enrolo-as numa pequena toalha de mão e entrego para James.

- Obrigado - diz ele secamente. Ficamos sentados em silêncio por um instante, até que ele pergunta: - Ela estava tendo um caso?

- Não! - respondo com determinação.

- Então, por que andou recebendo flores e telefonemas? - Droga, eu devia saber que os ouvidos desse cara iriam captar isso.

- Ela recebeu flores e telefonemas? - pergunto inocentemente.

- Foi o que ele disse. Isso não tem nada a ver com você, não é, Lily?

- Não diretamente.

- Eu sabia - ele diz com um suspiro. - Por que você tem de arranjar encrenca por onde passa?

- Mania - resmungo de forma irônica.

Faz-se uma pausa.

- Se você levar mais um soco na cara ficaremos quites! - digo brincando, louca para mudar de assunto e não ter de explicar qual foi exatamente a minha participação no plano de Dorcas.

- Seus incidentes foram completos e absolutos, e de alguma forma você está envolvida nisso.

- Você acha que vai deixar marca no nariz?

- Pelo menos nós dois nos machucamos.

- Mas você e Fleur não vão se machucar na semana que vem. A cor do seu nariz vai destoar horrivelmente do vestido dela.

- Não se preocupe. Não vai deixar marca. - A conversa parece significativa e divertida de certa forma.

Fleur aparece. - Querido, procurei você por toda parte! Como vai o nariz? - Ela parece um pouco aborrecida de nos ver juntos, e eu dou uma desculpa e saio.

* * *

Meus pais e eu nos despedimos dos anfitriões. Como os mosqueteiros, nosso número é reduzido para três quando entramos no caro e voltamos para o meu apartamento. Remus e Dorcas continuaram trancados no escritório quando saímos da festa, e suponho que ele vá lhe dar uma carona para casa. Minha mãe me interroga impiedosamente sobre os acontecimentos da noite e conto tudo de boa vontade, feliz por ter alguma outra coisa em que pensar.

O resto do fim de semana se arrasta como se o tempo estivesse fazendo uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Passo por agonias contrastantes; ora fico louca para chegar o próximo fim de semana, ora sinto pavor só de pensar que não vou mais ver James. Minha mãe é fantástica. Não me deixa limpar o apartamento, e insistepara que a gente vá fazer um passeio revigorante à beira-mar e tome chá no hotel local no domingo. Mas em todo lugar que eu vou me lembro de James. É como se tivesse um disco girando na minha cabeça sem poder ser desligado, embora eu já esteja me cansando da música. Quando voltamos para casa telefono para Dorcas pela milésima vez desde a noite da festa. E pela milésima vez desde a noite da festa o telefone não é atendido.

* * *

Quando estou começando a pensar que a segunda-feira não chegará nunca mais, ela felizmente chega. Eu me visto com muito cuidado e Tristão e eu saímos ansiosos. Levamos pouco tempo para chegar, e logo depois eu me vejo subindo as escadas da delegacia.

- Bom-dia, Dave - digo ao meu novo amigo (o ex-sargento-Dave-ranzinza-da-recepção).

- Teve um bom fim de semana, Lily?

- Muito bom.

- É a sua última semana conosco, não é? - Faço que sim e sorrio. - Aposto que você não sabe o que vai fazer depois! - Dou um sorriso forçado e penso comigo mesma que ele não sabe que está dizendo a pura verdade.

Quando chego ao escritório, o turno da noite está acabando de colocar uma grande faixa na sala com os dizeres: "A ÚLTIMA SEMANA DE LIBERDADE DE JAMES POTTER. CASAMENTO NÃO É SÓ UMA PALAVRA, É UMA CONDENAÇÃO!"

Estão todos trepados nas mesas, e eu rio para eles. - Boa idéia! - exclamo.

- Levamos a noite toda fazendo isso! - diz um deles.

- Foi uma noite tranqüila?

- Muito tranqüila.

Vou para a minha mesa e tento ignorar a faixa gigantesca pendurada em cima de mim. Ligo o laptop e abro meus e-mails. Há um de Albus pedindo para eu passar no jornal no fim da tarde para discutirmos minha próxima tarefa. Suspiro e fico imaginando se o cachorro do prefeito morreu e ele quer que eu faça a cobertura da ocorrência. O resto da equipe do dia vai chegando aos poucos, e o escritório fica tomado de barulho e cheiro de café. Os telefones tocam e as pessoas começam a berrar. Um viva é ouvido do outro lado do escritório e eu levanto a cabeça. James entrou e está olhando para a faixa. Tento melhorar minha aparência forçando um sorriso e vejo que ele está caminhando na minha direção.

- Bom-dia.

- Bom-dia, como vai o seu nariz?

- Doído. Como vai a sua cabeça?

- Bem.

- E o dedo do pé?

- Idem.

- Eu me lembrei de tudo?

Faço uma pausa e respondo: - Acho que sim. - Continuo a trabalhar no laptop, enquanto ele busca um café na máquina para nós e vai mexer na sua bandeja de papéis.

- Alguma coisa? - pergunto depois de algum tempo.

- Infelizmente sim. Um estupro. Tenho de pedir uma policial para nos acompanhar e me ajudar a interrogar a moça. - Ele dá uns telefonemas e finalmente se levanta. - Hora de ir, Evans.

Serpenteamos pelo estacionamento, o que devemos ter feito pelo menos umas cinqüenta vezes nas últimas cinco semanas. Resolvo não chamar Vince para ir conosco dessa vez pois acho que o caso pode ser muito delicado. A última coisa que essa pobre moça vai querer é que Vince tire fotos suas e diga: "Pode chorar mais um pouco, belezinha?" Teremos de usar umas fotos do arquivo. Entramos no Vauxhall cinza familiar e passamos pela frente do prédio onde a policial aguarda nos degraus de baixo. James e eu não nos falamos durante o percurso de vinte minutos; converso o tempo todo com a jovem oficial de polícia sobre casos de estupro e ela me conta fatos fascinantes, que poderão ser usados no diário de hoje. A manhã passa depressa. Fico tão horrorizada com o caso de estupro que James me pergunta várias vezes se estou bem. Nós três voltamos para a delegacia, e fico escrevendo minhas anotações. Por volta das quatro da tarde já terminei tudo o que tinha de fazer; como James ainda está falando ao telefone e tem de terminar seu trabalho burocrático, resolvo bancar a advogada do diabo e vou fazer uma visita para Robin.

Enfio a cabeça pela porta e ela me olha da sua mesa.

- Oi! Que tal tomarmos uma xícara de chá? - Vamos até a cantina conversando sobre várias coisas, e quando nos sentamos para tomar o chá lhe faço uma pergunta de chofre. - Robin, lembra que você um dia disse que eu não conhecia sua história toda? - Ela olha para mim hesitante, mas continuo. - Você acha que pode me contar agora?

Robin me olha um pouco mais, depois faz que sim.

- Acho que posso confiar em você a essa altura - diz ela com um suspiro. - É difícil por onde começar. Você lembra que no seu primeiro dia de trabalho eu disse que também era nova aqui? - Faço que sim. Eu lembrava muito bem. - Bom...

* * *

Ó meu Deus. Pobre Robin. Quando a conheci, não entendi por que uma pessoa glamurosa como ela estava trabalhando no departamento de RP de uma delegacia. Agora estava tudo explicado. Basicamente, ela tinha caído de uma grande altura. Possivelmente da mesma altura que a Torre Eiffel. Robin veio de Londres para ficar com o namorado, Mark. Ao que parece, Mark tinha implorado para ela passar uns meses com ele em Bristol.

Vocês sabem como é. Ele telefonava diariamente para falar dos planos que tinha para os dois, das coisas ótimas que podiam fazer nos fins de semana em fez de ficarem gastando o tempo entre Londres e Bristol e blábláblá. Um dia ela viu um programa sobre pessoas idosas, que mostrava o que elas gostariam de ter feito durante ficou tão impressionada e comovida com o programa que, no dia seguinte, pediu demissão do seu emprego fantástico. Sem mais aquela. Aparentemente eles ficaram furiosos, pois estavam no meio de uma campanha ou coisa assim, mas Robin disse que se não fosse embora naquela hora não iria mais. Só que quando chegou a Bristol, um dia antes para fazer uma surpresa para Mark, encontrou-o na cama com outra mulher.

Podem imaginar isso? Ela apanhou o cara literalmente no ato. Eu, com meu senso prático, pensei imediatamente no que aconteceu depois. Será que ele se vestiu primeiro e depois começou a gritaria? E o que aconteceu com a outra mulher? Será que Robin falou com ela ou a ignorou? De qualquer forma, ela telefonou imediatamente (ou não tão imediatamente, é claro; primeiro fez uma gritaria danada) para seu chefe dizendo que queria retomar o emprego, mas ele estava tão furioso com a sua demissão repentina que recusou-se a recebê-la de volta.

- Por que você não voltou para Londres e arranjou outro emprego? - perguntei.

- Porque provaria para mim mesma que tinha errado. Errado com Mark, errado de fazer aquela mudança louca para Bristol. Além do mais, eu já havia sublocado meu apartamento lá. Não tinha para onde ir.

- E suas amigas? Você não podia ter ficado com uma delas?

Robin olhou encabulada para baixo. - Na verdade, eu não contei nada para ninguém. - Ela deve ter olhado para cima e visto minha expressão horrorizada, e eu não consigo nem comprar uma rosca na padaria sem contar para as minhas amigas, porque acrescentou depressa: - Não consegui contar. Tinha pedido demissão de um emprego glamuroso para viver com o suposto amor da minha vida, e acabei descobrindo que ele me traía desde

sabe Deus quando. E eu nem ao menos consegui meu emprego de volta. Me achei uma idiota. Não podia voltar para Londres e dizer simplesmente: "Oi, pessoal! Sabem aquela minha decisão repentina de mudar minha vida? Bem, eu estava errada. E sabem aquele rapaz maravilhoso com quem eu saía? Ele estava transando com outra nas minhas costas." Minhas amigas sempre me admiraram muito e achavam que tudo estava indo às mil maravilhas. Eu não queria desapontá-las. - Robin deu de ombros. - Então fiquei aqui e tentei refazer a minha vida. Procurei o emprego mais desafiador possível. Eu sabia que se virasse este lugar ao avesso, minha saída de Londres pareceria apenas uma mudança de carreira.

Robin olhou de novo para baixo. - Então cometi o erro de me envolver com um colega de trabalho.

- Isso começou depois do Mark.

Ela fez que sim. - Eu estava realmente num período ruim. Um dia saímos com o pessoal do departamento para tomar uns drinques depois do trabalho, e nos damos tão bem que as coisas se estenderam... até a cama. - Senti minhas entranhas revirarem. - Foi muito bom não estar mais sozinha, mas esse sujeito também me deu o fora.

- Então é por isso que você quer voltar para Londres?

- É - disse ela, dando de ombros de novo. - Eu me cansei daqui. Quero voltar para casa.

- Você vai ao casamento no fim de semana?

- James insistiu. - Faço um carinho na mão dela e nós duas ficamos olhando para as xícaras, perdidas nos nossos próprios pensamentos.

* * *

No fim do dia, James e eu nos despedimos, e vou para o jornal. Al, dessa vez, me dá boas notícias.

- Meus parabéns! A julgar pelo número de telefonemas, e-mails e fax que recebemos nos últimos dias, parece que seu diário é um grande sucesso! As pessoas querem saber qual vai ser o assunto do seu próximo diário! Você tem alguma idéia?

- Idéia para quê?

- Para outro diário, é claro! Quero começar e pensar nele no fim de semana.

- Você não vai me mandar fazer matérias sobre funerais de animais de estimação? - pergunto surpresa.

- É claro que não. Outra coisa que tenho para contar... - ele faz uma pausa dramática -... é que eu recebi um telefonema do _Express_. Eles querem publicar esse diário em série na imprensa nacional.

- Você está brincando!

- Não! - Um largo sorriso sobre o meu rosto e ele sacode a cabeça de um lado para o outro. - Quando eu falei que você tinha outro diário em mente, eles pediram uma opção para o próximo também.

- Ó meu Deus!

- Por isso preciso de uma idéia sua depressa! Vou dar duas semanas para você fazer umas elaborações depois que este diário terminar. Pense em alguma coisa e passe por aqui amanhã, depois do trabalho, para discutirmos a idéia.

Sorrio para Tristão na hora de voltar para casa. Quem diria, hein? O _Express _também! Não posso esperar para contar tudo para meus pais e para Dorcas. Ponho Tristão em primeira e lá vamos nós.

* * *

**N/A²: **não faço idéia do que dizer aqui. só que esse capítulo foi um tanto dramatico, UHAUAHAU. beijos.


	27. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

Assim que chego em casa, em menos de vinte minutos, o telefone toca e eu atendo.

- Alô?

- Lily! Sou eu! - A voz de Dorcas está o botão para abrir a porta e espero no alto da escada. Um instante depois ela está ao meu lado, repleta de felicidade e empolgação. Dá um grande sorriso para mim e exclama: - Nós estamos noivos.

Fico entusiasmada e puxo-a para dentro do apartamento, perguntando no caminho: - Como aconteceu isso?

- Dorcas está noiva! - anuncio para meus pais antes que ela tenha tempo para responder a minha pergunta. Entre os gritos de contratulações, vou desencavar uma garrafa de champanhe que ganhei em uma rifa uns meses atrás. Coloco a garrafa no freezer para resfriar um instante e volto aflita para a sala para ouvir a história. Dorcas conta tudo meio rindo e meio chorando.

- Engendrei um plano de mandar flores para mim mesma e receber telefonemas de um pseudopretendente, para Remus ficar com ciúmes! - ela explica para meus pais. Meu pai ficou com um ar perplexo ao ouvir aquela receita desastrosa, mas minha mãe mostrou que compreendia com um aceno de cabeça. - Estávamos passando por uma fase ruim, e achei que o relacionamento precisava de um empurrão para deslanchar. O problema é que ele ficou tão enciumado que se recusou a falar comigo. Enfiou na cabeça que eu estava saindo com o detetive da Lily e resolveu me seguir na noite em que fomos ao coquetel. Quando entrou no salão e viu James, ficou tão transtornado que lhe deu um soco na cara. Em resumo, ele me pediu em casamento ontem a noite. Disse que até aquele dia não sabia que gostava tanto de mim. - Dorcas corou ao dizer isso, e fomos todos para a cozinha, buscar o champanhe e os copos.

- Então acabou funcionando, Lily! - Ela estava na cozinha comigo quando tirei o lacre da garrafa.

- O que acabou funcionando?

- O plano. A OPERAÇÃO ALTAR funcionou! Ele ficou louco de ciúmes o tempo todo!

- Mas ele deu um soco em James, Dorcas. E isso não fazia parte do plano - eu protesto.

Ela faz um gesto com a mão, como que deixando de lado a imagem do nariz sangrando de James. - Ele dise que estava tentando descobrir com quem eu estava saindo, e a única pessoa que lhe veio a cabeça foi o seu detetive. Disse que toda vez que entrava no meu escritório eu estava lendo o seu jornal.

- Ele não saba que James estava noivo?

- Bem, você nunca mencionou isso no seu diário.

- Por que ele seguiu você aquela noite da festa?

- Ele passou várias vezes lá por casa para ver se eu tinha voltado, e um dia finalmente fui lá para me vestir para a festa. Quando ele me viu saindo com o vestido vermelho supôs que eu estava indo me encontrar com alguém e resolveu me seguir! - Ela dá um risinho para si mesma. - Ele deve de esperar horas no portão da casa da Fleur para entrar junto com alguém.

- Pena que não precisou esperar mais tempo. Talvez tivesse se acalmado um pouco.

- Você vai se desculpar com James, não vai?

- Vou tentar.

Coloco quatro copos e a garrafa em uma bandeja. - Remus deve te amar muito, Dorcas, para fazer um papelão desses - digo tentando parecer displicente, mas com um toque de melancolia. - Esperar do lado de fora da casa, seguir você em festas e dar soco no nariz dos outros. - Não me entendam mal, eu me senti absolutamente feliz por ela. É que a gente se sente solitária nessas horas. Vamos juntas para a sala, coloco a bandeja em uma mesinha e passo a garrafa para o meu pai.

- Remus prometeu que não vai trabalhar tanto daqui para a frente. Temos passado muito tempo juntos! Esse era, afinal de contas, o nosso grande problema. - Ela se abraça, repleta de felicidade. A rolha da garrafa estoura, e, depois de todos devidamente servidos, fazemos um brinde.

Eu me sento de pernas cruzadas no chão. - Também tenho novidades para contar.

- O que é?

- Eles querem que eu faça outro diário! E o _Express_ comprou os direitos para publicar esse diário em série e uma opção para o próximo!

Dorcas olha para mim boquiaberta. - Fantástico! Vamos fazer um brinde a isso também. - E nós todos levantamos os copos.

- Ao diário de Lily! - brinda meu pai.

- Ao diário de Lily! - dizem minha mãe e Dorcas em eco.

- Qual vai ser o assunto do próximo diário? - pergunta Dorcas, ajeitando-se no sofá.

- Estávamos falando sobre isso quando você chegou - eu digo, sem saber como contar a novidade. - Estou pensando em passar algum tempo em outro lugar.

- Onde? E o meu casamento? - diz Dorcas horrorizada.

- Você nem marcou a data ainda! Além do mais, não vou ficar fora muito tempo. Só uns meses. Acho que vai ser uma boa idéia sair um pouco de Bristol depois do casamento de James.

- Promete que não vai ser por muito tempo?

- Prometo.

Dorcas faz um sinal com a cabeça mostrando que compreendeu.

- O que você está pensando em fazer?

Eu me inclino para a frente, entusiasmada, ansiosa para conversar sobre a minha nova idéia. - Bem, pensei em...

* * *

- Salvamento nas montanhas? Você está maluca? - diz James. Estamos indo a uma clínica veterinária investigar um incêndio suspeito ocorrido no centro cirúrgico.

- Acho que vai dar um bom diário - digo na defensiva.

- Tenho certeza que sim. Uma obra póstuma!

- Eu não vou morrer.

- Você. Terá. De. Subir. No. Alto. Das. Montanhas!

- Eu sei disso. Posso subir no alto das montanhas. As pessoas sobem nas montanhas. Essa é a intenção do salvamento nas montanhas - eu explico impaciente.

- Lily, você tem problema para descer para o estacionamento subterrâneo sem levar alguma coisa para comer. Como acha que vai se arrumar a seis mil metros de altitude num frio do cão? O frio é doloroso.

- Isso é irrelevante. Além do mais, eu lido bem com a dor. - Na realidade, isso não era bem verdade. Eu sinto também aquelas outras dores incômodas, as que não podem ser curadas com um banho ou um bom prato de massa. Fora que eu tenho dormido apenas umas quatro horas por noite nos últimos dias. Parece ser mais fácil enfrentar um urso polar usando apenas uma tocha e um batom protetor contra o frio do que ter que me aproveitar da minha exaustão física para dormir.

Nós ficamos em silêncio um insante, olhando pela janela mal-humorados.

- Aonde você pretende ir para ter essa experiência? - ele pergunta de repente. Estou começando a me irritar. James transformou metade da minha vida num repolho (inadvertidamente) e agora está implicando comigo, tentando estragar a outra parte.

- A algum lugar nas montanhas - repito com sarcasmo.

- Por quê? POR QUE você quer fazer isso?

- Porque estou apaixonada por você e não quero ficar nessa cidade depois do seu casamento se qualquer mísera coisa me faz lembrar de você; e além do mais, a única vez que estivemos mais próximos eu estava inconsciente e não aproveitei a situação.

OK. Eu não digo isso. Queria dizer, mas o que eu realmente digo é: - E por que não?

- Nós podemos pensar em muitas coisas por aqui para escrever. Que tal...

Ele se atrapalha.

-... a indústria de xerez? - Ele termina a frase triunfalmente ao se lembrar da única coisa famosa de Bristol.

- Eu já me decidi.

- E o que o seu namorado bonitão diz dessa sua idéia de salvamento nas montanhas? - Meu Deus, ele não desiste, não é?

- Nós terminamos.

- Oh, Jesus. Sinto muito.

- _Eu_ terminei com ele, James.

- Por alguma razão especial?

Ergo uma sobrancelha e o encaro indignada. - A curiosidade matou o gato! - Assunto encerrado. Ficamos emburrados todo o resto do percurso.

Quando chegamos à clínica, Vince está nos esperando, encostado no Fusca, com uma calça rosa e camisa branca enrugada. Saímos do carro e nos aproximamos dele.

- Ooooh. O que aconteceu com vocês? Estão com cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

- Você precisa dar uns conselhos para Lily. Ela quer fazer uma reportagem sobre salvamento nas montanhas no seu próximo projeto - diz James.

- Qual é o problema? - pergunta Vince.

- Lily e as montanhas? Uma das duas vai se dar mal.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - eu rosno para ele.

- Ooooh! Que confusão! - diz Vince, olhando de um para o outro, encantado de estar participando de uma discussão.

James desaparece na entrada da sala de cirurgia.

Vince e eu o seguimos devagar.

- Ele é tão mandão! - diz Vince com um suspiro. - Eu gostaria de estar no lugar da noiva dele a partir da semana que vem.

O comentário me incomoda e sinto um ligeiro tremor. A vida está muito complicada. Eu gostaria de voltar àqueles tempos em que o auge da felicidade era arrumar uma enorme xícara de chocolate quente e assistir a um bom filme.

Vince me dá umas cutucadas.

- Acho que o detetive deve gostar muito de você - ele diz, entrando na recepção.

- Acredito que ele deve gostar muito da Força Pública também, mas não vai cancelar seu casamento por causa deles - eu murmuro para mim mesma, num quase rosnado e entro na clínica também.

* * *

Vocês devem estar se perguntando por que não vou direto ao ponto e digo para James o que sinto. Bem, eu me pergunto a mesma coisa. Acho que ele gosta de mim como se gosta de uma salada exótica, que eu provei várias vezes e detestei, mas acabei me acostumando com o gosto. O problema é que penso que ele não sente o mesmo por mim. Se colocarmos a coisa toda em perspectiva, o que tenho lutado para fazer nos últimos dias, podemos ver que quem ele pediu em casamento foi essa moça bonita e boa (e, de quebra, com uma boa conta bancária). Nesse ponto já estou vendo os letreiros de "FINAL FELIZ". Então volto a seis semanas antes do grande dia e vejo que só causei problemas para ele. Brigamos sem parar, mas acabamos nos dando bem. Vocês cancelariam esse grande dia em nome disso? Não, é claro que não. Portanto, não vejo vantagem em dizer a ele o que estou sentindo, e também não quero ser motivo de caçoada de toda a cidade. James tem montes de mulheres lindas atrás dele, a começar por Robin. Essa é outra coisa que está me deixando muito cautelosa. Sei por experiência própria o que a gente sente quando é passada para trás. Se James não foi fiel a Fleur, que chance eu teria?

* * *

Minha mãe e Dorcas, Deus as abençoe, têm tentando tornar a semana mais agradável para mim, mas só conseguiram piorar as coisas. Minha mãe está completamente convencida de que existe um meio de reverter essa situação e passa o tempo todo fazendo planos absurdos com Dorcas. Vindo de uma pessoa que passa da maior parte da vida mergulhada em ficção e não em fatos, e de outra que está vendo a vida sob um prisma cor-de-rosa, não tenho muita fé nesses planos. Minha mãe está insistindo dem almoçar comigo, apesar das minhas desculpas de James/trabalho/uma hérnia.

Ao meio-dia vejo que vou chegar atrasada no encontro com ela. Olho para James, que está imerso nos relatórios sobre o incêndio criminoso causado na sala cirurgica da clínica veterinária. Temos uma boa pista nesse caso e ele espera fazer uma prisão à tarde, o que seria um final perfeito e triunfal para o diário. Tudo maravilhoso, menos o mais importante.

- James?

- Hm? - Ele olha para cima com um ar distraído.

- Vou almoçar com a minha mãe. Se você for fazer essa prisão hoje à tarde pode me pegar?

- Onde você vai estar?

- No Browns, na Park Street.

- Tudo bem, vá, divirta-se, enquanto nós, pobres oficiais de polícia, nos esfalfamos para proteger o país. Vá logo e dê lembranças à sua mãe - diz ele sorrindo.

- Pode deixar - sorrio, me despeço e vou.

* * *

Tristão e eu atravessamos o centro da cidade no tráfego da hora do almoço, e tento não ficar agitada porque me afastei de James. Entro no Browns, com dez minutos de atraso, e vejo minha mãe com um cigarro na boca e meia garrafa de vinho Chablis na mesa. Um gripo de garçons admiradores seus a rodeiam, mas todos se dispersam assim que sua filha não-tão-atraente aparece.

- Querida! - Ela me dá dois beijos e me olha de alto a baixo. - Quero conversar com você. - O garçom traz dois cardápios. Para evitar o assunto, estudo o cardápio com atenção e escolho um sanduíche. Minha mãe nem olha para o cardápio; dizendo "A mesma coisa para mim", ela dispensa o garçom com um sorriso.

- Quero um suco de laranja também - digo para o garçom. - Você também quer? - pergunto para a minha mãe.

- Oh, não, querida - ela diz, dando uma boa tragada no cigarro. - Não quero nada com vitaminas hoje. - Quando o garçom se afasta ela pergunta decisivamente: - Você já contou para ele?

- Não, não tive e não tenho a menor intenção de contar para ele.

- Não acha que devia contar?

- Não - eu digo rispidamente, devido ao estresse da situação. - Por que eu tenho de contar? Se ele sentisse o mesmo por mim, aliás um SE com letras garrafais, _ele_ não diria alguma coisa? Ele vai se casar no sábado. Ele não me ama. Fim de papo. - Dou um grande gole no meu vinho.

Minha mãe põe sua cadeira mais para perto da minha e me olha preocupada. - Querida, você é a minha única filha.

Olho para ela com uma expressão sarcástica. Mesmo com a sua tendência natural ao exagero dessa vez ela foi longe demais.

- Mãe, existe um ser chamado Petunia, que insistem dizer que é minha irmã - digo com paciência.

- Claro, claro. - Ela tenta de novo. - Querida, eu tenho só duas filhas. E você é uma delas. - Depois de uma pausa, ela acrescenta: - Está vendo? Assim a frase não fica tão boa, não é? De qualquer forma, preciso dizer que só quero ver você feliz.

- Eu sei disso. Olhe aqui, fui amiga de James por muito pouco tempo. Não sei o que posso fazer. Se ele me amasse, eu acho que saberia, que perceberia alguma coisa. Sinais. Haveria algum sinal. - Enquanto estou gesticulando loucamente vejo Al se aproximar da nossa mesa e paro no meio da gesticulação.

- Al, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Procurando você. Telefonei para o seu detetive e ele disse que você estava almoçando com a sua mãe. Então não resisti e vim falar com você pessoalmente! - Ele faz uma reverência exagerada para minha mãe, deixando-a encantada.

Al puxa uma cadeira e se senta. Nossos sanduíches chegam e minha mãe graciosamente divide o dela com Al.

- O você quer comigo?

- Quero saber se você vai fazer uma prisão hoje à tarde.

- Espero que sim. James disse que viria me buscar aqui.

- Amy entrou em contato com as equipes de salvamento nas montanhas. Talvez haja uma na Escócia. Serve para você? Ela precisa dar uma resposta para eles.

Olho para minha mãe, que disfarça e olha para o lado. Faço que sim com determinação. - Escócia seria ótimo. - Comemos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Por falar em Escócia, Buntam está jogando essa semana no torneio de Saint Andrews?

Quase me engasgo com um pedaço de alface. Na verdade, eu devia ter tentado um pouco mais.

- Buntam? Não, ele não pode. Ele é alérgico.

- Oh, não! Alérgico a quê?

- A _haggis_, aquele purê de carneiro tradicional escocês. É por isso que não pode ir à Escócia. - Dou um gemido baixinho. _HAGGIS_? Que idéia! Eu não podia ter arranjado nada melhor que _haggis_?

- Buntam? - diz minha mãe em eco. - Quem é Buntam, querida? - Olho alarmada para Al e para ela e para Al de novo. Será que ele me despediria agora? Logo agora que eu tenho o diário?

- Buntam é primo de Lily, sra. Evans. Ele participa dos campeonatos de golfe - diz Al num tom sério. Passa pela minha cabeça a idéia de criar uma demência senil para a minha mãe.

- Primo? Campeonato de golfe? - repete minha mãe em eco. - Duvido muito disso, a única alergia da nossa família é a ar puro. Além do mais, eu não me esqueceria de um parente que se chamasse Buntam. Esse nome tem uma semelhança peculiar com o personagem de Oscar Wilde... Querida, por que você está me chutando?

Cubro o rosto com as mãos e me afundo na cadeira com um gemido suave. Al dá uma bufada forte e olho através dos meus dedos. Ele parece estar tendo um ataque. Seus olhos se arregalam, seu rosto se enruga e ele fica enfiando um guardanapo na boca e dando uns soluços esquisitos.

Eu me ajeito da cadeira. - Al, você está bem? - Ele parece estar tendo dificuldade de falar. Seu rosto está cheio de... lágrimas.

Finalmente Al fala. - Ooooh, Lily! - E dá uma gargalhada estrondosa. Por que será que ele está rindo desse jeito?

Al arrasta mais umas palavras. - Ooooh! Eu sabia que Buntam era uma invenção sua.

- Sabia? E me deixou continuar com isso? - Minha voz mostrava minha incredulidade. Como Al não consegue falar de tanto rir, eu continuo.

- Eu tinha de assistir às partidas de golfe nos fins de semana, e acho golfe a coisa mais CHATA do mundo. - Tudo bem, talvez essa não seja a explicação mais apropriada para quem está com o emprego na corda bamba, mas tive uma semana difícil.

Al continua a rir convulsivamente, e faz uma festinha no meu braço. - Não fique muito zangada, foi só por ele que você conseguiu seu emprego. Eu vi que Buntam era inventado assim que a primeira sílaba saiu da sua boca. Mas achei que uma pessoa com tanta imaginação assim devia trabalhar para mim. - Ele larga o meu braço e olho incrédula para ele. Al começa a rir de novo. - Além do mais, era muito divertido perguntar sobre Buntam e ver você quebrando a cabeça para inventar desculpas! Para mim a melhor de todas foi quando Buntam estava num hotel e a luz acabou e...

- Alô, Lily! - diz uma voz familiar por trás de mim. Viro a cabela e pulo de surpresa.

- Oi, Ben! - digo nervosa. - Como vai? - Pela cara dele, começo a ficar preocupada.

- Estou bem. Vim almoçar aqui com uns colegas de trabalho e achei que seria uma grosseria não vir dar um alô para você - ele diz friamente.

Ben aperta a mão de Al e se apresenta como ex-namorado de Lily, depois se vira para a minha mãe, aperta a sua mão e murmura:

- Prazer em vê-la de novo, sra. Evans. - Como se um completo estranho tivesse ocupado o seu corpo. Tenho a impressão de que não conheço aquela pessoa. Uma afmosfera constrangedora paira sobre a mesa. Ben senta-se.

- Andei pensando sobre algumas coisas que você disse na outra noite, Lily. Tenho de admitir que fiquei ruminando quem seria o tal sujeito de cabelo curto e olhos esverdeados.

- Ben, cale-se - eu falo rispidamente, sem me importar como isso deveria estar soando para as outras pessoas presentes na mesa.

Ele me ignora e vira-se para Al e minha mãe. - Quem é o homem por quem minha maravilhsa ex-namorada se apaixonou?

Sinto uma fúria imensa quando vejo o queixo de Al cair. - Ben, cale a sua boca agora - rosno.

A voz de Ben se eleva uma oitava. - Então adivinhem o quê? Liguei a televisão na sexta-feira à noite e adivinhem quem foi que eu vi?

Ben não pode continuar a sua sensacional revelação porque três coisas acontecem. Primeiro, eu levanto o braço decidida a lhe dar um bom soco, segundo, minha mãe desmaia e cai embaixo da mesa e, terceiro, James Potter aparece.

* * *

**N/A: **Todo mundo grita; BEN FDP! [risos] Valeu, **Biele BlackMoon **e **Nath Krein.**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

- Ela é muito pesada para ser levantada - eu digo alto. Os olhos de minha mãe tremem ligeiramente. Estão vendo? Eu sabia que ela estava fingindo.

- Lily! - diz James chocado. - Sua mãe desmaiou. É melhor você arranjar um pouco de água em vez de fazer comentários inúteis.

- Se quer tanto água, pegue você.

Eu sei, eu sei. Infantilidade ao extremo. James lança um olhar aborrecido para mim e eu lhe devolvo com um sorrisinho irônico, mas acabo pegando a água. James enrola seu paletó e coloca-o debaixo da cabeça de minha mãe. Uma pequena multidão se forma à nossa volta, e acho que é por isso que ela está fazendo esses ruídos dramáticos. Como a corneta de Peter Sellers que não pára nunca de tocar.

- Então _esse_ é...? - Ben pergunta alto na frente de todos. Eu havia esquecido que ele ainda se encontrava ali.

- BEN! - grita Al. - Venha me falar da sua equipe de rúgbi; podemos fazer uma matéria sobre vocês no jornal? - Al passa o braço em volta dos ombros de Ben, que se deixa levar. Suspiro aliviada pela pequena crise evitada e volto a atenção para a minha mãe, que misteriosamente parece estar recuperando a consciência.

- É um milagre - digo em tom sarcástico.

James olha para mim. - Aquele não era seu EX-namorado? Pensei que você estivesse almoçando com a sua mãe.

- Se você quer mesmo saber, eu _estava_ almoçando com a minha mãe. O sujeito apareceu de repente.

- Aaaahhh - diz minha mãe se erguendo um pouco e pondo a mão na cabeça.

- Como está se sentindo? - pergunta James.

- Quantos dedos está vendo aqui? - pergunto, fazendo um V na frente dos olhos dela.

- Desculpem, não sei o que me deu. Deve ter sido o feng shui daqui ou alguma outra coisa - exclama a minha mãe.

- Lily, leve sua mãe para o carro. Vamos deixá-la primeiro em casa. O carro está estacionado depois da curva à direita - diz James, mostrando as chaves. - Eu vou acertar a conta.

Passo o braço em volta da cintura da minha mãe e ajudo-a a sair do restaurante. Assim que chegamos lá fora eu a solto.

- Eu não acredito! - digo com raiva.

- Querida, eu _sei_, eu também não. Ben estava se comportando de forma tão inconveniente que não dava para acreditar. Um comportamento absolutamente indesculpável.

- Mas estou me referindo a você. Por que deve de desmaiar? - pergunto enfurecida quando vamos pegar o carro.

Minha mãe me olha chocada. Acho que para ela foi uma reação natural. - Porque Ben ia dizer para todo o mundo que você sentia algo por James! Eu eu tinha visto James entrando no restaurante.

- Pensei que você queria que James soubesse.

- Mas não assim, querida, com tanta gente presente, inclusive Al. Seria horrível. Além do mais, ao que eu me lembre, você não queria que ele soubesse. Fiz isso por você.

Meus passos se tornam ligeiramente mais lentos. Talvez eu tenha sido pouco caridosa.

- Ah, sei. Desculpe. Então você acha que Ben vai dar com a língua nos dentes?

- Nããããããão. Al vai convencê-lo a não fazer isso. Vai se oferecer para fazer uma cobertura das partidas de rúgbi ou coisa parecida. Vai fazer qualquer coisa para não comprometer o seu diário.

* * *

A semana se passa como se o tempo estivesse fazendo a corrida da batata no saco. Alternando-se entre momentos de agitação e monotonia. Minhas lembranças dos últimos dias na delegacia estão fora de foco e ligadas por um turbilhão de emoções. Toda vez que Fleur telefona para James tenho a sensação de que estou caindo em um precipício. Fleur. (Fleur. Acho que se disser o nome dela bem depressa, vai parecer que estou ficando nauseada.)

Dorcas e Remus continuam no auge da felicidade. Penso muito em Teresa e Ben juntos, e quando quero realmente dar uma de masoquista imagino James e Fleur ou James e Robin juntos. Percebo James a distância. Sei onde ele se encontra todo o tempo e se está bem próximo de mim. Sinto o calor do seu corpo e a eletricidade das suas mãos quando se encosta ocasionalmente em mim.

Mas também tenho lembranças felizes. Hoje aconteceram várias coisas boas, e é o meu último dia do diário. É sexta-feira.

Cheguei à delegacia na hora de sempre, e não só fui cumprimentada com alegria pelo sargento-Dave-não-tão-ranzinza-da-recepção como o departamento fez uma festa de despedida para James e para mim. É uma experiência surreal comer bolo e pipoca de festa ás oito horas da manhã, mas me saí muito bem. Na verdade, gostaria que todas as manhãs começassem assim daqui pra frente. É claro que o resto do dia foi muito cheio, pois tentamos fazer a prisão do incendiário da sala cirúrgica da clínica veterinária e tive de escrever o último episódio do diário. James passou todos os seus casos para Sirius, que anda cada vez mais irritado.

Por volta das cinco da tarde me preparei para sair e entregar no jornal o capítulo final do diário. Comecei a me despedir de várias pessoas do departamento que eu não veria no casamento no dia seguinte. James me ajudou a colocar todas as minhas coisas em caixas de papelão (de ONDE tinha vindo tudo aquilo? DE ONDE?) e levar até o Tristão. Quando ele depositou a última caixa na mala do carro, ficamos parados, muito sem jeito.

- Então! - eu disse.

Ele olhou para as suas mãos. - Então...

- Eu te vejo amanhã.

- É - ele disse devagar. - Eu te vejo amanhã. Ia sugerir que a gente saísse para tomar um drinque para celebrar o nosso último dia, mas os rapazes repararam uma espécie de despedida de solteiro...

- Tudo bem - interrompi depressa. Ele manteve a porta aberta para mim enquanto eu tentava entrar no Tristão.

- A gente vai se ver de novo, não é, Lily?

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia, você acha?

Ele franziu a sobrancelha. - Não sei o que você quer dizer com isso.

- Talvez não saiba - eu disse quase murmurando. Fechei a porta do carro, dei adeus e saí antes que ele notasse meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

No jornal, alguns colegas meus queriam sair para tomar uns drinques de fim de tarde, mas, para ser sincera, não conseguir encarar isso. Simplesmente não consegui encarar. Agora estou em casa tomando vodca com tônica com a minha mãe. Ela me conta várias novidades sobre o casamento, pois almoçou com Miles hoje. A porta da frente toca. Minha mãe vai atender e grita para mim que é Dorcas. Dorcas apareceu quase todas as noites dessa semana para me dar uma força. O problema é que ela está tão feliz que não consegue deixar de falar no seu casamento quando está conosco. E fora a tentativa da minha mãe de fazer James se aproximar de mim no começo da semana, ela parece que finalmente respeitou a minha vontade e parou de falar no assunto.

Dorcas entra porta adentro. - Lily! Como vai? - Seu rosto mostra a imensa felicidade e o amor que ela está sentindo.

- Estou bem - respondo com um sorriso. É bom ver Dorcas assim depois de tantas semanas de desespero, mas eu não seria sincera se dissesse que isso não incomoda nada.

- Último dia, hein?

- É, último dia.

- Lily, Dorcas e eu falamos ao telefone há pouco tempo e combinamos de dar um pulo na cidade - diz minha mãe.

- Agora?

- Bom, eu preiso comprar umas coisas para amanhã e...

- Acabou de sair uma nova revista de noiva que eu quero comprar - diz Dorcas.

- Vocês vão me deixar sozinha logo hoje à noite?

- Deixe de ser boba. A gente não vai demorar. De qualquer forma, seu pai está aqui.

Dou um suspiro e olho para o meu pai, que pisca para mim.

- Tudo bem, então.

Elas pegam as bolsas depressa e saem conversando animadamente, sem olhar para trás.

Meu pai e eu estamos começando a jantar na frente da televisão quando telefone toca,

Eu atendo.

- Lily? Aqui é Fleur.

- Oi, Fleur, como vai? - pergunto devagar.

Por que cargas d'água Fleur está me telefonando?

- Estou bem. Você não quer parecer aqui hoje à noite para tomar um drinque?

- Hoje à noite? Mas você vai se casar amanhã! - digo, declarando o óbvio. - Você não tem um milhão de providências para tomar?

- O organizador da cerimônia está fazendo quase tudo. Você pode vir?

- Acho que não vai dar - eu digo, olhando para o meu prato e para o meu pai. - Que tal deixar para quando você voltar?

Se eu tiver sorte já estarei nas montanhas então.

- Preciso ver você hoje à noite. - Sua voz parecia meio tensa. - Você pode vir? Por mim?

- Tudo bem.

- Estou na casa dos meus pais. Lembra como chegar aqui?

- Acho que sim. Estarei aí em meia hora.

Nós nos despedimos e eu coloco o telefone no gancho.

- Papai, vou ter de sair...

* * *

**N/A: **o que vai rolar com a Lily? (6)


	29. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

Pego a minha bolsa, me despeço do meu pai às pressas e vou correndo para o Tristão com um certo nervosismo. Procuro as chaves na bolsa e fico imaginando por que Fleur quer me ver. Derrubo as malditas chaves no chão e quando me abaixo para apanhá-las olho inadvertidamente para as minhas roupas e fico horrorizada. Estou parecendo um anúncio do movimento grunge. Quando cheguei do trabalho vesti minha roupa mais velha e confortável. Uma calça camuflada desbotada, com um detalhe interessante da época em que me divertia descolorindo roupas, e um blusão muito surrado, passado de irmão para irmão e de irmã para irmã, que atualmente não seria usado nem mesmo pelos alternativos. O dito blusão está todo furado de traça, dando para ver minha camiseta branca brilhante atráves dos furinhos que fizeram a festa das traças. Droga. Olho no relógio e vejo que não dá tempo de mudar de roupa. Fleur vai ter me aceitar assim mesmo, não é?

Engato a primeira em Tristão e partimos na direção da casa dos pais de Fleur. Por que cargas d'água terá ela me telefonado? Será que está se sentindo sozinha? Será que quer mesmo conversar comigo? E o que foi feito das amigas dela? E dos pais dela e de todos os empregados da casa que devem morar lá? Ela não poderia bater um papo com eles? O organizador da cerimônia de casamento deve ser um cara bem legal. Além disso, Fleur acabou de me conhecer e não posso ser considerada sua amiga. E por que ela teve tanto interesse em fazer amizade comigo? Por que se deu a todo esse trabalho? Não sou das pessoas mais condescendentes. Não estou realmente entendendo nada.

Talvez ela queira me ver por alguma razão sinistra. Em uma rápida mudança de cenário vejo a mansão escura e sombria. Parece ter havido um corte de luz e todos os empregados da casa desapareceram misteriosamente. Eu me vejo entrando no escritório e me deparando com a figura linda e impassível de Fleur à luz de vela. Ela vem se encontrar comigo e - que choque, que horror! - na mãozinha delicada e muito bem tratada trás um machado. Involuntariamente ponho minha mão não-tão-delicada no pescoço e levanto a cabeça, dizendo para mim mesma, ela só quer bater um papo com você. Não há razão para esse drama todo.

Uns vinte minutos depois paro diante dos portões de ferro e aperto o botão do interfone. Com voz assustada me anuncio, e os portões se abrem lentamente como que me fazendo entrar no submundo de Hades (não dramatize, não dramatize). Noto a imensa marquise que cobre um dos lados do terreno, como se fosse um manjar branco, e estaciono o carro em frente à casa, agora sem todos aqueles BMWs e Audis que estavam ali no fim de semana passado. O motor do carro pára e olho para fora. Ótimo. A luz está acesa. É um bom indício.

Subo as escadas e, ao chegar à porta, toco a campainha. Para minha surpresa, é a própria Fleur que atende.

- Lily! Como vai? Obrigada por fir até aqui.

- De nada. - Nos beijamos, a um metro de distancia uma da outra e atravessamos o longo corredor. Seu salto alto bate suavemente na superfície de madeira, enquanto meus tamancos enormes (um acessório absolutamente necessário para completar o estilo grunge) ressoam por trás dela. Fleur abre a porta do escritório, aquele mesmo onde James, eu, Dorcas e Remus estivemos no fim de semana anterior. So que dessa vez a lareira está acesa. O fogo crepita e banha a sala com uma luz suave e branda.

- O que você quer?

- O mesmo que você.

Fleur vai para o outro lado da sala, pega uma garrafa de vidro lapidado e despeja um líquido âmbar em dois sólidos copos de cristal. Ela devia estar tomado um suco enquanto me esperava. Nesse meio tempo dou uma olhada rápida na sala para ver se não há armas escondidas por trás dos sofás, na chaminé, por trás do relógio. Nos lugares de sempre, vocês sabem.

Eu me sento depressa na ponta de um sofá, ela me passa um copo e se senta na ponta do outro sofá, cruzando os tornozelos. Que droga. Quem não freqüenta uma escola de refinamento na Suíça acaba se comportando como um filhote de elefante. Fleur parece uma pantera.

- Então? - pergunto de repente para iniciar a conversa. - Está muito nervosa? - Tento imprimir algum sentimento às minhas palavras. Fleur fixa seus olhos azuis em mim e devolvo o olhar.

- Acho melhor você não vir amanhã, Lily - ela diz com toda a tranqüilidade, olhando para o copo.

Faz-se uma pausa enquanto tento compreender essa rápida mudança de humor. Dou um gole no uísque, que desce queimando a minha garganta e me dando uma sensação de calor.

- Por que não? - pergunto roucamente. É bobagem perguntar porque ela vai me dizer de qualquer modo.

- Acho que você sabe por que não. Eu vi o programa de televisão e li os seus diários. - Ela se levanta de repente e vai até a lareira. Com a mão no console, vira-se para mim. Sem dúvida outra pose que lhe ensinaram na escola de refinamento. - Uma coisa patética, como são as cartas de amor. Você realmente achava que ele ia preferir você a mim? - Ela me olha de cima a baixo com um olhar gélido. Eu ergo uma sobrancelha. Eu tenho de lhe dar uma razão nesse particular; uma repórter muito ruiva, com uns quilos a mais do que o desejável e uma família com problemas de personalidade. Posso muito bem ver a que ela se refere, mas aonde ela quer chegar é que me preocupa.

- Seria embaraçoso para nós dois sua presença aqui amanhã. É nosso dia especial e não quero que seja estragado com lembranças da sua cara de infeliz. - Eu respiro fundo. Estou começando a me irritar com essa daí. O que ela disse me acertou em cheio. - James não quis ser grosseiro, não quis te dizer nada.

- Ah, então você discutiu isso com ele, foi? - perguntei com voz surpresa.

- Muitas vezes. Não me entenda mal, ele não desgosta de você, não é nada disso. Como foi mesmo que ele te chamou naquela noite? - Eu não sei. Gorda? Burra? Desajeitada? A risada de Fleur ressoa pela sala.

- Excêntrica! Ele te chamou de excêntrica!

Dou de ombros. Excêntrica é bem bom. Mas ele quis dizer excêntrica no sentido de diferente e interessante ou no sentido de maluca? Começo a me sentir decididamente naueada e não sei se vomito no sofá dela ou no colo dela.

Fleur ajoelha-se na frente da lareira para pegar o atiçador. Aaaaah, prova 1. Vira-se para mim com o atiçador na mão e diz.

- Eu amo James, Lily. Amo James desesperadamente e não quero que você estrague a nossa festa de casamento. - Ela agita o atiçador no ar para reforçar o seu opnto de vista e começo a me sentir estranhamente hipnotizada com aquele ferro subindo e descendo no ar, subindo... e... descendo.

- Vai ser um dia muito feliz com feliz para você amanhã - digo ainda hipnotizada pelo atiçador de ferro batido balançando no ar. - Você conheceu James no centro beneficente depois que Rob morreu, não é?

O rosto dela se suaviza e ela dá um ligeiro sorriso, olhando por cima do meu ombro e lembrando-se do passado.

- É, durante dois meses ele nos procurou toda semana. Na última visita esqueceu a carteira no centro. Eu podia ter corrido atrás dele, mas resolvi telefonar e me oferecer para entregar a carteira pessoalmente. Passei no seu trabalho no fim do dia e ele naturalmente me convidou para tomar um drinque em agradecimento. O resto, como dizem, é história. - Ela se ajoelha de novo e começa a atiçar o fogo e depois o encosta na parede, pronta para usá-lo caso eu comece a criar dificuldade.

Fleur continua a história. - Ele foi muito reticente de início, pois estava saindo de um relacionamento recente. - Talvez Robin, penso. - E não gostou disso tudo aqui. - Ela faz um gesto com a mão para mostrar o ambiente. - Mas eu mudei a cabeça dele. Quando as pessoas estão sofrendo ficam em posição realmente vulnerável. - Meu estômago deu voltas só com o pensamento de James sofrendo. - James precisava de muito carinho e atenção, e com a experiência que eu adquiri no centro sabia muito bem como manipulá-lo. - Ela me olhou com ar superior.

- Então você "manipulou" James? - pergunto indignada. Ela estica a mão para pegar o atiçador, mas eu relaxo e olho-a com ar raivoso e intrigado.

- Lily - diz Fleur da forma mais condescendente possível -, não é só _ele_ que eu manipulo, eu manipulo todo o mundo. Você acha que é fácil ser rica? Acha? - Abro a boca para dizer que tenho certeza de que para mim seria facílimo, mas não dou uma palavra com medo que ela resolva me agredir com o atiçador.

- Antigamente as pessoas se curvavam diante de nós e faziam mesuras. As pessoas nos respeitavam só por que tínhamos muito dinheiro. Hoje precisamos _justificar_ por que temos dinheiro. Acho que a culpada disso é a Loteria. - Ela vai andando agitada até a janela. - As pessoas acham que gente rica não tem problemas. Não posso ficar zangada nem ser grosseira com ninguém, senão corro o risco de ser chamada de _puta rica_. - Ela dá de ombros. - Eu me cansei disso. Até que um dia decidi ser boazinha e meiga com todo mundo.

- Por isso você foi trabalhar no centro beneficente de apoio aos desesperados. - Não era uma pergunta.

- É, por isso que fui trabalhar no centro - confirma Fleur. Ela me olha, esperando que eu proteste. Mas não protesto; seu dedo está no gatilho e eu não tenho a intenção de ganhar um tiro. - Eu me cansei dos pretendentes ricos que o meu pai me apresentava disfarçadamente. O que eu queria, na verdade, era um homem bom, mas não sabia onde encontrar esse homem. Como eu não tinha qualificações, minha escola de trabalho era limitada; o centro foi a minha terceira tentativa, mas valeu a pena. Homens bons são difíceis de encontrar, Lily. Você deve saber disso.

Eu faço que sim lentamente, pois sei muito bem isso. E aquele "homem bom" específico é uma oportunidade que acontece uma vez na vida, ao que eu saiba.

Fleur enrola uma mecha de cabelo nos dedos e assume um ar distante e sonhador. - Especialmente um homem bom e honesto como James - diz ela, voltando à realidade e olhando para mim. - E ele é uma potência na cama.

Ergo uma sobrancelha e um sorriso irônico brinca no canto da minha boca. Isso na realidade me atingiu na boca do estômago, mas resolvo aparentar frieza. Uma potência, é? Não que ele vá querer se engraçar para o meu lado, mas sei o que estou perdendo. Fleur continua me encarando, esperando que eu demonstre alguma reação, até que se vira para a janela.

- Vamos ficar muito mais tempo juntos quando ele sair do seu trabalho.

- Sair do seu trabalho? - digo em eco, com um tom de descrença na voz.

- Meu pai vai dar um cargo a ele na empresa.

- James vai detestar isso! Ele adora o trabalho que faz! - exclamo indignada.

- Veremos. - Minha cabeça dá voltas só de ouvir essa frase. Não me pergunte como ela conseguiu convencer James a desistir de seu trabalho. Não gosto nem de pensar nas possibilidades mais remotas.

Eu me levanto para ir embora; já ouvi mais do que devia. Coloco com cuidado o copo em uma mesinha lateral, e, quando Fleur ouve minha movimentação, vira-se para mim.

- Não pense em sair correndo e contar tudo para ele, Lily. James está numa despedida de solteiro e você não vai conseguir encontrá-lo. E é melhor não aparecer aqui amanhã, senão vai ser expulsa pelos meus seguranças. Mesmo com a sua ânsia de publicidade seria uma cena muito desagradável.

Paro na metade do gesto de sacudir a cabeça em negação, me lembrando de uma coisa.

- Fleur, querida - começo de forma ácida, encarando-a como se ela fosse louca -, como James pode ter concordado em me afastar do casamento se foi ele quem me convidou, para começo de conversa?

Fleur pára no mesmo lugar, me encarando com um olhar de superioridade. Mas ela não diz nada. Eu sabia. Há uma possibilidade de ela estar inventando isso, mas há uma possibilidade de ser uma armação para me fazer passar vergonha. Mas as duas não me atraem. Soa como se eu fosse a rainha da cocada preta.

- As coisas mudam, Lily. - Ela parece ter encontrado uma resposta. - Mas que nem passe pela sua cabeça entrar em contato com ele depois do casamento. Vou dizer a ele que você é uma mentirosa compulsiva. E ele vai acreditar em mim. - Faz-se uma pausa enquanto os olhos de Fleur me desafiam a rebelar-me. Ao ver que continuo a encarando com uma expressão vazia, ela dá de ombros e vira as costas novamente. - De qualquer jeito, não faz diferença. James é um homem de palavra - diz, com um sorriso nos lábios. - A grande vantagem dos homens bons é que o compromisso que assumem é para o resto da vida.

- Por que cargas d'água você tentou ser minha amiga?

Ela dá de ombros de novo. - Eu queria manter você por perto. Você... - seus olhos olham devagar para baixo -... era muito atraente.

Saio da sala bruscamente, os punhos tremendo. Que vontade de ir lá e acabar com aquela... Puxo com força a imensa porta de carvalho e corro para Tristão. Atrapalhada com as chaves, finalmente consigo ligar a ignição e rezo para que ele não me deixe na mão. Minha rocha num mar de confusão. Que não seja uma estrutura de areia escorregadia, murmuro para mim mesma quando o motor roda em seco. Vamos, Tristão!, digo, batendo as mãos com raiva no painel. Quero sair daqui! Tenho a impressão de que os olhos de Fleur estão logo atrás de mim. Tento de novo, Tristão se desculpa e volta á vida. Engato a primeira, descemos a ladeira e saímos na escada.

Relaxo um pouco depois de me afastar uns bons quilômetros de Fleur. Não é de surpreender que aquela puta seja amiga da Teresa Falsa Santa. As duas formam um par celestial. Não há duvida de que Fleur é uma atriz e tanto; ela me enganou completamente. Suas habilidades teatrais dariam inveja à minha mãe.

Tenho de falar com James. Tenho de me encontrar com ele e contar tudo. Com a idéia fixa de cumprir essa missão, aperto o acelerador até embaixo. As sebes passam voando e aos poucos são substituídas por um cenário cada vez mais urbano. Um pensamento filtra-se num cantinho da minha cabeça e diminuo a velocidade. E se James não quiser saber de nada disso? Pensando bem, essa deve ser a última coisa que ele vai querer saber na véspera do seu casamento. Uma ruiva aloucada na frente da cavalaria, tocando a corneta ou algum outro instrumento, anunciando que está ali para salvá-lo. E não pense, Lily Evans, que ele vai lhe agradecer por essas más notícias, dar um rápido telefonema para o agente de viagens e sair em lua-de-mel com você. É bom parar agora mesmo com essa fantasia, ele a chamou de excêntrica, lembra? E Fleur, com esse papo de compromisso, está certa a respeito de alguma coisa: James leva esse casamento muito a sério. Já deve se considerar comprometido. Para ele, tecnicamente falando, quinze horas não faça muita diferença.

Fico ruminando essas coisas e chego à uma conclusão. Jams precisa saber. Mesmo que nunca mais fale comigo, mesmo que decida manter seu compromisso, ainda assim ele precisa saber. Pelo menos uma vez na vida eu vou fazer a coisa certa. Tristão e eu aceleramos em direção ao centro da cidade.

* * *

**N/A:** É, gente. Vocês devem ter notado que a Fleur é do mal. Desde a primeira vez que ela apareceu eu odiei ela. Instinto. Eu queria contar pra vocês, claro, mas assim ficou mais sexy (?). Fiquei felizona com os comentários de vocês, olha! :D Sério! Que bom que eu surpreendi todo mundo postando seguidão desse jeito, muahaha! Bem, brigadêêênha a **srta ally **_/também adoro o imaginando mil e uma tramas só de ler aquele capítulo, uiç! *-*/_**, Nath Krein **_/bom, tá aí o que rolou com a lily. do mal, né? odeio a fleur :/_**, Biele BlackMoon **_/verdade, eu queria que a minha mãe fosse capaz de fazer isso por mim. no minimo ela ia rir da minha cara e me mandar parar de ser imatura ¬¬ e eu ri naquela parte, fato. o james preocupado rlz! ;D/_**, gy p. c. j. **_/calma, migz! UHAUHAAUHA nem tem do que se desculpar :D antes tarde do que nunca, q. sério que eu sou má? então a sarah mason é a cruela devil, meu. UHAUHAUHA eu ri. papo, claro. tadinha da tia sarah... :D/,_**Veronica D.M. **_/uui! maior suspense aqui, né? as respostas virão, migz, virão! xD foi mal ter parado naquela parte... xDD/ _**, Loba **_/ahn, brigada, migz :D que bom que vc gostou da minha troça (?) aqui. e eu já vi esse livro aí, não sei o que da beck bloom, mas não comprei... to doida pra ler uma coisa nova (!) ;)/ _**, Mari lP **_/demorou? UAHUAHAUHAUHA papo, migz. foi mal pela maldade. espero que a sua furia seja descarregada na fleur. aquela rich bitch, oh yeah./_

Muito thank you, galera. Até o 30 e o 31, haha.

- jujuzinha-inha-inha /mentira.


	30. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30**

Despedida de solteiro. Despedida de solteiro. Onde se faz despedida de solteiro? Vôo para o centro da cidade, estaciono Tristão em um canto escuro e entro em um pub na vizinhança. Os freqüentadores da noite de sexta-feira não se impressionam com aquela ruiva de aspecto selvagem olhando freneticamente em volta, mas se mostram profundamente irritados com aquela invasão. Como não vejo James nem ninguém do departamento, volto para o carro e continuo a busca pela Park Street. Que nem uma maluca, vou entrando e saindo de pubs, clubes, uisquerias e todos os outros pontos de bebida da cidade, e à medida que o tempo passa fico cada vez mais aflita. Xingando o que eu antes considerava uma bênção - a extrema variedade de escolha de lugares para se beber em Bristol -,dou uma parada súbita em frente à boate Wedgies. - Eu gostaria d saber se estão fazendo uma despedida de solteiro lá dentro - pergunto a um guarda-costas, apontando para as portas escandalosas.

- Muita coisa acontece por aqui, meu bem. Pode escolher.

- Não, não. Estou interessada em uma comemoração específica. Um dos rapazes é alto...

- Você é a strip-teaser? - ele interrompe.

- É claro que não.

Ele olha para as minhas roupas extremamente impróprias e finalmente percebe os tamancos. - Não, não. Já vi que não é.

Ergo o corpo ao máximo e projeto o peito para a frente. Estou a ponto de perguntar por que não, quando o relógio do Willis Memorial Building dá dez badaladas. Concluindo que não tenho tempo para discutir a possibilidade de ser uma strip-teaser com um guarda-costas na calçada numa noite de sexta-feira, tento pasar por ele. Mas o homem barra a minha entrada. - São cinco paus para entrar, meu bem. - É claro que minha aparência não sugere que eu tenha toda essa grana. - Tudo bem - digo da forma mais insolente possível, e entro na boate. Uma mulher por trás de um balcão de plástico estica a mão com ar entediado.

- Cinco paus, por favor.

- Estou procurando uma pessoa. Não vou ficar mais que cinco minutos.

- Isso é o que todas dizem. São cinco paus. - Sua mão continua aberta. Dou um suspiro e pego a minha carteira. Tenho só vinte libras, e a noite promete ser cara.

Depois de uma olhada rápida vejo que estou perdendo meu tempo ali e saio ao ar livre de novo, dando um adeus de costas para a mulher do balcão e para o guarda-costas, e vou descendo a rua. Garotas embonecadas, com as suas melhores roupas de festa e sapatos altíssimos, olham para mim com um risinho de lado quando passo batendo os tamancos pelo chão. Vou em ziguezague pela rua, entrando e saindo, entrando e saindo das casas noturnas.

Paro em um caixa rápido e raspo minha conta, ficando com um total de quarenta libras para gastar. Continuo ziguezagueando pela cidade, com o bolso cada vez mais leve, e me vejo em frente à boate Odyssey. Meus pés começam a criar bolhas dentro dos tamancos e os tornozelos estão sangrando de tanto raspar no couro duro. Eu me sento em um banco próximo e examino a situação devagar. Cenas da minha vida futura passam pela minha cabeça. Será que vou ficar solteirona? Serpa que vou virar titia dos lindos pimpolhos de Dorcas e Remus? Será que nunca mais vou ver James? Olho em volta desanimada, e então noto que estou em frente à delegacia de polícia. É claro! Dou um pulo com uma energia redobrada e vou saltitando para a porta. Chego à recepção com uma frase pronta nos lábios: "Dave! Você sabe onde..." Mas diminuo o passo e dou uma parada ao ver um completo estranho me olhando com ar intrigado.

- Onde esta o Dave?

- O turno dele termina às sete horas, senhorita. Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Você conhece o sargento-detetive Potter?

- Esse nome não me é estranho. É um oficial do turno do dia?

- É, sim.

- Não o conheço, senhorita. Só trabalho no turno da noite - diz, baixando os olhos para a pilha de papel à sua frente, como que me dispensando.

- O senhor pode me deixar entrar? Eles estão em uma despedida de solteiro e achei que podia dar um telefonema...

- Posso ver o seu passe?

Procuro em vão nos meus vários bolsos. - Deixei o passe em casa, mas...

- Então não posso deixar a senhorita entrar.

- Preciso muito entrar em contado com o sargento-detetive Potter. Será que o senhor pode procurar no computador os telefones de uns dois oficiais para eu perguntar às suas esposas se elas sabem onde eles estão reunidos?

- Não tenho permissão de informar o número do telefone dos oficiais para ninguém. - Ele me interrompe quando começo a protestar. - E mesmo que eu quisesse, não tenho acesso a esse tipo de informação no computador daqui. A senhorita teria de fazer isso lá em cima, mas isso não será possível, mocinha. - Meus ombros ficam caídos e tento desesperadamente pensar em uma forma de controlar o problema. Ameaçar o guarda está fora de cogitação. Entro em pânico, não consigo raciocinar, dou meia-volta e saio da delegacia.

Volto para o Tristão e nos dirigimos para outra área de Bristol. Já são onze e meia da noite à essa altura. Os pubs estarão fechando e as boates enchendo de gente, portanto é melhor eu coemçar a me concentrar nelas. Abandono Tristão e começo a minha busca naquele triângulo e depois vou para Whiteladies Road. Nada. Meu dinheiro está acabando e não sei mais onde procurar. Só faltam dois clubes e só me resta uma nota de cinco libras. Aposto em um deles e dou uma espiada. James não está lá. Então me sento em um banco do outro lado de fora, ponho a cabeça entre as mãos e começo a chorar. Em certo momento alguém encosta na minha mão e eu olho para cima.

- Fique com isso para comprar alguma coisa para comer - diz o homem, colocando uma libra na minha mão. Choro mais ainda e começo a soluçar convulsivamente. Outro homem aparece e me dá uma moeda. Percebo então que tenho uma libra e cinqüenta centavos. Vou depressa até a última boate para tentar arranjar mais três libras e meia. - Pode me dar um trocado? - pergunto a um passante, contente pela primeira vez naquela noite de estar vestindo aquela roupa. Ele me ignora e segue seu caminho. - Pode me dar um trocado? - Vou pedindo a todos que pasam e vejo um mendigo me olhando incrédulo com o rabo do olho. Lanço um olhar desafiador para ele, como quem não quer intromissão no seu pedaço. O pobre homem vai saindo de mansinho, achando que sou completamente pirada. Eu me desculpo em silêncio e prometo uma libra a todo mendigo que me pedir dinheiro dali em diante, se conseguir juntar o suficiente para entrar na última boate. Eu sei que James estará lá.

Pouco depois completo as cinco libras que preciso e corro para a boate, deixando meu último doador aparvalhado, certamente pensando que se trata de uma alcoólatra irrecuperável. Muito aniosa, entrego minhas esmolas para o porteiro e entro. A música estronda nos meus ouvidos e meus olhos levam uns segundos para se amoldar à luz mortiça e aos flashes intermitentes. Vou passando de mesa em mesa, olhando desesperadamente de um para outro, até que de repente vejo umas costas largas que parecem ser de James. Sim! O cabelo é curto e preto que nem o dele. Chego mais perto e chamo. - James! - Ponho a mão no seu ombro e ele se vira. - James! Eu estou...

Um completo estranho olha para mim de alto a baixo.

- Desculpe... Pensei que você... - balbucio. Sem esperar pela resposta, me afasto e saio pela rua afora.

Vou para casa bem devagar, sem intenção de desistir, mas me sentindo derrotada. Encontro meus pais aflitos quando entro na sala.

- Por onde você andou? São duas horas da manhã! Estávamos desesperados! - Meu pai me faz várias recriminações, todas mais que justificáveis, mas minha mãe, ao me ver com o rosto sujo e marcado de lágrimas, pede para ele se calar. Sem me perguntar nadal, ela mtira minha roupa e me põe na cama. Penso que não vou conseguir dormir, mas caio no sono imediatamente.

Acordo assustada no dia seguinte, com o coração disparado. O relógio marca oito horas. O casamento é ao meio-dia e meia, então ainda me restam algumas horas. Corro para o banheiro, tomo uma ducha, ponho a mesma roupa que estava usando na véspera e vou correndo para a cozinha, ms não vejo sinal dos meus pais. Como não quero acordá-los depois da péssima noite que tiveram, deixo um recado junto à garrafa de leite e pego as chaves do carro, parando apenas para pegar a bolsa com o meu passe e a minha carteira.

Quando chego à delegacia (Dave ainda não está lá) mostro o passe, entro pela porta de segurança e subo as escadas para tentar dar uns telefonemas. Uns oficiais que não conheço estão de plantão e me ouvem pacientemente quando digo que tenho uns problemas policiais urgentes para tratar com James Potter, história que inventei no carro enquanto vinha para cá. Eles balançam a cabeça mostrando que compreenderam, e um deles vai gentilmente ao computador. - Você não deu sorte, meu bem - ele diz depois de uns minutos de espera. - O sargento-detetive James Potter está de licença. Todos os chamados devem ser transferidos para o sargento-detetive Sirius Black, diz aqui.

- Pode tentar entrar em contato com ele?

Ele digita o nome de Sirius. - Você está sem sorte hoje. Ele não está de plantão e só estará de volta amanhã. Só isso?

Sacudo a cabeça. Preciso descobrir onde James e Sirius passaram a noite. Será que foram para casa ou ficaram em um hotel? O oficial olha para mim intrigado. - Quer que eu procure outra pessoa? - pergunta.

Balanço a cabeça de novo. - Acho que só James Potter pode me ajudar. - Minha expressão é de desespero e o oficial dá uma alisada no meu braço. - Nós vamos encontrar o detetive para você, meu bem. - Não se preocupe. - Ele telefona para um dos detetives do departamento e dois minutos depois me diz: - Puxa, você não deu sorte mesmo. Pelo visto hoje é o casamento do sargento-detetive Potter, por isso você não consegue falar com ele. - O oficial dá um riso forçado para mim, aparentemente satisfeito com a sua dedução sherloquiana. Faço um aceno com a cabeça, não achando graça nenhuma e de repente o sorrido desaparece dos lábios dele. - Você não é a repórter...? Você e James Potter...? - eu concordo de novo. Não consigo dar uma palara. O oficial fica olhando para mim. - Muito bem - diz decisivamente, e pega de novo no telefone.

Juntos damos inúmeros telefonemas, até nossos dedos ficarem duros de tanto digitar. Ninguém sabe onde Sirius e James se encontram. Falo com os próprios oficiais ou com suas esposas, filhos, tias-avós, qualquer um que atenda o telefone. A maioria dos que tinham saído com eles na véspera parece estar sofrendo de amnésia. Mesmo assim acabo descobrindo que Sirius e James estão juntos em algum hotel, mas ninguém sabe dizer o nome do tal hotel poque eles puseram os dois dentro de um táxi à uma da madruga.

- Onde você esteve ontem à noite? - pergunto casualmente, quando consigo falar com um oficial chamado John.

- Em Weston-super-Mare. Sirius acou que um pouco de ar marinho faria bem a todos nós.

- Weston-super-Mare? - digo histérica, pensando na minha noite exaustiva, atravessando Bristol de ponta a ponta, gastando todo o meu dinheiro para engordar os bolsos dos donos das boates.

- Foi fantástico! Você devia estar lá.

- Hm.

- Bom, eu acho que Sirius disse que eles iam ficar no... alguma a coisa a ver com Pacific.

- OK, muito obrigada, John.

Desligo o telefone e passo a preciosa informação para o meu novo companheiro. Pesquisamos no computador todos os lugares com "Pacific" no nome existente na área de Weston-super-Mare. Fazemos uma figa e começamos a telefonar.

* * *

Olho o relógio. Um quarto para meio-dia, já se passaram quarenta e cinco minutos das onze horas. Coloco o fone no gancho e ponho gentilmente a mão no braço do meu companheiro. Ele olha para cima enquanto digita outro número. Balanço a cabeça. - Não adianta mais. A essa altura ele já deve ter saído para o casamento. - O oficial (nunca cheguei a saber seu nome) desliga lentamente o telefone e olha para mim, dá um sorriso amigo e se levanta. - Muito obrigada, de todo o jeito. - Aperto sua mão, atravesso o labirinto de mesas e desço as escadas desanimada.

O tempo passa devagar para mim. Olho um bando de pássaros voando em perfeita formação pelo céu azul e penso, aleatóriamente, como o dia está bonito. Noto um prédio que nunca vi antes e fico imaginando se ele sempre existiu ali ou se alguém teve uma noite tão ocupada quanto a minha e o construiu enquanto todos dormiam. Será que James vai notar que eu não estou lá? Durante a recepção, vai se lembrar de que não viu Lily? Não tenho vontade de nada a não ser dirigir a esmo até o fim do mundo. Não quero ir para casa, então tiro o celular da bolsa e ligo para os meus pais. O telefone toca e toca, mas ninguém atende, e eu me lembro de que eles já devem ter ido para o casamento. A secretária eletrônica atende e eu desligo o celular. Fico sentada ali um tempão, tentando pensar no que fazer e onde ir. Penso em telefonar para Dorcas, mas quando meus dedos começam a digitar seu número percebo que não estou realmente a fim de participar da felicidade dela nesse momento. Sei que pareço uma pessoa horrível, mas não sou. Só quero ir para algum lugar o mais longe possível daqui. Penso na Cornualha, com seus campos verdes e o mar azul. Cornualha. É para lá que eu vou, para a casa dos meus pais. Tenho a chave da casa no meu chaveiro, ela sempre está ali. Telefono para casa de novo e dessa vez deixo uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica.

- Alô, sou eu, Lily. Resolvi passar uns dias na Cornualha. Sei que vocês vão para lá amanhã depois do casamento, então será que podem levar umas roupas para mim? Não se esqueçam de deixar tudo desligado e batam a porta quando saírem. Obrigada. Vejo vocês amanhã.

Com o coração um pouco mais leve, deixo uma mensagem para Al dizendo que estou tirando uns dias de férias e vou ficar na casa dos meus pais, pego a estrada M5 em direção ao sul.

Falo em voz alta para Tristão tudo o que me vem à cabeça. Falo do tempo, das férias que penso em tirar, dos livos que eu vou ler. Qualquer coisa para não me lembrar do casamento que já deve ter acabado. Pequenas idéias vêm à minha cabeça sem que eu possa evitar. Sr. e sra. Potter. Bonito, não é mesmo?

No entroncamento vinte, Tristão começa a ratear. - Não, nãããão. Tristão, por favor, agora não. - Ele praticamente pára, mas consigo chegar ao acostamento. Desligo o motor e fico ali sentada imóvel durante algum tempo. Tristão estremece de forma alarmante toda vez que um caminhão passa por ele. Isso tinha de acontecer logo hoje, logo quando tudo o que eu quero é chegar à casa da minha mãe e cair na cama. Essa é outra indicação irônica de que às vezes a vida não é justa. Falando comigo mesma, saio do carro e começo a longa caminhada até um telefone laranja de emergência. Olho ferozmente para todos os motoristas que lançam os olhos para aquela mulher andando pelo acostamento.

- Que nenhum estuprador ou assassino chegue perto de mim - resmungo selvagemente. - Eles que tentem! - Informo à gentil telefonista que estou sozinha, peço que ela telefone para a polícia rodoviária e volto para o carro num terrível mau humor.

Vinte minutos depois, que para ser sincera acho que daria tempo para o tarado da machadinha se aproveitar de mim e depois me cortar em pedacinhos, um carro familiar da polícia aparece. Pete e Phil, os rapazes de sempre, me convidam para entrar no carro e dispensam as formalidades.

- Alô, Pete, alô Phil! - digo, sentando no banco de trás.

- Você está bem? - pergunta Pete, virando-se no banco para falar comigo.

- Estou, por quê?

- Sua voz estava meio esquisita e um pouco... - Ele olha par a minha roupa estranha.

Dou um suspiro. Não estou com disposição para explicar.

- Alguém quer jogar gin rummy?

Eles riem, Phil abre o porta-luvas e tira um baralho, e Pete me serve de café de uma garrafa térmica. Duas jogadas depois o rádio começa a toacr e Phil atende. Bebo meu café e espero que ele termine de falar.

- Lily, nós temos de ir. Chamada urgente. Você vai ficar bem. O SOS deve estar chegando.

Suspiro, me despeço esou despejada de volta no acostamento. Dou adeus para os rapazes e entro no Tristão. Estou reclamando do meu destino para mim mesma quando noto um carro vermelho parar atrás do meu. Oh, que _timing_ fantástico. O tarado da machadinha chegou. Maravilha. Dou uma olhada rápida em busca de uma arma e encontro uma tímida caneta esferográfica debaixo de um pacote de biscoito. Ouço uma batida na janela do carona. Quando me inclino para a frente, agarrada à esferográfica, ouço alguém dizer: - Olhe aqui...

É James Potter que está com os olhos fixos em mim.

Olho para ele, e a adrenalina bate no meu estômago e começa a misturar o pouco que tem lá dentro. Não contente em interferir na minha digestão, a adrenalina desce pelas minhas pernas e elas ficam moles como geléia. Mudo de posição depressa quando ele abre a porta e entra no carro. - Por onde você andou? Na delegacia disseram que você tinha tentado falar comigo e a procuramos por toda parte.

Franzo os olhos para olhar o carro de trás. Será Fleur lá dentro, com quatro malas grandes, pronta pra ir para as Maldivas? Eu...

- Disseram no jornal que você estava indo para a Cornualha.

- Eu tenho direito de ir para a Cornualha - digo de forma defensiva, mas ele está olhando para a minha roupa estranha.

- Que diabo é isso que você está usando?

- Minha roupa - eu murmuro.

- Você gastou mesmo dinheiro para comprar isso?

- James, o que você quer? - pergunto impaciente, pois a espera está me sufocando.

É a vez dele de parecer sem graça e confuso. - Bom, em resumo, eu quero você.

Olho para ele atônita. - Você me quer? - repito.

* * *

**N/A: **isso foi bem mais breve do que eu imaginava, mas como eu achei o 29 um capítulo estranhamente minusculo pra uma porraloka que tenha demorado dois dias pra ser digitada, eu resolvi postar agora. já tô com saudade de vocês. penúltimo capítulo aqui, viu? mil beijos. _juliana padfoot._


	31. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31**

- Você me quer? - pergunto de novo.

Ele faz que sim lentamente, com os olhos esverdeados fixos nos meus. Nós nos olhamos, e finalmente ele estica a cabeça e me beija. Um beijo rápido e caloroso. Depois recosta-se no banco e me olha de novo.

- Eu detesto me impor, Evans, então pode me dizer se é um sentimento recíproco? Acredito que Sirius - ele vira a cabeça para o carro vermelho que está atrás - talvez esteja querendo voltar.

Respondo imediatamente. - É claro que é recíproco. Você tem duvidas?

Ele revira os olhos. - Ótimo. - James abre a porta do carona e levanta o polegar para Sirius. O carro vermelho pisca as luzes e buzina quando vai saindo.

Continuo olhando para James sem acreditar, sem saber se é algum tipo de piada de mau gosto. Ele me olha nos olhos, chega mais perto e me beija novamente. Ondas e ondas de beijos lindos e doces. Suas mãos sobem pelos meus braços e chegam ao meu rosto. Seus polegares me acariciam e se enfiam no meu cabelo.

- Hmmm! Aaaaaa! - murmuro. Não por estar apaixonada, mas porque me lembro que não lavo o cabelo há dois dias e a última vez que escovei os dentes foi hoje de manhã. Ele pergunta surpreso. - O que foi?

Franzo o nariz, como que pedindo desculpa. - Meu cabelo não está muito limpo, só isso. Não quero que você vá embora e me deixe sozinha daqui a cinco minutos.

- Não há a menor hipótese de eu fazer isso. Venho tendo pensamentos impuros sobre você há semanas. - Dá um risinho para mim, afasta-se um pouco a meu pedido e segura as minhas mãos.

- Verdade? - pergunto maravilhada. Com alguma hesitação toco no rosto dele, ainda sem acreditar por completo na situação. E começo a fazer perguntas para ter certeza de que não estou sonhando.

- E o casamento?

- Não foi consumado, nem é preciso me dizer. - Mas eu preciso ouvir. Preciso ouvir todos os detalhes sensacionais, e quero ouvir duas vezes tudo que diz respeito a Fleur.

- Como?

- Ocorreram várias coisas, na realidade. Eu fui à despedida de solteiro em Weston-super-Mare, como você sabe, mas passei o tempo todo confabulando com Sirius. Os colegas do departamento tiveram uma noite divertida e se embebedaram, enquanto Sirius e eu debatíamos o meu futuro. Eu não sabia o que fazer, Lily. Estava muito confuso. Percebi que alguma coisa estava definitivamente acontecendo no dia em que me sentei no banco do carona sem você só para sentir seu perfume no cinto de segurança. Tive vontade de telefonar para você em várias horas da noite. Você fez com que eu sentisse uma coisa que achei que estava morta, uma coisa que achei que tinha morrido com Rob. Mas eu não conseguia saber com clareza o que era, pensei que fosse nervosismo de última hora. Quando comecei a sair com Fleur ela foi um raio de luz deopis de todos aqueles meses na escuridão. Ela era bonita e charmosa, era tudo o que eu precisava na época. - James faz uma pequena pausa e olha nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

- Continue - peço, ansiosa para ele chegar ao ponto onde as coisas começaram a dar errado.

- Na minha opinião ela se impunha um pouco demais; e, para ser sincero, eu não conseguia lastimar a perda de Rob e amar Fleur ao mesmo tempo. O casamento pareceu uma progressão natural; meus pais ficaram encantados e creio que de certa forma eu esperava que isso melhorasse a tristeza dos dois. Um casamento, a chegada de netos com o tempo, esperança no futuro.

- Mas Fleur não queria ter filhos - comentei.

- Eu sei, ela me disse isso uns meses atrás. Mas só depois que a recepção foi marcada, o bufê contratado e a igreja reservada, eu diria. Talvez tenha sido aí que as dificuldades começaram a surgir. Eu não sei. Na época me conformei e achei que ela mudaria de opinião mais tarde. Então conheci você... - Ele dá um ligeiro sorriso e olha dentro dos meus olhos. Sorrio de volta. Aaah, agora vamos chegar lá. Ajeito o corpo no banco e espero o resto da história.

-... com o seu temperamento explosivo. - Franzo a testa, não era bem isso que eu tinha em mente. - E comecei a esperar ansioso pelas horas de trabalho. Sentia uma coisa que existia em mim antes de Rob morrer, da qual me lembava vagamente.

- Como você terminou com Fleur?

- Quando a sua mãe nos descobriu na despedida de solteiro...

- Minha mãe?

- É, sua mãe - ele repete com paciência. - E Dorcas estava junto com ela.

- Dorcas? - Então foi isso que as duas foram fazer na noite passada, e eu acreditei quando disseram que iam comprar umas revistas de noiva.

- Elas apareceram por volta das oito horas. Tinham ido à delegacia, e Dave, que estava terminando o plantão, informou onde estávamos. Aliás, foi ele quem as levou até Weston-super-Mare porque achou que elas poderiam não me encontrar mais lá. Dave deve ter um sexto sentido! Sua mãe almoçou com Miles ontem e ele falou dos planos que tinha para mim na empresa dele. Sabendo disso acabei me convencendo de uma vez por todas. - James olha para mim e sorri. - E arranjei uma boa razão para cancelar o casamento.

- Mas estive com a minha mãe na noite passada; por que ela não me contou nada?

- Para ser sincero, ela provavelmente não sabia como eu ia reagir. Eu não estava certo do que sentia por você. Disse para sua mãe que ia resolver as coisas com Fleur. Passei a noite toda com ela. Conversando - ele se apressou a acrescentar quando me viu de cara amarrada. - Telefonei para a sua casa hoje de manhã, mas você já tinha saído.

- Estava tentando encontrar você.

- Eu sei. Vi as mensagens no meu celular que fica na delegacia. Problemas policiais urgentes, não é?

- Muito urgentes. Estive com Fleur na noite passada.

- Ela me contou.

James me beija de novo e eu me sinto com desejo, com fome e só Deus sabe o que mais.

- Foi horrível cancelar tudo assim?

Ele estremece. - Foi bem ruim.

- Seus pais ficaram muito aflitos?

- Não tanto quanto achei que ficariam.

- E Robin? - pergunto de repente.

Ele franze a sobrancelha. - O que Robin tem a ver com isso?

- Você não está mais saindo com ela?

- Como assim "saindo com ela"?

- Bom, você e ela estavam tendo um caso, não é?

Sua expressão se suaviza de repente e ele cai na risada.

- Um caso? É claro que não. Ela estava saindo com Sirius e eles tinham terminado.

- Sirius?

- Você pensou que eu estava...?

- No dia em que vi vocês juntos pela primeira vez você estava abraçando Robin.

- Eu estava confortando a pobrezinha. Sirius, aquele cafajeste, tinha dado o fora nela. Eu devia ter contado isso naquele dia, mas como não confio em repórteres, não confiei em você.

- Foi por isso que você e Sirius tiveram uma briga?

James faz que sim e dá um sorriso irônico. - Ele achava que eu defendia Robin demais. Ela tinha passado por uma fase difícil; ela disse a você que veio de Londres para viver com o namorado e o encontrou na cama com outra?

Eu faço que sim. - Desculpe, mas não podia imaginar outra coisa.

- Eu me sentia meio responsável por Robin, porque ela era nova no trabalho e Sirius era meu melhor amigo. Bom, agora ela está saindo com o seu médico.

- Meu médico?

- O dr. Kirkpatrick. Ela o conheceu no hospital quando eu derrubei aquela árvore na sua cabeça, lembra? Eles saíram uma vez esta semana. Ela ia com ele ao casamento.

Sorrio de repente. - Que maravilha para Robin. Talvez ela não volte para Londres.

- Não estou interessado em Robin - ele murmura, chegando bem perto de mim de novo. - Prometa que não vai mais para as montanhas? Que não vai ser sombra de um pobre sujeito de uma equipe de salvamento nas montanhas, que não sabe o que o espera.

- Não, não. Devia ser muito chato. Produzir xerez em Bristol deve ser bem mais interessante, Aliás, o SOS deve estar chegando a qualquer hora.

- Que compra excepcional foi esse carro, afinal de contas - ele diz baixinho no meu ouvido. Nós nos beijamos e nos abraçamos. Um flash de luz nos atinge de repente e nós dois olhamos para cima alarmados. Vince, armado e perigoso, está sorrindo pela janela.

- Essa é exclusiva para a primeira página! - ele grita para nós e vai-se embora.

* * *

**N/A: **Dá licença pra eu agradecer as últimas pessoas que comentaram, → **Helo Pontas Black, Lika Slytherin, Veronica D.M, Mari lP, gy. p. c. j., Nath Krein e Biele BlackMoon. **OK, OK. _This is the end_. Eu vou chorar /mentira. Cara, foi muito bom ficar aqui com vocês esse tempo todo, postando, batendo um papo com vocês, mesmo que um tanto indiretamente, e falando mal dos personagens. Tomara que isso não fique muito meloso, mas vai lá. Queria dizer brigadêenha pra todo mundo que acompanhou a fic, os que estão por aqui desde o comecinho e os que chegaram na metade ou no final. Quero dizer, tudo isso foi super importante pra mim, e tal. Eu ficava escrevendo, eu ria dos comentários de vocês... E mesmo que Playing James não tenha sido minha criação (Sarah Mason rulez), as vezes parecia que era. Brigadão, gente. Adorei vocês. A Sarah Mason também ia adorar, UUAHAUHAUHAUA. Até a próxima vez. Muitos, e muitos beijos. Julie Padfoot.


End file.
